Perdida
by Lu257
Summary: Sakura ha cambiado luego de un suceso q marcó su vida para siempre. Es un AMBU fría que sólo vive para cumplir con su trabajo, pero sospechan que es una traidora. ¿Podrán Naruto y Sasuke olvidar su amor y entregarla? NaruSakuSasu entre otros
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: En esta historia, ambientada en el mundo de Naruto, Itachi no mató a todo su clan, es más sigue siendo Ninja de Konoha, y por lo tanto Sasuke nunca se fue de la villa

**Aclaraciones de la historia: **En esta historia, ambientada en el mundo de Naruto, Itachi no mató a todo su clan, es más sigue siendo Ninja de Konoha, y por lo tanto Sasuke nunca se fue de la villa. Orochimaru tampoco apareció, puede que lo incluya más adelante, pero no sería tan fuerte. Además Naruto no posee el Kyuubi en su interior (así me ahorro algunos problemas, je) La historia transcurre cuando ellos ya tienen 25 años. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura fueron compañeros por un tiempo, pero luego se separaron tomando cada uno su camino, y siendo entrenados por distintas personas (Tsunade entrenó a Sakura, Jiraya a Naruto y Kakashi a Sasuke). Va a aparecer el nombre de Akatsuki pero como verán no tienen el mismo objetivo que en la serie. Creo que por ahora eso es todo, cualquier cosa la aclararé en su momento o pregunten si hay algo que no les queda claro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora**: bueno he vuelto, jaja. Espero que les guste esta historia como la otra, aviso q es bastante triste y no tendrá mucha acción. Si hay algo q no se entiende háganmelo saber. Bueno me despido saludos y suerte!!

**Capitulo 1**

Desde hacía ocho años que el país del Fuego estaba en guerra contra los países de la Tierra, del Rayo y del Agua. Por lo tanto con los únicos aliados poderosos con los que contaba la aldea oculta de la hoja era con los de la aldea oculta de la arena. Los demás países intentaban no involucrarse en los asuntos de las grandes naciones, pero eso era muchas veces inevitable.

Esta terrible guerra había traído consecuencias devastadoras para las distintas villas, para sus habitantes y en especial para los que luchaban en ella, es decir, los ninjas. Mucho se perdió, y hay cosas que jamás se podrían recuperar…

Sakura caminaba por unos largos pasillos con tranquilidad. Al llegar a una puerta la tocó. Cuando le permitieron el paso, lo hizo. Se encontró con una mujer rubia que a pesar de ya estar en sus sesenta pasados, carecía de arrugas y no había cambiado en absoluto desde que la conocía. Sakura saludó con una leve inclinación.

-Sakura te tengo una nueva misión –dijo la Hokague. En su rostro había algo extraño, Sakura estaba segura de ello, conocía a su antigua sensei y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo importante.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó fingiendo falta de interés.

-Hace unos días unos ninjas entraron a nuestra biblioteca y robaron varios documentos importantes. Sabemos dónde están, pero es difícil hacer un ataque directo, además nos costaría demasiado, haremos lo mismo que ellos, los recuperaremos en silencio. Este es el jefe del grupo –Tsunade le pasó una foto- parece que pertenece a una importante organización, llamada Akatsuki, que es la que está ayudando a las aldeas enemigas en la guerra.

-Bien, será fácil –contestó la chica sin inmutarse guardándose la información que le entregaba Shizune.

-Necesitarás compañeros para esta misión.

-Trabajo mejor sola.

-Solo es para protección, este hombre es muy peligroso, tendrás por lo menos uno.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-No me discutas. Puedes elegir al compañero que te plazca, pero no irás sola, esta es una misión de rango S –Tsunade sabía a quién elegiría la chica, por eso no se preocupó por dejarle la decisión a ella. Lo importante era que no notara nada.

-Si es así, entonces elijo a Naruto.

-Está bien, hablaré con él. Puedes irte. Sales en dos días.

Sakura saludó con una inclinación y se esfumó en una nube de humo. Al llegar a su casa se sacó su máscara de AMBU y se miró al espejo.

Ya tenía 25 años, había entrado al AMBU a los 20, luego de un arduo entrenamiento y muchas misiones. Pero antes de ello había sido muy distinta a lo que era ahora. Vestía con colores claros y era alegre y risueña. Y tal vez nunca hubiese sido un AMBU, más bien hubiese preferido la tranquila vida de un Chunnin. Ahora era totalmente opuesta. Su cabello rosa era lo único más colorido en su vestimenta de AMBU negra. Había preferido que también su chaleco fuera negro a diferencia de sus demás compañeros porque se sentía a gusto así.

¿Cuándo había cambiado? Suspiró recordando con desagrado ese día. Se sacó los protectores de los antebrazos y dejó su katana arriba de la mesa, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Se preparó una comida ligera, no tenía mucho apetito. Su mejor amigo Naruto también había cambiado, no tanto como ella, pero por lo menos ahora era más maduro. Por eso lo había elegido a él. No había nadie mejor para ese trabajo. Él no pertenecía al AMBU, era un Jounnin, que trabajaba duro para cumplir su sueño: ser Hokage. Tenía su propio equipo, pero seguramente encontraría un reemplazo por unos días. Jamás la dejaría sola si lo necesitaba, eso era lo bueno del rubio. Siempre se podía contar con él.

Pensó en su otro compañero Sasuke, y desechó la idea de inmediato. Hacía bastante que no hablaba con él (más específicamente desde ese día), sólo lo veía de pasada. Sería estúpido pedirlo como compañero, ya que no soportaba estar cerca de él. Sasuke también estaba en el AMBU pero pertenecía a la Fuerza de Tortura e Investigación.

Tomó las hojas que Shizune le había dado y empezó a leer. Hacía ya varios años que estaban en guerra y su trabajo no la dejaba casi respirar. Pero últimamente sus problemas habían aumentado. Pensó en bañarse para tratar de relajar su mente y cuerpo y luego salir a dar una vuelta.

………………………………………………

-Uzumaki Naruto, tienes una misión de rango S.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, pensé que ya tenía una misión asignada con mis alumnos. No puedo dejarlos solos.

-No será así, les daremos otro líder. Sakura me pidió que te nombrara a ti su compañero…

-¿Sakura?, eso es raro, ¿por qué? –Naruto se asombró ante el comentario. Era amigo de Sakura desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero también desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya no era la misma y jamás quería que la ayudaran. Además últimamente casi ni trataban.

-Le dije que necesitaba de un compañero, y te nombró a ti.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. No quería dejar a sus alumnos con otro ninja que no fuera él. La misión era muy peligrosa, aún estaban en guerra, no podían fallar o eso significaría la muerte. Pero por otro lado no quería abandonar a su amiga, ahora que había pedido su ayuda.

-¿Cuánto durará la misión?

-Es por tiempo indefinido, ella debe recuperar unos documentos, pero no podemos determinar cuánto tiempo le costará obtenerlos.

-Está bien, pero quiero que pongan a Kakashi con mis alumnos, no aceptaré si no es así.

-Naruto hay otra cosa. Esto es muy importante, confío en que no dirás nada…

-¿Sucede algo?, se ha puesto pálida.

-El consejo y otros AMBU sospechan de Sakura. Creen que es una traidora que le está dando información de nuestros movimientos al enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso es imposible!, no creerás eso ¿verdad?... Sakura ha cambiado mucho desde ese día, pero no se convertiría en espía.

-Naruto ella estuvo con el enemigo durante seis meses… además que por su trabajo se junta mucho con ellos. Es posible también que sea una espía doble, que dé información a ambos bandos, ya que lo que trae siempre es verdadero…

-¡No puedo creer que lo consideres!, ¡es Sakura!, la kunoichi que arriesgó todo por esta villa, y que lo arriesga.

-¡Naruto! –Tsunade se había parado de su asiento y miraba a Naruto con ira y dolor mezclados en sus ojos- ¡no me hables de esa forma!, sé quien era, pero no sé en quien se ha convertido…

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Tsunade-sama, hace seis años, si fuera una espía la hubiéramos descubierto mucho antes…

-Ese es el problema Naruto. Un buen espía no se deja mostrar hasta que el momento es propicio. Es decir, en nuestro caso, cuando la guerra está balanceada, un movimiento en falso y ellos ganarán. Últimamente, el enemigo ha descubierto todos nuestros ataques, parece como si conociera nuestros movimientos y planes.

-Pensé que eso se decía a último momento para evitar esas cosas. ¿Por qué sospechan de Sakura?

-Porque ella integra el grupo de personas que dirigen las operaciones. Si no está en una misión, ayuda en el planeamiento de estrategias, sabes lo inteligente que es. Ella, Shikamaru y Kakashi son nuestras mentes más valiosas.

-Hay algo más… hay algo que me está ocultando…

-La última misión fue planeada por ella… -Tsunade cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de contener el dolor que la estaba embargando- Lee iba entre los integrantes del grupo de ataque… él ha… ha muerto Naruto… hace unos minutos me he enterado.

Naruto se sintió desfallecer. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cejotas?

-Lo siento, sé que eran buenos amigos…

-Ella… ¿ella lo hizo?, ¿nos ha traicionado? –Naruto casi no se podía mantener en pie por el dolor que sentía en su interior. ¿Acaso ella era la culpable?

-Eso es lo que deberás averiguar Naruto. Pero no irás solo. Un antiguo compañero irá contigo. ¡Sasuke ya puedes pasar!

Sasuke entró a la habitación, Naruto se había quedado paralizado al oír el nombre de su amigo. Hacía mucho que no se veían, y su vieja amistad había quedado en el olvido. Si todo hubiese sido distinto ese día… nada de esas cosas estarían sucediendo. Sakura sería una mujer feliz, tal vez junto a ese hombre serio y frío que se encontraba frente a él. Probablemente Lee seguiría vivo en ese momento. Naruto miró los ojos de Sasuke.

-Sasuke –dijo con tristeza.

-Si ella es la traidora la traerán primero conmigo. Si la entregamos al consejo la torturaran y la encerrarán para siempre.

-Ya deberían saber que la tortura no serviría de nada con Sakura –dijo Sasuke con sequedad, Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que no serviría de nada. A la kunoichi la habían torturado mucho tiempo y aún así jamás habló. O eso es lo que él creía y ella había dicho.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que la traigan conmigo. Sasuke no irá todo el tiempo con ustedes Naruto, pero estará cerca recabando información de otros lados. Otros irán con ustedes para hacer lo mismo. Serán Neji, Tenten y Sai.

-Está bien –respondió Naruto.

-Es muy inteligente, tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso Naruto.

-Lo sé…

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo? –le preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza- ustedes dos son amigos y…

-Pensé que también era tu amiga…

-Sabes que ya no, Naruto. No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Tus sentimientos por ella no afectarán la misión?, la vida de muchos depende de que hagas las cosas bien.

-Lo sé, lo haré bien.

-Bien pueden irse, en dos días partirán.

………………………………………………

Sakura salió de su casa vestida con una musculosa gris y una pollera negra. El pelo se lo había atado en un rodete, dejando algunos mechones que caían en su rostro. Caminó un rato sin ningún destino en particular. Hasta que escuchó pasos a su espalda cuando volteó se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver ese día.

-Uchiha…

Itachi sonrió levemente y se inclinó en señal de saludo.

-Una chica tan linda no debería caminar sola por la calle.

La kunoichi no respondió lo miró esperando a que él hablara.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? –Itachi se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?

-No sé nada, en dos días me voy a una misión.

-Y no piensas decirme nada –sonrió- está bien, te lo dejaré pasar porque hoy estás de luto –Sakura lo miró sin entender- ¿no sabías?, hoy murió Rock Lee.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida por la noticia.

-Te jactas de carecer de sentimientos, pero, querida mía, ahí están, demasiado fuertes en tu ser. Odio, miedo, rencor, tristeza, dolor… todos juntos, tus ojos te traicionan.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó con frialdad.

-Limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo Sakura –Itachi volvió a acercarse a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros- extraño lo que fuimos una vez.

-¿De qué hablas Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura con burla- sólo me divertía contigo, nunca "fuimos" nada –el rostro de Itachi se transformó y tomándola del mentón con fuerza la atrajo más a sí.

-Entonces supongo que no tendré remordimientos si te hago mía ahora -¿por qué siempre lo hacía enfadar de esa manera? Itachi se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo, no quería tratarla así.

-Me tocas un solo pelo y…

-¿Y qué?, no me amenaces, chiquilla, tenemos un acuerdo y eso vale para cualquier cosa que pida. ¿Entendido? –ahora no podía dar marcha atrás con sus palabras debería continuar con ese jueguito.

-El acuerdo sólo era por información.

-Eso ya lo veremos –Itachi la soltó- tú fuiste la que te acercaste a mí, recuérdalo. Tú me buscaste –Itachi la miró con sorna y luego desapareció.

Sakura furiosa golpeó la pared que tenía al lado provocando que se rajara. Luego empezó a correr. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora, pero sintió un gran dolor, un dolor que pensó que de alguna manera había olvidado, el dolor por la pérdida de alguien querido. Cuando llegó al cementerio pudo ver que todos sus compañeros estaban allí. Ya estaban tapando la tumba de Lee. No se acercó. Se mantuvo a lo lejos con la vista fija en el lugar donde yacía el chico que una vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, había jurado protegerla hasta la muerte. Y ella había sido quien lo envió a ese destino. Él estaba muerto por ella. Lo había traicionado, a él y a todos.

Naruto la vio, o más bien presintió que ella estaba allí. Se acercó a la kunoichi que carecía de expresión alguna. Por supuesto, Sakura no lloraba, ni siquiera por alguien tan querido por ella. ¿O era que ya no quería nadie?, ¿cómo podía él saberlo?

-Sakura…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó como si en realidad no le importara.

-Una emboscada, no tuvieron oportunidad, eran muchos, nadie sobrevivió.

La chica cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, parecía que nada hubiese sucedido. Naruto casi vuelve a llorar, no sólo por su amigo muerto, sino por esa mujer que tenía frente a sí, que no se parecía en nada a la médico ninja que él tanto había amado.

-¿Te enteraste de la misión? –preguntó la mujer con la vista fija en la tumba.

-Sí… Sakura… ¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Sobre qué?

Sakura pudo ver la desilusión en el rostro de su amigo, pero no se ablandó en absoluto. Ya habían pasado por eso. Otros habían muerto y sus nombres yacían tallados en la roca negra que conmemoraba a los héroes caídos en batalla. Una simple roca que jamás podría mostrar el valor de esas personas que ya no estaban entre ellos. Esas personas que de alguna manera ella admiraba, deseaba poder tener la fuerza que una vez los había caracterizado, porque a pesar de que demostrara lo contrario, carecía totalmente de ella. Y ahora estaba atrapada…

-¿Has perdido también tu capacidad para sentirte triste?, ¿para llorar?

-Llorar es para débiles –respondió con simpleza y desechando la idea con un ademán de su mano.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Sí lo es. Si sólo lloras no logras nada.

-Lamento que pienses así. Nos veremos pasado mañana –Naruto se fue, estaba completamente enojado con su amiga en ese momento, pronto se le pasaría, pero si no se alejaba de ella la golpearía. Se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos y se dirigió a su casa.

-Sí –contestó ella más para sí que para el rubio.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue yendo también. Tenten lloraba mientras era abrazada por Neji, quien la sostuvo para poder irse. A su lado se encontraba su pequeño hijo. Quien también lloraba por la muerte de su tío postizo.

Ino también estaba destruida, hacía muy poco había perdido una hija y ahora otro amigo, Sakura admiró la fuerza de ella y de Sai para poder seguir adelante a pesar de todo y apretó los puños con fuerza cuando su antigua amiga pasó a su lado sin notarla.

Shino caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, seguido por un gran perro blanco. Kurenai se fue con paso lento con su hijo.

El que peor se veía era el antiguo maestro de Lee, Kakashi le dijo una palabras de consuelo, pero nada era suficiente en ese momento para él. Gai fue el último en irse, a excepción de Sakura, que esperó a que ya nadie estuviera, para acercarse. Tocó en silencio la piedra con el nombre tallado. Luego se inclinó y tomó un poco de tierra de la tumba.

-Lo siento Lee… tal vez yo debería estar ahí en tu lugar… lo siento… -su voz no reflejó sus verdaderos sentimientos, se levantó al escuchar el crujido de ramas detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta colocando un kunai en el cuello de la persona que tenía a su espalda.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué lo lamentas? Tú no hiciste nada –Sasuke parecía estar observando hasta el fondo de su alma con sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos. La chica mantenía el kunai en su cuello.

-En parte sí –respondió ella- yo fui la que sugirió que debían ir ninjas fuertes a esa misión, Lee era de los mejores.

-Aah, ¿vas a bajarlo? –le preguntó señalando el kunai. Sakura lo guardó, sin quitarle la vista a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedirme de él. Fue un digno rival. Le debo mucho.

-Ya veo te dejaré solo entonces.

-Lo apreciaría. Ah Sakura –la chica se detuvo- sé mas cuidadosa para la próxima, si hubiese sido un enemigo, ya estarías muerta. No me sentiste hasta que estuve a tu lado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Uchiha. Veo que ya no consideras que necesito protección, es un avance.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pero no respondió.

La kunoichi llegó a su casa y fue directo a acostarse, aunque por su mente pasaban muchas cosas que no la dejaban descansar. Su vida se había tornado oscura y desesperanzada. No existía nada más importante para ella que cumplir sus misiones con éxito. Los sentimientos eran inútiles, se repetía a menudo, era cierto, pero lo que no era cierto es que había podido borrarlos por completo. No, aún estaba el dolor.

Recordó el rostro de Naruto y se sintió aún peor. Él jamás la había mirado así. Estaba decepcionado, lo sabía. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba cansada de dar todo por esa villa y sólo recibir malas noticias, estaba cansada de esa injusta vida que no se apartaba de ella, pero que se iba del lado de buenas personas. Como sus amigos ya muertos. ¿Amigos?, no ninguno era ya su amigo. Ni siquiera Naruto. Conocidos sonaba mejor.

Pensó en Sasuke y se preguntó si sería igual que su hermano. Era lo más probable, era un Uchiha. Entonces él… no le importaba. Ahora podría estar lejos de Konoha por un tiempo. Por alguna razón odiaba estar en ese lugar. Todo le traía recuerdos tristes y dolor. Como esa vez… esa vez que el enemigo acabó con su vida como la conocía…

Recién a las tres de la mañana pudo conciliar el sueño para levantarse a las seis. De todas formas se sentía totalmente descansada. Se vistió con su traje de AMBU, se colocó su máscara de tigre y se tapó el delatador pelo con una bandana gris. Se colgó en su espalda una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba y su katana y partió rumbo a la entrada de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Desde que había estallado la guerra las puertas de Konoha habían dejado de estar siempre abiertas. Naruto añoraba esos viejos tiempos, en que todo era tan feliz y lindo. Y también extrañaba a su vieja amiga. Al ver a Sakura dirigirse hacia él, recordó a la chica sonriente y feliz de la que él se había enamorado. "_Esa persona murió Naruto"_ le había dicho ella una vez. Y era cierto, la mujer que tenía delante de él, no era Sakura. Se había dejado crecer un poco más el pelo, que en esos momentos estaba tapado. Ese cabello que ella tanto había cuidado ahora parecía estorbarle. Su ropa siempre oscura demostraba también su cambio de personalidad. Antes jamás se hubiera vestido de negro o gris, ahora esos colores nunca la abandonaban. Sus ojos que una vez habían reflejado una gran alegría y belleza infinita, ahora eran tristes, como si les faltara el brillo, además de reflejar un profundo rencor… Naruto se arrepintió de haber aceptado esa misión, era cierto que quería ayudarla. Pero, ¿y si ella en realidad era una traidora?, ¿qué haría él?, ¿sería capaz de dejar de lado todo lo que sentía por esa mujer para entregarla? Estaba seguro que le sería imposible cumplir con ese trabajo, aún así había aceptado… cuando ella por fin llegó a su lado él bajó la mirada, tratando de disimular sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era muy bueno ocultando cosas y menos a ella.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó la kunoichi. Él acostumbrado a su falta de tacto no se ofendió por el tono, pero se sintió aún más triste.

-Hay que esperar al resto –contestó.

-¿Resto?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama me dijo que iríamos con cuatro personas más.

-Seguramente no me avisó porque sabía que me irritaría mucho –respondió Sakura con una furia notable.

-No te enojes, no se quedarán con nosotros para la misión, sólo nos acompañarán en parte del camino –Naruto pensó que ella se enojaría aún más al saber que Sasuke iría con ellos, sólo esperó que las cosas no se pusieran demasiado tensas.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta de la entrada. Pronto aparecieron frente a ellos el resto de los AMBU.

-Hola, chicos, vamos quítense esas máscaras, en esta misión no las necesitarán –dijo Naruto tratando de levantar el ánimo de los presentes, pero no lo logró en realidad.

-¿Qué tal Naruto-kun?, hola Sakura-san –lo saludó Tenten quitándose su máscara de conejo, en su rostro aún se reflejaba su tristeza por la reciente pérdida de su compañero.

Neji también se quitó su máscara de perro y saludó con la cabeza. Sai quien no llevaba su máscara puesta inclinó levemente la cabeza. Sasuke se quitó su máscara de mono y saludó con un simple hmp. Sakura también se quitó su máscara y por su fría mirada, Naruto comprendió que a su amiga le enfurecía tener que ir en una misión con Sasuke.

Los seis partieron de inmediato y a gran velocidad. Sakura se adelantó al resto, ya que no soportaba la presencia de ninguno. Sasuke tomó eso como una especie de competencia y apuró el paso colocándose al lado de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿te molesta la compañía?

-Sí –respondió ella con sequedad.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

-Perdón que no sea Itachi –dijo en tono burlón. Ella lo miró furiosa y casi cae de un árbol por esa distracción, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo justo a tiempo- te pones muy nerviosa si nombro a mi hermano.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a andar.

-¿Vas a negarlo?

-No –respondió ella, lo que lo sorprendió- no hablaba de mi relación con Itachi, si no del hecho de haberme puesto nerviosa. Y sí, la verdad lamento que no seas tu hermano. Porque él seguro completaría la misión con éxito, en cambio tú… -dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- bueno has fallado varias veces.

Las últimas palabras lo hirieron de verdad, porque sólo había fallado una vez y eso le había costado mucho. No contestó con lo cual ella sonrió más.

-¿Qué pasó con la sonrisa burlona de hace unos momentos?... bueno mejor así, prefiero los viajes en silencio y sin molestias –dijo resaltando la última palabra y adelantándose nuevamente, esta vez Sasuke no la siguió.

Cuando se hizo de noche decidieron parar para hacer un campamento y descansar un rato. Sakura estaba furiosa ya que prefería no detenerse y descansar cuando ya estuvieran cerca de su objetivo. Pero por supuesto, eran un equipo y ella era la única que pensaba así, por lo que tuvo que obedecer.

-Iré haciendo la comida –dijo Tenten y salió junto con Neji a buscar algo de leña para prender fuego.

Sai se apartó de sus compañeros sin decir nada y se puso a dibujar. Por lo que Sakura se quedó sola con Naruto y Sasuke. Los tres se sentían bastante incómodos, hacía años que no estaban juntos y hubiesen preferido no estarlo nunca. Sasuke no había vuelto a hablar desde la conversación con Sakura. Ella no pensaba sacar un tema para charlar con ellos. Por lo que Naruto suspirando fue el que comenzó.

-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura y Sasuke- ¿qué cuentan?

Los dos aludidos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Por lo que rascándose la cabeza decidió contar algo él.

-Bueno, yo tengo un equipo de tres, son bastante buenos y se esfuerzan muchísimo por mejorar. Se llaman Hitomi, Ikki y Soujiro. Hitomi es muy buena en ninjutsu, puede hacer clones de sombra como yo, aunque es bastante torpe a veces. Ikki prefiere el genjutsu, no saben lo bueno que es. Lo dejé un tiempo con Ino para que le enseñara y volvió muy mejorado. Soujiro es bueno en todo. Me hacen reír mucho con sus peleas, pero cuando tienen que hacer una misión se complementan de una manera increíble y parece que fueran uno. Basta una simple mirada de uno para el resto sepa lo que tiene que hacer…

-Por lo general los equipos son así –lo interrumpió Sakura de manera intencionada mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Todavía me culpas por lo sucedido? –soltó Sasuke levantándose.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡lo arruinaste todo! ¡Tú y tu estúpida vanidad nos costaron mucho! –estalló ella, parándose también. Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta en el medio, sin sabes qué decir.

-No pude hacer nada –dijo Sasuke sin demostrar lo mucho que le dolía ese hecho.

-¡Claro que pudiste!, ¡debiste hacerle caso a Naruto!

-No sabía lo que iba a suceder, pensé...

-Ese es tu problema, Uchiha, piensas mal, eres un estúpido engreído.

-¿Me llamas engreído?, tú, la señorita "lo hago todo sola", por favor –Sasuke le dio la espalda lo que hizo que Sakura se enfureciera aún más. Y sacando su katana se lanzó contra el Uchiha, que también sacó su katana, deteniendo el ataque de la kunoichi justo a tiempo, y activando su Sharingan.

-¡Jamás me des la espalda, Uchiha! –gritó ella sin sacar la vista de esos rojos ojos.

-¡Basta, Sakura-chan por favor! –gritó Naruto tomando a Sakura del brazo para alejarla de Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame, te he dicho que no me digas así! –le gritó a Naruto- y tú –dijo señalando a Sasuke- más te vale que no te cruces en mi camino. ¡Te odio!

-No deberías, vamos a ser cuñados después de todo –contestó Sasuke aún con el Sharingan.

-Ja, en tus sueños Uchiha, sólo me divierto con tu hermano, no voy a casarme con él –el comentario sorprendió enormemente a los dos ninjas que lamentaron la persona en la que se había convertido la tierna Sakura Haruno.

-Pensé que con tu edad ya querrías casarte –respondió Sasuke quien había sido el primero en salir del asombro.

-Sólo es una molestia enamorarse, y tener una familia. Te vuelve vulnerable. Yo ya perdí a toda mi familia, por lo que no tengo más puntos débiles, no volveré a generarlos.

-Sakura-ch…

-No lo digas Naruto, sabes que odio que uses el "chan" conmigo como si fuera una nena. Ni sientas lástima por mí. No la necesito.

Tenten y Neji aparecieron con la leña y se quedaron paralizados al ver que sus compañeros estaban peleando. Sakura bufó con cansancio y dando media vuelta se alejó de todos, diciendo que había perdido el apetito.

Ya lejos se apoyó contra un árbol y resoplando se dejó caer. Estaba muy cansada, desde hacía mucho que no dormía bien. Algo la perturbaba y sabía muy bien qué era, tenía muchos problemas de los cuales preocuparse. Pensó que también estuviera sintiendo la soledad. Tal vez sí necesitaba tener una familia. Puso cara de asco y desechó la idea de inmediato. Una tontería. Estaba bien sola. Escuchó pasos a su espalda y se levantó de un salto lista para el ataque. Pero se encontró con Naruto. A pesar de lo que ella le había dicho, en su rostro se vislumbraba la lástima que le tenía. Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero se limitó a darle la espalda.

-Si me alejo es porque quiero estar sola –dijo.

-Él no tuvo la culpa Sakura.

-Claro que sí, no lo defiendas. Es un monstruo.

-Lamento ser yo el que te diga esto, pero el único monstruo que veo eres tú.

Sakura se sorprendió con esas palabras y se dio vuelta para mirarlo ofendida.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Te has convertido en un monstruo. La Sakura que yo conocí… tenías razón murió, la que veo ahora frente a mí es sólo una sombra de lo que una vez fue.

-Por supuesto, he cambiado, lo sucedido me cambió –respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Naruto como si fuera un niño tonto al que se le tuviera que explicar todo.

-Lo siento tanto Sakura…

-¡Deja de sentir lástima por mí Naruto! –gritó cansada de su mirada llena de compasión.

-¡No puedo!… me es imposible… la verdad eso es lo único que me inspiras ahora. Pero sé que la persona que una vez amé no está totalmente enterrada dentro de ti, aún puedes volver a ser la de antes –dijo acercándose a ella con una leve sonrisa de esperanza. Ella no podía ser la espía, no podía haberlos traicionado, debían estar equivocados. Sakura jamás los dañaría, por mucho que se esforzara por mostrarse fría y dura, él la conocía.

-Deja de decir esas cosas –la mirada fría de ella lo estaba lastimando muchísimo y le borró la sonrisa al instante. Cada vez que la veía su mundo se tornaba gris. Aún más deseó no haber aceptado la misión- tú me salvaste aquella vez, fuiste el único que no perdió las esperanzas y me siguió buscando…

-Porque confié en encontrar a mi amiga, pero no la encontré.

-¡Cállate! –Sakura sacó su katana y apuntó el cuello del rubio- tú me rescataste de ese lugar y por eso te sigo respetando. No hagas que también sienta odio por ti.

-¿Es sólo eso lo que sientes por todos? ¿Odio?

-Sí –Naruto suspiró y dio media vuelta para volver al campamento.

-Entonces jamás te encontré, aún sigues perdida. Alguien que carece de sentimientos no es humano, es un monstruo Sakura. Tu odio sólo te está generando dolor y está lastimando a todos los que te rodean y te quieren. En especial a mí. Aún sigo amando la persona que una vez fuiste.

-Amas a un muerto entonces –respondió con frialdad.

-Tal vez…

Naruto desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles y ella apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Una vez también lo había amado. Una vez había amado a sus dos amigos con gran intensidad sin saber bien a cuál corresponder. Al final olvidó a ambos.

--

**Aclaraciones finales: **los nombres de los alumnos de Naruto son sacados de personajes de series que me encantan, seguramente alguno les suena. Como no soy muy buena con lo de los nombres tuve q sacar de otra parte.

Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito, aprecio muchísimo eso es súper importante para q uno tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Para responder a **Leonardo**, también va a haber algo de NaruSaku, pero para ver un 100 de esta pareja (q es la mejor a mi parecer y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo) podés leer mi otro fic "Olvidado" y tb decime dónde están tus fics o dame la dirección q los leo en cto pueda.

Para **Xakane-chanx** sí va a haber algo de ItaSaku, pero no mucho ya que la historia se basa más en Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, aunq a mi parecer Itachi tiene un papel importantísimo en esta historia.

También gracias a **Sakurass**, **Queen pain alone** y **Lolly Tenkawa** por escribirme.

Saludos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Neji, Tenten y Sai se dirigieron por un camino diferente del resto al segundo día de viaje. Por lo que el equipo 7 volvía a estar solo. El silencio reinante de esa noche estaba empezando a incomodar a Naruto, quien, mientras cocinaba, comenzó a contar algunas anécdotas sobre su equipo.

Sakura se mantenía apoyada contra un árbol con la katana en su regazo y su actitud despreocupada de siempre. Sasuke miraba el suelo distraído sin escuchar a su amigo en absoluto. Pero pronto lo interrumpió.

-Mañana partiré hacia el norte. Ustedes irán hacia el oeste ¿no es cierto?

-Sí –respondió Naruto contento de poder hablar sobre algo.

-Los buscaré más tarde entonces.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura fulminando al Uchiha con la mirada- haz tu misión y vuelve a Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama –contestó Sasuke sin mirarla- me dijo que luego de mi misión vaya con ustedes para apoyarlos.

-No te necesitamos, es más no necesito ni a Naruto.

-¿Y para qué pediste su ayuda?

-Porque me obligaron.

-Bueno, también es una obligación que yo sea su compañero. Deja de discutir todo, pareces una niña mimada.

Sakura se levantó de un salto furiosa. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "no otra vez" pensó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?!

-Que pareces una niña mimada. Después de todo no cambiaste mucho.

-Juro que te mataré si vuelves a decir una sola palabra.

-No seas ridícula, primero no puedes matarme, te vencería y segundo estarías traicionando a Konoha, lo cual está en contra de tus ideales –Sasuke dijo esto para ver su reacción y encontró lo que esperaba: una duda que paralizó unos instantes a la kunoichi.

Sakura apretó con fuerza el mango de su katana. Una cosa era cierta, no podía vencer al Sharingan del Uchiha, al igual que no podía vencer a Naruto, quien seguramente se pondría del lado de su estúpido amigo. Era fuerte, pero conocía sus limitaciones.

-¿Y? –Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. ¡La estaba provocando! Oh, cuánto lo odiaba.

-Eres un imbécil, no merece la pena gastar mis energías en ti –respondió Sakura y volvió a sentarse.

Sasuke soltó su katana, la cual había tomado al escuchar que Sakura se paró. Lo mismo había hecho Naruto con un kunai, no iba a permitir que sus amigos se pelearan, así tuviera que herir a alguno.

Todo quedó aún más tenso, ya que ahora Naruto no volvió a hablar, lo cual generaba ese silencio insoportable para los tres. Por suerte para todos Sasuke se fue muy temprano en la mañana. Sakura y Naruto siguieron su camino.

Naruto no apartaba la vista de la chica, quien parecía estar algo distraída. Sabía que Sasuke había dicho esas cosas a propósito para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero a su entender había cometido un error. Como Tsunade había dicho, ella era muy inteligente, ¿y si empezaba a sospechar que algo sabían? El que estaría en problemas sería él.

Sakura se detuvo varias horas después. Naruto la miró intrigado.

-La mansión está cerca. Te diré lo que haremos.

-Está bien.

-La información que tengo es que han pedido nuevos ninjas para realizar algunas misiones. Iremos y nos presentaremos ante ellos como ninjas exiliados.

-Pero… Sakura, no es por agrandarme, pero a mí me conoce mucha gente…

-Lo sé, déjame terminar. Harás un jutsu de transformación, conviértete en lo que quieras. Debe ser bueno Naruto, recuerda que el enemigo es un ninja como nosotros y podría descubrirte. Y sobre todo, ten en cuenta que no puedes usar tus jutsus más comunes.

-No hay problema, ¿y tú?

-Por lo general me conocen más como la asesina de cabellos rosas. Sólo tengo que cambiar mi color de pelo con un jutsu que me enseñó Tsunade-sama. También el color de mis ojos por si acaso. El resto no hay problema.

-¿Pero cómo vas a obtener esos papeles?

-Déjame eso a mí, ¿sí?, tú sólo limítate a hacer lo que digan y a vigilar. Puedo hacer esto sola.

-Como quieras, estaré atento.

-Sí.

Sakura se concentró y realizando los sellos necesarios cambió su color de pelo a negro, con ojos azules, además de hacer desaparecer el tatuaje de AMBU de su brazo izquierdo. Naruto se transformó en un chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros.

Ambos siguieron su camino, antes de llegar se detuvieron. Sakura quería ver, antes de entrar, cómo era el lugar por fuera. Mientras observaba la inmensa mansión, rodeada de ninjas que la vigilaban, pensaba en sus posibilidades. Por lo general su forma de obtención de información u otra cosa era seduciendo a su enemigo, pero según los informes, se enfrentaba a un ninja muy bueno, que pronto sospecharía de una kunoichi que se acercara a él. Tendría que dejar que él fuera el que diera la iniciativa. Pensó que tal vez eso no fuera necesario. No le había contado nada de su misión a Itachi, pero estaba segura de que el tenía otras fuentes para enterarse. Miró a Naruto de reojo. Si el enemigo era advertido, entonces era posible que tuvieran problemas. Y a pesar de que se negaba a considerar a Naruto como un amigo, lo apreciaba, tal vez era a la única persona que quería y no deseaba verlo muerto. ¿Qué harían en un caso así?, era cierto que los dos eran muy buenos, pero estarían en desventaja. Volvió a fijar la mirada al frente. No debía llenar su mente con esos pensamientos, la realización con éxito de la misión era lo único que importaba.

Al llegar a la mansión, unos guardias les preguntaron sobre su propósito. Naruto respondió con tranquilidad, por lo que nadie sospechó nada. Entraron y les dijeron que esperaran en una habitación, pronto llegaría el señor que decidiría si eran dignos de pertenecer a su selecto grupo.

Esperaron durante unos quince minutos hasta que llegó a quien querían ver. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre algo mayor que ellos, de cabello rojo, ojos color marrón, con largas pestañas y una mirada relajada. Sasori no parecía un enemigo temible, pero los dos ninjas sabían por experiencia que no se debía juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

-Sus nombres por favor –dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ellos y los escrutaba con una penetrante mirada.

-Hitomi –respondió con simpleza Sakura, el nombre se le había venido de pronto a la mente, se había cansado de escuchar a Naruto hablar de sus alumnos, y ahora decía el nombre de uno.

-Ikki –dijo Naruto. Lo que provocó que Sakura casi hiciera una mueca. Había entendido el juego a la perfección. Por un momento dudó si Naruto podría hacer bien el trabajo, ya que no le gustaba mentir y ni siquiera se le daba bien hacerlo, pero le estaba yendo perfecto por ahora.

-Entenderán que no los puedo dejar entrar a mi grupo si no los hago pasar unas pruebas primero.

-Lo entendemos –respondió Naruto con una tranquilidad impresionante. Sakura se preguntaba si realmente estaba así, de todas formas estaba fingiendo muy bien.

-Bien. Quiero que peleen contra dos de mis ninjas, no son los mejores…

-Que sea contra los mejores –lo interrumpió Naruto- le probaremos que valemos la pena.

Sasori los observó por un momento mostrando una clara duda, pero ésta desapareció al instante al ver el rostro decidido de ambos.

-Como quieran, síganme.

Mientras caminaban Sakura lanzó una mirada a Naruto para hacerle recordar que no debía usar sus trucos más comunes. No había ninja que no conociera al gran Uzumaki Naruto, y así como su nombre, sus técnicas era conocidas perfectamente por el enemigo. Naruto le devolvió una simple sonrisa indicándole que todo estaría bien y luego no volvió a mirarla.

Cuando llegaron a un patio interno de la mansión se encontraron con dos ninjas que Sakura conocía muy bien. Eran muy buenos y además muy buscados, estaban en su libro bingo como era de esperarse y eran considerados los mejores asesinos del grupo en el que Sasori era líder, sus nombres eran Juugo y Suigetsu. No tenía miedo, hacía mucho que había perdido el miedo a las personas, pero odió a Naruto por haber retado a Sasori a pelear con sus mejores hombres. No estaba segura de si podrían mantener una lucha sin usar sus mejores técnicas.

-Primero las damas –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa a Sakura, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada y se adelantó.

-¿Tengo que pelear contra esta mujer? –preguntó Juugo. Sakura analizó sus posibilidades. Por supuesto ella tenía más fuerza que él, pero no podría mostrarla, así que su victoria debería basarse en su habilidad. Prefirió no mostrar ni una técnica ninja, por lo que sacó su katana, sólo eso necesitaría.

-Deja de hablar –le dijo con calma- y mejor prepárate para pelear.

-No necesito prepararme –dijo el ninja cruzándose de brazos. Sakura desapareció rápidamente de su vista. Pero su espada fue detenida por la del hombre milímetros antes de llegar a su cuello- eres rápida chica, pero no lo suficiente.

Ahora él fue el que desapareció. Sakura concentró chakra en sus pies y comenzó una impresionante batalla con el habilidoso ninja. Naruto se mostraba impávido, pero por dentro estaba temiendo por la vida de la kunoichi. La batalla estaba bastante igualada y ninguno de los dos parecía querer rendirse. Hasta que Sasori se levantó de su silla y detuvo el combate para su tranquilidad.

-Está bien, eres digna de pertenecer a nuestro grupo –se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano. Sakura la tomó- una intrigante combinación de belleza y habilidad.

-Gracias, mi oponente era realmente bueno –respondió Sakura mirando Juugo, quien inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Ikki-san, es su turno.

Naruto se lució de una manera impresionante, no sólo mostrando ser un ninja eficaz y rápido, sino también mostrando una astucia asombrosa. Sakura se relajó cuando Sasori acabó la batalla y le dio la bienvenida, ya que no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo estaría el rubio sin hacer sus tan preciados jutsus.

Les mostraron sus habitaciones y los dejaron solos en ellas. Sakura pronto se cambió la ropa que se había ensuciado en la batalla, se puso unos jeans y una musculosa negra y salió. No quería quedarse encerrada y además prefería ir viendo el lugar por dentro. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de Naruto no escuchó ningún sonido y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el rubio.

-Hitomi-san, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarla paseando por aquí –Sasori la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le ofrecía pasar al jardín interno de la mansión.

-Es un precioso lugar –dijo la kunoichi con su mejor sonrisa como si de verdad admirara las plantas y aves que había en el inmenso jardín.

-Sí, lo llamo mi refugio personal, aquí es donde me distraigo de mis problemas diarios.

Sakura pudo notar que en el lugar había una basta colección de plantas venenosas y también curativas y tomó nota de ello. Una vez había sido una médico ninja y sabía de la importancia de las plantas medicinales. El hombre que estaba a su lado era un gran conocedor de venenos por lo que había leído.

-Todas estas flores son muy hermosas –dijo oliendo una flor blanca.

-Sí, aunque algunas tienen sus efectos nocivos… pero no se preocupe, la que estaba oliendo no era dañina.

-Me alegro por ello, aún tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer.

-Me imagino… quería saber… ¿por qué fueron expulsados de su villa?

-Asesinato. Mi… -simuló una leve duda, como si no supiera cómo llamar a la persona que la había acompañado hasta ahí- compañero… mató a un hombre de la villa.

-Ya veo, me preguntó porqué, parece bastante tranquilo –Sasori se iba acercando cada vez más.

-No lo es en absoluto, tiene un carácter bastante explosivo. Y si se lo provoca… sólo diré que es muy bueno luchando –Sakura retrocedió unos pasos pero con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, como se divirtiera con el jueguito que estaban teniendo. En su interior sólo pensaba en matar a ese ninja.

-Sí, lo vi. Aún no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué mató a ese hombre?

-Ah, bueno, diré que soy culpable… -rió levemente- es bastante celoso y ese hombre trató de propasarse conmigo. Yo lo rechacé y no hubo problemas, pero Ikki se enteró y… lo mató –trató de sonar lo más despreocupada que pudo y lo logró.

-Ya veo… es difícil mantener el control en presencia de tan bella flor –dijo Sasori acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Está seguro de seguir acercándose?, soy una mujer peligrosa y mi compañero es más peligroso aún.

-Creo que correré el riesgo.

-Me gustan los hombres arriesgados.

Sakura sonrió, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Qué seres más confiados que eran los hombres. Sasori acortó el espacio entre ambos hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la mujer y luego la atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios se unieron en un beso desenfrenado. La respiración del ninja se estaba acelerando y su abrazo era cada vez más poderoso. Sus manos recorrieron los cabellos de Sakura, bajando hasta su cintura y aún más. Sakura ahogó un gemido de placer. Pero un ruido en la puerta los hizo separarse.

-Mi señor… -el ninja parecía algo temeroso por haber interrumpido. Pero Sasori lo miró con calma- ha llegado un mensaje urgente.

-Iré de inmediato –el ninja salió. Sasori la miró- luego continuaremos lo que empezamos, con su permiso.

Sakura asintió y lo vio alejarse. Se pasó las manos temblorosas por los labios como si tratara de borrar lo sucedido. Se sentía asqueada, pero ese era su trabajo y debía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir había vuelto a ser ella de nuevo. Debía pensarlo como un entretenimiento, así lo hacía siempre, pero por alguna razón, ese día le costaba pensarlo así.

**Aclaraciones**: bueno, espero q les haya gustado este cap. Es increíble lo que me costó hacerlo, jaja, la inspiración me está evadiendo.

Bueno, ahora seguiré con los agradecimientos:

**Lolly Tenkawa**: gracias por escribirme nuevamente, a mi tb me gustó la pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura y te aseguro q habrá alguna otra más. Gracias por tus elogios, sinceramente he leído otros fics y el mío parece escrito por una nena de 6 años, pero me alegra q a vos te guste. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote!

**Celenita**: q review más largo!! Me re emocioné al leerlo. Tb me alegra q sientas el odio de Sakura q quiero transmitir ese es mi objetivo, lamentablemente (xq a mi me encanta así) se va a ir ablandando con el tiempo, pero por ahora seguirán disfrutando de esta Sakura "mala" por así decirlo. En este cap no hay mucha tensión, pero el próx q ya lo tengo esbozado es terrible!! Jaja tendrás q esperar un poquito más. Nuevamente gracias.

**Pulga**: si te referías a trio en lemonn eso va a ser imposible, no tengo tanta imaginación jaja, pero en competencia, puede q haya un poco. Saludos y gracias!

**PolinSeNeKa: **me dio bastante lástima matar a Lee, te lo aseguro, pero esa era la gracia, quería q se muriera alguien q fue importante para Sakura para q la afectara (aunq no se note aún) te diré q hay varios q no están tampoco, sabrás quiénes son en los próximos cap, pero en el funeral di varias pistas de quiénes son. Con lo de una pareja al final, seguramente sí, aunq aún no me decido quién… ya veré… Saludos y gracias por escribirme!!

**Leonardo: **gracias por escribirme nuevamente, te prometo q voy a leer todos tus fics en cto pueda, ya empecé a leer uno, él último q me pusiste, q fue el q más rápido encontré y me está gustando mucho, luego continuare su lectura. Si es raro q Naruto no tenga el Kyuubi y admito q me encanta eso de q se pueda "transformar" y se haga más fuerte, pero preferí hacerlos un poco más humanos, con más debilidades a todos, xq en la serie les pegan con un montón de kunais y se siguen levantando como si nada… y tb gracias por haber leído mi otra historia me alegra q te haya gustado.

**Queen pain alone: **gracias por escribirme nuevamente y por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos, me alegra q te guste.

Bueno Saludos a todos en el próximo cap sabrán en parte xq Sakura es así. Nos vemos cuidense!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Aclaraciones: **Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo cap, espero q lo disfruten. La única aclaración q quiero haces es q cdo vean las letras en _cursiva _es un recuerdo, creo q se entiendo, pero por las dudas lo digo, a veces creo q me expreso bien y no es así jaja. Al final pongo los agradecimientos.

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Ah!, Hitomi, te estaba buscando –Naruto se acercó a la kunoichi con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ella aún se encontraba en el jardín de invierno de la mansión, por alguna razón le parecía un buen lugar para pensar.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en un tono muy poco amistoso. Su mirada paralizó por un momento a su compañero, pero luego continuó acercándose a ella.

-Bueno desapareciste de tu habitación y…

-¿Sólo por eso me buscas?- la estaba comenzando a irritar que Naruto la hubiera acompañado a la misión, ese hombre podía ponerlo todo en peligro en un instante…

-Debo protegerte ¿no? –y ahí empezaba de nuevo con esas palabras que ya no tenían ningún sentido para ella.

-En realidad no, me sé cuidar sola –contestó sintiendo que la furia la invadía, ¿quién le daba derecho a sentirse responsable de ella?

-Pero…

Sakura iba a empezar a gritarle pero abrió los ojos al ver tras Naruto a Sasori. Trató de cambiar su tono de voz. Sasori se acercó a ambos. El rubio pudo saber por la expresión momentánea de la mujer que su enemigo estaba detrás de él. Por lo que no siguió hablando y se dio vuelta.

-¿Debes protegerla?, no sé de qué –dijo Sasori con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno –respondió Naruto también con una sonrisa- en este lugar hay muchos hombres. Y mi bella compañera puede tener problemas con algunos. Ya los ha tenido con anterioridad.

-Sí, me contó lo sucedido en su villa…

Sakura tensó todo su cuerpo, esperaba que Naruto no dijera nada, ya que de lo contrario Sasori sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, si, un suceso desafortunado… -Naruto miró de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y luego tomando su mentón atrajo su rostro al de él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada- esta mujer siempre me trae problemas. Y lo peor es que cuando caes en sus redes no puedes escapar jamás.

-Sí… –Sasori parecía divertido con la escena.

Sakura se apartó de Naruto con brusquedad.

-Ya te dije que no necesito de protección. Estaré bien.

-También es complicado mantenerla tranquila. En realidad es un excelente ejemplar –rió Naruto.

-¿Me estás tratando como a un objeto?

-Ja –a pesar de que sabía que estaba actuando, se estaba empezando a enojar de verdad- está bien, preciosa, te dejo tranquila, sigue mirando las flores.

Naruto se fue, no sin antes, a espaldas de Sasori, lanzarle una última mirada de precaución. Sakura rió para sus adentros. Lo último que le faltaba, que Naruto se hiciera pasar por un padre celoso, o más bien un novio celoso. Miró a Sasori y encontró que éste estaba sonriendo al parecer bastante divertido con toda la situación. ¿Qué era lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza?

-Me parece que ustedes dos son más que compañeros, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí te equivocas, el estúpido se cree dueño de mí como si yo fuera algo suyo. Pero no es así –Sakura se mostró ofendida. Debía hacerse la difícil o Sasori sospecharía algo- permiso, iré a mi cuarto –al pasar al lado del ninja, éste la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Te vas?, pensé que querrías terminar lo que empezamos.

Sakura se soltó del agarre y lo miró con el mentón en alto en actitud orgullosa.

-Creo que lo de recién fue un error. Me dejé llevar… he venido aquí sólo por el trabajo de ninja, no para ser la ramera del jefe.

Sasori la dejó marcharse sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Naruto, una mano la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! –preguntó enfurecida, pero hablando en voz baja.

-Quería saber si estabas bien.

-Por supuesto. No soy una novata, sé lo que hago, ahora deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Arg, creo que fue un error haberte elegido como mi compañero.

-Lo siento, es que ese tipo…

-Escúchame bien Naruto –susurró tomándolo de la chaqueta y acercándose a él- mi trabajo se basa en seducirlos y sacarles los documentos de esa manera, ¿entendido?, quiero que me dejes en paz y no te interpongas entre Sasori y yo.

Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron al suelo. La tristeza volvía a reflejarse en ellos. A ella le dieron ganas de matarlo a golpes, ¿por qué hacía eso?, ¿por qué le tenía tanta lástima?

-Así que es eso lo que haces –susurró él, casi para sí mismo. Ella trató de relajarse y lo soltó- usas tu cuerpo…

-Es una herramienta, como los kunais o como una katana –respondió como si no le interesara en absoluto el asunto, aunque en realidad era más bien lo contrario.

-No es lo mismo…

-Ya deja de tenerme compasión, no lo soporto –respondió la mujer golpeando la pared que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y Tsunade-sama lo sabe?

-Por supuesto, ya soy grande Naruto, deja de tratarme como si fuera una chiquilla.

-¿Es que no lo ves? –le dijo tomando su rostro con delicadeza- yo te amo, me preocupo por ti. No quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Vámonos de aquí, ahora. No lo hagas…

-¿Y fracasar?, eso es de débiles y cobardes. No me iré hasta que no tenga lo que quiero. Deja de decir que me amas. Deja de crear falsas ilusiones de algo que ya está muerto. Deja de vivir en el pasado Naruto. Si no puedes con este trabajo vete ahora. Pero no vuelvas a meter tu nariz donde no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe y mucho –la tomó con fuerza de los brazos, la estaba lastimando, pero ella no se quejó, lo miró con parsimonia esperando a que él entrara en razón y la soltara. Por fin Naruto aflojó sus manos. Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Naruto se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué haría ahora?, no quería que ella hiciera esas cosas, pero tampoco podía sacarla de allí a rastras. Estaban en guerra, mucho se debía sacrificar en las guerras. Sonrió, él sacrificaría cualquier cosa por la victoria de Konoha, menos a su querida Sakura. Cómo le gustaría ser en esos momentos el frío de Sasuke, él podría manejar la situación mucho mejor. Se preguntó cuándo iría a ayudarlos y esperó que fuera pronto. Tal vez el Uchiha tuviera un mejor plan para obtener esos estúpidos papeles. Estuvo un par de horas en la habitación meditando hasta que por fin se levantó decidido, iría a hablar con ella nuevamente, debía hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, la escuchó, su voz era débil y suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se revolvía en su cama desesperada no pudiendo salir de ese sueño que la atormentaba. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta donde estaba. Con delicadeza la tomó de los brazos y le habló.

-Sakura, soy yo Naruto, Sakura, despierta es sólo un sueño –ella abrió grande los ojos, estaban desorbitados y mostraban un absoluto terror. Lo apartó de sí con una fuerza impresionante, que lo hizo caer al suelo- tranquila, fue una pesadilla.

Ella respiraba entrecortada mirando hacia todos lados y por último posando la vista en él. Estaba sudando y temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder impedirlo. Se tapó la cara. Naruto se levantó y acercándose nuevamente a ella la abrazó, estaba helada y al sentir su contacto dio un leve respingo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó totalmente rígida.

-Es un abrazo, Sakura, no te hago nada… -se sentó en la cama junto a ella sin soltarla.

-Aléjate –susurró acurrucándose para poder separarse de él.

-No.

-Aléjate –suplicó.

-No –él la estrechó con más fuerza- sé que fue horrible, pero ya pasó. Nunca lloraste por ello, nunca volviste a mostrar tus sentimientos. Es hora de que lo hagas, llora, desahógate.

-No lo necesito –dijo la mujer entre dientes- apártate.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo –se separó levemente de ella para tomar su mentón y depositarle un beso en los labios. Sakura no reaccionó, simplemente lo miró como si no pudiera creerle.

-No te necesito –susurró.

-No te creo.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora, rápido, vete de aquí.

-No lo haré, ya te lo dije. De la única forma que me iré es en una caja, muerto. Así que… -se levantó y buscó en el bolso de kunais de ella sacando uno- toma –le puso el kunai en las manos y se volvió a sentar tranquilamente.

-No me provoques –los ojos de Naruto, que ahora no eran azules sino negros estaban fijos en ella, le recordaron mucho a los ojos de Sasuke y eso la hizo sentir un gran odio correr por todo su cuerpo, colocó el kunai en su cuello, el rubio no se movió- siempre tan seguro de ti mismo…

-La seguridad es lo que le da el poder a las personas –respondió con calma.

-No sigas hablando –apretó el kunai y del cuello de Naruto brotaron unas gotas de sangre, pero él no se movió- cállate.

-¿Matarás al que una vez te salvó?

-Debiste dejarme para que me mataran.

-No, sé que tú no querías morir, Sakura-chan, ni tampoco deseas la muerte ahora –la mujer abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo la llamaba. Por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos, pero uno en especial fue el que más la hirió.

_Estaba en el suelo, totalmente herida y desnuda, ya no tenía fuerzas, había dejado de llorar hacía ya bastante tiempo y también se había acostumbrado al frío de la celda, ya nada le afectaba. Sólo esperaba que por fin su corazón se rindiera y dejara de latir. La puerta se abrió dejando que la luz entrara en el oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. Una figura alta que no pudo distinguir estaba parada en la entrada. Cerró los puños con fuerza, había vuelto, uno de sus captores volvía para seguir lastimándola. ¿Es que nunca se cansaban?, sentía que hacía ya una eternidad que estaba en ese lugar, que desde siempre había estado allí. _

_-¿Sakura-chan? –la voz de Naruto la dejó paralizada. Era imposible que fuera él, estaba alucinando. A esas alturas ya nadie podía estar buscándola- ¡Sakura-chan!_

_La figura se acercó y ella instintivamente se acurrucó más contra la pared que estaba a su espalda. Pero cuando esa persona se colocó a pocos pasos de ella, pudo reconocerla. Sí, era Naruto, la había encontrado. Ya no le importaba si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, sólo se alegraba de estar viendo ese rostro que se había hundido en sus recuerdos. Pronto se sacó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella._

_-Estoy aquí, Sakura-chan –su voz era temblorosa, cargada de ira por el estado en el que ella se encontraba. La levantó entre sus brazos y cuando salieron de la celda pudo ver que por su rostro corrían unas lágrimas. Ella quiso llorar también, quiso demostrarle de alguna manera lo agradecida que estaba porque él estuviera allí, pero nada salió de sus ojos, y ni siquiera pudo sonreír. Miró a todos lados y vio los cuerpos de sus captores. Estaban todos muertos. Se apretó con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto, él la abrazó más, brindándole su fortaleza, mostrándole que ya no estaba sola- te dije que siempre te protegería. Perdona por no haber llegado antes. Es un error que jamás podré compensar…_

_Ella no respondió, sus ojos estaban fijos en los cuerpos sin vida. Buscaba a uno en especial, pero no pudo encontrarlo._

_-No encontré a su jefe, creo que se fue antes de que llegara –dijo él como respondiendo a su muda pregunta- Afuera hace frío y es un largo camino a casa, tendrás que ponerte la ropa de alguno de ellos –la chica no respondió, sólo se apretó con más fuerza- está bien, si quieres yo me pongo la ropa de uno de ellos y te doy la mía, ¿está bien? –asintió levemente._

_Cuando terminaron de vestirse, él se acercó a ella._

_-¿Puedes caminar o te llevo?_

_-Caminaré –respondió levemente sin mirarlo. Se sentía sucia y avergonzada. Vio que las manos de Naruto se cerraban con fuerza- Gra… gra… gracias… Naruto… -le costaba hablar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y sentía su garganta seca, al igual que su boca. Él pareció querer acercarse, pero luego retrocedió, temiendo asustarla. Ella comprendió el gesto y también agradeció que no lo hiciera. _

_-De nada…_

Por el rostro de él cayeron unas lágrimas. Ella lo miraba sin inmutarse.

-Ese día, los maté a todos sin pensarlo, y cuando te vi, quise que volvieran a levantarse para hacerlos sufrir. Yo… Sakura, yo te busqué por tanto tiempo.

-Hiciste mal, por esa estúpida misión de rescate es que ya no están más Kiba y Hinata. Mi vida no valía la de ellos dos.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado, la mención de sus dos amigos hizo que le doliera el pecho fuertemente. No sólo los habían perdido a ellos en esa guerra. Iruka-sensei y el capitán Yamato habían muerto también, además de Jiraya, Chouji, Azuma, también Udon y Moegui, los compañeros de Konohamaru ya no estaban entre ellos, lo que hizo que el chico se fuera de la villa para siempre y nunca más volvieran a saber de él.

-La guerra nos quitó mucho… -susurró.

Ella suspiró y lanzó el kunai contra el piso donde quedó clavado. Naruto la miró esperando a que dijera algo.

-No es cierto lo que dices, con alegría ocuparía el lugar de cualquiera de ellos. Merecían la vida mucho más que yo… yo la desprecio. Estoy cansada Naruto, cansada de todo. No quiero seguir…

-A mí también me duele, pero debemos ser fuertes, para proteger la villa y sus habitantes…

El rostro de la kunoichi se transformó, mostrando su disgusto ante esas palabras. Pero no dijo nada, por lo que Naruto continuó.

-Es difícil, lo sé, pero puedes confiar en mí, puedes contar conmigo siempre, Sakura-chan, prometo que no volveré a dejar que te lastimen. No necesitas hacer todo esto, puedes hacer otras cosas. Puedes volver al hospital… puedes… puedes quedarte conmigo…

-Yo, Naruto… yo… -cuando iba a hablar la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Sasori.

-Ah, que bueno que estén juntos, Naruto-san, Sakura-san…

Naruto se levantó de un salto listo para luchar, no tenía ninguna de sus armas, pero no era necesario. Sakura salió de la cama, pero no se colocó en posición de batalla. Naruto comenzó a sentirse débil. Se miró las manos que comenzaron a temblar, las piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayó al suelo. Sakura lo miró sin inmutarse.

-Buen trabajo, Sakura-san.

Naruto la miró con absoluta sorpresa. Ella se limitó a apartar la vista de esa imagen.

-Sakura… tú…

**Aclaraciones finales: **bueno han podido vislumbrar un poco de lo q le pasó a Sakura, y además lo corté en un buen momento, jeje, sinceramente este cap me gusto mucho espero q a ustedes tb, tendrán q esperar al prox cap, para ver cómo sigue esto. Ahora paso a los agradecimientos:

**colettehatake**: me alegra q te guste la historia y espero q puedas seguir leyéndola y q me sigas escribiendo es súper importante q me digan q tal voy y si les gusta o les disgusta algo así puedo ir mejorando. Gracias!

**Queen Pain Alone**: gracias por escribirme de nuevo!, te voy a seguir agradeciendo siempre aunq me digas q no es necesario, xq para mí lo es, no todo el mundo deja un mensaje, por más corto q sea, para ayudar al q escribe, así q es muy importante lo q haces. Espero q sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Leonardo**: hola de nuevo, siempre es lindo leer reviews de gente q te escribe desde el principio, es como si los fuera conociendo de a poco jaja, no he podido seguir con tus fics xq ando re atada con la facu, pero ahora q empiezan las vacaciones los leo. Animate a hacer un fic de Naruto malo, yo lo leería, aunq te digo q me lo imagino menos q a Sakura. Es demasiado divino jaja. No seas muy agresivo con la crítica eh acordate q no soy escritora (jaja) Nos vemos che, y gracias!

**Hitomi**: a mi tb me sorprendió leer tu nombre en mi otro fic cdo lo comentaste xq es mi nombre favorito, jaja. Veo q a muchos les afecto q matara a Lee, tal vez fue un poco brusco de mi parte, y te digo q en realidad pensé en matar a los secundarios q más me gustaban. Ja ja soy de terror xq en parte lo hice, Kiba es un personaje q me encanta por ej., pero justamente quería hacer un fic bien triste… (toy medio loca ya sé) Tb es cierto q no le queda mucho el lemmon a esta historia aunq estoy pensando en escribirlo, en especial en el prox cap, pero ya veré xq me cuesta muchísimo eso, si me sale bien queda, si no ya veré jaja. Gracias por escribirme y espero leerte de nuevo pronto!

**PolinSeneka**: hola!! Guau q vos tb me escribiste un monton, es re lindo eso!! La verdad es q si, para mi por mas fuerte q se ponga Sakura, jamás va a estar a la altura de Naruto o Sasuke, q aunq sean más vulnerables en mi historia xq trato de hacerlos más humanos, son los más poderosos de Konoha (tener en cta q ya tienen 25 años, creo q a esa altura, si ya lo están empezando a hacer, ya superaron bastante a sus maestros) Te diré q a mi tb me encanta esta Sakura bien fría, pero en algún momento se tiene q ablandar no? Aunq sea un poco, no creas q lo hará mucho, sólo espero q te guste cdo llegue ese momento. Hay algo q estoy segura sobre la pareja final y es q no se va a quedar con Sasori, eso sí, asi q por eso no te hagas drama, el resto… te lo dejaré en incógnita, tiendo a hablar de más siempre jeje. Bueno, te respondi acorde a tu review jaja. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por escribir espero q sigas haciéndolo!

**LucyRedfield**: nunca es tarde eso es algo q siempre pienso y en especial para esto, ya que no iba escribiendo mucho y adoro q me dejen algún review así que espero seguir leyéndote más adelante y me alegra tb q pienses q la historia es oscura xq es justamente eso lo q quiero q se piense, asi q creo q estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Bueno un saludo grande y nos seguimos leyendo!

Guau q se hizo largo esto, bueno me despido, hasta la próxima y por fa sigan escribiendo! Saludos!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones: **hola!! Ya casi he comenzado con las vacaciones, aunq al final no me presenté al parcial q tenía q rendir x lo q tendré q ponerme a estudiar T.T, pero por lo menos voy a tener más tiempo para escribir y actualizar más rápido, espero. Las ideas las tengo en mi cabeza, y escribí varios caps, pero aún no estoy conforme con la mayoría, x lo q van a tener q tenerme paciencia, entiendo q es feo esperar, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero bue… trato de hacerlo lo mejor q puedo y para eso necesito tiempo. Espero q les guste este cap, q está un poco subidito de tono, jaja. Recuerden q la letra _cursiva _son recuerdos q en este caso son de unas horas atrás. Bueno los dejo q lean, al final pongo los agradecimientos.

**Capitulo 5**

-Entonces es verdad, nos has traicionado… -Naruto trató de levantarse pero sus miembros no le respondían correctamente.

-Sí, tu querida "Sakura-chan" trabaja para nosotros –sonrió Sasori- aunque por la información que me llegó, no fue ella la que contó sobre este sucio trabajo que debían realizar. Pero sí fue la que te puso ese paralizante.

-¿Cuándo? –susurró.

-Cuando me diste el kunai, tus ojos no se apartaron de los míos, por lo que no me costó mucho trabajo ponerle rápidamente un poco del líquido y con el corte que te provoqué se introdujo en tu sangre.

Naruto no apartaba la vista de la de ella como si esperara que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero no fue así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella intentó no demostrar lo que sentía, pero por dentro se estaba desmoronando, verlo en ese estado la estaba lastimando más de lo que había pensado.

-Llévenselo –ordenó Sasori.

Unos ninjas aparecieron tras Sasori y levantando a Naruto lo sacaron de la habitación.

-¿Qué le harán? –preguntó la kunoichi como si en realidad poco le importara.

-¿Al gran Uzumaki Naruto?, bueno es un gran premio, las villas enemigas de Konoha pagarán un alto precio por él. Y cuando se lo lleven, quien sabe, lo torturarán, luego lo matarán y por último obtendrán todas sus técnicas secretas.

Sasori se acercó a ella.

-Te felicito, hiciste lo que te pedí…

_Sasori entró en la habitación de Sakura segundos después que ella. La tomó del cuello haciéndola chocar contra la pared que tenía a su espalda. En un principio quiso defenderse, pero luego lo pensó mejor y trató de calmarse._

_-Así que no quieres ser la ramera del jefe, ¿no?, pero si eras la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, conocida por seducir y matar a sus objetivos. Me causas gracia. Ya eres una ramera, la ramera de Konoha._

_Ella no se inmutó. Por supuesto sabía quién había informado de todo a Sasori. Comprendió que el mensaje urgente que había recibido Sasori era de Itachi. _

_-Así que ya lo sabes –le dijo mirándolo con parsimonia._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir con tu farsa?_

_Sakura no respondió. Sasori sonrió y la soltó._

_-Así que Ikki es Uzumaki Naruto, qué gran suerte la mía. Toma –le dio a Sakura un frasco con un líquido transparente- es un paralizante, se lo darás a tu compañero. ¿Entendido?_

_Sakura tomó el frasco y lo guardó debajo de su almohada. Sasori volvió a sonreír._

_-Así es, sé buena chica, pórtate bien y nada te pasará –le dijo mientras la tomaba con fuerza del mentón- pero recuerda que la próxima vez que me mientas la pasarás muy mal._

_Sasori salió y Sakura sin perder tiempo se acercó a la ventana. Miró hacia todos lados y luego sacando un pergamino invocó un ave. Escribió rápidamente en otro pergamino para dárselo al animal. _

_-Busca a Sasuke, por el norte, y dale esto._

_El halcón remontó vuelo y pronto desapareció de su vista en la oscura noche. Luego salió corriendo de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Cuando volvió colocó unas hojas bajo la almohada, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida._

-Ahora podemos celebrar. Será una gran pérdida para Konoha, y tú podrás volver para seguir informándonos de sus movimientos. Mi preciosa traidora.

La forma en que dijo esas simples palabras casi la hacen golpearlo. Ella no era de nadie y menos de él. Pero por ahora debería entretenerlo. Necesitaba de ayuda si quería salir bien de todo esto.

Sasori la tomó de la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Con la otra mano le levantó el rostro y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Sakura le siguió el juego. El ninja volvía a estar cada vez más agitado. Ella comenzó a sacarse la ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Pronto la mujer lo empujó hacia la cama. Sasori sonrió, su excitación podía notarse en su entrepierna. Ella se había quedado sólo con la ropa interior. Se desprendió del corpiño y se acostó sobre el hombre. Comenzó a lamer su pecho, mientras él se limitaba a disfrutar, fue bajando cada vez más hasta llegara su erección. Terminó de quitarle la ropa y comenzó a lamer su miembro. Sasori soltó un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos. De pronto Sasori se movió.

-Ya basta mujer, vas a volverme loco, ven aquí.

La tomó de la cintura y dando una vuelta la colocó debajo suyo, le sacó la última prenda que le quedaba de un tirón para luego penetrarla con violencia. Sakura soltó un gemido, y se lamió los labios hambrienta mientras él se movía dentro de ella al tiempo que con sus manos le acariciaba los senos con cierta rudeza. Sin que el ninja se diera cuenta, colocó unas gotas del paralizante en su boca, y lo besó. Para su suerte Sasori estaba demasiado ocupado para notar que luego ella se llevaba a la boca una pequeña hoja y la masticaba rápidamente. Se arqueó al sentir que él salía de ella y volvía a introducirse con más fuerza.

-Aah –gimió, él volvió a besarla, mientras salía de su interior.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabías?, podrías volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Ella lo sabía, y por eso sonrió, no por el cumplido sino porque pronto se vengaría de ese hombre que la estaba tomando como si fuera de su propiedad.

-Tal vez pida que te quedes conmigo –le susurró al oído. Ella lo miró de reojo con odio. Con gran agilidad se colocó sobre él.

-En tus sueños –le susurró al oído con furia. Él la miró sorprendido, mientras ella se levantaba y se metía al baño de la habitación para lavarse. Sasori trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo le estaba fallando.

-Eres una perra –dijo, trató de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo- ¿cuándo?

-Supongo que no lo sabías –dijo la kunoichi apareciendo nuevamente y sacando de su bolsa su ropa de AMBU- pero antes de ser AMBU, fui médica, y tengo un gran conocimiento sobre las plantas medicinales. Apenas me diste ese líquido fui a tu jardín y busqué la planta que inhibía su efecto. Los hombres son tan confiados, un simple beso te llevó a la perdición, bueno, sin contar a tu lujuria –dijo en tono de burla. Su halcón se posó en la ventana de su cuarto- me alegra que hayas vuelto amigo –se acercó y leyó el pergamino que traía el animal consigo, escribió algo y se lo volvió a dar al ave.

Sasori aún desde el suelo trató de arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero un pie de Sakura sobre su espalda lo frenó.

- Ahora necesito que me digas unas cosas, ¿dónde están los documentos que tus hombres robaron?

-Estás loca si piensas que te diré algo.

-Oh, ¿te parece? –de una patada lo puso boca arriba y sacando un kunai lo apoyó sobre su parte más preciada- ¿vas a hablar ahora?

Sasori miraba casi con desesperación el kunai.

-En mi escritorio, en el pasillo, la sexta puerta desde esta a la derecha, detrás del cuadro más grande hay una caja fuerte, la combinación es 578239.

-¿Viste como podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Una última cosita, ¿dónde llevaron a Naruto?

-A las mazmorras del subsuelo.

-Te has portado muy bien, ahora hazme un favor y quédate aquí quietito –le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejó desmayado. Rápidamente acabó de vestirse y salió con sigilo de la habitación.

El lugar era grande, pero Sasori le había dado todas las indicaciones. Caminó sin hacer el menor ruido, tal como había sido entrenada y entró en la habitación. Sacó el cuadro y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la caja fuerte sintió una presencia. Se dio vuelta con su katana en mano y se encontró de frente con Sasuke.

-Eres tú –dijo dándole nuevamente la espalda y abriendo la caja fuerte- vaya que eres rápido, tienes bien merecida tu fama, aunque no debería sorprenderme.

-Aclárame algo -dijo Sasuke entre dientes ignorando el último comentario- ¿Por qué capturaron a Naruto y a ti no?

-Naruto te responderá todas las preguntas, no es el momento Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué crees que voy a confiar en ti? –le dijo tomándola de la muñeca derecha, donde tenía la katana, y obligándola a que lo mire- eres una traidora.

-Tengo mis razones Uchiha, no tengo porqué explicarte nada –dijo ella entre dientes- suéltame ahora, no tenemos tiempo.

-Me importa un bledo –la empujó contra la pared acercándose más a ella. La kunoichi se limitó a sonreír.

-Mmm, en otro momento de mi vida, adoraba que me hicieras eso –le dijo en tono sensual. Él la miró extrañado. Y aflojó el agarre. Ella aprovechó esto y se soltó dándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago. Sasuke se inclinó sin poder casi respirar- ahora escúchame bien, Uchiha –dijo entre dientes furiosa- te llevaré donde está Naruto y ambos se irán lo más pronto de aquí. Aquí tienes los papeles.

-No entiendo –dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Tengo una deuda con Naruto, al salvarlo me veré libre de ella al fin. Ya no le deberé nada a ese rubio estúpido, ni a la villa.

Sasuke se puso derecho con bastante esfuerzo y tomando los papeles los guardó.

-¿Por dónde?

-En el subsuelo. Vamos.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la habitación. En el camino encontraron a algunos guardias que eliminaron fácilmente. Al llegar a las mazmorras vieron que Naruto estaba siendo vigilado por diez ninjas. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y con rápidos movimientos los mató a todos. Sakura se limitó a observar de brazos cruzados. Cuando el Uchiha terminó se dirigió a la celda de Naruto y la abrió.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke entrando.

-¿Sasuke? –Naruto intentó moverse, pero no pudo- maldición.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es un paralizante, toma esto –la mujer se adelantó y le colocó unas hojas en la boca al rubio, quien las masticó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sakura… ¿por qué?

-Tenía una deuda contigo, nada más.

Naruto comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo volvía a responderle. Unos minutos más tarde pudo levantarse y andar medianamente bien, aún le costaba coordinar los movimientos. Los tres salieron. Sasuke los guió nuevamente al escritorio de Sasori, si salían por esa ventana no tendrían problemas, ya que él ya había eliminado a todos los que estaban de ese lado de la mansión. Sakura iba en la retaguardia cuidando de que nadie los quisiera detener.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a la ventana, pero Sakura se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Me quedaré…

-¿Estás loca?, van a matarte –Naruto trató de ir hasta ella, pero aún no podía controlar a la perfección sus pies y terminó en el suelo. Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco lo ayudó a levantarse.

-No… me necesitan, podré cuidarme sola.

-Sakura, ven con nosotros –le rogó el rubio.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que me encierren por traidora?, no gracias.

-No diremos nada, ¿verdad Sasuke? –Naruto miró a Sasuke, suplicante. El morocho miró fijamente los ojos de la kunoichi y luego de unos segundos asintió levemente.

-No necesito de su compasión, lárguense ahora, los guardias deben estar por venir, los retrasaré para darles ventaja.

-Vamos –Sasuke obligó a Naruto a caminar, pero éste volvió a frenar.

-No voy a dejarte…

-Ya me salvaste una vez, ahora es mi turno, tonto, tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos. Y puede que sea más pronto de lo que piensas.

-¿Has cambiado de parecer?

-No, sólo te ayudo a ti.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo obligó a salir, Sakura sacó de su bolsa de shurikens el protector frontal de Konoha y se lo colocó en la frente, juntando sus manos devolvió el color original a su pelo y ojos y el tatuaje de AMBU de su brazo izquierdo apareció nuevamente, luego tomó su katana y se preparó. Pronto aparecieron varios ninjas.

-Llegan tarde muchachos –les dijo sonriendo.

-Las vas a pagar muy caro, mujer –dijo Juugo apareciendo junto con su compañero.

Sakura sonrió.

-No podemos dejarla Sasuke –decía Naruto mirando hacia atrás.

-Fue su decisión Naruto, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-La van a matar…

-No, no les conviene.

-Entonces la torturarán, ¿vas a dejar que le hagan eso de nuevo? –Naruto se detuvo enfrentado a su amigo.

-No estás en condiciones de discutir, es una traidora –Sasuke trató de no demostrar el profundo odio que sintió al escuchar la palabra "de nuevo" ya bastante tenía con culparse todos los días él solo, como para estar escuchando las críticas del "gran salvador".

-Nos ayudó…

-Nos traicionó, sólo te ayudó porque sentía una deuda contigo, ya no es de confianza Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

-¡Crees que me gusta dejarla allí! –gritó furioso el Uchiha empujando a Naruto, quien cayó al suelo impresionado- pero no tenemos opción, ya casi no me queda chakra, no sólo luché con los de adentro, sino también con los de afuera, usé en exceso el Sharingan, sin contar que vine desde bastante lejos lo más rápido que pude y que tú no te puedes mantener parado sin ayuda. Son demasiados y debemos volver a la villa para entregar estos papeles.

-Pero…

-Ninguno de los dos es capaz de ayudarla.

-Eres un cobarde, como aquella vez, vuelves a abandonarla –Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado ante las palabras de Naruto que esta vez le hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser- ella tenía razón. ¡Es lo que es por tu culpa! –dijo entre dientes y parándose de un salto.

-¡¡Cállate!! –Sasuke le lanzó un golpe a Naruto que le dio en el medio de la cara, haciendo que un hilo de sangre brotara de su nariz- ¿qué quieres que haga?, ella ya eligió su camino. Si vuelve a Konoha la encerrarán.

-No, si no hablamos.

-Si no hablamos morirán más. ¿Quién crees que le ha estado dando información al enemigo?

Naruto se quedó callado al recordar a Lee. Hacía unos meses atrás también Chouji y Yamato habían sido asesinados. Ella le había dado su ubicación al enemigo, pero ¿por qué?, ¿tanto odiaba a Konoha? Miró el suelo avergonzado, se había olvidado de los demás.

-Olvídala ya, Naruto, la Sakura que conocimos ya no existe…

Sonrió y miró a su amigo.

-A ti también te duele, te haces el duro, pero tú también la sigues amando…

Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la villa, a su hogar. Pero una gran explosión a su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Ambos ninjas miraron hacia el lugar de donde habían venido. Una inmensa nube de humo se elevaba hasta llegar al oscuro cielo.

-Sa… -susurró Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Naruto.

-¡¡Sakura!!

**Aclaraciones finales**: espero q me haya quedado bien el lemon, no soy buena con esto y además piensen q no había mucho amor ahí, así q fue bastante frío… Otra cosa q quería decir es q no se si se pueden invocar águilas o si Sakura podría hacerlo, pero supongamos q si ¿eh?, no es tan mala idea creo, no me maten por ello jaja. Bueno me despido hasta pronto y sigan escribiendo por fa, saludos!!

**Colette hatake**: hola de nuevo! Es muy fea la actitud de Sakura con Naruto en el otro cap si… yo tb me sentí mal cdo lo escribía, pero creo q con lo q hizo se rezarse un poco no? Con respecto a tu duda, la verdad es q lo estoy pensando mucho, por supuesto si se queda con alguien tiene q ser Naruto o Sasuke, pero no se con cuál de los dos… es una decisión difícil, jaja o puede q no se quede con nadie, eso lo veré mientras escriba, xq las cosas me surgen así, de pronto. Bueno saludos y espero q te siga gustando la historia!

**Leonardo**: guau q escribiste mucho y tb fuiste algo duro con la crítica, jaja, no mentira, todo bien, me encanta q pongan lo q piensan y mejor si es algo q no les gusta, aunq en este caso, lo q me pedís ya es difícil de cambiarlo y más adelante, (espero acordarme) te explico xq no hice q Naruto tuviera el Kyuubi, aunq la respuesta es la misma de antes, quería q sea más débil (aunq sea el más fuerte de todos) y q no se recuperara tan rápido. Igualmente con todo lo q pusiste me dejaste con muchas ganas de haber puesto al Kyuubi, no lo niego, pero sigo firme en mi decisión jaja soy cabeza dura. Con respecto al NaruSaku, yo soy recontraarchifan de esa pareja, pero aún no se si van a quedar juntos, más adelante pondré un poco de estos, teneme paciencia. No voy a irme a ningun lado de vacas T.T xq tengo q seguir estudiando para la facu, pero gracias por tus palabras. Avisame a penas escribas tu fic q voy a ser una ferviente seguidora de un fic con Narutito malo. Y no me ofendes en absoluto xq me escribiste muy bien sin ser rudo digamos. Bueno creo q nada más, espero leerte pronto saludos!

**PolinSeneka**: ¿vos casi lloras? ¿y yo? Otro review larguísimo, me encanta!! Te diré q no te equivocaste para nada, ya verás q tiene q ver exactamente Sasuke en todo esto (algo se vislumbra en este cap, pero lo q pasó pronto lo pondré, no sé si no va a ser en el prox), al q ya verás xq Sakura odia Konoha, aunq creo q te lo podés llegar a imaginar… mejor no hablo más, prefiero q te quedes con la intriga (wuajajaja) Sep, maté a Hinata y Kiba T.T, pero si están en guerra algunos tenían q morir no?, y sí es cierto q ella no se debería culpar, pero creo q cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, al fin y al cabo… ops casi se me vuelve a escapar un adelanto. Con lo de q Sakura le pasó la info no fue asi al final, pero cdo lo leí, pensé q no hubiese sido mala idea. Lo de los papeles que tienen q conseguir, simplemente son planos y esas cosas de Konoha, q pueden ayudar al enemigo, nada más. Y che dormí un poco q las historias no se mueven de la pag! Jaja, (no se xq lo digo si yo hago lo mismo) voy a ver lo de mis datos, no soy muy buena con internet y tengo q revisarlas para ver q hay, pero cualquier cosa si querés agregarme o escribirme mi mail es . Creo q nada más por ahora, bueno espero seguirte leyendo y q te siga gustando mi fic, gracias por los elogios. Saludos!

**LucyRedfield**: antes q nada y xq ya no te lo puedo agradecer en el otro fic, gracias por leerlo!!, me puso muy contenta q te gustara, otra más q se queda toda la noche leyendo jaja, pero me halaga muchísimo eso, además q todo lo q me escribiste me hizo sentir muy bien xq, aunq escribo xq es un método de relajación q tengo, tb me gusta q las historias sean del agrado de quien las lee. Por otro lado y con respecto a este fic me encanta q pienses q la historia es oscura xq es lo q quiero q se piense. X eso adverti (creo q lo hice, no me acuerdo) q a los q no les gusta las historias tristes no lo leyeran, xq se iba a salir un poco de la común felicidad q irradian los personajes de Naruto (aunq últimamente en Shippuden no es muy así). Bueno gracias de nuevo y espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos!

**Celenita**: trato de no demorarme más q nada xq quiero saber si les gusta cómo lo voy escribiendo y aparte xq si ya tengo el cap, y lo considero de mi agrado, ¿xq no ponerlo? Tb me gusta q se queden aunq sea un poquito con la intriga, a parte de q me encanta q saquen conclusiones sobre lo q pasa, es re lindo xq aparte a veces me dan una mano con la continuación. Espero q este cap te haya sacado la intriga con respecto a la relación de Sasori con Sakura, aunq seguro te dejó con una nueva intriga, pero no te preocupes el prox cap lo pondré lo más pronto q pueda. Bueno saludos, nos leemos!

**Queen pain alone**: ya me estaba extrañando q no me escribieras, xq siempre sos de los primeros, pero como siempre me escribiste algo y vamos a estar constantemente en disputa xq yo te voy a seguir agradeciendo! Jaja, gracias por los halagos, pero mucho del mérito se los debo a ustedes q hacen q me den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias, gracias y gracias jaja, saludos y espero q te haya gustado este cap!

**Lolly Tenkawa**: no te preocupes x no leer el fic, eso lo hace cada uno cdo puede. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta de si Sasuke la ama. Y si te gusta esta pareja habrá un par de roces entre los dos, pero como en realidad me gusta más el NaruSaku, creo q me inclinaré más para ese lado, aunq no sé aún con quién se va a quedar, eso sí (no adelanto más!) espero haber sido lo más rápida posible por tu salud mental, a mi me pasa lo mismo te digo eh, leo re pocos fics, pero ahora q llegan las vacas, trataré de hacerme un tiempo y leer algún otro, q siempre lo inspiran a uno. Bueno saludos!

Bueno he cumplido por hoy, así q dormiré tranquila. Lo último q quiero escribir es un saludo a **sueale **q no sé si va a leer esto, pero no importa. Su fic es el mejor q he leído y a todos los fans del NaruSaku lo recomiendo enormemente, se llama "Por una promesa", es una ídola escribiendo y debería trabajar de eso. Sin nada más q decir me despido hasta dentro de poco supongo. Besos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Aclaraciones: **Hola!! No he podido actualizar antes xq no he estado en mi casa, empecé las vacas y por un par de días me dediq a visitar amistades q por la facultad no puedo ver normalmente. Espero q les guste este cap, acá veremos un poco de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura así q lamento a aquellos q les gusta la otra pareja (en especial Leonardo q me va a odiar, no te preocupes en unos caps más adelante hay NaruSaku!!, jaja) Bueno los dejo leer. Saludos!

**Capitulo 6**

Sakura atacó primero a los ninjas de menor rango, debía deshacerse de ellos para no tener quien la moleste luego. Cuando acabó se enfrentó a los dos ninjas de mayor rango que esperaban pacientemente. Con un grito se lanzó contra ellos. Uno desapareció de su vista y el otro paró su katana con la mano. Recibió un golpe en el lado izquierdo y sintió que varias costillas se habían roto. Al caer al suelo, Juugo la tomó del cuello y la levantó.

-No pareces tan peligrosa como decían.

Sakura reunió chakra en su puño y golpeó el rostro del hombre lanzándolo contra una pared que se derribó con el impacto. Ella cayó al suelo tosiendo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recomponerse, ya que Suigetsu la tomó del pelo y le dio un rodillazo en plena cara. De su nariz comenzó a brotar sangre, al igual que de su boca. Tomó al ninja del tobillo y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando iba a darle el golpe final apareció su compañero y la detuvo dándole un codazo.

-Maldita perra –dijo Juugo escupiendo sangre- la vas a pagar muy caro. Juro que sufrirás más de lo que nunca has sufrido.

Sakura sonrió aún en el suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba.

-¿De qué ríes?

-¿Estás seguro que podrás superar a mis torturadores anteriores? –rió mientras se levantaba.

-Está loca –dijo Suigetsu sintiendo que el temor se apoderaba de él. Nadie podía seguir levantándose después de tantos golpes y menos una mujer, pero ella lo estaba haciendo.

-Puede ser que esté loca, pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad?, he cumplido mi misión y ellos están a salvo.

-¿Ellos?, ¿misión?, ¿no ves que has fallado?, pronto encontraremos a tus amigos y los mataremos, no escaparán con vida –contestó Juugo ciego de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa escuálida mujer a hablarle así?

-Perdieron demasiado tiempo conmigo.

-Puede ser, pero ellos están cansados. Acabaremos contigo y reuniremos a todos, no podrán con nosotros.

-Tal vez, para eso hice el plan B.

-¿Plan B? –preguntó Suigetsu.

Sakura juntó sus manos activando los sellos explosivos que había colocado en la mansión. Poco a poco fueron estallando matando a todos los ninjas que se encontraban en la cercanía. La kunoichi tomó su katana y se lanzó por la ventana antes que el último sello (el que se encontraba en esa habitación) explotara. Cayó al suelo y se quedó tendida sin poder moverse por el dolor. Pedazos de maderas volaron a su alrededor. Respiraba agitada. Cuando miró hacia atrás se encontró con que todo estaba destruido. Sonrió, no pensó que iba a utilizar los sellos que había colocado rápidamente luego de desmayar a Sasori y mientras iba con Sasuke a buscar a Naruto, pero esos ninjas sí que le crearon problemas. Se levantó con dificultad, se sacó el protector frontal y lo miró por un momento, luego lo dejó caer para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo seguro.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la mansión destruida unos minutos más tarde y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar buscando alguna señal de su compañera. Sasuke fue el que encontró su protector frontal.

-¡Naruto! –llamó a su amigo, quien apareció al instante a su lado.

-Es… el protector de Sakura… -Naruto lo tomó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y luego se agachó para observar unas pisadas.

-Naruto deberías volver a la villa… seguiré estas huellas, puede que sean de ella.

-Iré contigo, si es ella…

-¡Naruto!, hazme caso una vez en tu vida, vuelve a la villa e informa de todo a Tsunade-sama. Sólo puedo ocuparme de un herido a la vez. ¿Entendido?

-Sí –respondió el rubio cabizbajo. Luego miró a su antiguo amigo- ten cuidado ¿si?... y… cuídala. Aunque no lo parezca es muy vulnerable. Nos necesita Sasuke.

-Lo sé. Vete, si es ella te enviaré un mensaje para avisarte cómo está y lleva esto –Sasuke le pasó el pergamino que había sido robado de Konoha.

-Bien… Sasuke… yo no quise decir esas cosas antes… lo lamento…

-Vete de una vez Naruto, no es el momento.

Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperaba que esas pisadas fueran las de ella. Si su querida kunoichi había muerto, él ya no tendría nada más porqué vivir.

Sasuke se dirigió en dirección contraria siguiendo las huellas que había visto. Anduvo por un tiempo mirando hacia todos lados por si caía en alguna trampa. Hasta que vio a Sakura. Había caído al suelo desmayada. Corrió hacia ella y trató de reanimarla.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! –la mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró por un momento, para luego mirar hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿Y Naruto?

-Lo mandé de regreso a la villa, no estaba en condiciones de seguir. Pensamos que tú… -Sasuke no dijo nada más, eso no era totalmente cierto. Por alguna razón siempre había sabido que ella estaba viva.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo si estaba herido?

-Estaba herido y cansado, pero estoy seguro de que podría superar cualquier obstáculo que encuentre, yo debía venir por ti.

-No tendrías que haber vuelto –le dijo mientras lo empujaba inútilmente tratando de apartarlo de su lado.

-A una hora de viaje hay una pequeña villa. Te llevaré ahí para que te curen –dijo Sasuke ignorando la cara que puso la kunoichi al escucharlo.

La levantó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Ella no apartaba la vista de su rostro. Ese rostro que de chica tanto le había gustado. Pero ahora sólo sentía rencor hacia esa persona que la estaba llevando. Él la había abandonado, ¿por qué la ayudaba ahora?, ¿por qué estaba allí? Ella nunca le había importado en realidad.

-¿Por qué? –susurró mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Porque eres mi compañera –contestó simplemente él- es mi deber…

-¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó sin apartar su vista de esos negros ojos, que no se dignaban a mirarla.

-… y porque me importas… mucho…

-Pensé que no me soportabas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, como siempre lo hacía.

-A veces eso es cierto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pero ella seguía sintiendo una especie de temor hacia ese hombre mezclado por supuesto con un odio que se iba debilitando poco a poco. Se suponía que ya no sentía nada, pero no era así. A cada momento se preguntó hacia dónde la estaría llevando, pero estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse. No se olvidaba de con quién estaba tratando. Él era un Uchiha y para ella los Uchiha eran traicioneros. "Traicioneros como yo" pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, Sasuke la llevó a la casa de una familia amiga. Personas que él una vez había ayudado y que ahora lo ayudarían.

-¡Oh Sasuke! –dijo el hombre que abrió la puerta- ¿qué les ha…

-Es una larga historia, ¿puedo pasar?, ella necesita ayuda urgente.

-Sí por supuesto. Le pediré a mi hija que llame al doctor de la ciudad. ¡¡Kori, busca al médico urgente!!

Una niña de cabellos negros apareció frente a ellos y abrió grandes los ojos al ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Sí, papá! –respondió y salió corriendo.

-Tráela aquí –el hombre le señaló una habitación.

-Muchas gracias, Shinzu.

-Está bien, traeré un poco de agua para limpiar sus heridas.

-Estoy bien –dijo Sakura mirando hacia todos lados con desconfianza- ¿dónde estamos?

-En la casa de un amigo. Quédate quieta.

-No, yo puedo curarme sola…

-Estás cansada, mejor guarda tu chakra. Ya pronto vendrá el doctor –Sasuke la obligó a acostarse mientras tomaba el fuentón y las toallas que le traía Shinzu.

Cuando el morocho se acercó a la chica ella se alejó un poco.

-No te voy a hacer nada –dijo él mirándola como si estuviera loca- pero necesito ver esas heridas.

Sakura lo miró con aún más desconfianza. No iba a quitarse la ropa frente a él.

-Oh, vamos Sakura, ya has estado sin ropa frente a mí. Quítate la remera para que pueda tratarte.

-Esperaré al doctor.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Mojó un poco una de las toallas y acercándose más a ella le levantó un poco la remera sin descubrir sus pechos. Ella lo miró con odio pero casi no podía moverse, así que no dijo nada. El Uchiha comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenía.

-Parece que te has clavado algo.

-Debió de ser cuando me lancé por la ventana. Sácalo.

-Mejor esperamos al doctor…

-¡Ya sácalo Uchiha! –reprimió una mueca de dolor al sentir que le extraía un trozo de madera del abdomen.

-Tienes costillas rotas.

-Las curaré cuando tenga algo de chakra –respondió mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara de dolor, mientras el Uchiha limpiaba la sangre. Con cada contacto su piel se estremecía y su mente la llevó a una hermosa noche de verano en la que ambos… con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza sacó esos recuerdos de sus pensamientos. No era la hora ni el lugar.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Sasuke abrió y entró el doctor con la niña que vivía en esa casa.

Media hora más tarde el médico habló con Sasuke.

-Está cansada, deberá hacer reposo. Ya curé sus heridas, aunque me costó bastante, es una mujer muy terca.

-Muchas gracias doctor –Sasuke le dio el dinero y lo despidió. Luego entró nuevamente a la habitación, Sakura estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana.

-Deberás hacer reposo.

-Fui médica una vez, lo sé.

-Sakura yo… -Sasuke se adelantó un poco.

-Me gustaría estar sola Uchiha –la mujer le daba la espalda, no quería mirarlo, no quería enfrentarse a él. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decirle.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él, ella lo miró con odio. Siempre hacía lo que quería ese estúpido niño mimado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero que hablemos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Uchiha –volvió a darle la espalda y se cruzó de brazos apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Yo sí, hay cosas que desearía aclarar.

-No tienes nada que aclarar -¿por qué quería hablar ahora?, era demasiado tarde para las explicaciones, para los arrepentimientos, él no sólo la había abandonado ese día, sino los demás que le siguieron.

-Yo quise seguir buscándote pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?!, -estalló mirándolo nuevamente- ¿pensaste que había muerto?, ¡ojalá!

-Ya habían pasado seis meses, normalmente no tienen a la gente tanto tiempo…

Sakura comenzó a reír.

-Por supuesto, pero no tuviste algo en cuenta, que no me retuvieron por la información o porque podían intercambiarme por algo, sino por diversión –Sasuke apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras- al final, fue Naruto el único que pensó que yo seguía viva. El único que vino a rescatarme. Naruto, la persona que rechacé para estar a tu lado. Pero no te culpo Uchiha, no podía pretender que me buscaras toda la vida.

-Pues parece que me culparas.

-Te equivocas, no es por eso por lo que te culpo, es porque por tu arrogancia yo estuve encerrada seis meses.

Sasuke miró el suelo avergonzado. Eso era cierto. Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a ese día.

_Una gran batalla se estaba dando ese día. Ninguno de los dos bandos que se enfrentaban pretendía retroceder. Pero Konoha estaba perdiendo muchos hombres y a cada momento el enemigo ganaba terreno, cada vez estaban más cerca de la villa, debían detenerlos el mayor tiempo posible, para dar tiempo a que resguardaran a la gente y para que los ninjas se prepararan. Sakura corría de un lado a otro curando a los heridos. Sasuke era el que comandaba a todos, él era el responsable por la vida de todas las personas que ese día había allí. Naruto acompañaba a su mejor amigo como siempre. Sasuke miró al rubio por un momento, estaba cansado, lo cual indicaba que la lucha se estaba extendiendo demasiado ya que Naruto no se cansaba con facilidad._

_-Sasuke, la aldea ya fue evacuada, deberíamos retirarnos, no podemos hacer más. Hemos obtenido el tiempo que necesitaban. Y si entran los estarán esperando el grupo mayor con Tsunade y Jiraya._

_Sakura miró a su novio preocupada. Ella también pensaba lo mismo, pero Sasuke parecía que no quería retroceder._

_-¡No!, ganaremos esta batalla acá. Jamás he perdido, y no perderé hoy._

_-Sasuke, esto es demasiado, retirémonos, los hombres necesitan descansar._

_Decenas de shurikens volaron hacia ellos. Los tres los reprimieron con una habilidad asombrosa, pero los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor no pudieron hacer lo mismo y cayeron._

_-¡¡Sasuke!!, ya casi no nos quedan ninjas. Debemos volver a Konoha y reunirnos con el resto._

_Sasuke miró a su amigo con asco._

_-Vete si lo deseas cobarde, yo no lo haré. _

_Realizó unos sellos y lanzó una gran bola de fuego que mató a varios ninjas enemigos._

_-¡¡Sasuke!!, no le hables así a Naruto –lo retó Sakura con lágrimas llenando sus ojos._

_-¡¡Cállate tú estúpida!! No me dejas pensar._

_Sakura y Naruto se sorprendieron al oír esas palabras, y además la kunoichi se entristeció. Las lágrimas por fin salieron de sus hermosos ojos verdes y resbalaron silenciosas por sus mejillas._

_-Naruto necesito que crees unos clones de sombra. Debemos distraer al enemigo, mientras tanto los atacaremos por la espalda._

_-Sasuke son demasiados…_

_-¿Vas a hacerme caso?_

_-Estás bien. ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_

_Varios clones se formaron rodeando a los tres amigos que para esas alturas eran los únicos que quedaban, contra unos cincuenta ninjas enemigos._

_Los clones salieron a luchar mientras que Sasuke y Naruto corrían para atacarlos por la retaguardia. Antes de irse Sasuke tomó del brazo a Sakura que se había quedado paralizada._

_-Estamos en guerra, no es momento para que llores como una niña. Cura a los heridos o vete de aquí, estorbas._

_Sakura desvió la mirada y asintió levemente. Luego Sasuke se fue. Naruto tocó el hombro de su amiga._

_-Está de mal humor porque hemos perdido muchos hombres, no te aflijas Sakura-chan y ayuda a los que te necesitan._

_-Sí –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, desde hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas con Sasuke no andaban bien y Naruto era el que siempre le daba ánimos._

_Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a eliminar a los ninjas enemigos con una habilidad que sólo poseían ellos, los dos mejores ninjas de Konoha, quienes a esas alturas ya eran mejores que sus maestros. Pero el enemigo era numeroso y ellos estaban demasiado cansados. Un golpe derribó a Sasuke y lo dejó tendido en el suelo casi sin poder moverse. Naruto recibió varios kunais en el pecho y cayó al suelo. El enemigo los rodeó sonriendo. Pronto se separaron y los dejaron ver que habían capturado a Sakura._

_-¡Sakura chan! –Naruto intentó levantarse, pero le era imposible._

_-Conozco a esta muchacha, es la alumna de la Hokage. Nos dará información valiosa, además es muy hermosa, podrá entretenernos por un tiempo._

_-¡Suéltenme! –Sakura trataba de deshacerse de sus captores, pero había gastado demasiado chakra curando a los heridos._

_-Sakura –susurró Sasuke mientras se levantaba._

_-Miren, el Uchiha aún puede mantenerse en pie. _

_Varios shurikens golpearon su pecho haciéndolo caer nuevamente. La mitad del grupo se fue llevando a Sakura consigo, el resto se quedó para divertirse un rato más con los dos ninjas. Cuando iban a matarlos, llegó Kakashi y Jiraya con un gran grupo de ninjas entre los que se encontraban algunos de sus amigos y los salvaron. Pero no pudieron encontrar ningún rastro de los que se habían llevado a la kunoichi._

Desde hacía mucho que él la estaba tratando mal, en ese entonces había pensado que tal vez él se estaría cansando de ella, pero Naruto siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y darle palabras de ánimo. "Sasuke tiene mucha presión con todo lo que está sucediendo Sakura-chan, no eres tú" A pesar de que Naruto la amaba siempre había defendido a su amigo. Pero lo que finalmente había hecho era indefendible, había arrastrado a muchos a la muerte y a ella a meses de tortura, eso era algo que difícilmente podía perdonar.

-Si nos hubiéramos retirado ese día, todo sería diferente ahora. Pero tú quisiste quedarte, nos ordenaste quedarnos…

Sasuke tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir las palabras que tanto había querido decir, pero que nunca había podido por vergüenza. Pero ella lo detuvo.

-Vete, quiero que te vayas.

Sasuke asintió y salió de la habitación. Sakura se tomó la cabeza con las manos para reprimir el dolor que sentía en su interior.

…………………………..

Naruto llegó en dos días a Konoha. Había gastado todas sus energías en correr y teletransportarse, quería llegar rápido a su hogar, pero primero debería ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama. Entró a su despacho y arrojó sobre su escritorio los papeles que les habían pedido recuperar.

-Aquí tienes lo que querías –le dijo secamente.

-Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Muchas cosas… primero me entero que usas a Sakura como… como una cosa, la mandas a misiones para que se acueste con esos hombres y obtenga información…

-Naruto estamos en guerra y ella es una mujer adulta…

-¿Acaso no ves que ella está perturbada?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, pensé que la considerabas tu hija.

-Ella es una kunoichi Naruto, hay muchas cosas que se deben sacrificar por el bien de la villa.

-¿Y acaso esperas que ella ame esta villa si la están tratando igual a como la trataban sus raptores?

Tsunade se sorprendió con esas palabras y miró el suelo avergonzada. Shizune que se encontraba a su lado como siempre salió en su defensa.

-Sakura-san quiso que fuera así. Nadie nunca la obligó.

-Pero tampoco nunca nadie se negó. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de pertenecer a esta aldea. Pero la verdad es que ahora no.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Tsunade sin poder mirarlo.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si está viva. Hizo explotar la mansión. Sasuke vio unas huellas y las siguió, supongo que pronto llegarán noticias de él. Sólo espero que por tu bien ella esté viva, porque lo juro, te culparé por ello. Y ustedes se atendrán a las consecuencias.

-Tú no puedes entender la presión que tengo Naruto. No tuve más opción que aceptar su proposición. Estos tiempos son muy difíciles y Jiraya ya no está más aquí –por el rostro de la mujer cayeron unas lágrimas.

-Me alegro de ello, porque estaría muy decepcionado de ti –respondió Naruto mirándola con asco. La mujer levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos en los del rubio.

-Estamos perdiendo Naruto…

-¿Y te preguntabas por qué nos traicionaba?, me causas gracia –Naruto dio media vuelta abrió la puerta y antes de irse dijo algo más- yo juré protegerla y lo haré siempre, aunque tenga que protegerla de mi propia villa y su Hokague. Aunque el traidor termine siendo yo.

--

**Aclaraciones finales**: bueno acá vieron xq Sakura culpa a Sasuke tanto. Y por fin puedo explicar xq no hice q Naruto tuviera el Kyuubi, si el demonio hubiese estado en su interior entonces hubiese sacado fuerzas de ahí para poder seguir levantándose, pero justamente, yo quería que no pudiera hacerlo (ni él ni Sasuke) y que vieran cómo se llevaban a Sakura frente a ellos sin q pudieran hacer nada, así se sentirían más culpables (jeje q mala soy, pobrecitos). Tb pudieron ver o más bien leer, según Naruto, xq Sakura odia a Konoha, después veremos si eso es totalmente cierto o no…

**Leonardo**: me encanta seguir sorprendiendo con cada cap, espero q no te ofendas xq ahora van a estar solitos Sakura y Sasuke, te prometo q no va a durar mucho (no me abandones eh!), a parte no podía no poner a Naruto y su enojo contra Tsunade, así q ahí se pudo ver más del amor q le profesa, aunq no prometo nada sobre la pareja final. Espero haberte aclarado lo de mi decisión con respecto a lo del Kyuubi. Y tb me alegro q te haya gustado la Sakura del cap anterior, pobrecita, la estoy haciendo sufrir de lo lindo. Aún no me he hecho un tiempito para leer tus fics, pero ahora tengo dos semanas de vacas, así q lo encontraré. Bueno me despido un saludo grande y espero tu próx comentario, nos vemos!!

**Colette Hatake: **es bueno q te haya gustado el lemmon, no sabía cómo iba a caer en los q leen esta historia, porq sigo diciendo q fue súper frívolo, pero bueno, eso es justamente lo q quería mostrar, hasta dónde ha cambiado Sakura. Ya veremos, ya veremos con quien termina, pero no te preocupes, va a haber fanservice con los dos (jaja me encantó esa frase) Bueno, me despido, saludos y seguí escribiendo!

**LucyRedfield**: gracias por comentar sobre el lemmon, era lo q más quería q me comenten, para ver q tal y me encantó q se haya entendido así, frío y rudo. Espero no haber tardado mucho con la conti, pero la verdad es q me re cuesta escribir esta historia porque justamente tiene muchos sentimientos y la trama se me está dificultando, jaja, pero por ahora no ando con demasiados problemas, ya veremos más adelante. Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo, saludos!!

**Queen pain alone**: hola! Asunto zanjado con nuestra disputa jaja. Creo q la he actualizado un poco tarde, igualmente lee la historia cuando puedas, no hay drama. Sasori es uno de mis malos favoritos, creo q por eso lo incluí a él en esta historia y quería mostrar el cambio de Sakura, x eso es q hice q se acostara con él, queda terrible sí, pero bueno, es lo q muchas espías hacen en las pelis o en la vida real. Y sí pobre Naruto en esta historia le estoy rompiendo el corazón y pisoteándoselo jaja, q bruja, pero no creas q Sasuke no sufre tb, pasa q no lo muestra. Bueno me despido, nos vemos!!

Muchas gracias a los q siguen leyendo mi historia siempre y me dejan algún precioso review, espero seguir leyéndolos pronto. En prox cap, veremos q sucede con Sakura y Sasuke. Saludos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Aclaraciones: **mil perdones por el retraso, me quedé sin Internet por varios días, lo cual fue una tortura en epoca de vacaciones, soy muy dependiente, jeje, ya lo sé. Bueno sin más q decir les dejo el nuevo cap. Q lo disfruten!!

**Capitulo 7**

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir que los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Se levantó y poniéndose su ropa salió de la habitación. Todo estaba muy tranquilo ya que era demasiado temprano, pero descubrió que había alguien despierto. Sasuke estaba afuera sentado con la vista perdida en el lugar. Sakura salió y se colocó a su lado.

-No deberías estar levantada –le dijo él fríamente sin mirarla.

-Estoy mejor, y ya te dije que fui médica, sé cómo cuidarme –respondió la kunoichi con la misma frialdad.

-Lo que digas.

-Vine para darte las gracias.

-De nada.

-Bien –Sakura dio media vuelta, pero a su espalda Sasuke se levantó y la tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza. Ella lo miró.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, pero no sabes lo mal que he estado desde ese día. Lo mal que sigo estando, de sólo saber que tú eres lo que eres… por mí…

-El pasado no puede cambiarse Uchiha, pero puedes aprender de él. Trata de pensar en los demás para la próxima.

Él la soltó pero ella no se fue. Se quedó dándole la espalda tiesa. Sasuke se colocó frente a ella. Y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero.

En sus ojos verdes pudo notar su dolor, ese dolor que siempre quería ocultar, pero que era imposible. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que eso podría romper con la tregua que ella le había dado.

-Voy a necesitar tu ave para mandarle un mensaje a Naruto, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Está bien.

-Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras, no eres prisionera en esta casa.

-¿De verdad? –la pregunta sonó escéptica, pero Sasuke ignoró el tono.

-Sí.

-Pensé que me llevarías a Konoha para que me encierren por traidora.

-En realidad desconozco tus intenciones y el bando al que perteneces, pero me es imposible condenarte de esa forma. Aunque me gustaría saber tus motivos para traicionarnos.

Ella se sorprendió con esas palabras, y desviando su mirada de la de él respondió:

-Odio Konoha y a todos sus habitantes.

-Sin embargo salvaste a dos de ellos.

-Sólo quise salvar a Naruto por la deuda que tenía con él. Tú sólo te viste beneficiado.

-Ah –a Sakura le pareció ver que Sasuke se decepcionaba con esas palabras, y prefirió que fuera así.

-¿Me dejas pasar?, quiero volver a la cama.

-Bien –Sasuke se corrió y ella entró en la casa.

Estuvo acostada varias horas. Luego escuchó unas risas afuera. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se sorprendió de ver al Uchiha llevando en los hombros a la pequeña hija del dueño de la casa. La niña reía al igual que el morocho. Pocas veces lo había visto reír así. En realidad esa sonrisa sólo se la había mostrado a ella, cuando habían estado juntos. Ese corto tiempo en que había sido muy feliz. Y ahora estaba él allí, jugando con una niña, pensó que sería un buen padre. Había soñado una vez que él fuera el padre de sus hijos. Que serían felices por siempre… Que distinta era la realidad a ese hermoso sueño. Volvió a sentir la soledad que la inundaba y el dolor se incrementó en su interior.

-Sasuke nos ha ayudado mucho –dijo un hombre a su espalda. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Shinzu quien traía una taza de té- supuse que querría tomar algo.

-Gracias –respondió tomando la taza.

-Él nos salvó en una de las batallas que se produjo cerca de esta villa. Quedamos en el medio y arriesgó su vida para que nada nos sucediera. Terminó herido y pasó un tiempo en esta casa. Kori lo aprecia mucho.

-Puedo verlo –miró nuevamente por la ventana.

-Es un poco hosco a veces pero con mi hija parece ser quien realmente es por dentro.

Sakura lo miró algo sorprendida por el comentario. ¿Entonces con ella también había sido quien en verdad era?, no, eso era una locura. Miró hacia fuera. Sasuke se había sentado en el suelo mientras la chiquilla le hablaba, él la miraba atentamente, como si lo que esa pequeña niña tuviera que decir fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. La kunoichi sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar cuando esas sonrisas se las dedicaba a ella.

_-Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, es el cumpleaños de Ino, tenemos que ir –le rogaba la pelirosa a su desinteresado novio._

_-No tengo ganas, quedémonos en casa._

_-Pero van a ir todos._

_-Justamente por eso, será una pesadez._

_-Suenas como Shikamaru, por favor –ella haciendo puchero juntó sus manos y se arrodilló frente a él, quien se encontraba sentado o más bien tirado sobre el sillón de su casa. Sonrió y tomándola de los brazos la atrajo hacia sí, colocándola sobre él- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó mientras reía._

_-Tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa._

_-Sasuke-kun… mmm –su cuerpo reaccionó al instante al sentir los besos de él en su cuello- ya… deja… de… hacer… eso… hay… que… ir…_

_-No veo que quieras irte –le dijo él deteniéndose y mirándola con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Bueno… -respondió la chica pensativa- podemos llegar un poco más tarde ¿no?_

_Sasuke sonrió aún más y continuó con su labor de darle el mayor de los placeres a la mujer que tenía sobre él, a su mujer. Acarició con delicadeza su rostro para luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus senos. Sakura arqueó su espalda, pero decidió no quedarse atrás tomó el rostro del chico y lo besó con pasión mientras jugaba con su lengua. Él pasó sus manos por su cintura y recorrió su espalda hasta los sedosos cabellos de ella. El aroma de esa mujer lo volvía loco y las caricias de ella hacían su parte._

_Sakura se separó levemente de él para poder observarlo, lo mismo hizo Sasuke. Ambos ya se encontraban bastante agitados a pesar de tener toda la ropa puesta. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él oscuros como la noche, los de ella, verdes como el jade. _

_-Pareces un verdadero demonio con el pelo tan revuelto… -le dijo ella mientras reía. Sasuke sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella y cuando estaban solos. _

_-Si tengo los ojos rojos debo de parecerlo más ¿no? –preguntó activando su Sharingan. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior divertida. Se veía demasiado bien con esos ojos._

_La chica se sacó la remera y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Luego comenzó a besar su pecho mientras bajaba. Al llegar a su pantalón se detuvo dudando. Él le tomó el rostro con delicadeza._

_-No hagas nada que no quieras… mejor déjame continuar a mí…-le dijo con una voz suave y profunda que hizo que ella se relajara para poder disfrutar del placer que le brindaba._

_La tomó de la cintura y la colocó debajo de él mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Ella se quitó la pollera. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. La penetró con delicadeza al principio y luego fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, siempre tratando que la chica disfrutara de lo que le hacía. Sakura soltó un gemido y lo besó, le mordió el labio inferior mientras reían. Llegaron al climax juntos y en el suelo luego de dar varias vueltas para tratar de ser el que estaba arriba. Cuando se separaron se quedaron un rato abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento aún riendo. _

_La voz de Sakura era el más hermoso de los sonidos para sus oídos. Su preciosa kunoichi. Con esos ojos que le transmitían toda la paz que él jamás había tenido. Amaba a esa mujer, pero en lugar de decírselo, optó por hacer una simple pregunta._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Perfecto. Te amo Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke nunca le había respondido cuando ella le decía esas cosas, al principio pensó que esa era su forma de ser, pero luego de dos años de estar juntos, comenzó a molestarla que jamás le dijera qué es lo que sentía por ella. Esas cosas, entre otras, incluido su mal carácterhicieron que Sakura comenzara a alejarse de su novio y se sintiera totalmente desdichada. En ese tiempo fue cuando Naruto estuvo más con ella, dándole su consuelo. Con una mueca recordó que ella siempre lo había criticado, pero en los peores momentos de su vida, había sido él el que había estado a su lado.

-Igualmente –la voz del hombre la despertó devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad- su sonrisa no es del todo sincera ahora. La vez que nos salvó él sonreía de verdad. Me habló de su novia de cabellos rosados que seguramente lo estaba esperando muy preocupada. Sonreía cada vez que la recordaba. Era una sonrisa tan distinta de la que posee ahora. Ahora parece abrumado por un tremendo pesar y también puedo notar que en su espalda lleva un enorme peso –la kunoichi apretó los puños sin quitar su mirada de la ventana- al igual que tú…

-Gracias por el té, está bien, si no le molesta querría quedarme sola.

-Sí, claro, lo lamento… Sakura-san.

La chica se alejó de la ventana, le dolía mucho recordar viejos tiempos. Días en que pensó que a pesar de los sufrimientos que pasaban por la guerra, había una esperanza. Si lo que Shinzu le decía era cierto, entonces él tal vez sí la había amado, sólo que no estaba entre sus costumbres decir lo que sentía. Pero hoy le había pedido perdón. Algo que nunca buscó pero siempre esperó de su parte. Quería que se sintiera arrepentido, quería que él sufriera, pero ¿para qué? Nada podría cambiar lo sucedido y también era cierto que no todo era su culpa. Sasuke y Naruto eran muy distintos, a decir verdad había sido sólo el rubio el que había conservado las esperanzas de encontrarla. ¿Era tan terrible que Sasuke se rindiera y aceptara lo que era más lógico pensar?, ¿podía culparlo por perder la esperanza?, no… no era por eso por lo que lo culpaba, era por haber sido tan soberbio, por haberse creído el mejor…

Se sentó sobre la cama y se miró las manos. Esas manos manchadas de sangre de tantas personas, en especial de los que antes había llamado sus amigos. Apretó los puños con fuerza clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta que salió sangre de ellas. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, lo odiaba todo, pero había cosas que a pesar de quererlo, nunca había podido odiar: su aldea, sus amigos y en especial a Naruto y Sasuke. Por lo menos lo admitiría en su interior.

-¿Sakura? –la voz de Sasuke sonó a su espalda. Ella se volteó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- saldremos con Shinzu a buscar unos víveres. Kori se quedará, ¿puedes cuidarla? –la pregunta la sorprendió, nunca pensó que él volvería a confiar en ella después de lo que había hecho. Asintió sin decir nada- y necesitaría que me prestes tu ave.

Tomó un pergamino e invocó a su halcón que voló al hombro de Sasuke. El ninja dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más y ella se quedó parada con la vista fija en el lugar en el que había estado hacía sólo unos segundos el morocho. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parada pero un grito la devolvió a la realidad. Salió rápidamente de la habitación para encontrarse con alguien que pensó que estaba muerto.

-Sasori –dijo furiosa. El pelirrojo tenía un kunai en el cuello de la pequeña Kori.

-Ah, buenas tardes Sakura-san. Tuve que esperar a que ese molesto Uchiha se fuera o iba a tener problemas, y sólo necesitamos hablar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. Pronto aparecieron dos ninjas más. Uno era Suigetsu y la otra era una mujer a quien nunca había visto.

-Por supuesto ya conoces a Suigetsu. Está algo enojado porque mataste a su amigo Juugo, pero bueno… y ella es Karin. Nosotros también tenemos buenos ninjas en nuestras filas y te diré que ella es una gran ninja, ya que puede encontrar cualquier cosa, sólo necesita sentir su chakra. Karin, llévate a la niña afuera junto con Suigetsu, tengo que hablar a solas con Sakura.

-¡Sakura-san! –gritó la pequeña con desesperación mirando a la kunoichi, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –dijo Sasori caminando hacia ella. La mujer no se movió- sí que eres peligrosa. Debí tener más cuidado contigo como me recomendaron. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, no lo dudes.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, tú me robaste algo muy importante, destruiste mi hogar y me humillaste, digamos que sólo quiero una cosa de ti y es tu cabeza… pero lamentablemente el jefe no está de acuerdo conmigo. Según él, yo fui el descuidado. Y es cierto. Nunca te dejes seducir por alguien que trabaja de eso.

-Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo –respondió con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista de su enemigo.

-No sigas jugando conmigo –la tomó del mentón y acercó su rostro al de él- no estás en posición de hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué crees que me importa lo que le suceda a la chiquilla? –respondió mirándolo con asco.

-Porque no eres tan fría como aparentas ser. Después de todo, has traicionado a Konoha para que no maten a dos chiquillos ¿no es cierto? –la mujer apretó los puños con fuerza. Sasori sonrió- Eres igual a tus estúpidos amigos. Ahora necesito hacerte una pregunta, ¿vale la pena que pierdan la vida tantos?, ¿acaso piensas que esos dos chiquillos valen lo mismo que decenas de ninjas?

-Esa es la misión de un ninja, salvar a los inocentes –respondió entre dientes.

-Ja, una típica respuesta de un habitante de Konoha. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sakura no respondió, desvió su mirada de la de Sasori.

-Te has quedado callada…

-¿Qué es lo quieres?

-Vas a volver a Konoha y nos seguirás informando de todo. Estoy seguro que ninguno de tus dos compañeros dirá nada sobre tu traición, así que podrás ir sin ningún problema.

-Está bien.

-Ah, casi me olvidaba –Sasori golpeó a la mujer en el medio de la cara rompiéndole la nariz que empezó a sangrar. Ella no se movió, ni siquiera para tratar de frenar la hemorragia, luego recibió otro golpe en la boca del estómago. Esto la hizo caer de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Sasori la tomó de los pelos para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso o la próxima no te saldrá tan barato. Juro que sufrirás más de lo que sufriste cuando te capturaron y además mataré a todos tus amigos frente a ti, en especial a los dos niñitos que tanto te esfuerzas por salvar.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso –respondió ella mirándolo con odio.

La volvió a golpear tan fuerte que la dejó desmayada en el suelo. Cuando volvió en sí se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke. El médico estaba curándole las heridas con un jutsu que ella conocía muy bien. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que todas las aldeas, hasta las que no tenían ninjas propios contaban con un ninja médico, para curar a cualquiera que fuera a ellas, sea de un bando o de otro.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sasuke quien parecía estar muy furioso.

-Sasori me encontró –no podía mentirle ya que Kori también lo había visto y seguramente se lo había contado… un momento…- ¡Kori!, ¿está bien? –se levantó casi de un salto para sorpresa de los dos hombres que estaban en la habitación.

-Sí, no le hicieron nada –respondió Sasuke- ¿fue por ella que no te defendiste? –la pregunta sonó algo escéptica, ¿estaba considerando acaso que jamás debió irse y dejarla a ella al cuidado de la niña?

-Bueno… yo… -la mujer no sabía qué responder, estaba confundida y no podía pensar con claridad, no quería mostrar esa debilidad, pero ¿cómo responder si esa era la verdad?- si –dijo por fin, luego de que nada surgiera en su mente.

-Ya veo, ¿qué te dijo Sasori? –aún la miraba con desconfianza. Así que ya le había preguntado todo eso a Kori.

-Sólo quiso vengarse –respondió la pelirosa sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para el Uchiha, quien arrugó el entrecejo sin quitarle esos negros y profundos ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué no puedo creerte? –preguntó Sasuke levantándose de la cama y mirando al médico, quien entendió de inmediato y salió de la habitación- ¿será porque aún estás viva?

-¿Qué quieres que te responda Uchiha?

-¡La verdad!, ¡Demonios mujer, di la verdad de una vez por todas!, ¡¿Qué te pidió?!

Sasuke había estallado y en su furia había activado su Sharingan un arma que era muy peligrosa para quien fuera su enemigo, ya que esos ojos podían llegar a ver más profundo de lo que otros podrían hacer. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella, él nunca la había mirado con esa furia, estaba de verdad enojado, tal vez más que el día que discutieron en el bosque hacía poco. Sakura apartó la vista de él y la fijó en el suelo sin responder.

-¿No vas a responderme?, ¡¿Quieres que te encierre para toda la vida?!

-¡¡Sí!! –gritó la kunoichi tan furiosa como él- ¡enciérrame!, ¡me estarías haciendo un maldito favor Uchiha!

Sasuke se alejó levemente de ella como si le diera asco la persona que tenía delante de él.

-Volveremos a Konoha mañana en la mañana –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó tiesa. Sasuke la miró antes de irse, iba a volver a hablar. Quería decirle que no haría nada por impedirle que escapara si eso era lo que ella deseaba hacer. Pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

Al cerrar la puerta Sakura tomó una estatuilla de cerámica y la lanzó contra la pared haciéndola estallar en miles de pedazos. Luego se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance terminaba destruido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**Aclaraciones**: otro nuevo giro a la historia ¿no?, no era tan mala Sakura como parecía… es q no podía hacerla tan malvada, ¿cómo iba a traicionar a sus amigos así como así? Aunq haya sufrido mucho no le daba derecho. Mas adelante sabrán quiénes son estos dos chicos q desea proteger. Igualmente se le están complicando mucho las cosas a la kunoichi, ¿qué va a hacer? ni yo lo sé!! Jaja… Los dejo con la intriga...

**Colette hatake**: te diré q esa última frase de Naruto se me ocurrió segundos antes de subir la historia, fue bastante espontánea jaja, pero parece q quedó bien. No me empieces a deprimir q duran poco las vacas T.T, jaja, pero las estoy disfrutando mucho por ahora, por lo q no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir como es debido. Aún así espero haber cumplido rápido. Espero q te guste este nuevo cap, nos vemos!!

**LucyRedfield**: Parece q todos quieren NaruSaku!! Jaja, me esforzaré entonces cuando sea el turno de esa pareja, igualmente espero q te haya gustado este pobre SasuSaku, xq al final no pasó nada, es más quedaron las cosas más tensas. Voy a hacer q odien a Sasori, jaja. Otra cosa, sos tan perversa como yo!! Muajaja, te gustan los fics oscuros, a mi tb, son más emocionantes a mi entender, no se si he logrado q el mío lo sea tanto, pero me alegra q te guste. Bueno espero tu comentario, nos vemos!!

**Leonardo**: tu comentario era el q más esperaba te diré, pensé q me ibas a matar por haber hecho q Narutito volviera a la villa, jaja, pero estabas advertido eh. No me mataste a mi, pero veo q querés q mueran todos los Uchiha, jaja, me causó mucho lo q decías. Y q bueno q me diste una tregua con el tema Kyuubi, sé q no hemos llegado a entendernos con eso, pero todo bien, tus comentarios hicieron q me quisiera matar, xq hubiese sido muy fácil al final dejar al Kyuubi, no había pensado en que podrían haber bloqueado su poder, pero bue… espero q este cap te haya gustado tanto como esperabas, si no es así, podés decírmelo tranquilo y yo intentaré esforzarme más con el siguiente. Nos vemos y espero tu comentario, saludos!!

**Queen pain alone**: a mi tb me encanta Sasori!!, por eso lo puse, es más quería q tuviera algo con Sakura. Gracias por lo de gran autora!! T.T, me hiciste emocionar, no lo creo así, xq ya he dicho q he leído mejores fics, pero me alegra q pienses eso. Me parece perfecto q comentes todo lo que quieras, yo muy feliz, así q no te preocupes xq lo q digas quede fuera de contexto, eso lo tengo q evitar yo, no vos, jaja. Bueno, me despido, saludos y espero q este cap te guste!!

**Sasusaku95**: hola!!, es cierto lo de Tsunade, pero hay q pensar q en la situación desesperada en la q están es como q hacen cualquier cosa, hace muchos años q están en guerra y está muy presionada. De todas formas fijate q Sakura no la culpa y ella se siente mal por lo q le hace hacer, pero bue… es complicado estar en el poder supongo, aún así a mi entender la conducta sigue siendo muy cuestionable y errónea, pobre Tsunade le di un papel un poco complicado en esta historia jaja. Bueno muchas gracias por escribirme y espero leerte pronto. Saludos!!

Bueno he cumplido nuevamente, espero q me tengan paciencia y esperen el otro cap, q ya se me está complicando la trama y me he metido en un pozo q no sé cómo salir jaja, ya veremos cómo lo resuelvo. Saludos a todos, cuidense!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Aclaraciones: **bueno me han dejado reviews tan bonitos q me dieron muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, asi q para sorpresa de todos (en especial para mi) acá está la conti, les digo q me quedé varias horas escribiéndola en la noche para q quedara lo mejor posible, espero haberlo logrado. Sin nada más q decir les dejo leer.

**Capitulo 8**

El halcón de Sakura llegó un día antes de que los dos ninjas arribaran a la aldea, por lo que Naruto luego de enterarse de todo fue a la entrada para esperar el regreso de sus amigos. Sus tres alumnos lo miraban con cara preocupada. Conocían a su maestro desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya tenían 15 años cada uno (menos Hitomi, que era en unos pocos días los cumpliría) y habían comenzado a entrenar a los 10 con él.

-Sensei, debería tranquilizarse –le dijo Ikki.

-Acá le traje un poco de ramen para que coma algo, sensei –Hitomi le dio un plato lleno de su comida favorita, pero Naruto a pesar de que lo recibió con una leve sonrisa, no lo tocó en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no lo dejan un poco tranquilo? –los retó Soujiro en voz baja, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared como si se estuviera aburriendo.

-Es nuestro sensei, y es como un tío para mí, no quiero verlo mal –respondió Hitomi ofendida poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¿No tienes ya suficientes parientes?, deja de molestar, eres tan tonta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, y tú eres un niño aún Soujiro.

-Y ya volvemos a lo mismo de siempre –dijo Ikki poniendo los ojos en blanco. Volvió a mirar a su maestro, pero el rubio seguía distraído con la mirada perdida en el bosque que se extendía a la entrada de Konoha.

-¡Ya verás! –gritaba Hitomi corriendo a su compañero quien la esquivaba con gran facilidad y burlándose todo el tiempo de la torpeza de la chica.

Naruto no escuchaba nada, todos sus sentidos estaban atentos a la espera de dos personas. En particular quería ver a una, su querida pelirosa. Suspiró al recordarla. Se sintió mal por haber vuelto, sabía que tenía que traer ese estúpido papel de vuelta a la villa, pero pensó que la vida de ella era más importante. ¿Por qué no había ido con Sasuke a buscarla? Había estado varios días esperando noticias de ellos y por fin pronto volverían.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar dos figuras que caminaban lentamente en la lejanía. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ellos. Sus alumnos se quedaron paralizados por su accionar y no pudieron reaccionar con la misma velocidad que su maestro. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos lo siguieron, ya que sabían que se podía tratar de enemigos. Pero no fue así. Cuando Naruto llegó hasta las dos personas se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Sakura, Sasuke, me tenían muy preocupado… -dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante al ver los rostros de sus amigos. La kunoichi miraba el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada. El Uchiha estaba inexpresivo. Al ver que el rubio podía encargarse de la mujer, continuó su camino sin decir nada. Naruto miró a Sakura esperando una respuesta por ese comportamiento. Ella apartó la mirada y también quiso continuar pero fue detenida por el rubio- por favor Sakura, cuéntame lo que sucedió.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y notó su preocupación. Se sintió mal por no poder contarle toda la verdad. Desde el día en que Sasuke le dijo que partirían no había vuelto a hablar con él y se sentía muy sola. Sola y débil, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Quería abrazar a Naruto contarle todo lo sucedido y que él solucionara esos problemas que no la dejaban en paz. Pero por supuesto no podía hacer eso. Ya no tenía 12, no podía ir corriendo a sus pies para que la ayudara. Era una mujer adulta y debía resolver esto sola. Separó los labios para pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada le vino a la mente. No sabía cómo responder una pregunta tan sencilla. Vio que Naruto volvía a sentirse decepcionado y ocultaba eso tras una expresión de seriedad tan poco habitual en él.

-Debes estar cansada. Ve a tu casa y descansa –le dijo al ver que ella no hablaba.

Naruto dio media vuelta dejándola sola. Se sintió un tonto por haber pensado que ella le contaría todo. Esa mujer a la que tanto amaba había traicionado la villa y a él mismo, sin embargo no podía acusarla, ya que él ahora estaba enfurecido con ese lugar y sus regentes. Tsunade era quien más lo había decepcionado, dejando que esa delicada mujer fuera tratada como un simple objeto, olvidando sus sentimientos y su dolor. Todo por una tonta victoria. ¿Pero valía la pena que perdieran la vida tantas personas por proteger una villa que se había corrompido? ¿Acaso eran ellos diferentes que sus enemigos?

Pasó al lado de sus alumnos, que lo esperaban a una distancia prudencial, sin siquiera notarlo. Ellos no dijeron nada y lo siguieron de vuelta a su hogar. Recién volvieron a sus respectivas casas cuando vieron que su sensei entraba a la suya.

-Naruto –el rubio casi ni se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke en la ventana de su cuarto- tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si es sobre Sakura preferiría no saberlo –respondió el rubio tirándose sobre su cama de espaldas a su compañero, quien se acercó a él.

-Sí, es sobre ella. Sigue con el enemigo Naruto.

-¿Es que no me acabas de escuchar?, no quiero oírte –respondió el rubio con una mirada que hubiese atemorizado a cualquiera menos a Sasuke Uchiha, quien conocía muy bien a su amigo, aunque se hubiesen distanciado.

-Pues lo harás.

Naruto se levantó de un salto y tomando a Sasuke de la ropa furioso soltó todo lo que había estado pensando.

-¿Sabías que ella se acuesta con el enemigo para sacarle información? –los ojos del morocho se agrandaron ante la noticia- ¿sabías que todo el consejo está de acuerdo con ello, hasta Tsunade?, dime Sasuke, ¿tú también lo sabías? Porque la verdad no me sorprende que quiera vengarse de la aldea si le estamos haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron sus captores durante seis meses pero por mucho más tiempo.

-Yo… no lo sabía Naruto…

-¡Cállate! –lo soltó alejándolo de un empujón- eres igual que todos. Juzgan sin saber. Si pretendes que la traicione no lo haré. No hablaré en su contra. No me importa lo que haga. No actuaré en contra de la única persona que me importa.

-Nunca te pediría eso Naruto… pero alguien debe hacerlo…

-¿Vas a contar la verdad?, ¿aún con lo que acabas de escuchar?

-Está poniendo en juego la vida de otros Naruto. ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que te des cuenta de ello? Debes pensar que no estamos tratando más con la Sakura que conocíamos.

-No, eso es cierto, estamos tratando con la Sakura que creamos. Y es cierto que le hecho la culpa a Tsunade, pero tú y yo sabemos que la culpa es nuestra. Era nuestro deber protegerla y no lo hicimos.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, no era el deber de ambos, era el suyo y en especial porque él podría haber detenido todo eso con haber dado la orden de retirada. Su soberbia le había dado una lección que jamás olvidaría. Lo único que deseaba es que esa lección sólo lo afectara a él no a la única persona que había amado.

-Escúchame Uchiha –Sasuke miró a su amigo sorprendido, ¿acaso él también lo trataría así?, ¿había perdido a todos sus amigos?- si la encierran me tendrán a mí de enemigo y juro que destruiré toda la villa y sus habitantes, porque nada me importa más que ella.

-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿vas a dejar que muramos todos por salvarla?!

-¡Nos lo merecemos por haberla abandonado!

-¡No podíamos hacer nada!

-¡No sólo fue ese día Sasuke!, fueron todos los años que le siguieron a ese día. La dejamos para que se cuidara sola. No volvimos a ver cómo estaba, a preguntarle sobre su vida, a hablar con ella. La visité a menudo, pero nunca la ayudé. Me conformé con haberla rescatado de esos tipos y no me di cuanta que también debí protegerla de la vida que estaba llevando aquí. Quise olvidar todo lo sucedido al igual que tú, y ahora el destino nos está cobrando esa deuda.

Sasuke no sabía qué decir, las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, pero él tenía un deber para con su villa. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

-No sé qué hacer Naruto…

-Dale una oportunidad. Aún confío en ella, al fin y al cabo nos salvó.

-En realidad sólo te salvó a ti, yo… sólo me vi beneficiado –respondió el morocho recordando las palabras de la kunoichi.

Sakura caminó como si sólo sus pies la guiaran a destino. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba se sorprendió. Miró la puerta de madera sin terminar de decidirse en tocar o no hasta que escuchó gritos de adentro. Acercó el oído a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿vas a dejar que muramos todos por salvarla?!

-¡Nos lo merecemos por haberla abandonado!

-¡No podíamos hacer nada!

-¡No sólo fue ese día Sasuke!, fueron todos los años que le siguieron a ese día. La dejamos para que se cuidara sola. No volvimos a ver cómo estaba, a preguntarle sobre su vida, a hablar con ella. La visité a menudo, pero nunca la ayudé. Me conformé con haberla rescatado de esos tipos y no me di cuanta que también debí protegerla de la vida que estaba llevando aquí. Quise olvidar todo lo sucedido, y ahora el destino nos está cobrando esa deuda.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, podía confiar en Naruto, pero ¿en Sasuke?, ¿podía confiar en él? Ese hombre quería que la encerraran, pero ¿podía culparlo?, y también era cierto que, a pesar de que por dentro no lo deseaba, todo se solucionaría si la encerraban.

-No sé qué hacer Naruto…

-Dale una oportunidad. Aún confío en ella, al fin y al cabo nos salvó.

-En realidad sólo te salvó a ti, yo sólo me vi beneficiado.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y se ocultó. Vio que Sasuke salía con paso rápido y Naruto cerraba la puerta con una gran tristeza en el rostro. Sakura sintió que su corazón se oprimía y se apretó el pecho con fuerza. Les estaba causando daño, ella había sufrido mucho, y en ese sufrimiento no pudo ver que los que la rodeaban también se preocuparon por ella. Que todos seguían sufriendo aún.

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la piedra negra que conmemoraba a los héroes caídos. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella sin quitar su vista de los nombres de sus amigos. Porque eso habían sido, sus amigos. Quiso llorar pero de sus ojos no salió ni una lágrima, se había esforzado tanto en parecer dura que ahora lo era. Era dura y fría como esa piedra que tenía frente a sí. Su pecho seguía oprimiéndole y pronto terminó en el suelo tratando de respirar. Demasiadas emociones se juntaban en su cabeza y le daban vuelta. La desesperación la atacó, le estaba costando respirar.

-Por fin apareces –esa era una voz que no quería escuchar en esos momentos. Miró al Uchiha casi suplicante, no quería estar así, pero deseaba que la dejara en paz, por lo menos ese día. Itachi se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿estas bien Sakura? –preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

-Tú le avisaste a Sasori… -susurró, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido en su desesperación.

-No fui yo, fue alguien que nos está vigilando a ambos y en especial a mí. No me tienen mucha confianza como ves. Pero tú sí debes tenerla –respondió él sonriendo levemente pero manteniendo una distancia calculada con ella.

Estaba derrotada, y sabía que no podía ir con Naruto o Sasuke. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado, pero ellos no podían ser, ya habían sufrido mucho por su culpa. No podía seguir haciéndoles daño. Debía dejarlos en paz. Lo miró por un momento más tratando de descubrir alguna mentira, pero no la vio. Sus ojos mostraban que hablaba con sinceridad. Abrazó a Itachi y dejó que él hiciera lo mismo, brindándole calor y fuerzas. A pesar de que era una mala persona que estaba en contra de la villa, siempre había sido bueno con ella. Y si era cierto lo que le acababa de decir entonces tal vez sí la quería. Tal vez podría rehacer parte su vida al lado de ese hombre aunque no lo amara. Al fin y al cabo siempre mantuvo su promesa de cuidar a Ken y a Meilin.

-Deseo verlos Itachi… -le susurró casi sin fuerzas.

-Bien, ven.

Itachi la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la parte de la villa en la que vivían los Uchiha. Mientras caminaban la chica sintió que todos volteaban para verla. No había nadie en la villa que no la conociera, y por su puesto, esa gente sabía que no era de su clan, era alguien que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Además que ella no era la mujer del hombre que caminaba a su lado, más bien había sido la mujer de su hermano. Sin embargo estaba acompañada por el Uchiha más poderoso, así que nadie le diría nada. Itachi le apretó la mano con fuerza y ella lo miró. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella intentó hacer lo mismo pero el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte. Salieron de la zona habitada, nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke y ella salían. Se detuvieron.

-Necesito cubrirte los ojos.

Ella asintió. Se imaginaba que sería así y tampoco había pensado en ir a buscarlos, ya que estaban constantemente vigilados por dos Uchiha, compañeros de Itachi. Le vendó los ojos y la guió. Supuso que habían caminado media hora más, hasta que por fin le sacaron el vendaje de los ojos. Frente a sí se encontraba un muchacho morocho y de ojos claros de unos quince años. A su lado estaba una niña de cabellos rubios muy largos, contaría con unos seis años aunque muy inteligente como sus padres. Sakura se acercó a ellos.

-Sakura… mis padres… -dijo la niña angustiada.

-Hace unos días los vi, están bien… -respondió la mujer con tristeza, no pudo continuar, la imagen de Ino totalmente destruida la hizo volverse a sentir mareada.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Ya sabes cómo es Sai, nunca muestra mucho sus emociones, pero sé que te extraña mucho, debes ser fuerte por ellos, ¿si?, te prometo que todo esto terminará pronto.

La niña quiso volver a hablar, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-Sakura-sempai, ¿qué te han pedido?, ¿qué estás haciendo para ellos?

Sakura miró al suelo sin poder responder.

-Nuestras vidas no valen la de todos los habitantes de Konoha y lo sabes.

-No puedo fallarles a las personas que aprecio, no dejaré que Ino sufra lo que yo sufrí cuando lo perdí todo.

-Mi madre es fuerte… -respondió la niña tomando la mano de quien consideraba su tía.

-Ya basta Meilin –replicó la kunoichi.

El chico se acercó a ella.

-Sakura-sempai… tú me salvaste cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, ese día, cuando mi aldea fue atacada tú te arriesgaste por gente que no conocías. Yo también puedo hacerlo –le dijo mirándola con decisión. Sakura sonrió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Ken y no temas, nada pasará, yo te protegeré. A ambos.

La niña asintió, pero el joven pareció preocuparse más. Itachi se acercó a Sakura y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya has visto que están bien, a pesar de tu insensatez. Espero que no vuelvas a traicionarlos Sakura o no seré capaz de seguir protegiéndolos. Sabes cómo son los Akatsuki.

-No –respondió Sakura con la vista fija en Ken, quien la miraba a su vez alarmado.

-Bien, vamos, es hora de comer, debes tener hambre.

Sakura asintió. Ken la miraba con tristeza.

-Sé que te he decepcionado Ken-san –le dijo Sakura antes de irse- yo también me siento decepcionada de mí misma. Pero no te preocupes nada te sucederá. Esta vez te protegeré como debí haberlo hecho.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Sakura-sempai… -respondió el chico mientras era llevado junto con Meilin de vuelta al calabozo. Sakura se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Itachi la observaba intrigado. Se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer en esos momentos y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podría tenerla controlada.

Era una mujer peligrosa, demasiado astuta. Ya se lo había advertido a su jefe además que no le agradaba en absoluto hacerla sufrir así. Odiaba la aldea, pero no a ella, esa mujer era demasiado difícil de odiar.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-Sí… -la mujer comenzó a caminar, tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no parecía tan confundida como hacía unos momentos.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?, podemos pedir algo para comer –preguntó Itachi.

-Como quieras.

No podía llevarla a su casa porque allí estaría su hermano y eso podía convertirse en un problema, ya que antes esa mujer había estado con él. Se preguntó si lo seguiría amando o si la decepción había logrado borrar cualquier sentimiento en ella. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la kunoichi subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, mientras que Itachi pedía la comida.

Sakura se sentó en su cama por un momento para tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Quería gritar, tirar todo y contar la verdad. Pero podían dañar a Ken y a Meilin. Había logrado que no los tocaran pero si volvía a hacer algún movimiento en falso, quien sabe qué es lo que les harían. De sólo pensar en que podrían hacerle lo que a ella le hicieron la hizo sentir nauseas. Trató de tranquilizarse, de alguna manera debería resolverlo. Se puso un top y una pollera negros y se ató el pelo para estar más cómoda. Se miró al espejo y por un momento no se reconoció. De sólo pensar que abajo se encontraba Itachi y no las personas que de verdad deseaba que estén la hizo sentirse aún peor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, decidió que después de comer le diría a Itachi que se fuera, no quería que se quedara.

Cuando ella bajó él no pudo dejar de admirar el esbelto cuerpo que tenía esa mujer y lo hermosa que se veía.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias –respondió ella sonriendo levemente, pero en sus ojos aún se vislumbraba la tristeza. Itachi se acercó a ella. Y rodeando su cintura le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sé que no confías en mí, y no puedo culparte, te he obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres. Pero debes saber que yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo con el plan del jefe...

-No tienes que decir nada Itachi. Sé que a ti también te ha decepcionado esta villa.

-La verdad es que, aunque en el pasado estabas con mi hermano, desearía volver atrás, cuando sonreías de verdad. Cuando siempre lograbas mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Envidiaba tanto a Sasuke… pero ahora que te tengo, veo que yo no puedo hacerte feliz como él lo hacía.

Itachi se veía algo triste, Sakura se preguntó si todas sus palabras serían ciertas. Su mente le advertía sobre ese hombre, pero su corazón le decía que nada le haría a ella.

-No seas absurdo Itachi. No es tu culpa que yo esté así. Fue la de tu hermano, es cierto que una vez me hizo feliz. Pero también me llevó a este infierno en el que vivo. Y tú siempre has estado conmigo desde que volví –respondió acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Sakura pensó en Naruto luego de pronunciar esas palabras. Pensó que él también había estado a su lado y lo seguiría estando si ella se lo pedía. Pero no podía, debía dejarlo libre para que pudiera hacer su vida. Debía buscar la felicidad en otra mujer, porque ella sólo lo lastimaría, como siempre lo hizo.

-¿Y Naruto? –preguntó el Uchiha como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¿Qué con él?

-Bueno, él te rescató y también estuvo contigo…

-No tanto como tú… y además, Naruto debe hacer su vida. Yo no puedo darle lo que él pretende.

-Dime ¿amabas a mi hermano o a Naruto?

Sakura se quedó callada por un momento. Qué podía responder a semejante pregunta. Era cierto que había amado a Sasuke, pero muchas veces mientras estaba con él había pensado en Naruto y en su sonrisa, que a pesar de que era sincera había cambiado cuando ella y Sasuke empezaron a salir. Sin embargo, nunca volvió a molestarla con salir juntos y siempre hablaba bien de su amigo cuando ella se enojaba con él, en especial en los últimos tiempos. Naruto era la persona más buena que había conocido, siempre la había amado, pero nunca interfirió. Nunca le volvió a decir que la amaba hasta hacía unos pocos días atrás. Ese simple beso que le había dado antes de que lo traicionara, traía tantas emociones acumuladas.

-Amé a ambos –respondió con sinceridad porque le pareció tonto mentirle eso a alguien como Itachi, demasiado astuto para que se le pueda ocultar algo.

-¿Y ahora? –la pregunta no la sorprendió esta vez. Era de esperarse que Itachi le preguntara eso. Pero ¿cómo responderle si en realidad ni ella sabía qué es lo que sentía? Tuvo suerte, porque el timbre la salvó de tener que mentir.

Itachi la miró por un momento más antes de ir a responder. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con su hermano menor, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte…

**Aclaraciones**: bue la inspiración volvió, como dije antes me dieron muchas ganas de escribir luego de leer reviews tan lindos!!, además de q odio hacer esperar a la gente (eso sonó muy Sasori, pero es cierto). Espero q les haya gustado este cap. Acá se pudieron conocer las dos personitas por las cuales Sakura traiciona a Konoha. Y sí, hice q Sakura buscara ayuda en Itachi y no en los otros dos, ¿por que?, bueno xq justamente no los quiere hacer sufrir más, ni tampoco quiere estar sola, por lo tanto la única opción es el Uchiha mayor, pero no se preocupen no va a durar mucho, no logro dejar mucho tiempo fuera de escena a Naruto en especial y a Sasuke (como ya pudieron ver)

**Sasusaku95**: la q necesita inspiración soy yo, no vos, así q no te preocupes, con q me pongas q te gustó el capi, yo re contenta. Y como viste a los q trata de defender Sakura son otros dos. Había pensado en lo q vos pusiste, pero preferí alguien q estuviera en real peligro, xq es medio difícil q Sasuke o Naruto estén en peligro no?. Bueno espero leerte pronto, saludos y gracias!!

**Queen pain alone**: de verdad te gusto el lemmon? a mi me pareció q le faltó mucho, no se, no quedé muy conforme, pero tenía la mente en blanco como para poder agregarle algo más, así q lo dejé como salió. No voy a continuar con la discusión, si no querés q te de más las gracias no te las doy más. Jaja. Supongo q esta vez actualicé más rápido, aunq había dicho q estaba con cero inspiración, pero eso se va y viene cdo quiere. Mu… ahí iba otra vez a agradecerte jeje, no puedo con mi genio, pero me quedaré calladita. Nos vemos muchacha, espero leerte pronto!!

**Leonardo**: se me re pasó antes, pero terminé de leer tu fic de pensamientos oscuros y me gustó mucho, me encantaban las conversaciones de Naruto con el zorro, uno más pervertido q el otro jaja. Decime la pag y el nombre de los otros q no los encuentro con la dirección q me diste. Me dejaste con la intriga sobre eso del marques de Sade, x favor decime q era lo q leíste!. Claro q esperaba un comentario tuyo, xq pense q me ibas a matar x poner a Sasuke novio de Sakura y q se hayan quedado solos dos caps, pero sólo te enojaste con los personajes así q me quedo tranqui. No tengo drama q chateemos agregame cdo quieras. Te diré q Sasuke no es tan tonto como parece, sospecha bastante, pero no dice nada x Sakura. Pero lo dejo de defender o me vas a matar jaja. Nos vemos che y espero otro comentario tuyo! Ah! Vas a tener q ser un poco más paciente para ver un NaruSaku, pero te prometo q va a ser lo mejor q pueda y dedicado a vos jaja. Saludos!!

**LucyRedfield**: otra más q le gusto el lemmon, de verdad? T.T, no sabés lo q me alegra xq después me arrepenti de haber subido ese cap con un lemmon tan pobre, pero cero ideas tenía. Y salí del pozo antes de lo q esperaba!! Jaja sus reviews son una inspiración para mi. Q lindo vacaciones!! Yo estoy en ellas pero no me fui a ningún lado… soy de terror me quejo y la estoy pasando muy bien jeje. Y si, me encanta ver q los hombres sufren en las historias y no al revés (como lamentablemente sucede en la realidad) jaja, así q seguiremos teniendo a estos chicos deprimidos muajaja!! Nos vemos y espero q tengas lindas vacas!!

**Koko7180**: muchas gracias por los halagos, me encantó la forma en q expresaste todo lo q te gustaba de mi historia. Y sí es cierto, se pueden vislumbrar ciertas debilidades de Sakura, pero ella trata de ocultarlas, para demostrar q no es más la niña q era, y q puede valerse por si misma sin necesidad de nadie. Por supuesto esto no es tan cierto, todos, hasta los más fuertes, siempre necesitan de sus amigos, familia, o lo q sea, uno solo no logra nada y más si se cierra tanto como ella. Creo q a medida q vaya pasando la historia se va a ir dando cuenta de esto y va a volver a confiar en los demás. De nuevo gracias por tus lindas palabras, me sentí muy halagada. Espero leerte pronto!

Gracias a todos, menos a Queen pain alone q no quiere q le agradezca (jejejeje), pronto pondré la conti q ya esta bastante cocinada, pero necesito q me sigan escribiendo a ver q les pareció. Nos vemos!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte –respondió Itachi, Sasuke empujó a su hermano y entró en la casa- puedes pasar.

-Sakura… -Sasuke se calló y miró a Itachi con recelo.

-¿Quieres que los deje a solas? –el Uchiha mayor miró a la mujer, que asintió levemente con la cabeza- bien, estaré afuera entonces, si te molesta, sólo llámame –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con odio.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias Itachi –respondió Sakura secamente. Itachi salió- ¿A qué viniste Uchiha?

-Quería aclarar algunas cosas contigo… y… bueno… ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo mi hermano aquí?! –estalló sin poder contenerse. Los celos lo habían cegado.

-¿No es obvio? –respondió ella. Lo único que quería era que ese Uchiha se fuera para siempre de su vida. Que volviera a empezar pero lejos de ella. Su presencia le hacía daño, le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos que quería olvidar, de una vida que ahora creía que nunca había existido de no ser porque estaba aún en su memoria.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su dolor. Un dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Él… -se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar como si no se sintiera afectado- él es tu…

-Creo que ya te lo expliqué una vez Uchiha… no lo es… pero puede que lo sea algún día. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-No… puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida…

-No te preocupes, no me gusta comparar a la gente. Tú y tu hermano son distintos… -tal vez si actuara de esa forma él se iría ofendido. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado como si lo estuvieran matando y no quisiera defenderse? "estúpido vete ya" gritaba desde su interior.

-Estuve hablando con Naruto –ella no respondió por lo que continuó- me dijo lo que haces para obtener información. ¿Es eso cierto Sakura?

-Sí, Uchiha, ¿algún problema?

-Bueno sí… ¿Itachi lo sabe?

-No ando contando mi vida a todo el que se me cruza, y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Que él debería ocuparse de que no siguieras haciéndolo. Está en un puesto muy importante en el AMBU, puede pedir que…

-Es mi trabajo Uchiha, ¿por qué Naruto y tú siguen pensando que soy una niña y que tienen derecho de protegerme?

-Eres muy importante para nosotros, para mí…

-Ya no, nuestras vidas tomaron caminos distintos y es hora de que lo veas. Hace años que no me hablas y ahora pretendes ser mi salvador. ¡Por favor!, no seas tan hipócrita Uchiha, tu momento ya pasó.

-¿Y crees que él va a cuidarte? –preguntó con furia señalando hacia afuera donde se encontraba Itachi.

-¡No necesito que me cuiden! a ver si te entra en esa cabeza de piedra que tienes. No quiero verte Uchiha.

-No te creo –respondió Sasuke tomándola de los brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Los dos respiraban agitados y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse. Pero justo en ese momento entró Itachi interrumpiéndolos. Sasuke lo miró activando su Sharingan y lo mismo hizo el Uchiha mayor.

Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco se colocó entre los dos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –les dijo mirando a uno y a otro. Pero los hermanos estaban demasiado concentrados en sí mismos como para escucharla.

-Vete de aquí Sasuke. Todavía no sé para qué viniste –dijo Itachi con aparente calma.

-Haré lo que me plazca, Itachi.

Sakura se estaba enojando y mucho, se cruzó de brazos y resopló con cansancio.

-Oh, está bien mátense si quieren, pero ¡fuera de mi casa!

Los dos la miraron.

-Sakura…

-Sí Itachi, tú también. Hoy no estoy de humor para soportar sus idioteces. ¡Afuera los dos!

La miraron una última vez antes de salir. La kunoichi les cerró la puerta en la cara, haciendo que los dos se enfurecieran más con el otro.

-Siempre arruinas todo, hermanito.

-¡Cállate!, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con ella?

-¿Y me lo preguntas ahora?, sabes que hace mucho que la veo.

-Sí lo sé, y desde hace mucho que me pregunto lo mismo. Sabía que estabas tras ella cuando estaba conmigo.

-¿Estás celoso hermanito? –rió Itachi. Lo que hizo que Sasuke se enfureciera más.

En otros momentos no le había dicho nada porque pensó que su relación con Sakura estaba zanjada, pero al volverla a ver sus sentimientos por ella había revivido. Pero ella ya no lo amaba como en el pasado. Debía dejarla ir. Tal vez junto a su hermano encontraría la felicidad que él no le había podido brindar. Por fin pudo darse cuenta de cómo se sentía Naruto, ahora podía entenderlo a la perfección. Dejar ir a quien más amas en el mundo era algo muy doloroso, demasiado. Suspiró abatido.

-Sólo… sólo cuídala, ¿si?, no la pierdas como yo lo hice –Itachi cambió su expresión. A pesar de todo ese hombre que estaba frente a él era su hermano y lo quería- Aunque se haga la fuerte necesita compañía, necesita que la protejan… y… no dejes que siga haciendo lo que hace en ANBU…

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sasuke?, ¿por qué dejaste que se la llevaran ese día?

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a su hermano, pero aún así, éste podía notar la tristeza que lo embargó.

-Fui un estúpido y un engreído, eso es lo que pasó. Me creí mejor que todos y perdí lo mejor que tuve…

-Lo lamento hermano… -dijo Itachi, lo que los sorprendió a ambos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de llevarse bien, pero al ver a su hermano menor en ese estado, Itachi no pudo dejar de lado el hecho de que era su familia. Tal vez al único que seguía queriendo de verdad.

-No soy yo la víctima de la historia Itachi… -dijo Sasuke antes de seguir caminando.

……………………………..

Naruto estaba tirado sobre su cama con la vista perdida en el techo. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese día. Se sintió muy triste al recordar a los amigos que había perdido. A la gente de la villa que tanto había querido. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar a la tímida Hinata, al gordito de Chouji, al gritón de Kiba, a Lee, siempre con sus interminables energías, a Azuma, quien le había enseñado las técnicas de viento que tanto le habían ayudado, al capitán Yamato con el que tantas misiones había completado, y a las dos personas que más extrañaba y que había considerado su familia una vez: Jiraya e Iruka.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al recordarlos. Cuánto los extrañaba y cuánto los necesitaba en esos momentos. No sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Se dio cuenta que seguía siendo un niño que precisaba que le dijeran cómo actuar o qué decir.

Tomó una almohada y se tapó el rostro con ella. Quería gritar, quería golpear todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero eso no serviría de nada. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Se levantó con pesadez preguntándose quién iría a molestarlo a esas horas. Cuando abrió se encontró con Sai.

-Hola Naruto –le dijo el morocho con tristeza. El rubio lo dejó pasar.

-¿Qué pasó Sai?, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias… necesitaba hablar con alguien y bueno… tú eres la única persona a quien considero un amigo.

-Sí, dime –respondió Naruto pensando que en realidad en esos momentos no deseaba seguir escuchando cosas tristes. No quería seguir viendo a sus amigos sufrir sin poder hacer nada.

-Sé que tienes problemas propios, perdón por venir, pero… es que… Meilin… -Sai se tapó la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas. Naruto se sorprendió por tal reacción.

El rubio sabía que la niña había muerto en una terrible explosión. Nunca se encontró su cuerpo, pero era bastante seguro lo sucedido. No sabía lo que se sentía perder un hijo, pero él había perdido a muchos seres queridos como para entender en parte el dolor de su amigo. Colocó una mano en su hombro.

-No sé qué decirte amigo. Si viniste a buscar palabras de consuelo, lamento no poder decírtelas. Ya nada me sale. He perdido la fe en todo… lo siento… yo… -Sai lo miró-Pero creo que debes estar junto a Ino, ella te necesita y debes ser fuerte por ella.

-No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Eran tan parecidas… ya no lo soporto Naruto.

-No pienses así. Ino es tu mujer, tú la amas ¿verdad? –Sai asintió- bien entonces demuéstrale ese amor. Muéstrale que no está sola. Busca fuerzas en ella y que ella busque fuerzas en ti. Los necesitamos. Necesitamos seguir todos unidos. Sólo así podremos vencer.

-¿Para qué Naruto? Ya no me queda nada…

Naruto se entristeció más, porque él pensaba exactamente igual, para qué servían tantos sacrificios si todo se estaba perdiendo.

-Aún te queda Ino. Ve con ella, no la dejes sola ahora, ¿si?, no hagas lo que yo hice, no abandones a quien amas por miedo.

Sai asintió y se fue después de agradecerle a su amigo que lo hubiera escuchado. Naruto volvió a tirarse sobre su cama y luego tapándose el rostro con las manos comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Lloró por los que ya no estaban y por los que aún vivían, pero en especial por alguien a quien amaba con todo su corazón y a quien no podía olvidar.

……………………………..

Itachi entró a la guarida donde mantenían cautivos a Meilin y a Ken. Allí se encontraba sentado tranquilamente un hombre bastante más alto que él y con aspecto de tiburón.

-Itachi, el jefe se ha estado preguntando por ti.

-Lamento no haber podido informarle los últimos acontecimientos, pero he estado muy ocupado. Y veo que tú también, ¿informaste a Sasori sobre la misión de Sakura?

El hombre mostró su gran espada y la movió de un lado a otro de manera amenazante, lo cual no afectó en absoluto a Itachi, quien era mucho más poderoso que esa persona.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y como vi que tú no serías esa persona… Sasori ha salido muy malherido luego del ataque de esa mujer.

-Oí algo.

-A parte de no informarnos nada, ahora vas a su casa. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos que no nos estás diciendo Itachi?, ¿acaso están actuando a nuestras espaldas?

-Sólo me entretengo con ella Kisame, no hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse –respondió Itachi quitándole importancia al hecho con un ademán de su mano.

-Hay muchas otras mujeres en la villa. ¿Justo debe ser ella?

-¿Acaso me estás queriendo decir con quién debo estar?

-Al jefe le preocupa que tu cercanía con ella pueda afectar la misión.

-No afectará nada.

-Bien, ¿y qué me dices de tu hermano?

-¿Qué con él?

-Bueno, tú eres el único que podría matarlo, excluyendo al jefe, claro. ¿Podrás hacerlo llegado el momento?

-Por supuesto –contestó Itachi, aunque en su interior estaba dudando. Odiaba a la villa, pero ¿podría matar a su hermano menor?, ¿podría destruir el lugar donde había nacido?, ¿por qué estaba dudando ahora?, tal vez Kisame tenía razón, ella era muy peligrosa, lo estaba haciendo dudar.

-El jefe quiere verla Itachi. En dos días llévala a la guarida norte.

Kisame desapareció e Itachi se quedó con el ceño fruncido pensando en qué es lo que querría el jefe con Sakura.

………………………………….

Dos días después Sakura se dirigía junto con Itachi hacia una reunión con el jefe de la organización Akatsuki, que estaba ayudando a los países enemigos en la guerra. Pensó en sus posibilidades de matarlo, pero si lo hacía, la vida de Meilin y Ken correría peligro o mejor dicho estaría perdida para siempre. Jamás se perdonaría no haber podido salvar a la hija de Ino y a ese joven que había salvado ya una vez y que se había unido al ANBU como su compañero y aprendiz.

-Es aquí –Itachi le señaló una mansión muy bien defendida- ten cuidado Sakura, yo ya no puedo acompañarte, pero si algo pasa estaré ahí de inmediato.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo cuidarme sola Itachi –respondió ella con la vista fija en el lugar. Pero él la obligó a mirarlo tomando su mentón con delicadeza.

-Ten cuidado igualmente y no hagas ninguna estupidez ¿si?

-Pareciera que te preocuparas por mí –dijo ella con sorna.

-Siempre –contestó sorprendiéndola, ya que sonó muy sincero. Luego acercándose más la besó.

Sakura se apartó lentamente y luego siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, sintió que el terrible dolor que le aprisionaba el corazón volvía. Itachi nunca la había besado con esa dulzura y ese beso le recordó a su hermano. Negando con la cabeza se sacó cualquier recuerdo de la mente y se concentró en lo que haría. Itachi tenía razón, no debía hacer ninguna estupidez, pero sintió que la ira la invadía por no poder hacer nada cuando tenía frente a sí a alguien tan importante para el enemigo.

Al llegar a la puerta dos ninjas la escoltaron y la dirigieron hasta una sala bastante grande con una mesa en el centro y sentado en la punta opuesta a ella estaba la persona que llamaban "el jefe". Traía una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Cuando ella entró se levantó y se acercó.

-Bienvenida Sakura Haruno. Déjennos solos por favor –los ninjas se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakura miraba hacia todos lados vigilando cada movimiento de su enemigo.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada. Sólo deseaba conocerte, al fin y al cabo, conozco a todos mis subordinados.

-No soy su subordinada, estoy obligada a trabajar para usted.

-Que yo recuerde al principio te nos uniste por cuenta propia –Sakura miró hacia un lado sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma porque lo que él decía era cierto- no deberías sentirte avergonzada Sakura, al fin y al cabo esa villa te abandonó ¿no?

-No más de lo que yo la abandoné.

-Eso no es cierto. Tsunade te siguió exigiendo cosas y hasta te pidió que hicieras otras que no deseabas hacer por el bien de la villa.

-No es muy distinto de lo que me piden ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me piden que deje morir a todos mis amigos.

-¡Pero escúchate! –rió el jefe- cuando fuiste con Itachi le dijiste que ya no tenías amigos.

-¿Acaso le contó toda nuestra conversación?

-No fue necesario que me la contara… -el jefe se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro, en especial sus ojos rojos.

-El Sharingan… entonces usted es un…

-Uchiha, sí. Uchiha Madara es mi nombre.

-Pero yo pensé que había muerto.

-Sí muchos lo pensaron así, pero como ves, aquí estoy.

Sakura se alejó levemente, estaba frente al Uchiha más poderoso de todos los tiempos, una persona que no podría ser vencida por nadie que vivía en esos momentos en la aldea. Estaban perdidos. Pensó en Naruto y en Sasuke. Ese hombre podría matarlos. Si los perdía a ellos no le quedaría nada en el mundo. Se sorprendió al pensar así, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose.

-No temas Sakura, a ti no te haré daño.

-No es por mí por quien temo…

-Ya veo… temes por la vida del hermano menor de Itachi y la del Uzumaki. Bueno no puedo mentirte, a ellos sí los eliminaré cuando el momento se de.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Para qué quiso que viniera?

-Sólo deseaba conocerte y también aclararte unas cosas. Si vuelves a traicionarnos como lo hiciste con Sasori, eliminaré a los dos chiquillos que tenemos capturados. Pero si te portas bien, te prometo que todo civil que sobreviva a esta guerra no será asesinado.

-¿Puedo confiar en su palabra?

-Por supuesto.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, por lo menos unas pocas personas se salvarían. Asintió totalmente derrotada y luego dio media vuelta para irse.

-Los rumores sobre tu belleza eran ciertos. Ahora entiendo a Sasori y a Itachi. Eres irresistible.

Sakura se detuvo temiendo que ese hombre le hiciera algo.

-Puedes irte ahora. Te diré que si llegas a sobrevivir a esta guerra puedes venir a mi lado, yo te daré todo lo que desees.

Sakura no respondió, abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar. En la entrada se encontró con Itachi que la miró inquisitivo, pero ella no estaba de humor para hablar. Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la villa. Su tristeza aumentó al encontrarse en la entrada a Naruto. El rubio observó a ambos por un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

Verla llegar junto a ese hombre le hizo mucho daño. Él nunca fue digno para ella. Esa mujer prefería a los hombres fuertes como los Uchiha, eso estaba claro. Su amor jamás sería correspondido. Sus alumnos, que se encontraban a su lado se quedaron en silencio esperando tal vez alguna reacción de su sensei, pero nada sucedió. Luego de un momento el rubio los miró y les dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo disimular. Ellos no notaron que era falsa y se tranquilizaron.

Sakura observó al rubio disimuladamente y lo vio sonreír, pero enseguida supo que esa sonrisa era falsa. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y conocía su sonrisa mejor que nadie. Ya que a ella siempre le había dedicado una. Estaba triste, todo por su culpa, no quería ver a esa persona que tanto quería así. Debería hablar con él y acabar con todo ese asunto para siempre. Había tomado una decisión y por más dolorosa que fuera era la mejor.

-Ve, yo tengo cosas que hacer –le dijo el Uchiha volviéndola a sorprender con su increíble poder de deducción. Ella asintió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-Naruto, necesito que hablemos –no pudo mirarlo a los ojos le dolía mucho lo que iba a hacer, pero se contentaba con saber que era por el bien de él.

-Está bien, Sakura –contestó el Uzumaki, nunca pudo negarle nada, ni siquiera en ese momento en que no deseaba verla. Estar cerca de ella sólo le traía dolor. Tomó fuerzas y la siguió. Se alejaron de los tres chicos quienes nada dijeron. Al llegar a una plaza que desde hacía mucho estaba vacía la chica frenó, al igual que su cabizbajo acompañante. Naruto revolvió en su bolsa de kunais y sacó un protector de Konoha- esto es tuyo –dijo entregándoselo. La kunoichi lo tomó. Luego miró al hombre que tenía frente a sí. No pudo seguir conteniéndose y lo abrazó. Naruto se sorprendió pero no le devolvió el abrazo, estaba demasiado dolido como para responder.

-Lo siento Naruto –le susurró ella al oído- lamento haber sido tan injusta contigo. Tú siempre me cuidaste, siempre estuviste junto a mí… -Naruto supo lo que seguiría a continuación sin necesidad de escucharlo, esto era una despedida- pero ya no más… es hora de que hagas tu propia vida –Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas que lo inundaban, a pesar de que el calor de ella lo estaba inundando sentía un terrible frío en su interior- no puedo seguir pretendiendo que estés junto a mí –Sakura se separó y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente- yo también siempre te amé –eso fue algo que el rubio no se esperaba y terminó de destruir su ser- pero las cosas cambiaron…

-Sí… -contestó él- está bien –si eso es lo que ella quería, la complacería. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta olvidarla por siempre, si eso la haría feliz- no volveré a molestarte.

-Seguiremos viéndonos supongo, vivimos en la misma villa al fin y al cabo, pero de ahora en más sólo somos ninjas de Konoha, ¿si?

Naruto asintió.

-Buena suerte Sakura. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que ni Sasuke ni yo pudimos brindarte junto a Itachi –contestó Naruto dando media vuelta y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo. Un segundo más a su lado y no podría hacer lo que le había pedido.

Sakura se tapó el rostro y por fin, luego de muchos años sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo lamentaba tanto, pero era lo mejor para él. Ella era peligrosa y él corría un gran riesgo estando a su lado.

**Aclaraciones**: aaah!!, no me maten, pronto arreglaré todo lo prometo!!, pero hay q darle algo de tensión a la historia, ¿no les parece?

**sasusaku95**: eehh, tampoco quiero q la gente llore en mi fic, así q arriba el animo, aunq después de este cap, medio difícil ¿no?, jaja, aunq supongo q por tu apodo te debe gustar más la otra pareja. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, todo el clan Uchiha vive, no recuerdo si lo aclaré al ppio, pero por las dudas lo repito, no quiero confusiones. Hice muchos cambios, y este es uno de los más grandes, es complicado imaginar q Konoha no haya ganado ya la guerra teniendo a los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, pero bue, digamos q son pocos y los otros tienen a los suyos jaja. Bueno saludos y espero q te guste este cap tb!

**Leonardo**: guau q me mataste con tu comentario, empecé a leer tu fic "la persona q siempre amé", me gustó mucho, ahí cambiaste un poco a Naruto y me encantó, q sufra algo Sakura de vez en cdo jaja. Tb entendi xq insistís tanto con q ponga el Kyuubi, en dos de tus fics (aún no lei los otros) es un personaje casi tan importante como los protagonistas. Pero no me sigas recriminando eso T.T, ya no se puede hacer nada. Tb veo q odias mucho a los Uchiha, pobrecitos, no son tan malos (en mi fic, xq en el manga quiero matar a Sasuke yo tb), dales una oportunidad. ¿Por qué pensas q voy a matar a la protagonista?, ya veremos, pero no creo q eso suceda… ya llegará el momento del NaruSaku no desespereis, seguro me vas a odiar por este cap :s. Y si sé q mi lemmon fue pobre, tenia cero imaginación en ese momento. No seas tan malo, ¿te parece que Naruto debería matarlos a todos?, se perdería su esencia, lo lindo de él es q es muy buena persona ¿no te parece? Bueno te voy dejando, ahora te agrego q me había olvidado. Chau y espero tu prox comentario! Ah y me olvide de decirte q no me dijiste lo del marqués de Sade.

**Koko7180**: x supuesto q Sakura se preocupa por Naruto, x eso mismo hace lo q hizo en este cap, muy feo lo sé, pero en poco tiempo se arreglan, esta pareja en mí no dura mucho separada jaja. No le pega a Sasuke xq creo q él se defendería jaja, y ahí sale perdiendo. Y tb xq lo sigue queriendo, asi q le cuesta hacerle daño a cualquiera de los dos, aunq una parte de ella lo culpe, la otra se culpa a sí misma. Es complicado, soy complicada pero me encantan los enredos de este tipo jaja. Bueno chica nos leemos pronto!

**Queen pain alone**: si no fue muy detallado el lemon, pero te diré q es xq me parece q si lo describo mucho termina siendo como… no sé demasiado impudico (no si es esa la palabra exacta pero no se me ocurre otra), prefiero dejar a la imaginación de cada uno ciertas cosas, no sé si me entendiste. Bien! Llegamos a un acuerdo! ¿entonces te puedo decir gracias? Jaja. De verdad, ¿cómo no voy a agradecerte con todos los hermosos halagos q me haces? Bueno muchacha espero tu review y q te haya gustado este cap tb. Saluditos!!

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias a todos y sigan escribiéndome q me hacen muy bien!! Saludos y cuídense!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Aclaraciones: **recontra mil perdones por hacerlos esperar tanto!! No me gusta q eso suceda pero estuve en la casa de una amiga estudiando todo este tiempo. Bueno los dejo q lean.

**Capitulo 10**

Sakura miraba fijamente una foto que se había sacado junto a sus dos amigos y sensei hacía ya trece años atrás. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar esos tiempos. Aún no había estallado la guerra y todo era perfecto. No notó que Itachi había entrado en la casa y en su cuarto hasta que le habló.

-¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó el Uchiha con un tono de voz indescifrable.

-Sí –contestó la kunoichi casi para sí, sin apartar la vista de la foto.

-Lo has alejado de tu vida… ¿estás segura de lo que hiciste?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pensé que te alegrarías.

-Sabes que no es así. Yo como esos dos quiero volver a verte feliz y lamentablemente nunca lo serás a mi lado.

-Ni al lado de nadie –respondió la kunoichi con sequedad tirando el portarretratos dentro del cajón de la mesita de luz tan fuertemente que hizo que el vidrio se rompiera. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos lo que había hecho y luego de un golpe cerró el cajón. Destruía todo lo que estaba cerca suyo…

-No vas a salvarlo con sólo alejarlo de ti. Morirá de todas formas al igual que mi hermano, Madara es muy poderoso, más que cualquier otra persona. Creo que sólo el primer Hokague y el Cuarto podrían con él.

-Lo sé… Pero por lo menos quiero que sea feliz durante un tiempo –contestó sintiéndose abatida. Las palabras de Itachi eran ciertas, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-¿Y crees que él será feliz lejos de ti?

Sakura lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Es que aún no vez lo mucho que te ama?, tanto que se apartó cuando vio que eras feliz. Tanto que te siguió buscando aún cuando nadie creía que estabas viva. Tanto que ahora que se lo pediste no volverá a acercarse a ti. Él se arrancaría la vida gustoso por ti. Y sinceramente es algo que admiro de ese rubio. Porque yo nunca podría hacerlo, aunque creo que mi hermano también lo haría. Él sólo posee menos esperanzas que Naruto y por eso dejó de buscarte, pero nunca lo vi tan destruido como cuando te llevaron. Y nunca lo vi peor que ahora. Ambos están arrepentidos Sakura, deberías dejar de culparlos.

-Ya he dejado de hacerlo –respondió con la vista fija en el suelo- no puedo culparlos… al fin y al cabo yo fui la débil que no supo defenderse sola. Nunca debí decirle a Sasuke esas cosas… no sé porqué pero ahora estoy viendo las cosas con más claridad y… he estado tan equivocada…

-Estás sufriendo, lo veo todos los días en tus ojos y creo que alejándolos de tu vida sólo lograrás seguir dañándote.

-¡Basta Itachi! –fue una suplica- Mi decisión ya está tomada. No volveré atrás –Sakura caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el Uchiha parado- no puedo seguir haciéndoles esto, esta vez seré yo la que se sacrifique por su bien- Itachi se apartó de la puerta dejándola pasar.

…………………………..

-¡Shikamaru! –Temari agitó su abanico creando un poderoso remolino alejando al enemigo de su esposo. Luego corrió hacia él preocupada- ¿estás bien?

-No me siento bien, Temari… creo que ese kunai estaba envenenado… demonios que pesadez, siempre estás salvándome…

Temari miró a su hermano que había llegado junto a ellos en ese instante.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Aquí no tenemos buenos médicos. Los venenos de Sasori son conocidos como los más poderos y mortíferos Temari –respondió Kankuro mirando con detenimiento la herida de Shikamaru, quien sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo- habrá que llevarlo a Konoha de inmediato. Tsunade-sama sabrá qué hacer.

-Konaha está muy lejos…

-Hay que partir de inmediato entonces… ¡Gaara! –Kankuro miró a su otro hermano quien estaba intentando luchar con los pocos secuaces de Sasori que aún quedaban con vida. Su jefe ya los había dejado, pero antes había logrado envenenar al mejor estratega de la historia.

Gaara aplastó con su arena a los últimos atacantes y se acercó a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Konoha de inmediato, Sasori lo envenenó.

-Bien, vayan ustedes dos. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí.

-No me gusta dejarte solo.

-No estoy solo Kankuro, estoy con los demás ninjas de la arena. Vayan rápido, no pierdan más tiempo.

-Bien –Kankuro sacó un pergamino e invocó a una gigantesca marioneta con aspecto de lagartija. De pronto su lomo se abrió.

-Oye, oye, no pensarás meterme ahí ¿no? –preguntó Shikamaru mirando con desconfianza lo que él siempre llamaba "los juguetitos mortíferos de Kankuro"

-¿Aún tienes fuerzas para quejarte? –preguntó Temari con el ceño fruncido- es la única forma de llevarte sin que nosotros nos cansemos en el camino, tardaríamos más.

-Pero eso ya parece una tumba, y ¿no lo usas para meter a tus enemigos y acuchillarlos?

-Sí –contestó Kankuro levantándolo y metiéndolo adentro- y haré lo mismo contigo si no dejas de rezongar. Lamentaré dejar a mis sobrinos huérfanos, pero tú me estás sacando de quicio.

-Gaara –dijo Temari tomando la mano de su hermano menor con fuerza- protege a mis hijos por favor.

-Lo haré Temari, no temas, ahora váyanse. Enviaré un ave a Konoha para informarles y así ya tienen todo preparado.

………………………………………………..

Naruto revolvió el pelo de su alumna para demostrarle que estaba bien, pero ya no podía seguir engañándolos. Su mirada era demasiado reveladora.

-¿Otra vez te hizo daño?, no me cae nada bien esa Sakura –resopló Hitomi cruzándose de brazos.

-No hables así de ella Hitomi-chan, ten más respeto. Ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles y… y… -Naruto no pudo contenerse más y se tapó el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que ganaron la batalla por salir. Hitomi se sorprendió y miró a sus amigos mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

-Naruto… -la voz de Kakashi hizo que el rubio levantara la mirada para encontrar la de su antiguo sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei –dijo Hitomi alegre de que alguien que conocía mejor la historia de su maestro haya aparecido.

-Vayan a dar una vuelta chicos, necesito hablar con él un momento.

-Sí –contestaron los jóvenes y se alejaron.

-Kakashi-sensei, estoy bien… -respondió Naruto limpiándose los ojos.

-Pues no lo aparentas. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir mintiendo a los que te rodean?

-No puedo impedirlo, yo…

-Ella ya no volverá Naruto, acéptalo de una vez por todas y actúa como un adulto. Estamos en guerra y te necesitamos.

-¿Acaso ella no le importa? –preguntó Naruto con lágrimas que volvían a inundar sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, pero no desea ser salvada. Además tiene a otra persona a su lado para protegerla ahora.

-Sí… Itachi… -contestó Naruto con pesadez, siempre le había caído mal ese tipo y ahora aún más, parecía que ocultaba algo y eso no le agradaba- a decir verdad Kakashi-sensei, no me gusta nada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ella es una mujer adulta y sabe lo que hace.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si estará bien y en si… será feliz… no puedo olvidarla tan fácilmente, es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

-Ay, chico… hay cosas que jamás se olvidan Naruto, lo sé, pero ahora te necesitamos, eres el mejor ninja de la hoja. Y tu villa te necesita.

-Ese es el problema Kakashi, ya no sé si quiero seguir luchando por una villa tan corrompida. Tal vez nosotros la perdimos ese día, pero aquí nadie la quiso ayudar a volver.

-Tsunade me contó todo, y yo también creo que fue una mala decisión. Así ella se hubiese ofrecido nunca debieron aceptar… es complicado pero… –Kakashi vio un ave marrón cruzar el cielo y pronto reconoció que era de la arena, Naruto también la vio, ambos se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia la torre Hokague.

Cruzaron la entrada como dos rayos y entraron en el despacho de Tsunade sin preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede vieja? –preguntó Naruto.

-Parece que han envenenado a Shikamaru, lo están trayendo.

-¿Qué? –Naruto apretó los puños. No podía seguir viendo cómo todos sus amigos sufrían, esto ya era demasiado, Shikamaru era padre de dos hermosos niños, no podía irse también- ¿podrás curarlo?

-No lo sé Naruto, debo verlo primero, llegarán en dos días, dependiendo de que no se encuentren con nadie...

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo… -la interrumpió Naruto.

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer Naruto, no puedo salir de Konoha…

-¡Pero Sakura sí!

-Es mejor que esperemos…

-Ella podría darle los primeros auxilios, ver cuál es el veneno, la he visto hacerlo en medio de un campo de batalla.

-Naruto deja ya de decir tantas tonterías ella…

-Iré –todos, a excepción de Naruto, se dieron vuelta para ver a Sakura que estaba parada en la puerta junto con Itachi.

-Necesitará de protección, así que iré con ella –dijo Itachi. Naruto bajó la vista al instante de oír la voz de Sakura y además se había quedado tieso.

-No pueden ir ustedes dos solos, Naruto los acompañará también –Naruto abrió los ojos mirando a Tsunade suplicante, ella lo observó seriamente. No deseaba que dos personas de las que sospechaba fueran solas.

-Está bien –respondieron Itachi y la Haruno sin inmutarse. Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

-Nos reuniremos en quince minutos en la entrada de Konoha –dijo la pelirrosa desapareciendo tras una nube de humo.

Itachi dio media vuelta y también salió. Tsunade miró a Naruto con duda reflejada en el rostro. El rubio volvió a suspirar.

-Es una larga historia vieja…

-¿Está todo bien?, puedo enviar a otra persona…

-No, quiero ver a Shikamaru… lo resolveré de alguna forma –Naruto se fue rápidamente.

-Kakashi, ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno…

………………………………….

Sasuke vio el ave de la aldea de la arena y se preocupó. ¿Acaso el enemigo había invadido Suna?, si era así estaban en graves problemas, ya que eran sus únicos aliados poderosos. Se preocupó aún más al ver a Naruto dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y decidió ir a preguntarle qué es lo que sucedía.

-Naruto –dijo acercándose- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Shikamaru fue envenenado vamos a ir a darle los primeros auxilios o puede que no llegue a tiempo.

-Pero sólo… -Sasuke no dijo nada más, porque sus dudas se habían confirmado al ver a Sakura y su hermano dirigirse hacia dónde estaban ellos.

-Oh maldición –dijo Sakura a su acompañante mientras se acercaban al par que estaba en la puerta.

-Tranquila, trata de calmarte –le respondió Itachi, aunque también comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se quedó paralizado donde estaba sin saber qué hacer o decir. Naruto en cambio bajó la mirada.

-Sí voy con ella y tu hermano.

-Sasuke… -dijo Sakura mirando al morocho sin demostrar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

-Sakura, Itachi… buena suerte… -Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Bien vamos –dijo Itachi al ver que nadie se decidía por decir algo.

Los tres partieron de inmediato. Sasuke los vio irse y desaparecer tras las puertas que volvieron a cerrarse. Se sentía extraño y no por lo que sucedió, tenía un mal presentimiento que surgió desde que vio ese ave pasar volando hacia la torre Hokague. Pero prefirió no hacerle caso. Sakura estaba bien protegida, nadie mejor que su hermano y Naruto para ese trabajo, él no era en absoluto necesario. Lo entristeció este pensamiento, pero era cierto.

……………………………

-Kankuro… -Temari miró a su hermano.

-Sí, lo sé, nos están siguiendo… -Kankuro miró a su cuñado que ahora se retorcía de dolor dentro de su marioneta.

-Yo los detendré –dijo Temari decidida.

-No podemos separarnos, no te dejaré, ni yo, ni Gaara ni menos tu marido me lo perdonarían.

-Pero debemos hacer algo. Y tú no puedes ir, debes llevarlo…

-Sólo podemos aumentar la velocidad –la interrumpió Kankuro- esperemos a que nos alcancen y allí veremos.

-Esto está muy mal –dijo Temari mirando hacia atrás para tratar de distinguir algo extraño.

Siete horas después de haber salido de Konoha el grupo se encontró con Temari y Kankuro.

-¡¡Temari, Kankuro!! –gritó Naruto, los aludidos frenaron de inmediato con el rostro levemente aliviado al ver amigos.

-¿Cómo es que...

-Gaara envió una carta y partimos de inmediato –respondió Naruto- y bueno… somos rápidos.

-Déjenme verlo –dijo Sakura acercándose a la marioneta que portaba a Shikamaru. Comenzó por abrirle los ojos, luego sintió los latidos de su corazón y procedió haciendo un jutsu a revisar los demás órganos del cuerpo del ninja.

-Nos están siguiendo –dijo Kankuro a los otros dos- no sabemos cuántos son…

-Entonces no podemos quedarnos mucho aquí –respondió Itachi con sequedad- Sakura, ¿cómo va eso?

-Estoy haciéndolo lo más rápido que puedo… bien… conozco el veneno. Deberé extraerle un poco para que pueda llegar a Konoha sin peligro, allí Tsunade podrá hacerle una cura.

Rápidamente sacó de su mochila unas botellas de agua y un pequeño cuenco, donde vertió el líquido.

-Necesitaré de mucha concentración y también que lo sostengan…

-Kankuro y yo lo retendremos, Naruto y tú Itachi cuiden que el enemigo no ande cerca.

-Sí.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Sakura había practicado muchas veces esa técnica siendo más chica y ya la dominaba a la perfección, tanto que podía hacerla en cualquier lugar y bastante rápido. En época de guerra no se podía perder ni un minuto. En poco tiempo ya había extraído la mayor parte del veneno.

-Con eso bastará, ahora llegará sin riesgos –sacó un pergamino y escribió unas rápidas notas en él- denle esto a Tsunade-sama.

-Allí vienen –los alertó Naruto.

-Bien, ustedes dos sigan camino –ordenó Sakura a Tamari y Kankuro- hace bastante que están andando y deben estar cansados, nosotros los entretendremos.

-Pero ustedes también anduvieron mucho y muy rápido… -quiso decir Temari pero su hermano posó una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos Temari, ellos pueden…

-Sí… gracias Sakura –la sonrisa de Temari fue lo único que necesitó Sakura a cambio de su trabajo, por lo menos podía ayudar a otras personas y había impedido que uno de sus compañeros muriera. Ahora tenía que darles algo de tiempo, y eso haría.

-De nada, váyanse de inmediato.

Sakura se posicionó entre Naruto e Itachi, el rubio miró a la pelirrosa un momento, ella hizo lo mismo con él. Ese cruce de miradas bastó para mostrar la confianza que se tenían entre sí. Itachi se limitó a activar su Sharingan mientras sentía una punzada de celos invadir su interior. Era cierto que hacía poco había hablado a favor de Naruto y Sasuke, pero ahora, pensar que podría perder a Sakura era algo que no podía soportar. Además también estaba el hecho de que se iba a enfrentar con las personas que eran sus aliados. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿debía seguir fingiendo o le mostraría de una vez por todas su verdadero lado a Konoha?, otra pregunta también se debatía en su interior y era si debía proteger su hogar y a su gente.

Muy pronto apareció el enemigo frente a ellos. Serían alrededor de diez ninjas que se frenaron en seco al ver a esas tres personas con las que se iban a enfrentar.

-Es… es… es un Uchiha –dijo uno retrocediendo unos pasos temeroso. Una cosa era pelear contra ninjas de la arena y otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a un Uchiha y su Sharingan.

-Y el otro es Uzumaki Naruto, el rayo amarillo de Konoha… -dijo otro también retrocediendo.

-Nos ordenaron que no dejemos vivos a esos tres de la arena, debemos continuar –argumentó el que estaba a cargo del grupo, pero sus hombres tenían demasiado miedo.

-Está bien –dijo una voz a su espalda- nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos –Sasori, Karin y Suigetsu caminaban con tranquilidad hacia los tres ninjas de Konoha. Sasori se detuvo al ver a Itachi, había pensado que el Uchiha era Sasuke, pero eso era otra cosa, no podría vencer al mayor de los hermanos por mucho que se esforzara, así que decidió utilizar la persuasión y revelar la identidad del ninja- Itachi, creo que es hora que demuestres de qué lado estás –era mejor poner de su lado a Itachi y dejar a Sakura hacer el trabajo de espionaje, pero por supuesto, en esta pelea moriría el rubio molesto (que además era peligroso ya que conocía la identidad de ella, aunque para su suerte aún no la había revelado) y también podría cobrarse nuevamente lo que esa mujer le había hecho.

Sakura y Naruto miraron a Itachi. Al rubio lo sorprendió esas palabras y luego pudo entender porqué Sakura estaba con ese Uchiha. "Por supuesto trabajan juntos". De pronto sintió que la desconfianza lo invadía y se alejó de Sakura observándola a ella también. Claramente se encontraba en desventaja si todos esos lo atacaban a la vez. Y no podía retirarse, la vida de sus amigos dependía que los entretuviera el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos puedan tener al menos una ventaja importante. Apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando cualquier cosa.

Sakura miró a Naruto con tristeza. Por supuesto, ella también era una traidora y no podía negar que en una situación así, hasta el rubio no confiaría en ella. En su mente se debatía el hecho de dejar morir a su mejor amigo y a esa persona que tanto amaba o dejar morir a esos dos niños, uno su alumno y el otro la hija de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Miró a Itachi suplicante. Él era el único que podía resolver esto, él era el único que podría salvar a los tres. Pero el Uchiha no parecía decidido.

Por la mente de Itachi pasaron miles de imágenes. Recuerdos de su familia, y en especial de su querido hermano menor, cuando lo ayudaba a practicar. Sus padres que a pesar de siempre presionarlo lo hacían porque lo habían querido, por su bien, para que nadie le hiciera daño a él ni a su hermano. "Deberás proteger a tu hermano menor siempre Itachi" le había dicho su madre una vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo, "y a tu aldea" agregó su padre. Luego otra imagen se cruzó en su mente, la de su querida Sakura, una mujer que siempre había deseado y amado. Estaba abrazando a Sasuke y le decía que lo amaba mucho, su sonrisa era tan hermosa… La miró. En ese preciso momento, ella lo miraba suplicante. Sabía qué era lo que quería. Quería que los ayudara y luego fuera a salvar a los dos niños, ya que esa traición les costaría caro, en especial a Sakura que ya había sido perdonada. Sus profundos ojos verdes sólo contenían tristeza. Él no podía devolverle esa sonrisa que tanto había amado, era eso lo que envidiaba del rubio y de Sasuke, porque sabía que ellos a la larga sí lo lograrían. De cualquier modo la perdería. Pero si los ayudaba por lo menos quedaría bien a sus ojos. Sacó su katana y la colocó entre Sasori y ellos.

-¿Vas a traicionarnos tú también? –preguntó Sasori sorprendido y sintiendo que el temor lo invadía.

-Es hora de que elija un lado y este es el que yo elijo.

-Estás cavando tu tumba Uchiha –respondió Sasori entre dientes, tratando de disimular sus pensamientos.

-Pero por lo menos cavaré la tuya primero.

Sakura y Naruto miraron impresionados al Uchiha mayor. Sakura posando una mano en su brazo le sonrió.

-Gracias Itachi.

Itachi sonrió levemente a su vez.

-Sakura, los chicos están en una guarida secreta que hace mucho tiempo que mi clan no usa, pregúntale a mi hermano.

-Pero…

-Yo podré con ellos, tú y Naruto váyanse ahora.

-Itachi… -Naruto se había quedado sin palabras.

-Cuídala mucho Naruto, de ti y de mi hermano depende que vuelva a ser feliz.

-¿Por qué te despides? –preguntó Sakura sin comprender.

-Ya no puedo regresar a Konoha, la pondré en peligro, tú sabes porqué.

-Madara… -susurró Sakura- en ese caso yo también…

-Su mayor amenaza ahora soy yo, por un tiempo estarás a salvo. Además confío en esos dos –dijo sonriendo levemente a Naruto, quien asintió y tomando a Sakura del brazo la obligó a irse. Ella antes se acercó al Uchiha.

-Gracias de nuevo Itachi…

-Sé feliz, Sakura, haz el esfuerzo, por todos los que te queremos…

-¿Creen que los vamos a dejar escapar tan fácilmente? –preguntó Sasori indignado.

-No podrán pasar de aquí –dijo Itachi sonriendo con arrogancia y se lanzó contra sus enemigos.

**Aclaraciones**: Vieron q no iba a alejar mucho tiempo a Sakura y Naruto, acá están de nuevo y trabajando juntos, esperemos q las cosas les salgan bien. Tal vez piensen q sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero aunq no lo haya aclarado en el fic, pasaron un día o dos entre una cosa y la otra (los pájaros no vuelan tan rápido), espero q se haya entendido. Bue, creo q nada más, paso a los agradecimientos:

**Colette hatake**: gracias por los halagos, tené paciencia, no voy a terminar esta historia sin un NaruSaku, aunq me lo están pidiendo tanto q tengo miedo de defraudarlos con lo q ponga, espero q no suceda, ya falta menos jeje. Yo avise q iba a ser triste la historia, pero pondré un poco más de alegría pronto, es demasiado drama esto jaja. Bueno espero leerte pronto nos vemos!

**Queen pain alone**: da pena el pobrecito de Sasuke, pero eso le pasa por arrogante! Jaja, ya tendrá su momento. Intentaré q siga siendo interesante. creo q lo q la vuelve interesante es no saber con quien se quedará Sakura más q la trama, jaja. Trato de continuarla lo más pronto q puedo, pero ahora me he puesto a estudiar con unas compañeras y se me complica, igualmente me buscaré el momento como lo hice ahora jaja. Gracias por el tip lo tendré en cta para el prox lemon. Nos vemos muchacha saludos!!

**Sasusaku95**: x supuesto q Sakura hace todo para protegerlos, está bien q está más fría pero no tanto y como ves se está empezando a ablandar con tantas muestras de cariño. Y si la chica es irresistible jaja, todos quieren algo con ella, pero te digo q son distintas cosas , vos me entenderás. Me gusta mucho, como todos los personajes de Naruto, Sai y quería q mostrara algo de sentimientos, al fin y al cabo, cree q perdió una hija, eso le duele a cualquiera. No dejes de hacer todas esas cosas!, los aleja xq los quiere sisi, jaja. Espero leerte pronto saludos!!

**Leonardo**: hola!!, espero q este cap ya no lo odies eh?, jaja. Hay algo q si te voy a discutir y es q a mi entender, si Sakura le pide a Naruto q se aleje él lo haría por mucho q le duela, xq justamente la ama y hay veces q uno debe sacrificar cosas por la gente q ama, para mi esa sería una actitud más linda, pero bue, cada uno tiene su opinión. Ya pronto llega el NaruSaku, espero no defraudarte cdo llegue. ¿Cómo vas a pensar q te voy a dejar sin un NaruSaku?, yo la partidaria de esta pareja, nono, tardará un poco, pero va a llegar eso es seguro. Esta vez no me mataste jaja así q me quedé contenta XD, nos vemos che saludos y espero leerte pronto!!

**Der Engel Der Ilusion**: q nombre más largo! Bueno, me alegra q te haya gustado mi fic, siempre estoy contenta de leer comentarios de personas nuevas, y espero q me sigas escribiendo a ver q te parece. Veo q sos otro partidario/a de NaruSaku, pronto tendremos algo de esta pareja, ya lo vengo prometiendo desde hace rato y creo q me matan si no lo hago jaja. Bueno nos vemos, saludos y gracias!!

**Koko7180**: es cierto que Naruto tiene ciertas ventajas con respecto a poder conquistarla, pero no te olvidas q la chica está algo confundida y ama a los 2 (Sasuke y Naruto) así q aunq Sasuke no haya hecho mucho, está en la lista. Un vivo, sí, jaja. La verdad es q a mi tb me mata pensar con quien se va a quedar, es una decisión complicada, lo iré viendo supongo. Bueno muchacha espero leerte pronto, saludos!

Como siempre gracias a todos los q me escriben y a los q leen tb. Espero pronto poner la conti, pero tengo q ponerme las pilas y estudiar así q tendré q equilibrar el ocio con eso T.T, estaban lindas las vacas sin hacer nada. Jaja saludos a todos y sigan escribiendo!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Naruto y Sakura saltaban de árbol en árbol con una velocidad dada por la desesperación. Naruto miró a Sakura.

-Sakura –la kunoichi lo observó y vio que el rubio la miraba seriamente- dime lo que está pasando porque no entiendo nada –ella volvió su rostro al frente y Naruto pudo comprender que había ocultado más cosas de las que él pensaba.

-Ken y Meilin están vivos… -Naruto sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría ante esa noticia- los capturaron hace varios meses y me dijeron que los matarían si no hacía de espía para ellos…

-Entonces… tú lo hiciste porque te obligaron… -una pequeña esperanza era ahora lo que estaba surgiendo dentro del Uzumaki.

-En realidad… no… -la mujer miró hacia otro lado sin poder enfrentarse a su compañero y amigo- yo… Itachi me contó lo que hacía y quise ayudarlo… yo los traicioné antes Naruto, odiaba a Konoha… -Sakura por fin lo miró- pero luego me arrepentí y cuando quise salirme fue cuando se llevaron a Ken y Meilin…

-Aah –Naruto no apartaba sus ojos de la mujer. No se sentía decepcionado, ya que ella tenía sus razones, en realidad todo lo contrario, se alegró de que Sakura hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-Me he dado cuenta… -continuó ella- que estaba culpando a los demás por algo que yo no había podido resolver… odiaba todo a mi alrededor pero yo siempre fui la débil, aún así… me siento tan mal de haberlo notado tarde… cuando ya he hecho demasiado daño… lamento haberte ocultado todo esto Naruto… pero temía por ellos.

Naruto se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo mirándolo con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, es totalmente entendible y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… -quiso acercarse pero retrocedió al instante. Por lo que Sakura con una sonrisa, que fue muy similar a sus antiguas sonrisas, se acercó hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazó, esta vez, el rubio no pudo contenerse y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tampoco quise decirte todas esas cosas no quiero tenerte lejos, eres muy importante para mí… pero tengo miedo de perderte a ti también… tengo tanto miedo Naruto –lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras él le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda para calmarla.

-No temas Sakura, yo siempre estaré a tu lado si eso es lo que quieres. No volveré a abandonarte.

-Nunca lo hiciste –dijo ella separándose y mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos. Se sentía en paz a su lado, se sentía protegida y esos hermosos ojos azules le devolvían la vida cada vez que se posaban en ella- debemos seguir –dijo luego de un momento en que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-Sí –respondió Naruto. Se separaron y continuaron andando.

Varias horas después llegaron a la aldea. Estaban agotados los dos por tanto andar sin descansar ni un minuto, pero no se detuvieron.

-Debemos buscar a Sasuke.

Naruto simplemente asintió. Cuando los guardias de la entrada les abrieron la puerta, les comentaron que Temari y Kankuro ya habían llegado sanos y salvos y que Shikamaru estaba en el hospital recuperándose. Eso los alivió en parte ya que sus esfuerzos habían servido de algo. Sakura se detuvo antes de continuar mirando hacia atrás, hacia el bosque que iba desapareciendo tras las gigantescas puertas que se cerraban. En su rostro no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento, pero Naruto sabía leerlo mejor que nadie, además que sus ojos sí que no podían mentir. Estaba preocupada por Itachi y era comprensible, ya que había arriesgado su vida por ellos.

-Sakura –le dijo el rubio posando una mano en su hombro y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa- estará bien, es el mejor de los Uchiha…

-Lo sé… vamos –Sakura se quitó de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el de salvar a los dos chicos que tenían capturados. Naruto estaba a su lado como siempre lo había hecho y en especial esa vez se lo agradecía muchísimo. Naruto juntando sus manos realizó muchas réplicas que se esparcieron por toda la aldea buscando a la única persona que podía ayudarnos en ese momento.

-Ya sé dónde está –dijo de pronto el rubio y torciendo en una esquina siguió corriendo. Sakura lo siguió, su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero era más por el temor de perder a esos dos seres que por el ejercicio. Pronto vio al morocho que hablaba con uno de los clones de Naruto que pronto se esfumó.

Sasuke miró a Sakura por unos segundos cuando los dos ninjas se detuvieron frente a él.

-Vengan es por aquí –dijo luego. Los tres corrieron por las calles que pertenecían al clan Uchiha- deben estar en el antiguo depósito, donde teníamos las armas. ¿Saben cuántos están vigilando el lugar?

-Habían dos de tu clan la última vez que fui –respondió Sakura, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo- y puede que esté uno de los subordinados del jefe que era el que vigilaba a Itachi… -Sakura no quiso nombrarlo, pero fue involuntario. El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo aún más.

-Así que hay más de un traidor…

-Itachi nos ayudó –lo defendió Sakura, Sasuke la miró y vio que en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de lo que te hizo?, te obligó a…

-No sé qué te habrá contado Naruto, Uchiha, pero yo fui con él por mi propia voluntad y luego cuando quise retirarme fue el jefe el que ordenó la captura de Ken y Meilin, Itachi no tuvo nada que ver.

-Deja de defender a tu amante Haruno –contestó Sasuke con un ademán de su mano demostrándole que no le importaba en absoluto todo lo que ella dijera.

Sakura no respondió ya que habían llegado al sitio. Los tres se detuvieron frente al lugar. Estaban en una zona muy despejada por lo que sería difícil que alguien los fuera a ayudar. Naruto pensó en que tal vez debieron avisar a alguien más, pero luego se enojó consigo mismo, ¿para qué? Ellos eran los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, nadie mejor que ellos para enfrentarse a esos hombres.

-Veo que nos han traicionado los dos amantes –dijo Kisame apareciendo frente a los tres- y encima trajiste a tus estúpidos amiguitos, bien tendré que encargarme yo mismo de ustedes.

-Yo me encargaré de él –dijo Naruto apretando los puños con fuerza- ustedes vayan adentro, no pierdan tiempo. Sasuke tú eres el que mejor puede enfrentarse a otro de tu clan.

-Sí –Sakura y Sasuke no lo dudaron un minuto y siguieron camino esquivando un ataque de Kisame. Naruto se colocó entre ellos y su enemigo para protegerlos y se dispuso a luchar.

Sakura entró primero al lugar que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sasuke se colocó a su lado y tomándola del brazo comenzó a guiarla.

-Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, ven –le susurró, mientras activaba su Sharingan preparado para cualquier ataque.

Sakura caminaba lentamente mientras se obligaba a sí misma a estar atenta a cualquier sonido. Hasta que se pudo vislumbrar una tenue luz más adelante. Los dos caminaron hacia ella y sin hacer el menor ruido se asomaron por la puerta de donde provenía.

Dos Uchiha estaban tranquilamente charlando mientras jugaban a las cartas.

Sasuke empujó a Sakura hacia atrás y mirándola fijamente le habló.

-Escúchame, cuando entre, quiero que vayas hasta el fondo de la habitación y sigas el pasillo que hay tras la puerta del otro lado. Lo más probable es que los tengan encerrados en alguna de las habitaciones que hay en esa parte. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿me entendiste?

-Sí –asintió Sakura, pero cuando Sasuke iba a ir lo tomó del brazo- Sasuke… yo… lo lamento…

El Uchiha se quedó paralizado por un momento tras las palabras de la kunoichi luego adoptando nuevamente su actitud seria y fría respondió.

-No es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón Haruno, luego podrás arrepentirte de todo esto con quienes de verdad se vieron afectados.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y asintió levemente. Luego el morocho se adentró a la habitación.

-Buenos días señores –dijo con una actitud soberbia.

-Sasuke Uchiha… -dijo uno mientras ambos se levantaban.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó el otro.

-Vine a recuperar a los dos niños que tienen capturados. Les advierto que los mataré si no se arrepienten y me dejan pasar.

Los dos ninjas aunque algo temerosos sacaron sus katanas y activaron sus Sharingan.

-Bien, ya me parecía que no iban a hacer esto fácil –respondió Sasuke con cansancio sacando su katana.

La lucha comenzó y Sakura al ver que Sasuke mantenía entretenidos a los dos enemigos pasó con sigilo por detrás y abriendo la puerta trasera pasó al pasillo que Sasuke le había indicado. Comenzó a correr con el temor aún palpitando en su corazón y su mente. Abría cada una de las puertas que encontraba pero estaban todas vacías. Maldiciendo luego de abrir la décima puerta y encontrar un sitio oscuro sin nada corrió a la siguiente puerta que encontró trabada.

-Perfecto –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y de una patada derribó la puerta. Allí se encontró con los dos chicos por los que tanto había arriesgado. Corrió hacia ellos. Tenían las manos atadas con una especie de hilo de chakra. Lo cortó con un jutsu.

-¡¡Sakura-san!! –gritó la niña totalmente sorprendida y corrió a abrazarla.

-Sakura-sempai –se limitó a decir Ken con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó la mujer al ver que ambos chicos parecían agotados.

-Sí, sólo que han utilizado algún jutsu para absorber nuestro chakra, lo hacen todos los días y…

Sakura supo de inmediato qué era, a ella también se lo habían hecho y eso producía que el cuerpo se sintiera muy pesado y que faltaran las fuerzas. Aunque sólo conocía a una persona que supiera hacerlo, además de ella, quien lo había aprendido de tanto verlo. Se levantó de inmediato y alzando a Meilin miró a Ken.

-Debemos salir de aquí. Tengo que ayudar a los demás.

-Bien –respondió Ken, la niña la abrazó con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Volveré a ver a mami –dijo la pequeña. Sakura la miró por un momento y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, te prometo que pronto la verás, Mei. Has sido muy valiente, digna hija de tus padres.

Los tres salieron y corrieron de vuelta por el largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones. De pronto unos ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ellos. Sakura se detuvo de inmediato apretando contra su cuerpo a la niña mientras que Ken que estaba a su espalda se tensó dispuesto a prestar batalla aunque no sintiera nada de chakra correr por su cuerpo. Pero pronto la silueta habló y Sakura pudo reconocer la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó el morocho posando su mirada en cada uno.

-Sí –respondió Sakura- les han quitado el chakra.

-Bien, vamos, Naruto aún no llega, puede que necesite de ayuda.

-Sí.

Continuaron camino y al salir vieron a Naruto dar el golpe final a su enemigo con un Oodama Rasengan. El cuerpo de Kisame cayó al suelo y se retorció por unos momentos para luego paralizarse.

-Ya está –sonrió Naruto a sus dos compañeros, para luego acercarse a Sakura y la niña que tenía en brazos- Mei-chan –dijo tomándola y elevándola en el aire mientras la pequeña reía y gritaba su nombre alegre.

-Tenemos que informar de todo esto a Tsunade-sama –le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

-Vayamos a la torre Hokague –respondió la mujer suspirando, ya que sabía que había aún muchas cosas que aclarar, pero nada le importaba ahora, pues había logrado salvar a esos dos niños que tanto quería.

El camino fue difícil de recorrer, en especial para la kunoichi, quien trataba de pensar la mejor forma de contar todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Tsunade-sama, ¿se sentiría defraudada de ella? La consideraba casi una madre y había sido su maestra por mucho tiempo, no quería que pensara eso de ella. Caminaba con cierto pesar, algo que notaron sus dos antiguos compañeros.

Sasuke aunque quería decir o hacer algo, prefirió no hacerlo, aún estaba enojado por todo lo sucedido. Su hermano era un traidor y esa mujer no había confiado en él para contarle lo que le sucedía. Él hubiera sido capaz de ayudarla, estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo prefirió confiar en Itachi y en Naruto. Apretó los puños, es cierto que él la había abandonado una vez, pero no seguía siendo el mismo, se había esforzado mucho por superarse, por cambiar…

Naruto en cambio se sentía tranquilo, por fin había logrado resolver los problemas de la mujer que amaba y ahora ella podría estar bien. La observó y vislumbró su malestar, se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano y sutilmente le dio un leve apretón, para darle a entender que no estaba sola, que él aún seguía ahí, como siempre.

Sasuke vio esto y prefirió acelerar el paso, el odio lo invadía y no quería demostrarlo. Sus celos iban en aumento a cada segundo, quería gritarle al rubio que la soltara, que él se ocuparía de ella, pero simplemente se limitó a acercarse a Ken y hablar con él sobre todo lo sucedido, debía despejar su mente o pronto explotaría.

Sakura sintió que Naruto le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba, lo miró sonriendo y sintió que de alguna forma, las cosas podrían mejorar, él no la iba a dejar.

Cuando los cinco llegaron al despacho de Tsunade la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la mujer al ver a dos personas que pensaba, estaban muertas.

-Pero… ¿cómo?... –preguntó levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia los dos chicos. La niña la abrazó mientras que Ken se limitó a sonreírle.

-Sakura tiene muchas cosas que explicarle –respondió Sasuke dando media vuelta para irse- luego entregaré mi informe de lo sucedido.

-Sasuke –Naruto se acercó a su amigo en el pasillo- ¿no vas a quedarte?

-Es ella la que debe hablar Naruto, no yo… ni tú…

-Pero deberías acompañarla.

-Para eso estás tú ¿no? –preguntó Sasuke como si nada, Naruto lo miró sin comprender su reacción- Tu clon… me dijo que Itachi se quedó peleando con el enemigo… ¿no sabes nada más?

-Itachi dijo que luego se iría ya que no podía volver a la aldea porque la pondría en peligro.

-… bien debo irme.

-¿Irás a buscarlo?

-No… sólo quiero estar solo…

Naruto vio a su amigo alejarse a paso lento y cuando volvió a entrar al despacho de Tsunade, la rubia lo miró.

-Naruto ve y busca a Ino y Sai, diles que vengan.

-Sí –respondió el rubio mirando a Sakura. La mujer asintió levemente y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Chicos –les dijo la Hokague a Ken y Meilin- salgan un momento quiero hablar con Sakura a solas.

Cuando los chicos salieron la Hokague dándole la espalda a Sakura se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé por dónde empezar… mientras caminaba hacia aquí, pensaba en la mejor forma de contarle todo… y ahora… -Sakura suspiró y sin apartar la mirada del suelo continuó- desde lo sucedido hace seis años… yo… lo único que podía sentir era odio en mi interior. Odio por todos… odié a Sasuke por no haber ordenado la retirada, y a todos los que me rodeaban por haberme abandonado. No podía ver lo equivocada que estaba. Yo sola fui la culpable de todo eso, yo me alejé…

-Eso no es cierto Sakura –la interrumpió Tsunade- es cierto que Sasuke debió ordenar la retirada. Pero no toda la culpa debía cargar sobre él, ya que eran un equipo.

-Con los años, mi odio se fue incrementando… empecé a odiar la villa… y cuando comencé a salir con Itachi le comentaba ciertas cosas… hasta que un día…

-¿Itachi?

-Sí… él me habló de Akatsuki y me dijo que podía trabajar para ellos. No lo dudé y acepté. Me reuní con un representante de ellos y me dijo lo que debía hacer… debía dar todas nuestras estrategias de ataque y nuestros movimientos… pero cuando tuve que hacerlo… no pude… pensé en mis amigos, y no pude traicionarlos. Cuando ellos se enteraron de esto capturaron en uno de sus ataques a Meilin y a Ken y me dijeron que si no hacía lo que ellos me ordenaban los matarían… me encontraba entre la espada y la pared Tsunade-sama, no sabía qué hacer. Pero mi corazón eligió la vida de esos dos jóvenes a costa… a costa de la de… -Sakura no pudo más y cayó al suelo de rodillas ante el recuerdo de sus compañeros muertos por su culpa- lo siento tanto Tsunade-sama, pero no podía contarles nada o los matarían.

-Sin embargo los has salvado y eso es lo importante ahora…

-Pero Lee… y… sigue siendo mi culpa…

-¡¡Meilin!! –la voz de Ino se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Sakura y Tsunade salieron del despacho para ver el encuentro de Ino y Sai con Meilin- Oh, ¿cómo es posible?, mi hijita, mi hermosa hijita –decía Ino mientras besaba a su hija.

Sai que se encontraba a su lado abrazó a ambas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura sonrió levemente ante la imagen.

-Sakura la ha salvada –dijo Naruto a sus dos amigos, quienes miraron asombrados a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Ino casi sin voz.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

-No lo hubiese podido hacer sin la ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke… -respondió- además… -Sakura se arrodilló frente a los dos sorprendidos padres- todo fue mi culpa, lo lamento tanto, Ino, Sai… si yo…

-Oh Sakura –la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- eso ya no importa, la has traído de vuelta, gracias, gracias amiga…

Sai le dedicó una sonrisa sin poder soltar a su pequeña hija. Cuando Ino soltó a su amiga para volver a abrazar a su hija, Sakura volvió al despacho de Tsunade, aún había cosas que aclarar, cosas que confesar.

**Aclaraciones**: bueno, se van resolviendo algunas cosas, pero complicaré otras o si no, no tiene gracia esto jaja. Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto, el prox cap lo pondré el finde xq tengo examen el jueves y tengo q estudiar mucho T.T, se me terminaron las vacas!

Tengo una canción dedicada para mi Itachi: "Adiós" de Gustavo Cerati. Dedicada a él jaja.

**Sasusaku95**: me alegro q te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero q este tb te haya gustado. Saludos y gracias x siempre escribirme!

**Colette hatake**: ya pronto viene el narusaku, si no es el prox cap es el otro. Así q falta poquito! No me importa q me digas cien veces q te gusta el fic, yo siempre me voy a sentir contenta con el cumplido, así q gracias! Nos vemos!

**LucyRedfield**: volviste!, jaja, si a mi tb se me terminaron las vacas T.T. Gracias por seguirme siempre, pero estudia eh!, mates no es la mas entretenida de las materias pero es importante (te lo dice alguien q odia todas las ciencias exactas y q perdió física x ello jaja) Me faltó algun lemon con Itachi, pero me parecía q no daba mucho el momento. Pero pronto se viene el NaruSaku! Así q esperame un poco más. Besos!

**Der Engel Der Ilusion**: te traje la conti pronto viste? Jaja. Gracias x leer mi otro fic, y x decirme q escribo bien. Intento q sea claro todo y la verdad es q las cosas me salen bastante solas, pero preferiría poder tener más paciencia para las descripciones, pero odio escribirlas, así q ni me esfuerzo jaja. Bueno pronto el NaruSaku! No vemos!

**Koko7180**: holas! Veremos q hago con Itachi, pero eso se sabrá mucho más adelante. Lo sacaré de la historia por un tiempo y pensaré si vive o muere. Todos me están pidiendo el NaruSaku y creo q lo he pospuesto bastante, ya viene, falta poquito! Espero q te haya gustado tb este cap, saludos!!

Bueno como ya les dije, creo q a todos, pronto viene el NaruSaku, tenganme un poco más de paciencia! Como siempre gracias a todos. Nos vemos gente!, espero sus reviews! Saludos y cuidense!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando fijamente el lago que tenía frente a sí. Pensaba en su hermano. Siempre supo que había algo raro en Itachi, pero nunca imaginó que fuera él el traidor. Y aunque a último momento había ayudado a Sakura y Naruto ¿quién podía saber a ciencia cierta si eso no era también una actuación?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Ino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu hija –respondió el Uchiha volviendo a fijar su mirada en el lago.

-Está durmiendo en estos instantes. Naruto me contó todo lo sucedido… ¿estás bien?

-No realmente…

-Sasuke… –Ino se sentó a su lado- sé que Itachi hizo mal, pero todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, y él los ayudó…

-Por él tenemos varios de nuestros amigos bajo tierra Ino, no me pidas que tenga compasión por ese hombre ni por… Sakura…

-Ella lo hizo por mi hija y su protegido…

-No lo creo… tal vez fue al final así, pero ella se unió al grupo antes…

-Sakura sufrió mucho… estaba confundida y tu hermano le habrá mostrado un mundo diferente que podía llegar a ser mejor…

-Tal vez ese sea mi problema Ino… -respondió Sasuke parándose y mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido- yo debí haberle mostrado el camino correcto. Estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo que ni siquiera pude ir a verla al hospital cuando la trajeron. Durante años casi ni pude dirigirle la palabra… fui y soy un completo idiota y lo peor… -Sasuke suspiró- lo peor es que Naruto tiene razón, aún la amo… en todos estos años no pude quitármela de la cabeza… -suspiró sintiéndose vencido- yo sabía que ella era una espía mucho antes que todos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre sospeché de ella. Sólo fingí no saber nada, porque no quería que la descubrieran, no quería que la encerraran de por vida… y por ello tantos murieron. Si hubiese hablado, tal vez tu hija jamás hubiese estado en las manos del enemigo… pero Sakura ahora estaría encerrada… -Sasuke agachó la cabeza, su pelo negro le ocultaba el rostro.

Ino se acercó a su amigo y colocando una mano en su mejilla le levantó la cara para que la mirara. La mujer le sonrió.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo Sasuke. Ella es mi mejor amiga y jamás la traicionaría. Hasta renuncié a quien pensé que amaba por ella. Así que te entiendo… no creo que ella o tú supieran que las cosas iban a terminar así… uno no está obligado a saberlo todo. Hay cosas que no pueden impedirse.

-Pero debí haber hablado con ella. Tendría que haber hecho algo. Al final… sí soy un cobarde…

-No lo eres, tonto, tal vez sí debiste haber hablado con ella pero ya pasó, no puedes volver atrás, es tarde para pensar en lo que debiste haber hecho, pero aún tienes tiempo para pensar en el futuro y actuar en el presente. Tienes toda una vida por delante Sasuke. No puedes seguir cerrándote al mundo. No le hace bien a nadie.

-Lo se… pero no puedo vivir sin ella Ino…

-Sakura es muy especial si… pero si ella no quiere hacer una vida a tu lado, deberás superarlo y tendrás que comenzar de nuevo.

Sasuke se quedó callado con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Debo irme ahora, querido, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en casa, puedes ir cuando lo desees.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ino –le dijo Sasuke por fin- me alegro que Meilin esté bien.

-Yo también, esa niña es toda mi vida… -Ino volvió a sonreír- y Sai ha vuelto a ser el de antes… aunque supongo que yo también… ¡pero qué tonta he sido!, vine a agradecerte y no lo hice –Ino abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza- gracias, querido, de mi parte y de parte de Sai. Cuídate ¿si? –Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sasuke volvió a fijar su mirada en el lago. Recordó un hermoso día soleado en que estaba con Sakura y Naruto disfrutando del poco tiempo libre que tenían.

Sakura reía por los chistes de Naruto, mientras que él se limitaba a observarla disimuladamente. Aún no había pasado nada entre ellos y no sabía muy bien cómo responder a las actitudes que a veces tenía Sakura con él. Era molesta muchas veces, pero por otro lado le gustaba que se preocupara por él y le enfermaba que se sorprendiera ante los impresionantes avances de Naruto, quien a su ver era un estúpido.

_-Sakura-chan, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho Naruto, no saldré contigo, deja de insistir –reía Sakura, algo sonrojada, él sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero no pensaba demostrar sus celos-Iré a comprar algo de comida así comemos aquí, está muy lindo el día –dijo la kunoichi mientras se levantaba para irse. Los dos se habían quedado callados viéndola partir hasta que por fin Naruto volvió a hablar._

-_Oye Sasuke, ¿a ti te gusta Sakura-chan?, porque si es así, yo dejaré de molestarla…_

_-¿De qué hablas idiota? _

_-Bueno… noté que no le sacabas la vista de encima… hoy esta especialmente linda ¿no lo crees?_

_-Yo… _

_-Deja de hacerte el desentendido, que ya no tenemos diez años. _

_Sasuke se estaba comenzando a irritar._

_-Al fin y al cabo, ella te quiere a ti –Naruto pareció algo deprimido con el comentario, pero luego volvió a sonreír- eres el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad que tienes, al fin y al cabo, estás comenzando a tener mucha competencia, sin contarme a mí… _

Sasuke sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Las palabras de Naruto habían surtido efecto en él y ese mismo día a la noche, cuando había acompañado a Sakura a su casa, la había besado. Un beso que él aún no olvidaba. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Parecía un adolescente enamorado, ese no era él. Él era un hombre frío y ya los sentimientos no formaban parte de su ser. O por lo menos eso quería hacer. Decidió que iría a hablar con Sakura, debía aclarar unas cuantas cosas con ella.

………………..

-¡Sakura! –Naruto se acercó a su antigua compañera al verla salir de la torre Hokague.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Qué hacías por acá todavía?

-Eeeh, bueno… yo… -Naruto colocó una mano tras su cabeza tratando de buscar una excusa pero la verdad es que no era muy bueno inventando ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Me estabas esperando? –preguntó la mujer sonriendo levemente, a pesar de los años, Naruto aún conservaba parte de su personalidad y algunos gestos tan característicos. Y ahora su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo.

-Siii, lo lamento, sé que no te gusta eso… pero quería saber qué mas te dijo Tsunade-sama…

-Está bien… me agrada que estés aquí. Vamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres? –una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro de Naruto ante esa propuesta y asintió feliz.

Bebieron sake en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Naruto se sentía feliz de por lo menos estar de nuevo al lado de su querida kunoichi y además por haber solucionado su tema. La observó de reojo. Ella miraba el contenido de su vaso pensativa. Su belleza se había incrementado con los años, aunque eso en otro momento le pudiera parecer increíble. Tenía el pelo atado y unos mechones le caían en el rostro, por lo que no podía ver bien su expresión. De pronto su verde mirada se posó en la de él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Nada, nada, Sakura-ch… Sakura… -Sakura sonrió al oír que al rubio casi se le vuelve a escapar ese "chan" que tanto le había gustado a ella en otro momento de su vida.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre –le dijo sonriendo al notar el tremendo parecido que tenía su amigo con el cuarto Hokague. Naruto se sentó más derecho e inflamó el pecho en actitud orgullosa- pero no te agrandes tanto, es sólo en aspecto, tu padre según escuché era muy inteligente…

-Siempre dices esas cosas de mi, Sakura… -respondió Naruto mirando el suelo triste.

Sakura rió y su amigo la miró sonriendo.

-Es un chiste tonto –le dijo posando una mano en su mejilla- tú tienes otras cualidades y eres el mejor Ninja de la hoja, mejor aún que tu padre, deberías estar orgulloso de ello –Naruto tomó su mano y le depositó un beso, para sorpresa de la kunoichi, antes de levantarse.

-Nunca podría compararme a mi padre, él dio su vida por la villa, lo arriesgó todo por todos, yo no sé si podría hacer eso por la villa, pero sí lo haría por una persona… creo que soy más egoísta… -rió.

-Naruto yo…

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que volvamos… -la interrumpió él.

La kunoichi asintió y luego de pagar salieron del bar. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la mujer. Abrió la puerta y cuando el rubio estaba dando media vuelta para volver a su casa, ella le tomó la mano.

-Naruto… -le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él se quedó paralizado en el lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer- ¿te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Sabes que haría lo que tú me pidieras Sakura. Si es eso lo que en verdad deseas me quedaré.

Sakura sonrió y lo dejó pasar. Naruto comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso. Es cierto que había estado saliendo con otras mujeres, pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho, porque sabía que a ninguna amaba tanto como a esa mujer en particular. Esa persona que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, por quien daría hasta lo que no poseía. Ahora ella le había pedido que se quedara en su casa. No sabía si podría soportar seguir estando cerca sin besarla, pero se juró a sí mismo que jamás le haría nada que no quisiera.

Cuando entraron ella le indicó que se sentara en el sofá mientras buscaba algo para comer y tomar. Volvió con unas galletas y una botella de sake.

-¿No crees que has tomado suficiente? –preguntó Naruto preocupado mirando la botella.

-¿Eres mi padre acaso?, no seas tonto, tengo una resistencia mucho mejor que la de Tsunade-sama. Y no hemos tomado tanto.

-Eeehhh, está bien.

-Naruto, ¿estás nervioso? –preguntó la kunoichi acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Noo, para nada –respondió él tratando de parecer calmado a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil. Sakura se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no quise ponerte incómodo…

-Oh, no… está bien Sakura… -Naruto quiso tratar de arreglar las cosas pero parecía que las empeoraba, ya que Sakura se había tapado el rostro.

-Siempre lo arruino todo… yo… no quiero seguir estando sola Naruto, quiero volver a ser la de antes –Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras y la abrazó.

-No sabes la alegría que me has dado al decirme eso… -le susurró al oído.

-Yo hice que los mataran… y ahora… no sé que hacer…

-No fue tu culpa, te obligaron…

-¡Si lo fue!, debía haber hecho o dicho algo… Lee… Asuma… Chouji… todos han… y también Hinata y Kiba, siempre fue mi culpa…

-No sigas culpándote por eso Sakura, todos hubiésemos hecho lo mismo. Tú también hubieses dado tu vida por salvar a un compañero, como lo hizo Kiba y Hinata. Y yo también hubiese hecho todo lo que me pedían con una amenaza como la que ellos te hicieron a ti.

-Tú siempre dices cosas que le levantan a uno el ánimo aunque sea un poco, Naruto, gracias –dijo Sakura acurrucándose al lado del rubio, quien instintivamente la abrazó.

Se mantuvieron un rato callados mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Ahora que todo ese tema se ha solucionado –Naruto quiso decirle lo que estaba pensando- puedes volver a ser médico ninja Sakura, creo que haciendo eso estabas mejor, ¿qué te parece?

Sakura no le respondió, y cuando la miró ya estaba dormida. Naruto se limitó a abrazarla aún más para brindarle su fuerza y protección, mientras acariciaba con ternura su sedoso cabello.

-Te prometo que todo cambiará a partir de hoy, haré que vuelvas a ser la de antes, mi Sakura-chan –le susurró.

……………………………

Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación bastante desanimado o más de lo acostumbrado. Se había acostado luego de ir a la casa de Sakura. Había tocado la puerta pero nadie le respondió. Se estaba yendo cuando vio que ella volvía junto con Naruto. Quiso ir a saludarlos, pero vio que ambos habían entrado a la casa. En un principio pensó que el rubio sólo la estaría acompañando, pero no parecía ser así. Apretó los puños sintiendo que los celos volvían a inundarlo, pero luego se calmó y dando media vuelta se fue. El rubio era mejor para ella. Le daría la felicidad que él no supo brindarle. Naruto la protegería mejor de lo que él lo había hecho, estaba seguro. Al fin y al cabo, fue quien la trajo de vuelta, quien siguió la búsqueda incansablemente, cuando ya todos habían perdido la esperanza.

Suspirando recordó que a pesar de ya haber perdido a dos compañeros, él seguía insistiendo que Sakura estaba viva.

_-¡¡Ya basta Naruto!! ¡deja de decir esas cosas, está muerta! –gritó Sasuke cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo de parte del rubio- Hinata y Kiba están muertos, ¿cuántos más deben morir para que te des cuenta que ella no volverá, porque ya no está entre los vivos?_

_-¡¡No me hables de Hinata y Kiba tú!! –le había respondido el rubio entre lágrimas- ellos fueron más valientes de lo que tú has sido, ellos no perdieron las esperanzas como tú. Ellos me acompañaron y… ¡no quiero que vuelvas a nombrarlos como si fueras mejor que ellos!, ¡como si supieras lo que en realidad se siente!, ¡tú no la amas tanto como yo, de lo contrario seguirías buscando!, aunque… aunque sólo sea para encontrar su cuerpo sin vida… la traeré de vuelta sea como sea._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar lo que yo siento por ella con lo que tú sientes? pedazo de escoria…_

_-Porque es la verdad –lo interrumpió Naruto._

_Sasuke se lanzó sobre Naruto e hizo falta que intervinieran Kakashi, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Jiraya y Tsunade para separarlos. Mientras Ino lloraba desconsolada junto con Tenten. Sai como siempre se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. _

_-¡¡Dejen de pelear pedazo de tontos!! –les había gritado la rubia sin poder parar de llorar- ustedes son mejores amigos, los amigos no se dicen esas cosas –dijo mirando a Naruto- ni se abandonan –dijo mirando a Sasuke, quien apartó la mirada avergonzado._

_-¡Ya suéltenme! –gritó Naruto deshaciéndose de los brazos que no lo dejaban moverse- yo seguiré buscando, no me importa lo que me digas Sasuke, tú has lo que quieras, la verdad, no me interesa lo más mínimo._

_-Hace cinco meses que se la llevaron Naruto, tenemos que proteger la villa, no podemos seguir mandando a ninjas en una búsqueda… -le dijo Tsunade para asombro de muchos pero fue interrumpida por Naruto._

_-¡No digas "inútil"!, ¡te lo prohíbo vieja!_

_-Yo la quiero como a una hija y la verdad es que siento un gran dolor al decir esto, pero la villa nos necesita, es lo que Sakura querría…_

_-¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que ella querría!, ni lo que debe de estar sufriendo. Está bien, no necesito compañeros, la buscaré solo._

Naruto se había ido y no volvió hasta un mes después trayendo a Sakura con él. Sasuke se había avergonzado tanto de haberla abandonado que jamás fue a visitarla al hospital a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos. Tampoco fue a visitarla luego de salir. Y cuando se enteró que había entrado en el ANBU también lo lamentó, ya que él estaba en él y prefería no tener que verla. Por ello se metió en otra división y así no tener que cruzarla.

¿Cómo podía él pretender volver a su lado luego de todo lo que le había hecho?

Por supuesto que Naruto era el mejor para traer a la Sakura que ellos habían conocido y además él siempre la había amado, tal vez más que él mismo. Recordó con nostalgia cómo la miraba el rubio cuando eran chicos. Y cuando fue él el que terminó saliendo con ella se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Había vuelto a ganarle a ese idiota. ¡Qué tonto había sido!, en vez de pensar en lo hermoso que era estar al lado de esa mujer, él pretendía ganarle a Naruto. ¿Y si en realidad nunca la había amado? ¿Y si era uno de sus tantos caprichos?... no, eso sí que no era cierto. Él la había amado, aún lo hacía. Nunca había estado mejor que estando a su lado. Con ninguna otra mujer fue tan feliz como con ella. Ninguna nunca supo darle todo lo que ella le había dado.

Pero ahora debía hacerse a un lado, al igual que una vez lo había hecho Naruto. La furia lo invadió y tomando una lámpara de su mesita de luz la lanzó contra la pared, donde se hizo añicos.

-¡Yo nunca pierdo! –gritó agitado. Luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. No estaban jugando, ni en una lucha, era la vida real, y había perdido desde el momento en que la había abandonado, desde el momento en que pensó que era mejor que el resto.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: el próximo cap es puro NaruSaku, lo prometo, pero tenía q primero mostrar estas cosas, ya q después pienso complicarlo un poquito, no sé como, pero bue. Aprobé el examen q me tenía tan mal!. Muchas gracias a todos los q me dijeron cosas lindas al respecto. Ahora estoy más tranqui y me voy a dedicar a pensar un poco más sobre esto.

**Sasusaku95**: jaja, es cierto q alguien tan sexy como Itachi no puede morir, lo más probable es q no le suceda nada, al fin y al cabo es de los más poderosos, pero no sé, sigo dudando porque se me ocurren cosas muy buenas q podrían suceder. Te dejo con la duda jaja. Saludos y gracias!

**Colette hatake**: son bastante buenos en la aldea, no la castigaron a Sakura, creo q eso tb viene de tener a tu sensei al mando ¿no?, jeje. No estudie mucho, pero bue aprobé asi q estoy contentísima. Saludos!

**Xabax**: alguien nuevo!, me alegra q te guste la historia y espero q la sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario fue muy lindo!

**Leonardo**: eh!, pense q me habías abandonado. Proximo cap NaruSaku dedicado para vos sisi y muy pronto. Sigo leyendo tus fics por supuesto, pasa q anduve con poco tiempo por este examen pero ahora soy libre! Jaja hasta el próximo examen. Y no soy tan mala, vas a ver q te voy a poner un muy tierno NaruSaku, no muy subido de tono, pero casi seguro con lemon. Bueno te dejo, espero tu review, nos vemos!

**LucyRedfield**: proxima cap tenes el lemon q esperabas, prometido!. Ya veo como complico las cosas, todavía no lo tengo muy decidido, pero x supuesto q lo haré, no me gusta q estén tan tranquilos, jeje, soy mala. Nos vemos pronto!

**Queen Pain Alone**: hola! Tanto tiempo, todo bien, la escuela primero, total el fic te espera, en este cap hubieron más celos de Sasuke todavía, veremos como los supera o si los supera. No te preocupes por mandarme reviews siempre, los estudios son importantes y no hay q abandonarlos (te lo dice una vaga absoluta) jaja. Bueno nos vemos che, saludos!!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Aclaraciones: **espero q les guste este cap, no esperen mucho del lemon, xq está bastante triste, definitivamente no me salen. Igualmente este cap se lo dedico a Leonardo q desde q empecé me pide sin descanso el NaruSaku, jaja.

**Capitulo 13**

Sakura se despertó sintiendo que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, casi salta del susto, pero por suerte se dio cuenta de quién era el dueño de ellos. Naruto dormía profundamente.

-Naruto –lo sacudió para despertarlo- ya es de mañana.

-¿Eh?, ah, Sakura ch… -la mujer sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedes dejar decirlo ¿verdad?

-Es bastante difícil –rió el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No tienes que ir a entrenar a los chicos? Ya es tarde…

-No, hoy era el cumpleaños de Hitomi, así que les di el día libre. Más tarde pasaré por su casa. Le compré un monedero parecido al mío pero rojo, siempre le gustó y… -mientras Naruto hablaba Sakura se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Le sorprendió que se alegrara de escuchar esas cosas, pero el hecho de saber que en la villa seguía viviendo gente feliz y que aún festejaba su cumpleaños la animó. Además de que sintió que estar cerca del rubio era algo maravilloso, irradiaba una alegría y una tranquilidad que embargaba todo su ser.

-Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien Naruto –le dijo cuando por fin él terminó con su monólogo. El rubio le sonrió. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era esa sonrisa cuando se la dedicaba solo a ella.

-Estoy bien, porque tú lo estás Sakura. Espero que de ahora en más confíes en nosotros y nos cuentes si hay algo que te preocupa o amenaza.

Sonrió, aunque en su interior sintió un gran dolor. Lamentablemente no podría hacer eso. Ella no podía depender de ellos. Ya no eran más un equipo y era una mujer adulta.

-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado Naruto.

-De nada, Sakura.

-No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti… -se lanzó a sus brazos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al sentir cómo él la estrechaba con fuerza. Nunca había estado sola… y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca…

-Aún hay más gente que te quiere además de mí, no te olvides que está Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, y todos los demás. Todos te queremos Sakura y siempre te ayudaremos.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se dejó llevar por esos azules ojos, tan maravillosos y tan profundos. De a poco se fue acercando hasta estar a sólo milímetros de él. El rubio acortó la distancia que los separaba y le dio un profundo beso.

Sakura había sido besada por muchos hombres en su vida, pero ese beso fue distinto. El beso de Naruto le demostró todo lo que él sentía por ella. Todo el amor que le profesaba. Fue un beso cariñoso y anhelante al mismo tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido tan amada y deseada como en ese momento. Naruto acarició con suavidad su rostro y luego se separó de ella. Sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que sus besos.

-¿Estás segura Sakura?

-Nunca he estado más segura Naruto.

-Pero y Sas…

-Quiero estar contigo –le respondió con seguridad- tú eres la única persona que podría traer de vuelta a mi antiguo yo… y la verdad es que… quiero que vuelva… quiero volver a ser feliz, Naruto… quiero volver a reír…

-Te prometo que volverás a ser la de antes, haré todo mi esfuerzo para borrar todos esos recuerdos malos de tu mente. Gracias Sakura…

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme la oportunidad de resarcir mi error.

-No fue tu error, fue mío…

Volvió a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Naruto, tú siempre me amaste y yo… sólo te traje dolor…

-Calla, mi bella flor, nada de eso importa si ahora, aunque sea sólo por un día, puedo brindarle algo de alegría y tranquilidad a tú vida.

-Estando a tu lado tengo todo eso… -respondió ella pegándose al cuerpo del rubio.

Le gustaba sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, y esa fuerza que salía de su interior y la embargaba completamente. Naruto introdujo sus dedos en el pelo de ella acariciando lentamente su cabeza, la mujer cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento. Ese momento en que decidió olvidar aunque sea sólo por un rato todos sus problemas y rendirse al hombre que siempre había estado a su lado, al hombre que la había salvado, al único que podía devolverla a la luz.

La besó con una pasión y un poder que únicamente él podía brindarle, llevándola hacia un mundo en donde sólo existía la felicidad de estar a su lado. Esta vez no iba a impedirle nada. Lo necesitaba de una forma que nunca creyó posible. De pronto la levantó entre sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras la llevó hasta su habitación donde la depositó con ternura sobre la cama.

-Te amo Sakura y si me lo permites, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para devolverte esa felicidad que tanto anhelas.

Ella no quitaba su mirada de la de él. Hablaba con una seguridad tan natural en él, que creyó que todo lo que le decía era posible, sonrió, deseaba estar así el resto de su vida. Deseaba rendirse a esa persona para siempre y volver a ser la de antes. Lo atrajo tomándolo de la chaqueta haciéndolo caer sobre ella. Naruto rió sobre su cuello, lo que hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo. Le levantó la cabeza y lo besó tratando de transmitir en ello lo mucho que lo quería. Pensó que lo había logrado, porque cuando volvió a ver sus ojos, brillaban con gran intensidad y su sonrisa había aumentado. ¿Cómo había podido quitar esa sonrisa de eso rostro? ¿Cómo fue capaz de traerle semejante carga y dolor a un hombre como él?

Con una habilidad que nunca había imaginado en él, Naruto recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, Sakura cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto. Sus manos recorrieron su cintura hasta llegar a sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su abdomen mientras le quitaba la remera, luego el corpiño, besó su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos donde se detuvo sólo un poco. La respiración de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse al tiempo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba pidiendo más. Naruto se encontraba en la misma condición. Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la remera y comenzó a besar su torso, recorriendo con su lengua cada uno de los abdominales del rubio.

La pasión los inundaba y ya no pudieron seguir conteniéndose, por lo que se terminaron de quitar los restos de ropa que les quedaban. Cuando el hombre entró dentro de la mujer, ella gimió lo que hizo que él sintiera que iba a volverse aún más loco por esa hermosa kunoichi que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño. Por fin era suya, iba demostrarle que a su lado no necesitaría de nada más.

Sakura lo miró y vio en sus ojos el brillo de la pasión y supo que ella también tenía ese brillo por la sonrisa de él. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba de verdad y no quería volver a separarse de su lado jamás. Acarició su fuerte espalda y sintió su ronco gemido, cerró los ojos, ya no podía continuar viéndolo debido a que la pasión que los embargaba era tan grande que la estaba dejando sin aliento, al igual que a él, así se fundió al placer que le entregaba mientras se movía en su interior.

Cuando por fin se separaron, respirando agitadamente se miraron por unos momentos. Ella sonrió y acariciando su rostro se acercó para depositarle un beso.

-Gracias Naruto.

Él simplemente sonrió, pero pudo notar que esa sonrisa traía algo de tristeza con ella. Pensó que tal vez se sentía decepcionado porque ella aún no le había dicho que lo amaba. Y aunque quiso hacerlo, en su interior sintió que no podía. Aún no podía entregarse enteramente a él. Ahora que la razón estaba volviendo poco a poco, pensó que tal vez lo que acababan de hacer había sido una locura, ella no podría volver a ser la misma por mucho que él lo intentara.

-Duerme un poco, mi bella kunoichi, yo cuidaré de ti ahora –le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo, él seguía siendo aún tan bueno con ella. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, la seguía perdonando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su calor y olor mezclado con el de ella volvieran a inundarla, y así poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormida.

Horas después se despertaron. Naruto bajó y buscó algo de comida. Mientras se alimentaban charlaban de diferentes cosas. Pero jamás tocaron temas tristes, ambos sabían que si eso sucedía en ese momento, lo que habían logrado se desvanecería. Naruto le relató varias misiones que había tenido con sus alumnos. Sakura se limitaba a escucharlo, aunque en su interior se estaba comenzando a formar una idea que de a poco iba cobrando más y más fuerza y eso le traía un gran dolor. Aún así no lo demostró, quería que él fuera feliz y no deseaba seguir embargándolo con sus pensamientos y temores.

Naruto sabía que algo andaba mal. La conocía más de lo que ella pensaba y sabía que la kunoichi le estaba ocultando algo. Pero por alguna razón prefirió negar lo que su corazón le advertía y continuar con ese momento feliz.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso Naruto! –rió Sakura.

-Bueno, algo debía hacer y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-De verdad que no sabes nada de mujeres –las carcajadas de Sakura hicieron que él también comenzara a reír, ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba?, ella estaba bien.

-Yo no sabía esas cosas, no me puedes culpar, creo que deberían enseñarte eso en…

-¡Nos lo enseñaron pedazo de tonto! –gritó ella mientras seguía riendo. Tomó una almohada y se la lanzó, dándole en plena cara.

-¿Así que quieres pelea? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa tomando la almohada.

-No, Naruto, hablo en serio –reía ella arrodillándose sobre la cama y comenzando a alejarse del rubio- suelta eso.

-Ven aquí… no te haré nada…

-Suelta eso, Naruto, ¡noo! ¡jaja! ¡Naruto!

Los dos comenzaron una guerra de almohadas que terminó con una Sakura victoriosa sentada sobre su pobre víctima.

-No eres bueno con esto… -le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él mientras se relamía los labios. El rubio que se encontraba debajo seguía riendo. Sakura tomándolo de las muñecas lo inmovilizó- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? –preguntó con mirada traviesa.

-Sí que tienes fuerza Sakura-chan –respondió Naruto mientras trataba de librarse, aunque sin muchos resultados.

-Apuesto a que puedes hacer más que eso Naruto -¿lo estaba retando? Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

Naruto movió las piernas, lo que hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al lado de él, lo soltó en el proceso, lo cual él aprovechó para terminar en la misma posición que segundos antes había tenido la pelirosa.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó sintiéndose satisfecho por su reciente victoria.

Sakura reía.

-Está bien, ganaste.

-¿De verdad?, qué rápido lo admi… -Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, porque a penas la soltó ella lo atrajo y comenzó a besarlo- Sakura, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? –preguntó separándose, por supuesto quería continuar, se maldijo por pensar tanto a veces, pero no quería que se enojaran con la pelirosa ahora que las cosas comenzaban a estar bien.

-No, Tsunade-sama me dio unos días libres, para que me calmara… ¿estás bien Naruto? –preguntó al ver que el rubio se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura… no quiero que sigas trabajando en ANBU.

-Ya lo hablamos Naruto, soy adulta y…

-¡No me importa! –respondió el rubio levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. La posición en otro momento le hubiese causado mucha gracia a la kunoichi, ya que estaba desnudo, pero en esos momentos ella también se estaba enojando- no quiero que te acuestes con otros.

-¿Perdón?, ¿desde cuando te crees con derecho para opinar sobre mi vida?

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-¡No me hables de esa forma Naruto!, ¡no soy una cualquiera!, claro que no me gusta, pero es mi trabajo.

-Hay otras formas de obtener información, me parece que estás tomando el camino más sencillo.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esas cosas –respondió la kunoichi levantándose también de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana-eres un… ¡arg! –se tapó el rostro, mientras le daba la espalda, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero por supuesto nada salió de sus ojos, su orgullo junto con su frialdad seguían ganando la batalla.

Naruto se sintió muy mal por haberla puesto así y se acercó a ella.

-Sakura, lo siento, es que… sabes que te amo y no quiero que…

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me enfurece Naruto? –respondió ella enfrentándolo y haciendo que él retrocediera instintivamente- que al final eres igual a todos. Me consideran de su propiedad como si fuera una cosa… soy una persona y tomo mis propias decisiones, no quiero que se metan en mi vida como si… como si fueran dueños de ella…

-No es así, yo no creo que sea así, déjame explicarte.

-¡Aah! Aléjate, no quiero que me toques –dijo tratando de apartarlo, pero él luchó hasta que ella se rindió y dejó que la abrazara- ¿cómo vas a pensar que me gusta?, ¿pero qué quieres que haga?, hay cosas que se deben sacrificar por el bien de la villa. Yo no soy tan poderosa como tú o Sasuke, pero hay otras cosas que puedo hacer –decía sobre su pecho.

-Lo lamento, no quise decirte esas cosas, de verdad, perdóname Sakura… pero me parece que si no te agrada hacer eso, bueno… podrías volver al hospital, o luchar, pero como médico ninja, como antes…

-Sí… quiero hacer eso… perdóname tú, siempre estoy a la defensiva y lo único que pretendes es ayudarme.

Naruto no dijo nada más se limitó a abrazarla un rato, hasta que ella se encontró lo suficientemente bien como para separarse.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Hitomi, o se enojará conmigo, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

-No, gracias, me quedaré.

-Esta bien, como quieras, en un par de horas regreso, ¿si?

-Sí… llévate la llave, así entras por tu cuenta.

-Está bien. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?, necesito bañarme.

-Sí, ve…

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello pensativa. ¿Por qué siempre reaccionaba así?, demonios, siempre hacía lo mismo. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora estaba bien con Naruto, ¿por qué arruinarlo?, en silencio se acercó hasta el baño y se metió en la bañera con el rubio, quien dio un respingo al sentirla.

-Sí que eres silenciosa –sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo- y por supuesto preciosa.

-He sido una tonta al reaccionar así, no quiero que estemos mal Naruto.

-Está bien… –respondió él distraído, parecía más preocupado en ver otras partes de Sakura y no su rostro.

-¿Así que te parezco preciosa? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a él de nuevo con esa mirada traviesa que enloquecía al rubio.

-Sakura… si sigues acercándote no responderé de mí –le dijo el rubio alejándose, pero la pared le impidió seguir moviéndose. Ella pasó sus manos por la cintura del kitsune.

-Está bien… me atendré a las consecuencias…

…………………………….

Sasuke lanzó varios kunais que dieron justo en el blanco. Luego realizó una serie de sellos y lanzó una gran bola de fuego que destruyó todos los blancos a su paso.

-No me gustaría ser esa persona por la que estás tan enojado.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y se encontró con Kakashi, su antiguo maestro y alguien que respetaba muchísimo.

-Sólo estoy entrenando –respondió dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-¿De verdad?, a mí me parece que te estás descargando.

-No.

-Sasuke… aún no entregaste tu informe de lo sucedido y Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas bien.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, luego lo entregaré, ¿es tan urgente?

-No, pero es extraño en ti…

-¡Sólo me olvidé! ¿si?, no sucede nada –respondió el morocho activando inconscientemente su Sharingan. Kakashi ni se inmutó.

-Es increíble lo que esa mujer genera… -respondió Kakashi con una leve sonrisa.

-¿De quién hablas?

-¿Y ahora te haces el desentendido?, desactiva tu Sharingan Sasuke, no soy tu enemigo.

Sasuke quien ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía su Sharingan activado, apartó la mirada y cerrando los ojos trató de calmarse. ¿Por qué se ponía así?, demonios de sólo pensar que Naruto estaba con su Sakura… mejor no imaginar nada…

-¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz Sasuke? –la pregunta de Kakashi lo dejó paralizado por un momento.

Eso era cierto, no debía pensar en él, si no en ella. Si lo había elegido al rubio era por algo, lo que una vez tuvieron ya se había perdido para siempre. No podía ser tan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No es que no quiera que sea feliz… es que… -Sasuke no quiso seguir hablando, es más, ni sabía porqué había dicho eso, tal vez necesitaba confesarle a alguien lo que pensaba. Lo que más deseaba era su felicidad, pero quería que fuera feliz a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Es doloroso, lo sé, pero Naruto…

-No quiero oír tus alabanzas hacia ese… no en estos instantes sensei. Al principio yo era el mejor, el que destacaba. Pero poco a poco me fui quedando atrás y sin darme cuenta él me superó, en todo sentido. Como Ninja, como persona… todos en la aldea lo admiran, a él, a ese idiota que hacía tantos desastres de chico. ¡A ese miedoso!, pero antes nada de eso me importaba porque la tenía a ella. Ahora ni siquiera eso, ahora también la tiene. Y yo, ¡¿y yo qué tengo?!, ¡nada!, he perdido a la mujer que amaba, a mi hermano y todo el respeto que una vez me tenían. Porque por supuesto todo el clan ya sabe lo de mi hermano y nos miran mal a mí y a mis padres… ¿qué quieres que haga Kakashi?, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione?, en un momento lo tenía todo, y segundos después no tengo nada.

-Creo, Sasuke, que lo único que ha sido herido en ti, es tu orgullo. Sakura siempre fue un premio para ti, algo que ganaste, una cosa más en la que superaste a Naruto. Por eso la perdiste, porque nunca te interesó ella en realidad.

-Oh, no, no me digas tú también esas cosas, nadie sabe lo mucho que yo la…

-Puede que ahora te hayas dado cuenta, Sasuke, pero ¿por qué no miras hacia atrás?, cuando tú y ella estaban juntos. ¿Estás seguro que no la considerabas un premio?

Sasuke se quedó callado. Bajó la mirada sin poder enfrentar a su sensei. De chico jugó muchas veces con el corazón de la kunoichi y ahora estaba pagando por su error. Como siempre había sido arrogante, pensaba que jamás la perdería porque la tenía loca. Eso le daba la suficiente confianza como para tratarla como quería.

-Piénsalo Sasuke y por favor, no hagas nada estúpido. No vale la pena perderlo todo por orgullo. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

Kakashi se fue. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y dando media vuelta decidió que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas de una vez y para siempre.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno después de bastante tiempo acá estoy, me súper costó este cap x el maldito lemon y aún así no quedó como quería, pero la verdad es q no lo quiero hacer muy fuerte ni muy explícito porque no es lo esencial en mi historia y prefiero q destaquen otras cosas y bueno, tengo q admitirlo, soy malísima escribiendo lemon.

Bueno pasando a otro tema, no se enojen los/las fanáticos/as de Sasuke, hay q admitir q el chico es arrogante, pero no es q se va a hacer malo, sólo q hay cosas q no quiere admitir y eso entra en conflicto con su persona y los q lo rodean, no sé si me explico bien… me parece q no… bue, mejor sigo con los agradecimientos…

**Queen pain alone**: si, Sasuke es de terror!, a mi tb me saca un poco, pero es un hueso duro de roer. De chico la creía un trofeo, pero ahora se está dando cta la quiere, pero viste, le cuesta admitirlo al bobo. Va a haber SasuSaku, pero será más adelante supongo, quiero poner algo de esta pareja pero se me complica encontrar el momento. Pero bue, ya veré. Nos vemos che, espero leerte pronto!

**Leonardo**: ya me imagino lo q vas a decirme, sí estuve medio triste el lemon, pero la verdad no sirvo para escribir eso. No te pedí ayuda xq quería ver q tal salía, pero bue, un desastre. Bueno ahora q charlamos por el chat, no tengo muchas cosas q decirte, así q te mando un saludo. Nos vemos!

**Colette hatake**: gracias por tus felicitaciones, sí estoy re contenta y lo festejé mucho este finde. Viste q pasa eso?, es de terror jaja. Espero q te haya gustado este cap, q también va dedicado para vos, q me has pedido varias veces el NaruSaku. Nos vemos che, saludos!

**LucyRedfield**: gracias tb a vos por tus felicitaciones. He continuado el fic, es más ya tengo varios caps esbozados, pero este me estuvo matando y aún sigo pensando q me quedó mal, pero no podía seguir dándole vueltas si no me salía nada, así q bueno, lo puse, espero q te guste. Saludos!!

Muchas gracias a todos los q leen y a los q me dejan reviews, trataré de actualizar más rápido! Saludos y cuidense!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Sakura estaba recostada tranquilamente sobre el sofá de su casa comiendo una manzana. Esperaba que su rubio volviera para invitarlo a ir a cenar ramen, sabía que se iba a alegrar mucho con eso. Mordió la manzana pensativa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento, por primera vez después de muchos años, volvía a estar bien, volvía a vislumbrar la felicidad, ¿por qué iba a ponerse a pensar en si estaba bien o mal?, eso ya no era importante. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento correr por todo su cuerpo y para cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba ya era demasiado tarde. Un kunai estaba en su cuello.

-Nunca se debe bajar la guardia, Sakura-san, creo que deberías saberlo.

-Zetsu –dijo entre dientes al escuchar la voz conocida.

-Me alegra que me reconocieras… Creo que también deberías saber que la felicidad en ciertas personas no existe y tú eres una de ellas. Levántate por favor, me parece que estamos en una posición incómoda y prefiero hablar de frente.

Sakura se levantó, tratando de pensar en la manera de escapar de su enemigo, pero estaba segura de que Zetsu no se encontraría solo. Afuera tendría alguien más cuidando que todo saliera bien.

-Es extraño que diga eso alguien como tú, alguien que prefiere ocultarse todo el tiempo –respondió ella mirándolo con asco. Siempre le había desagradado esa cosa, que aún no terminaba de definir qué era.

-Mi trabajo es ser invisible a los ojos de los demás para obtener lo que el jefe desea, no muy distinto de lo que tú haces.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, supongo que entenderás que el jefe no está muy contento con todo lo sucedido.

-¿Van a volver a amenazarme con algo?, ¿a quién se llevaron esta vez? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con actitud sobradora. No iba a asustarla esa cosa.

-No seas sarcástica conmigo, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia –respondió el Akatsuki desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Sakura.

-No vengo a amenazarte, solamente a abrirte los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo sin comprender.

-Piénsalo Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrás sostener esta farsa de la vida feliz?, tú siempre serás perseguida por Akatsuki por habernos traicionado, no podrás vivir tranquila. Todos a tu alrededor peligran. Lo sabes, lo has estado pensando, estoy seguro de ello –Sakura lo miró de reojo con odio, pero no respondió- ahora el jefe está concentrado en encontrar a Itachi, pero cuando lo encuentre y lo elimine, se concentrará en ti, ustedes dos saben muchas cosas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

-Sólo vine a charlar un poco contigo, me caes bien, lamentaría que algo te sucediera, tú que has sufrido tanto en tu vida –dijo el Akatsuki pasando su mano suavemente por el rostro de la kunoichi. Sakura lo alejó.

-Deja de hablarme de esa forma, como si te importara alguien –el Akatsuki suspiró y sonriendo se alejó de ella.

-Bien, debo irme ahora… hasta luego, Sakura-san, espero que podamos volver a vernos…

Zetsu desapareció y Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas. Por supuesto que había pensado en todo eso y ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que debía hacer. Se levantó decidida. Pero con un nudo en la garganta, otra vez volvía a lastimarlo, sabía que no había hecho lo correcto al estar con Naruto, pero en ese momento no había actuado con astucia. Un error que lamentaría por siempre, otra vez volvía a probar que los sentimientos en una persona como ella estaban fuera de lugar…

………………………………………………………….

-¿Y bien Zetsu? –preguntó Madara con tranquilidad.

-Estoy seguro que saldrá de la aldea. Ya lo ha pensado eso es obvio y con lo que le dije, será más que obvio que tomará esa decisión.

-Perfecto, ella buscará a Itachi o él la buscará a ella cuando sepa que se fue de la aldea. De cualquier manera los tendremos a los dos fuera del único lugar donde estaban protegidos.

-Sí… ese asqueroso Uchiha ha sido muy escurridizo.

-Estás hablando también de mi clan, Zetsu, ten más cuidado.

-Lo lamento señor. Es que me ha costado mucho trabajo…

-Pronto los tendremos a los dos no te preocupes. Quiero que la persigas, serás su sombra todo el tiempo hasta que se reúna con Itachi, cuando eso suceda no los ataques, tú no tienes posibilidades contra un Uchiha, llama a Pein, él se encargará.

-Sí, señor.

………………………………………………

-¡Sensei!, oh, qué alegría verlo –dijo Hitomi mientras abrazaba a su tan querido maestro- y parece que está muy contento, ¿sucedió algo con Sakura-san?

-¿Acaso lees la mente Hitomi-chan?, no diré nada, es cosa de adultos.

-¡Entonces sí pasó algo! –gritó la chica emocionada- ¿escucharon esos chicos?, el sensei está con Sakura-san.

Ikki, Soujiro y Ken aparecieron.

-Me alegro mucho por usted sensei, sé que la quiere mucho y estoy seguro que la hará muy feliz –respondió Ikki aunque su rostro no demostraba mucho que sintiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso es una gran noticia, tal vez pueda ayudar a mi sempai –respondió Ken.

Soujiro se mantuvo callado.

-Pase, sensei, cortaremos la torta en un minuto.

Naruto entró en la casa y mientras caminaba hacia el comedor charlando con Ikki y Ken, Hitomi se acercó a Soujiro.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada pedazo de tonto? –le preguntó golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Porque no me parece correcto ser falso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor, Hitomi, todo el mundo la ha perdonado y ha olvidado todo lo que hizo, yo no, esa mujer traicionó a la villa.

-Pero lo hizo por Ken-san y Meilin-chan.

-No lo sé… piensa un minuto, trata de usar un poco ese cerebro inútil que tienes –Hitomi lo miró con enojo- ¿por qué capturarlos a ellos?, ¿por qué obligarla a ella siendo alguien que no es tan fuerte ni importante?, podrían haber intentado raptar a alguien importante para Naruto-sensei que es muy poderoso y que debe ser el único que puede enfrentarlos.

-No necesitaban eso, sino información, Sakura-san formaba parte del grupo que realiza las estrategias.

-Sigue sin convencerme todo eso. Shikamaru es el mejor estratega y tiene dos hijos que podrían haber servido de carnada.

-Oooh, eres tan insoportable Soujiro, creo que complicas demasiado las cosas.

-Aunque no lo parezca me preocupa el sensei, creo que ella los fue a buscar y aún sigue de su lado, esa mujer es extraña, con muchos secretos.

-Ha tenido una vida difícil.

-Eso no es excusa.

-¡Claro que lo es!, ¿acaso sabes por todo lo que pasó?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que de pronto todos confían nuevamente en ella y podría…

-Chicos –Naruto los interrumpió- ¿qué sucede?, no puedo creer que sigas peleándote con ella hasta en el día de su cumpleaños, ¿por qué no la dejas un poco tranquila Sou-san?

-Odio que me diga así…

-Sí, si, ya lo sé –contestó Naruto revolviendo el pelo del muchacho- por eso lo hago. De verdad voy a empezar a creer que te gusta Hitomi-chan.

-¡¿Dé que habla sensei?! –gritó el chico alarmado y apartándose de él- estábamos hablando de otra cosa…

-¿De qué? –preguntó Naruto curioso.

-De… -Soujiro pensaba contarle todo lo que pensaba a su maestro, pero Hitomi le tapó la boca.

-Nada importante, sensei, vamos a cortar la torta, me costó mucho hacerla. Además que también quiero festejar por Ken-san, quien ha regresado milagrosamente.

-Sí, es cierto, ¡ah!, me olvidaba toma tu regalo.

-No regresó milagrosamente, lo rescataron y… -Soujiro quiso continuar, pero Hitomi había terminado de abrir el regalo.

-¡¡Aaah!! –Naruto y Soujiro se asustaron del grito que pegó la chica- ¡es un monedero como el suyo!, ¡me muero!, ¡qué lindo!

-¿Por qué eres tan gritona? –preguntaba Soujiro de mal humor mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Oigan, ¿van a venir? –preguntó Ken apareciendo- Ikki no es la persona más divertida del mundo y no sé de qué hablar con él…

-Gracias por la parte que me toca… -respondió Ikki apareciendo detrás de Ken, quien dio un respingo y trató de decir algo, pero nada se le ocurrió- está bien, no importa ya, lo dicho, dicho está.

-Sii, jeje, claro –respondió Ken rascándose la cabeza.

Los cinco se dirigieron al comedor para ir a comer la torta de cumpleaños de Hitomi y también para festejar el regreso de un amigo a quien consideraban perdido.

………………………………….

Sakura guardaba rápidamente todas sus cosas en la mochila, quería irse antes de que Naruto regresara, pero también debía pensar en una forma para que él no la siguiera. Una carta sería lo más indicado. Tomó papel y escribió las palabras más difíciles que había escrito en su vida. Una carta que no demostraba en absoluto lo que sentía, pero que mantendría alejado a la persona que amaba.

-Es por su bien… -se repetía una y otra vez mientras escribía, pero cada trazo le dolía como una puñalada- es por su bien…

Algo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, cuando se tocó el rostro se dio cuenta que era una lágrima. La miró por un momento, como si hubiese olvidado cómo eran, cómo se sentía llorar. O tal vez fuera así. Tragó saliva y cerrando el puño juntó fuerzas. No pudo evitar poner "lo siento" en la carta. Aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. Pasó su mano por la cama en el lugar donde él había dormido. Y luego tomando todas sus cosas bajó las escaleras. Al salir miró atrás una última vez, hacia la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, y que luego de su muerte fue de ella. Allí pronto volvería el hombre que tanto había amado y que aún amaba, aunque sabía que su corazón también pertenecía a otra persona. "Los protegeré a ambos, lo prometo"

-¿Acaso Naruto no fue suficiente para ti que te vas? –Sakura miró a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras, tan frías y duras, por supuesto, no podía ser otro que Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole esas cosas?

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó totalmente dolida, le era imposible parecer fría en esos momentos, estaba demasiado vulnerable para soportar que alguien como Sasuke le dijera eso.

-¿Vas a traicionarnos de nuevo Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke activando su Sharingan- esta vez no te dejaré. Demasiado tiempo callé…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Creíste que no sabía lo que estabas haciendo?, lo supe siempre. Y sé que tu y mi hermano estaban en Akatsuki mucho antes que raptaran a Meilin y a Ken. Estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones…

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada de sí misma.

-Es cierto… pero jamás les di nada en ese tiempo… por eso se llevaron a los chicos…

-No te creo, has mentido desde hace tanto tiempo, que ya no sé qué es la verdad y qué es mentira. Pero no vas a irte de aquí.

-Sasuke debo hacerlo, la villa corre peligro si…

-La villa corre peligro estando tú suelta, haré que te encierren.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó casi sin voz, debía escapar, pero era imposible para ella vencer al Uchiha. Aunque sólo le quedaba una opción…

Sasuke bajó la mirada, ¿acaso estaba triste?

-Tú nos traicionaste a todos Sakura, has jugado con todos nosotros, en especial con Naruto. Te estabas haciendo pasar por una buena persona para ahora volver a irte. Vas a matarlo… -Sasuke pensó que no sólo Naruto se sentiría destruido nuevamente, él ya se estaba sintiendo así, no había dolor mayor que el de enfrentarse a la persona que amaba.

-No es lo que crees Sasuke… -quería razonar con él, sólo Sasuke comprendería lo que debía hacer, pero parecía que en esos instantes el Uchiha no quería escuchar excusas o explicaciones.

-¿A si? ¿y adónde ibas entonces? Estoy seguro que vas a buscar a tu amante, ¡a mi hermano! –largó esas palabras sintiendo la furia recorrer su cuerpo. No podía olvidar que esa mujer no era la que había conocido, era la amante de su hermano, la mujer de ese o tal vez de alguno de Akatsuki, ¿cómo podía él saberlo?

Sakura retrocedió un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Había sentido muchas veces miedo, pero nunca había temido a Sasuke. El Uchiha dio unas pocas zancadas y llegó hasta ella, la tomó de los brazos con fuerza mientras la obligaba a mirarlo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?, ¿entonces es cierto? –apretó con más fuerza los brazos de la kunoichi quien cerró los ojos, no quería mirarlo mientras contestaba.

-Sí es cierto –respondió. El ninja aflojó el agarre lentamente hasta soltarla y luego retrocedió.

-¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? –preguntó dolido- ¿dejarás que sigan matando a nuestros amigos?...

Sakura lo miró. Sasuke se fijó en esos ojos, no eran los de antes, de alguna forma había vuelto a ser la de antes. ¿Era eso posible?, ¿acaso su mente le estaba jugando un juego cruel?, eso no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía ser la de antes, era la Sakura que había vuelto ese día, esa mujer que no podía reconocer, debía concentrarse. Debía capturarla por mucho que le doliera. No podía dejar que más personas murieran, así se tuviera que arrancar el corazón, protegería a su villa, a sus amigos, a su mejor amigo.

Sasuke parecía realmente confundido, Sakura aprovechó esto y de un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de el, mientras realizaba unos rápidos sellos. Sasuke fue más rápido de lo que pensaba y cuando ella estaba a punto de dar el golpe, él le detuvo la mano.

-¿Piensas que puedes vencer?, debes estar bromeando –respondió con odio apretando con fuerza la muñeca de ella. Su Sharingan era muy bueno, más de lo que pensaba, había podido adivinar sus movimientos. Pero aún tenía un as en la manga.

-Ese siempre fue tu problema Uchiha, tienes demasiada confianza en tus ojos y eso puede traicionarte.

Con su mano libre tocó el cuello del Uchiha, quien sintió que todo su chakra se perdía de golpe. La soltó y tambaleando se alejó.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó, el Sharingan se había desactivado por su total falta de chakra.

-Hay algo que rescato de haber estado seis meses encerrada, y es que pude aprender una técnica que puede quitar el chakra. Ya no eres rival para mí Uchiha. Sin tu chakra eres un simple hombre que nada puede hacer…

Sasuke la observó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

-Digas lo que digas, esa técnica también requiere mucho chakra de ti. Estás cansada.

-Es cierto, es una técnica que debe usarse contando con un compañero. Pero aún tengo chakra suficiente para un último golpe.

-Así que… así será… vas a traicionarnos de nuevo.

-Cree lo que quieras Uchiha, no me interesa –respondió acercándose a él, quien para su sorpresa no se movió- ¿no piensas tratar de escapar?

-¿Para qué?, me merezco que me golpees y tal vez también que me mates, todo esto es mi culpa. Desde lo que te sucedió, hasta que nos traicionaras.

-Extraño de tu parte admitirlo… has progresado… -Sakura dudó- tu deber es proteger la villa ahora Sasuke. No dejes que caiga en manos enemigas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-Ayuda a Naruto.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?

-Donde voy ustedes no pueden seguirme, no dejes que Naruto me busque y tú tampoco lo hagas. Es lo mejor para todos.

-¡¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?!, ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!

-Mi lugar no está más aquí… lo lamento Sasuke. Tú razonas más que Naruto, no seas precipitado y piensa en el resto. Ustedes dos son los más fuertes de la villa, los necesitaran…

-No me interesa, la única que me interesa eres tú –contestó acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro.

-Tú amas a una sombra que ya se ha esfumado, al igual que Naruto. Yo no siento más nada por nadie, ni siquiera por ustedes –cuántas mentiras estaba diciendo, sentía que pronto su corazón no resistiría más dolor- lo intenté, de verdad, quise volver, pero no puedo. Aquí sólo les traeré problemas. No me busquen, de verdad lo digo. Sasuke, debes prometerlo. Por la villa. No tires a la basura el esfuerzo de tantos.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo todo el dolor que lo embargaba al tomar la decisión. Los abrió y los fijó en los de ella, acarició su suave rostro, recordando por un momento esos viejos tiempos en que esa hermosa mujer había sido sólo suya. Fijó su mirada en esos labios tan delicados y agradables y se acercó lentamente. Depositó un tierno beso en ellos y se separó sintiendo que su corazón le dolía tremendamente.

-Cuídate, ¿si?, -tragó saliva y dijo lo nunca había podido decirle- yo aún te amo y si deseas volver, te estaré… te estaremos esperando. No importa a quién elijas, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

Sakura no respondió dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro. De alguna manera esos dos lo habían conseguido. La trajeron de vuelta. Su recuerdo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, se sacrificaría por ellos y por la villa, buscaría a Itachi e intentaría encontrar la forma de vencer a Madara, era lo único que le quedaba. Por ellos haría cualquier cosa. Era su turno de protegerlos.

Sasuke la vio partir. Sabía que toda su vida se arrepentiría de no haber impedido que se fuera, pero ella tenía razón, debían poner de lado sus propios deseos y debían pensar en los demás, mucho estaba en juego, no era momento de ser egoísta. Apretó los puños y decidió quedarse allí, esperaría a su amigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones: **bueno me tardé bastante lo sé, pero siendo sincera no he estado mucho en casa y me costó muchísimo este cap, y los siguientes también, xq no sé como seguir, jeje, bueno espero q les haya gustado y a los/as amantes del SasuSaku van a tener q esperar un buen tiempo, pero intentaré hacer algo con esos dos.

**Queen Pain Alone**: q bueno q hayas entendido mi punto de vista, tb eso es una excusa para no decir q soy malísima con los lemons, jaja. Me hubiera gustado hacer un poco más de la convivencia de estos dos, pero me parecio q un cap más de eso iba a resultar tedioso, asi q ya los separé jeje, espero q este cap tb te haya gustado. No estamos leyendo!!

**Leonardo**: ya te imaginas el final de mi fic?, mirá vos, estas seguro?, xq ni yo lo sé, pero bue, si querés perder las esperanzas así no te digo nada jeje. Seguro este cap no te gusto mucho xq ya los separé, pero bueno, hay q darle emoción al fic. Un saludo grande chico y espero encontrarte de nuevo en el msn, nos vemos!

**Colette hatake**: mmmm me diste una buena idea te diré, vamos a ver q hace Sasuke ahora, y Naruto tb, como me encanta hacerlos sufrir!! Jeje soy mala si señor. Bueno nos estamos leyendo saludos!!

**2-D-e-e-v-a-2** : hola!!, para serte sincera no se con quién se va a quedar Sakura al final, eso lo iré viendo por como se desarrolle más adelante la historia, pero por ahora ni idea q haré, no se ni como seguirla jeje. Espero volver a leerte, saludos!!

**LucyRedfield**: me alegro q te haya gustado el lemon, y espero q este cap tb, ahora veré como complico la historia, xq no pueden estar tranquilos mucho tiempo conmigo organizando su vida jaja. Bueno, espero leerte pronto, saludos!!

Saludos a todos los q me escriben trataré de poner pronto la conti, pero no prometo nada, esto se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil. Saludos!!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Naruto miró la hora, se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Sakura. Sus alumnos habían comenzado una pelea. Ken, como siempre, trataba de calmarlos, pero los tres estaban furiosos entre sí y ninguno paraba.

Observó a Ken por un momento, ese chico era muy fuerte, era un digno alumno de Sakura. Conocía a Hitomi, Soujiro e Ikki porque había sido asignado varias veces al equipo de ellos. A través de él, Naruto siempre había estado al tanto de las misiones de Sakura o lo que le pasaba. Era un chico sumamente bueno. Sonrió, Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo con él. A pesar de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar de pequeño, allí estaba, aún de pie y con ánimos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así el día de mi cumpleaños?!, ¡eres tan cruel Soujiro!, nunca vas a aprender.

-No necesito aprender nada, no me importa ser gentil contigo, estúpida niña.

-¡Niña!, ¡ya no soy una niña!

-Oh, por favor, todas las chicas de tu edad ya están mejor… bueno… -la miró de arriba abajo con desinterés- ya sabes…

-Aaaah, voy a matarte…

-Oigan siempre tienen que estar discutiendo, no podemos tener un solo día en paz –decía Ikki quien estaba bastante malhumorado- Hitomi, sabes que lo dice para hacerte enojar, ¿por qué siempre le sigues la corriente?

-¡No me hables como si lo supieras todo, tú que tienes el corazón tan frío como el de Soujiro! –le gritó Hitomi dirigiendo toda su ira a su otro compañero.

-Chicos, chicos, se suponía que esto es una fiesta y… -Ken se interrumpió al ver que Naruto se levantaba.

-Bien chicos –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa- debo irme, ya se está haciendo tarde.

-Oh, sí me imagino, sensei –respondió Hitomi guiñándole un ojo, con lo cual Naruto se puso todo colorado.

-Eeeh, sí, bueno… me voy… feliz cumpleaños Hitomi-san… dejen de pelearse… –dio media vuelta y se fue, que tonto que era a veces, se delataba solo.

-Yo voy con usted –dijo Ken y saludando al resto siguió a Naruto.

-¿Estás bien Ken-san? –preguntó Naruto al ver que Ken parecía algo nervioso.

-Esteee… sí… en realidad desearía hablar con usted… Naruto-san…

-Sí por supuesto –respondió Naruto deteniéndose y mirándolo.

-Se trata de mi sempai… ella… bueno…ella, es una persona complicada como usted sabrá.

-Sí… -Naruto frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué le pasaba al chico?, ¿por qué quería hablarle de alguien que nadie como él conocía?

-Bueno ella siempre ha estado confundida, desde que la conozco…

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, sé más claro, y sin embargo, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme de Sakura, yo la sé, así que puedes ahorrarte las palabras.

-No creo que lo sepa todo…

-Me estás comenzando a irritar, ¡habla ahora!, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?

-Yo… bueno… ella… -Ken no podía expresar sus pensamientos con la claridad que deseaba y el evidente enojo de Naruto lo estaba incomodando.

-Si no vas a decirme nada, entonces para la próxima procura no abrir la boca –le dijo Naruto completamente furioso y dando media vuelta se fue.

-Naruto… san… -Ken prefirió callar, supuso que en algún momento él se daría cuenta solo. Su sensei era una persona muy especial, alguien que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo quieta, la rutina la asfixiaba y eso tarde o temprano aparecería. Ella no duraría mucho tiempo en la villa, él lo sabía.

Naruto caminó rápido, no sabía qué es lo que querría decirle Ken, pero algo lo molestó mucho, y no era especialmente el chico, sino una sensación. Terminó corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegó se quedó mirando por un momento la casa con un temor que se iba apoderando de su ser. Tomó aire tratando de calmarse. Todo estaba bien, cuando entrara ella lo estaría esperando. Iba parecer un tonto si lo veía así. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Había algo raro. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Caminó con temor mirando hacia todos lados hasta que encontró lo que esperaba. Una carta sobre la mesa. Se acercó con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho, temiendo encontrar en ese papel sus peores pensamientos. No podía ser, ella debió de escribirle para decirle que se iba a comprar algo, que pronto regresaría… tomó el papel, sus manos le temblaban pero se obligó a abrirlo y leer su contenido. No fue el temor lo que lo invadió a medida que leía la carta, más bien fue la decepción y el dolor.

_Naruto, debo irme, debo saber qué sucedió con Itachi y la verdad es que deseo verlo. No puedo volver a ser quien tú quieres que sea, lo intenté, pero mi corazón ha optado por seguir otro camino. Olvídate de mí y no me busques, es lo mejor para los dos. Lo lamento. _

_Sakura_

Arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se sentaba con pesadez sobre el sillón y se tapaba la cara. ¿Podía ser eso cierto?... ¿no la habrían obligado a escribir esas cosas? Sintió la furia crecer en su interior y levantándose le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que tenía frente a él, haciendo que surgieran unas grietas en ella y sangre en su mano.

-No, deja de engañarte a ti mismo, estúpido. Ella ha vuelto a mentirte, ha vuelto a jugar contigo… se ha ido para siempre…

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. A pesar de todo el daño que esa mujer siempre le había hecho no podía dejar de amarla, ni siquiera luego de esa fría carta y esa vacía despedida podía quitarla de sus pensamientos. Sakura era la única mujer que él había amado y que amaría.

Sasuke se quedó esperando y cuando por fin vio a su amigo salir se la casa se acercó a él. Pensó que lo encontraría destruido pero se sorprendió de ver al rubio como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Sasuke… -le dijo sonriendo tristemente- así que habló contigo –Sasuke se sorprendió, porque no esperaba que el rubio le dijera eso, pero asintió- ¿Qué…? No importa ya… tengo cosas que hacer… -quiso continuar pero el Uchiha lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

-Es algo que debía hacer Naruto…

-Ya no me importa lo que tenga, deba o quiera hacer… no volverá a jugar conmigo…

Sasuke quiso decir algo, quiso tratar de calmar a su amigo, quiso contarle exactamente todo lo que le había dicho la pelirosa, pero recordó que ella le había pedido que no le dijera nada al rubio o iría a buscarla. Naruto esperaba pacientemente mirándolo con una frialdad impropia de él.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, quisiera pasar…

-Yo… ella…

Naruto rió.

-Déjame adivinar, te habrá dicho un montón de mentiras que tú como buen tonto que eres creíste y la dejaste ir. Ya no más Sasuke, ella es el enemigo ahora –Sasuke miró fijamente a los ojos a su amigo y supo que por dentro se estaba desmoronando poco a poco- ella me mintió, me hizo creer que había cambiado, pero volvió a irse ¿cómo quieres que interprete eso?, se fue a buscar a tu hermano… -Naruto deseaba sonar frío e inmutable, no quería demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso.

-Es lo mejor para todos Naruto… -Sasuke quiso creer él también en sus palabras pero supo que no lo lograría. Ninguno de los dos creería eso jamás.

-Pues espero sinceramente que sea lo mejor para ti, porque la verdad es que a mí… -suspiró, por mucho que lo intentara no podía ocultar su dolor a su mejor amigo- me está matando… buena suerte Sasuke…

-Naruto… -Sasuke no pudo detenerlo esta vez.

Naruto caminó hasta su casa bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas y con una gran luna que iluminaba perfectamente el camino. Cuando llegó al único lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento, su hogar, salió al balcón y se quedó mirando en dirección a las puertas de Konoha. Se preguntó en dónde estaría ella ahora y si se encontraría bien. No podía impedir que su estúpida mente volviera a recordarla. Recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su olor, la suavidad de su piel. ¿Cómo iba a vivir él sin ella luego de lo que habían pasado?, ¿por qué era tan cruel?, ¿por qué le pidió que se quedara si luego iba a irse?, ¿por qué se había ido?, ¿era cierto lo que le había escrito? Por supuesto, la había perdido para siempre el día en que se la llevaron y la Sakura con la que había estado, se trataba de una mujer mentirosa y traicionera sin una pizca de corazón…

"_El único monstruos que veo aquí eres tú_" le había dicho él hacía un tiempo, pero la verdad es que había sido injusto, el no tenía derecho a juzgarla, con todo por lo que había pasado, ¿cómo pudo llamarla así? Y ahora le tenía rencor por haberlo abandonado. Seguía siendo un niño tonto e inmaduro, no podía renegar de sus decisiones, pero lo que sí haría es dejarla en paz, hacerse a un lado para siempre. Era cierto que ella no tenía la culpa de lastimarlo, pero él no podía seguir soportando tanto sufrimiento, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida y de olvidarla. Iba a ser un poco egoísta, pero la verdad es que necesitaba volver a ser el de antes, necesitaba estar bien, por su gente, por sus amigos, por la villa en la que se había criado.

-Ya no más –dijo mirando la luna como si le estuviera hablando a la mujer que tanto dolor le había causado- te amo, pero no puedo seguir así…

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cama para tratar de dormir algo, aunque sospechó que no lograría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

…………………………………………………………..

Sakura corrió hasta que sus piernas dijeron basta y cayó al suelo agotada, golpeó el suelo con furia y se levantó. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo debido al esfuerzo realizado, no sabía bien cuánto hacía que corría, pero calculó que sería un día. Su estómago le pedía algo de alimento y sus ojos un poco de descanso, pero lo único que deseaba hacer era rendirse para siempre. Terminar con su vida. Se dejó caer de rodillas, tomó su katana y la colocó en su pecho apretando los dientes con fuerza y cerrando los ojos. Pero cuando lo hizo, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente, sus amigos, su villa, y las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, Naruto y Sasuke. No podía aún morir, debía ayudarlos, de alguna manera debía hacer algo. Lanzó la katana a un lado gritando de frustración.

¿Qué podía hacer?, había sonado muy convincente cuando habló con Sasuke, pero a medida que se alejaba de la protección de la villa su convicción disminuía. Era imposible para ella vencer a Madara, podía buscar a Itachi, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrarlo?, en esos momentos podía estar en cualquier lado y ella no debía perder tiempo.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero las piernas le dolían muchísimo, no debió hacer semejante esfuerzo, pero quería alejarse lo más rápido que podía de la villa. Miró hacia atrás, nadie venía tras ella, estaba bastante segura de ello. Pensó en Naruto y se sintió terrible, lo había vuelto a dañar y lo más seguro es que ahora la odiaría, el rubio era una buena persona, pero todos tienen su límite y ella ya había jugado demasiado con su pobre corazón. ¿Cómo pudo pedirle que se quedara?, en realidad en ese momento no había pensado en irse…

-Lo siento tanto Naruto…

-Sakura-san qué sorpresa tan agradable…

Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar esa tan conocida voz a su espalda, lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse a uno de los seres que más odiaba en la Tierra.

-Orochimaru… -dijo sintiéndose completamente perdida.

-Es bueno que aún me recuerdes…

-Jamás me podría olvidar de ti –respondió la mujer entre dientes. Una gran furia la invadió dándole la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento. Se levantó enfrentando a ese ser que tanto despreciaba.

Orochimaru se relamió feliz de haberse encontrado una presa tan sabrosa.

-Cuántos años sin vernos, ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntarme cómo he estado?

-Exactamente seis años –respondió la mujer apretando los puños con fuerza. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio su katana clavada en un árbol cerca, pero estaba segura de que si realizaba algún movimiento, Orochimaru la detendría de inmediato.

-Si… la verdad es que me sentí muy defraudado de mis subordinados, debieron cuidarte mejor… dejarse vencer de esa forma fue muy lamentable… pero qué puedo decir, se enfrentaron al gran Uzumaki Naruto, supongo que ninguno tendría posibilidad.

Orochimaru caminó hacia ella, mientras que la mujer retrocedía. Tenía un verdadero odio mezclado con terror en su interior, una parte quería vengarse, lanzarse sobre esa bestia y destrozarla, pero por otro lado, ese hombre había sido el causante de sus peores pesadillas, el que la había torturado de tantas maneras distintas, llevándola hacia ese infierno en el que ahora vivía. Su temor estaba ganando la batalla y pronto cayó al suelo temblando. Por su mente pasaban miles de recuerdos espantosos que jamás la habían dejado en paz. Sus propios gritos dentro de su cabeza la estaban aturdiendo.

-Pero mira… -dijo Orochimaru tomándola de la remera y levantándola- si sigues siendo la misma niña miedosa… había oído que te habías convertido en una gran ninja, una asesina de sangre fría, pero a mí no me pareces eso.

Tenía la vista perdida en recuerdos de su pasado. El dolor, el llanto, los gritos, el tremendo sufrimiento que había pasado, las ganas de morir, de que la mataran de una vez por todas, porque ella nunca pudo hacerlo. Siempre había sido una cobarde y ahora lo estaba siendo más. No paraba de temblar, ni siquiera podía concentrarse para tratar de escapar.

-Tan hermosa, y tan desperdiciada… -le dijo sacando su larga lengua y pasándola por el rostro de ella.

-Suél… ¡suéltame! –gritó desesperada, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, no cuando la había encontrado luego de tanto tiempo, tan expuesta, tan vulnerable… sonrió, esa inmunda sonrisa que siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas- ¡suéltame!

-No mi querida kunoichi, no pienso soltarte, ahora que volví a encontrarte me divertiré contigo un buen rato… igual que en los viejos tiempos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: la inspiración volvió en parte, sé como seguir esto, pero no la trama esencial de la historia, así q tendrán q seguir teniéndome paciencia, hago el mayor esfuerzo q puedo para continuar lo mejor posible, pero está costoso, jeje. **Me gustaría aclarar una cosa de la historia por las dudas, Orochimaru es como un ninja enemigo común y corriente, tal vez un poco más fuerte q otros pero no tanto como en la serie Naruto.** Cualquier duda pregunten. Bueno gente, muchas gracias a todos los q leen y ahora paso a los agradecimientos:

**Leonardo**: gracias por siempre escribirme, me imaginé q no te iba a gustar q los separara, pero la vida feliz no me va por ahora jeje, los haré sufrir un poco más y veré q tal. Vas a tener q tenerme paciencia. Nos vemos!!

**LucyRedfield**: sisi pobre Naruto, lo voy a matar de tristeza jaja, pero bueno, ya había advertido q esta historia era dramática. Seguiré pensando con tranquilidad, pero me enoja mucho haberme trabado así cuando pensé q ya la tenía T.T, tendré q seguir pensando porque la inspiración va y viene demasiado rápido. Bueno, nos vemos y espero seguir leyéndote!

**2-D-e-e-v-a-2**: si tenías razón se le rompió el corazón, pero es fuerte, lo va a soportar no te preocupes, si le aclaraba más ni loco la dejaba ir sola, tenía q ser así, ya en algún momento se volverán a ver y aclararán las cosas supongo, ya veré, je. Gracias a vos y a Conci por escribirme. Saludos!!

**Queen Pain Alone**: no me llores tan temprano, q todavía falta! Me parece q mi historia es muy obvia porque sos la segunda q me dice q ya se imagina un final, mmmm tendré q darle un buen giro asi no le pegan, jaja. Bueno muchacha, gracias por escribirme, nos leemos!!

**Koko7180**: te extrañé en el cap anterior!, pero no te preocupes, cada uno lee y pone un comentario cuando puede, como yo pongo una conti cdo puedo y cdo mi imaginación no me abandona XD, espero q hayas pasado unas lindas vacaciones. No te me adelantes a la historia, todavía no tengo pensado matar a nadie, no te preocupes, pero esto era dramático, asi q más cosas tristes tendrán q pasar, je. Bueno nos vemos!!

Bueno he cumplido por hoy, esta noche duermo tranquila, jaja, espero traerles pronto la conti, les prometo q lo voy a intentar. Saludos!!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

La lengua de Orochimaru recorrió su rostro pasó por su cuello y comenzó a introducirse en su remera. Sakura cerró los ojos tenía la mente en blanco y estaba totalmente paralizada.

Un kunai salido de entre los árboles cortó un poco la mano de Orochimaru haciendo que la soltara. Sakura cayó al suelo sin apartar la vista de su torturador, pero sin poder moverse tampoco.

-La mujer te dijo que la sueltes, ¿acaso eres sordo?

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Orochimaru furioso por haber sido interrumpido.

-No es necesario que me presente ante alguien que pronto va a morir –respondió el joven mientras salía de su escondite para mostrarse. Sakura por fin pudo desviar su mirada de Orochimaru y vio que su salvador era alguien que conocía.

-Konohamaru –dijo sonriendo agradecida. El chico la miró, tenía el pelo algo más largo de la última vez que lo había visto y una profunda cicatriz en una mejilla, además de que ya no llevaba su protector de Konoha del que tanto se había enorgullecido tiempo atrás.

-Sakura-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí… Konohamaru… -respondió totalmente impresionada por verlo, hacía cuatro años que se había ido de la villa, cuando en una misión había perdido a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Konohamaru se colocó entre ella y Orochimaru mirando a su enemigo con odio.

-Te he buscado por años y por fin te encuentro, asesino…

Sakura miró a uno y luego al otro. Claro, había sido Orochimaru el asesino de sus compañeros, ahora lo recordaba.

-Me costó mucho, pero aquí estás…

-Aah, el chiquillo gritón, ya te recuerdo, veo que ya no lloras más como un pobre tonto… me alegro de haberte perdonado la vida aquella vez, te dije que si no tenías a esos dos inútiles a tu lado te harías fuerte, y puedo sentir que lo has logrado, pudiste superarte…

-Ese día… ese día –Konoharu temblaba por el odio que recorría todo su cuerpo- ese día, mataste a Moegui y a Udon y me dijiste que si alguna vez me sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarte te buscara. Eso he hecho, me he hecho más fuerte y ahora estoy aquí. Listo para ver tu fin…

Orochimaru comenzó a reír. Sakura se alejó un poco. Esa tenebrosa risa la aterrorizaba de una forma que nunca pensó volver a sentir.

-No seas ridículo, chico, es cierto que te has hecho más fuerte, pero aún no estás a mi altura.

Orochimaru se lanzó sobre Konohamaru quien desapareció al instante. Una gran batalla comenzó frente a la pelirosa, que aún no podía quitarse el miedo de encima y estaba paralizada. Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Konohamaru, parecía que nada servía contra la serpiente con la que estaba luchando. Sakura apartó la vista cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver el espectáculo que se estaba dando, Orochimaru golpeaba a Konohamaru sin parar y pronto acabaría con él.

_-¡Sakura-nee chan!..._

_-Konohamaru, Moegui, Udon, ¿cómo están?_

_-Bien, mira, ya nos han elevado al grado de Chunnins, te hemos alcanzado jaja…_

_-Guau, felicitaciones, que lástima que me perdí los exámenes pero estaba en una misión con Naruto y Sasuke…_

_-Muy pronto alcanzaré al jefe –reía Konohamaru mientras se acomodaba su protector._

_-No creo que él deje que eso suceda tan fácilmente… -rió Sakura mientras revolvía el cabello del chico._

_-Sakura-san, a mí me gustaría ser una ninja médico como usted –dijo Moegui tímidamente- es la mejor, todo el mundo lo dice y es tan fuerte y linda…_

_-Gracias Moegui…_

_-Pues, sí, el jefe tiene razón se ha puesto muy linda –asintió Konohamaru mirándola de arriba abajo- cualquiera daría su vida por usted como lo hace él…_

Sakura abrió los ojos, ¿por qué estaba recordando eso?, a su lado estaba su katana. La risa de Orochimaru seguía quebrando el silencio del bosque mientras continuaba golpeando al chico. Sakura apretó los puños y tomó la katana. Miró con furia renovada a su enemigo y corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, clavando la espada por su espalda.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el bosque. Orochimaru soltó a Konohamaru y se dio vuelta para mirar a Sakura mientras con su larga lengua se extraía la katana de la espalda.

-¡Asquerosa perra!, parece que me tendré que encargar de ti primero.

Sakura se preparó. Detrás de Orochimaru se levantó Konohamaru furioso, quien realizando un clon se preparó para realizar una técnica que había aprendido de Naruto con mucho esfuerzo. La técnica le costaba más que al rubio, Sakura lo sabía, por lo que intentó mantener a Orochimaru distraído, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que la ira lo cegaba.

Del brazo de Orochimaru salieron muchas serpientes, Sakura las esquivó y cortó con un kunai con gran habilidad, mientras Konohamaru terminaba su técnica y corría hacia su enemigo, pero antes de que el Rasengan del chico alcanzara su objetivo, éste se dio cuenta y tomándolo del brazo lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol. Sakura aprovechó esto para, realizando varios sellos, crear un bisturí de chakra, al instante notó que varias serpientes comenzaban a enredarse en sus piernas. Las cortó lo más pronto que pudo, pero al levantar la vista Orochimaru estaba frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente. La tomó del cuello y la lanzó contra Konohamaru que intentaba levantarse.

-Jajaja, siguen siendo unos niños, ¿qué hacen en Konoha?, ¿entrenan estúpidos?

-Konohamaru, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura apartándose de el chico para que pudiera respirar.

-Sakura-san, necesito que lo distraiga nuevamente la próxima no fallaré –Sakura lo miró por un momento, en sus ojos pudo vislumbrar la misma decisión de Naruto. Le había enseñado muy bien al chico. Estaba cansado, lo sabía, pero aún podía dar un poco más.

-Está bien.

Sakura se levantó con gran esfuerzo, sentía que no había nada en su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero debían vencer a ese hombre, ahora que lo había encontrado, no podía dejarlo escapar, no podía permitir que arruinara la vida de otros. Corrió hacia su enemigo con un kunai, que Orochimaru detuvo con la mano. La sangre corría pero no pareció importarle en absoluto, seguía con su cínica sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué harás Sakura?

Sintió que el odio la inundaba al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre. Lanzó un grito y juntando chakra en su puño golpeó el rostro de esa bestia lanzándola lejos. Sin dejar que pudiera respirar un segundo siguió propinándole golpes.

-¡¡Muere!! –gritaba con desesperación mientras sus manos se llenaban de sangre de su enemigo y propia.

-¡Sakura-san! –gritó Konohamaru a su espalda. Sakura se apartó justo a tiempo.

Orochimaru abrió grande los ojos al ver la esfera azul que giraba en la mano del chico.

-¡Rasengan! –gritó.

La serpiente no tuvo tiempo para nada y con ese golpe final su vida terminó. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el alivio.

-Ya está… -le dijo a Konohamaru, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Se ha terminado –logró decir el joven.

Sakura levantó su katana del suelo y la guardó, luego se acercó hasta Konohamaru y comenzó a curarlo. El chico miraba el cielo acostado mientras ella hacía su trabajo.

-Lo hicimos, Sakura-san, lo vencimos…

-Sí…

-Fue él ¿verdad?, el que te lastimó aquella vez…

-Él era el único que aún vivía de todos los que me lastimaron… pero era el peor… -respondió ella asintiendo si apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo sé, mató a Moegui y Udon sin piedad… chicos lo logré… -el joven sonrió y Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Pero luego continuó.

……………………………..

Naruto estaba sentado en una banca frente a las puertas de Konoha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un gran perro blanco. Akamaru miraba hacia las puertas como si esperara que alguien llegara.

-Extrañas a tu amo ¿verdad?

El animal lo miró y gimió golpeando con su cabeza la mano de Naruto para que no dejara de acariciarlo.

-Lo lamento Akamaru, eso también fue mi culpa… yo les pedí ayuda, no debieron hacerlo…

Akamaru ladró fuerte como si se sintiera enojado con el reciente comentario de Naruto.

-Ojalá pudiera entenderte chico, pero me es imposible… sólo Kiba podía hacer eso…

El perro lo mordió levemente en la mano. Naruto lo miró asombrado y por unos minutos sus ojos se fijaron en los del animal. Por alguna razón supo lo que quería decirle. No lo culpaba, habían hecho lo que se debía hacer por un compañero. Naruto sonrió y asintió levemente.

Sasuke vio al rubio que lo esperaba sentado en una banca junto con Akamaru. Se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Naruto se levantó.

-Era hora que llegaras Sasuke… has adquirido las costumbres de tú sensei.

Sasuke no dijo nada y dando media vuelta se dirigió a las puertas.

-Vamos Akamaru, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Para qué traes al perro? –preguntó Sasuke mirando de reojo al animal.

-Desde la muerte de Kiba que Akamaru ha estado ayudando a los ninjas en sus misiones. Lo único que él elije es a quién ayudar. Hoy nos eligió a nosotros.

-Deberemos hacer esto rápido, así que será mejor que ninguno de los dos se retrase.

Tsunade-sama, luego de la extraña partida de Sakura decidió reforzar la frontera del país, además de advertir a todos los ninjas de la hoja que la mujer era una traidora y que si se la encontraban deberían traerla con vida pero a la fuerza. Ya no podía hacer más nada por ella, a los ojos de todos, su actitud era imperdonable. A Naruto y Sasuke, los mejores ninjas con los que contaba ahora, los mandó a realizar varios ataques rápidos a determinados lugares que se creían escondites enemigos cercanos a la frontera. En especial uno, que por información recibida se creía tenía a dos integrantes de Akatsuki. La misión de Sasuke y Naruto era traerlos, para ser interrogados.

Viajaron en silencio. Akamaru olfateaba el aire por si aparecía algún enemigo, pero ese día terminó bastante tranquilo para el grupo de tres. Cuando cayó la noche se detuvieron para poder descansar. Naruto se apoyó contra un árbol y sacó algo de comida que había traído para el viaje. Sasuke se mantuvo parado mirando hacia todos lados como si presintiera que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Naruto con la boca llena.

-No lo sé… -dijo Sasuke- tengo una extraña sensación… -el Uchiha sacudió la cabeza y se sentó. Si el perro, que poseía el mejor sentido de los tres, no sentía nada, entonces debía quedarse tranquilo.

-Estás loco –susurró Naruto sin darle importancia. Sasuke clavó su mirada en su compañero, pero luego se relajó y se recostó mirando el cielo.

Ninguno de los dos podía sacar de su cabeza a la kunoichi que desde siempre habían amado. Naruto pensaba en si la mujer se encontraría bien, si estaría a salvo en ese preciso momento. Por su bien se había prometido olvidarla, pero eso le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado. Suspiró, tal vez más fuerte de lo que pretendía, lo cual no pasó desapercibido en su compañero que lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke también pensaba en Sakura, pero en realidad pensaba en lo mucho que quiso decirle. Tantas cosas había pensado antes de encontrarla, pero al verla salir de su casa con la mochila la ira se incrementó en su interior y sólo pudo decirle palabras hirientes. Escuchó el suspiro de Naruto y lo miró, de a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo y su bronca aumentó nuevamente. Ella lo había preferido a ese… apretó los puños, pero luego se concentró en relajarse, no podía ponerse así. No podía culpar a su amigo por la elección que había hecho ella, por mucho que le doliera.

…………………………………..

Sakura observaba al chico que dormía tranquilamente a su lado apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Le había dicho que ella haría primero la vigilancia así él podría descansar de sus heridas, las había curado en su mayoría, pero aún debía reponer chakra. Konohamaru se veía tan distinto de la última vez que lo había visto. Ella no había estado durante ese ataque, pero le habían contado cómo había sido todo. Un grupo bastante importante de enemigos rodeó al pequeño grupo que se dirigía a la villa luego de haber realizado con éxito la misión. La emboscada fue terrible y el pequeño grupo de seis de Konoha no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad contra los enemigos de la aldea del sonido. Cuando Sakura escuchó el nombre de Orochimaru de boca de Konohamaru el día en que volvió recordó que había sentido un verdadero terror.

_-Él…Orochimaru… él los mató a todos –decía el chico, que estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no propia, si no de sus compañeros. Se veía agotado, pero no tenía ni un rasguño._

_-Konohamaru, cálmate, cuéntanos todo –le dijo Tsunade-sama, colocando sus manos sobre los hombres del chico que no soltaba los protectores de sus dos amigos asesinados._

_-Yo fui directo hacia él cuando llegaron de todos lados. Me miró y me dijo que tenía mucho potencial y que me haría un favor para que pueda volverme sumamente fuerte…yo no lo entendí, pero desapareció de mi vista y en pocos minutos había acabado con todos… él luego… luego… -Konohamaru apretó con fuerza los protectores- quise atacarlo, pero se limitó a esquivar todos y cada uno de mis ataques…y huyó…_

_-Tranquilo Konohamaru, ya estás en la villa, nos encargaremos de encontrarlo –le prometió Naruto con una tranquilidad que Sakura admiraba verdaderamente, porque en esos momentos ella estaba temblando, de ira y de miedo. _

Sakura recordó que Konohamaru había mirado a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y había gritado que no era suficiente, que eso no devolvería a sus compañeros. Había escuchado de boca de ese muchacho todo lo que ella misma pensaba…

_-¿Valía la pena la vida de mis amigos por esa estúpida misión?, ¡dijeron que si nos esforzábamos lograríamos pronto la paz!, pero hace años que esa paz no llega y sigue muriendo gente…_

Era totalmente cierto lo que había dicho. Luego de eso habían mandado al joven a su casa para descansar, pero nunca llegó. Los guardias de la entrada dijeron que lo habían visto pasar, y así supieron que Konohamaru se había ido, había abandonado la villa. Ahora allí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente tal vez por primera vez en años. Y ella se había podido vengar de la persona que más le había hecho sufrir. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para poder disfrutar de ese momento, sentía que se había librado de un gran peso. Había podido superar su propio miedo y había vencido. Unos ruidos la hicieron sobresaltar y de un salto se puso en pie mirando hacia todos lados. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ella.

-Itachi… -Sakura se relajó. El Uchiha se acercó a ella.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? –la abrazó.

-Te estaba buscando… -respondió ella alejándose.

-Ese es… -dijo Itachi mirando al joven que aún seguía profundamente dormido.

-Sí es Konohamaru… Me salvó la vida… le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Me enteré que te habías ido de Konoha, te he buscado desde entonces.

-Y ¿cómo pudiste enterarte?

-Aún tengo informantes allí y algunos amigos, les pedí que me dieran todas las noticias que supieran en especial las referidas contigo. Hace un día que te busco.

-En Konoha sólo les traeré problemas. Pero pensé que desde afuera podría hacer algo y necesito tu ayuda, tú los conoces Itachi –Itachi se alejó de la mujer mirándola con cansancio.

-¿Ahora estás del lado de la villa?, ¿con todo lo que te obligaron a hacer?

-Nadie me obligó fue mi decisión… y deseo salvar a mis amigos.

Itachi la miró por un momento y luego asintió.

-Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, te ayudaré -Itachi se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello. Sakura sonrió y se alejó de él sutilmente para ir a despertar a Konohamaru. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida en el Uchiha, por supuesto.

-Despierta, Konohamaru, despierta… -lo sacudió.

-¿Eh?, Sakura-san, ¿qué… -Konohamaru se levantó de un salto al ver al Uchiha- ¿qué hace él aquí? –preguntó. Desde siempre que Itachi le había parecido una persona no muy digna de confianza. Le molestaban mucho los Uchiha y más porque uno de ellos le había sacado la mujer de sus sueños a su querido sensei, amigo y hermano.

-Viene a ayudarme, debo irme ahora…

-Pero pensé que…

-Escúchame bien Konohamaru, necesito que hagas lo que hagas, no menciones que me viste.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Prométemelo –le dijo Sakura colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico- por favor…

-Está bien… Sakura-san… -respondió el chico mirando al Uchiha que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de ellos- ten cuidado, él…

-Estaré bien, vete rápido y si es posible, vuelve a la villa, necesitan de toda la ayuda posible…

-Sí –Konohamaru miró un segundo más a Itachi y luego a Sakura, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí, claro, ven, estoy viviendo en una casa por aquí cerca, allí pensaremos con tranquilidad todo.

-Sí… Itachi… me alegra que hayas podido vencer a Sasori y su grupo…

Itachi la miró por un segundo, y luego bajó la vista hacia el suelo, aunque en su rostro, a veces tan parecido al de su hermano, no se vislumbró ningún cambio, Sakura supo que algo andaba mal.

-No logré vencerlo, el desgraciado escapó, el resto sí está muerto, pero a Sasori no pude ubicarlo.

Sakura se preocupó, Sasori no era un enemigo común y corriente. No le preocupaba su fuerza, sino el hecho de que sabía realizar todo tipo de venenos y no había mucha gente en Konoha que supiera crear antídotos con la velocidad necesaria. Ella y su maestra eran las únicas que podían hacer algo así, y hasta la misma Hokague, dijo que sin la ayuda de Sakura, jamás hubiese descubierto el antídoto para el veneno que le suministraron a Shikamaru. Miró al Uchiha y lo vio decepcionado de sí mismo. Por supuesto, los Uchiha eran demasiado engreídos para pensar que un enemigo podía escaparse de ellos. Posó una mano en su brazo.

-Eran demasiados.

-Eso en el pasado nunca me detuvo…

-Sasori no es un enemigo común Itachi…

-Y yo tampoco soy un ninja común, sin embargo se me escapó –respondió él con renovado enojo. Sakura suspiró y prefirió dejar la conversación ahí. Sabía por experiencia que no había nada que hacer cuando a un Uchiha se le metía algo en la cabeza.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: he vuelto!, no me han surgido muchas ideas, pero por lo menos pude hacer un nuevo cap. Tenía que hacer que Konohamaru volviera y creo q esta fue la mejor manera, espero q no se hayan desilusionado pensando que la salvaría Naruto o Sasuke, y para quienes querían saber sobre Itachi, acá está vivito y coleando. Bueno tb quería aclarar q como vieron Orochimaru no era tan poderoso como en la serie. No creo que Sakura pudiera vencer jamás a la serpiente esa, pero acá quería que de alguna manera ella y Konohamaru se vengaran por sus propios medios. Quiero dedicar dos canciones a esta parte de la historia: Bring me to life de Evanescence de parte de Sakura a Naruto. Y La otra cara de la moneda de Rata Blanca de Naruto a Sakura.

Bueno creo q nada más, paso a los agradecimientos.

**Queen Pain Alone**: bueno me alegro q te siga gustando la historia. La escribo porque disfruto muchísimo escribiéndola y pensando en ella me despejo así q en ese sentido no hay nada q agradecer, jeje. Seguiré pensando ahora con la continuación, esperemos q salga algo bueno. Nos vemos!

**Leonardo**: seguis pensando q no voy a terminar la historia en un final feliz?, mmm es cierto q me encantan las tragedias, pero tb me hacen sentir algo triste y los finales felices por muy trillados q sean son lindos!, pero bue, sisi tendrás q esperar y seguir leyendo para ver como termina jeje. Bueno che, nos hablamos después, saludos!

**Koko7180**: como me voy a enojar?, no no, acá cada uno lee cdo puede y en mi caso, actualiza cdo puede jeje. Tardé bastante para mi gusto esta vez, pero la facu me está matando jeje. Yo tb odio a Orochimaru, por eso lo tenía q poner así, bien desagradable, aunque ya lo es bastante sin necesidad de q haga esas cosas jaja. Otra historia muy buena es la q recomendé en unos caps más atrás, "Por una promesa" esa historia la amo y la sigo fielmente, si se de otra tan buena que esté en esta pagina te aviso. Nos vemos!

**PolinSeneka**: Hola!, pensé q me habías abandonado!, me alegro muchísimo de saber nuevamente de vos. No te preocupes, te entiendo totalmente, yo siempre soy colgada asi q no pasa nada, je. ¿Cómo no te puede gustar Naruto?, yo lo amo, pero es cierto q es mucho más interesante Sasuke… si, Sasuke la ama, nada más q tiene actitudes distintas de Naruto y su orgullo es demasiado grande, pero ya veré. No sé si es muy logico la primera "traición" de Sakura, pero creo q con todo lo q sufrió era posible q estuviera algo confundida. No iba a ser q fuera mala, nooo. No la salvó Itachi, aunq te confieso q lo pensé, pero volvió jaja. Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo y gracias x escribirme, nos vemos!

**LucyRedfield**: espero q te haya ido bien en mate. Yo siempre odio las materias exactas y es más este año perdi en la facu física, la tengo q hacer de nuevo y no la quiero ni ver en figuritas T.T, jaja, pero bue, hay q continuar. Ya viste q se me ocurrió algo eh, jaja, no se si muy bueno, pero quería poner algo sobre la vuelta de Konohamaru y creo q esta fue la mejor manera. Bueno, te mando un saludo, nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Naruto y Sasuke acabaron con los ninjas de la villa del sonido que los habían querido emboscar, sin mucho esfuerzo y luego continuaron su camino. Akamaru iba adelante olfateando el aire en busca de nuevos enemigos.

-Sí que sirve de algo el can ese –dijo Sasuke mirando al animal con interés. Fue él quien los había alertado de la presencia enemiga y también había sido capaz de acabar con dos de ellos.

-Por supuesto, te dije que lo era –respondió Naruto mirándolo de reojo y bastante enojado por el desprecio con que el Uchiha trataba al pobre perro.

-Allí está –Sasuke detuvo a Naruto y señaló la guarida enemiga que les habían ordenado atacar- haz un grupo de clones y mándalos a atacar, así veremos cuántos son y con qué técnicas cuentan. Ten en cuenta que hay dos miembros importantes de Akatsuki, así que estate atento.

-Ya lo sé –respondió Naruto con cansancio, odiaba que el Uchiha lo tratara como si fuera su jefe- ¡Kage Bunshi no jutsu! –alrededor de veinte Narutos aparecieron junto a ellos- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer muchachos. ¡Vayan!

El grupo partió de inmediato, para luego dividirse y atacar por distintos lados. Naruto cerró los ojos preparado para conocer la información que sus clones le darían a medida que desaparecían.

-Hay quince por el oeste –dijo, Sasuke esperaba no muy pacientemente a su lado. La idea de una batalla lo estaba entusiasmando. Hacía mucho que no luchaba y necesitaba descargar algunas tensiones- veinte en el este… diez por el norte y… en el sur… no quedó nadie…

-Eso es extraño, y ¿dónde están los dos esos?

-No los vi por ningún lado, puede que estén escondidos esperándonos.

-Bien, no tengo ganas de seguir siendo tan prudente, si es una trampa activémosla –Naruto asintió tan entusiasmado como su compañero- Iremos por el sur y nos dividiremos. Akamaru –el perro miró al Uchiha esperando sus órdenes- confiaré en ti, quiero que elimines a los que están por el norte. Naruto te dejo el oeste.

-Como quieras –respondió el rubio.

Los tres partieron de inmediato y en poco tiempo se dividieron para ir cada uno por su lado. Antes de eso, Naruto informó a Sasuke de los enemigos que lo esperaban por su lado. Sasuke lo escuchó, pero en realidad poco le importaba, podría vencer a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

Naruto realizó varias copias más y se lanzó contra sus enemigos, no parecían muy fuertes, pero sí estaban muy decididos a derrotarlo, ¿qué era lo que los motivaba tanto?

Ya había terminado con todos menos uno, que aún estaba vivo y se arrastraba por el suelo. Estaba… ¿riendo? Naruto se acercó a él y lo levantó para interrogarlo.

-Oye tú, ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-Ustedes jaja –el hombre reía casi histérico, tal vez los golpes le habían hecho daño.

-¿Nosotros?, me parece que estás muy mal, tú estás por morir, ¿por qué te causaría gracia nosotros?

-Los de Konoha son tan tontos. Tu Hokague recibió información que nosotros les dimos a propósito, esa información decía que aquí se reunían grandes ninjas, por eso te envió a ti y a ese Uchiha… jaja… pero no es cierto…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

El hombre dejó de respirar y Naruto lo soltó. Estaba empezando a entender sus palabras. Abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en su villa. Todo había sido una trampa para alejarlos. ¿Hacía cuánto que viajaban?, tres días, se encontraban bastante lejos de Konoha y lo que sea que tendrían planeado contra la villa tal vez ya lo habían hecho. Una gran luz se vio a lo lejos y supo que su amigo había realizado alguna técnica de fuego.

Sasuke luchaba contra esos hombres con una crueldad impropia de él. No los mataba rápidamente como siempre hacía, sino que los hacía sufrir despacio. Tenía tanto odio en su interior que haciendo esto sentía que se liberaba. Alguien le pidió piedad, pero no lo escuchó, por supuesto que no se la daría. Antes de matarlo preguntó con odio:

-¡¿Acaso se la darías tú a alguien de mi villa?!, ¡por supuesto que no! –sonrió al ver la expresión del hombre mientras levantaba su espada y la clavaba en su corazón. Sintió que querían atacarlo por detrás- Katon Gokakyo no jutsu –la bola de fuego arrasó de inmediato con su contrincante sin darle tiempo a nada. Ese era el último.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –Naruto corría hacia él. Ese rubio estúpido era la razón de su odio. Ese idiota le había robado lo que era suyo. Sakura le pertenecía a él.

Naruto frenó de golpe al ver la mirada de su amigo. Contenía mucho odio, y aún mantenía el Sharingan activado a pesar de que no quedaba ningún enemigo vivo, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

-¡Tú!, ¡tú me la quitaste! –gritó Sasuke lanzándose contra Naruto que no pudo reaccionar y recibió un golpe en el rostro. Luego otro en el estómago, luego un rodillazo en la frente. Por fin detuvo la mano de quien consideraba su amigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?, no hay tiempo que perder, la villa…

-¡No puedo creer que te haya elegido a ti! –seguía gritando el Uchiha- ¡Chidori Nagashi! –la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que Naruto saltara hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas.

-Demonios, ¡no me obligues a atacarte Sasuke! –gritó Naruto comenzando a enfurecerse, ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil arrogante para hacerle eso? Haciendo los sellos correspondientes realizó tres copias.

-¿Y crees que con eso me vencerás?, sé quien es el verdadero.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Tú… Sakura te eligió a ti, pero se despidió de mí –le dijo tomándolo del cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra, armada con su katana, destruía las copias que quisieron atacarlo.

-¿Se despidió? –Naruto lo miró sorprendido, ¿qué estaba queriendo decir con eso?, sabía que había hablado con ella antes de que partiera, lo vio en su mirada ese día, pero ¿a qué se refería con "se despidió"?

-Sólo se divertía contigo, pero es a mí a quien ama.

Naruto tomó un kunai e infundiéndole chakra lo clavó en el brazo de Sasuke, haciendo que lo soltara.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero ya te dije que eso no me importa más. No hay tiempo para perder. La villa está en peligro Sasuke.

Sasuke se detuvo y desactivando su Sharingan al instante soltó su katana.

-Todo esto era una distracción para alejarnos, debemos volver…

Sasuke estaba paralizado. Miraba el suelo fijamente. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirle esas cosas a Naruto? Era un idiota, seguía pensando en Sakura como un objeto que era de su propiedad cuando hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo. ¿Había atacado a Naruto? Se miró el brazo donde su amigo le había clavado el kunai. La sangre caía al suelo y ya se había formado un pequeño charco. Miró al rubio y vio su preocupación. A pesar de todo Naruto había mantenido la compostura. Se había vuelto un ninja mucho mejor que él, ya no lo vencían las emociones, en cambio a él sí.

-No sé porqué hice eso Naruto…

Su amigo lo miraba seriamente. Tal vez, algunas de sus palabras sí lo habían afectado.

-Debemos irnos. ¿Podrás con eso? –señaló el corte.

-Sí, en el camino lo vendaré.

-Hazlo ahora mientras busco a Akamaru.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, sacó de su bolso unas vendas y se las colocó en el brazo. El dolor era bastante fuerte, seguramente porque el kunai había tenido chakra. Esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo. Debía hacer algo. Y lo peor era que ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haberla dejado ir. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿desde cuándo le pasaba esto?, era increíble que alguien como él, alguien que siempre calcula todo, le esté pasando estas cosas.

-Demonios, mujer, vas a matarme –rezongó mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El rubio corría buscando al gran perro blanco, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sasuke. Era cierto que no era el momento para pensar en ello, pero no podía resistirse. La duda lo carcomía. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sakura a Sasuke?, ¿acaso le había confesado que lo amaba a él?, ¿sería verdad que lo de ellos había sido sólo por diversión? Era cierto que esos dos habían tenido una historia en el pasado, pero estaba seguro de que Sakura había reído nuevamente, no estaba fingiendo, la conocía y sabía perfectamente cuando lo hacía.

-¡¡Akamaru!! –Naruto se acercó al perro que se lamía una pata tranquilamente- nos tenemos que ir, ven para acá, podrías habernos buscado ¿no?

El animal simplemente lo miró como si poco le importara todo eso. Naruto refunfuñó todo el camino de regreso. Y encontró a Sasuke listo para partir.

-Volvamos a la aldea –le dijo el morocho y luego comenzó a correr. Naruto lo siguió sin decir nada más. En otro momento arreglarían las cosas.

…………………………………

Sakura se despertó a media noche y a pesar de intentarlo no pudo volver a dormir. Suspiró con cansancio y se levantó, no podría hacer nada acostada, pero también le molestaba estar durmiendo cuando había tanto por hacer. Hacía cuatro días que estaba encerrada en esa casa por orden de Itachi, quien se había ido diciéndole que buscaría algo de información para poder hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Se pasó las dos primeras noches preguntándose si no le habría mentido y se había ido, pero luego de pensarlo bien, eso le pareció ridículo, al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien la había buscado. Caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera y sólo encontró algo de jugo para beber. Ni se molestó en servirlo en un vaso. Luego de refrescar su garganta y cuerpo, se sentó sobre el sillón. Si alguna vez se había sentido inútil, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estar sola, encerrada en una casa en el medio de la nada sin muchas cosas que hacer era lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Ella no podía estar quieta en un lugar, pronto esa casa se convirtió en una prisión y no un refugio.

-Estúpido Itachi, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? –dijo pateando una pequeña mesa que había frente a ella.

Estaba furiosa con el Uchiha, y cuando volviera se lo haría saber. Sintió una presencia afuera, lo que la sobresaltó. Rápidamente buscó su katana y se preparó, pero quien abrió la puerta era la persona que hacía sólo unos segundos había estado maldiciendo.

-¡Por fin vuelves!, ¡más te vale que hayas encontrado algo!, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme aquí por cuatro días? –decía mientras caminaba hacia él hecha una furia.

-Baja la katana Sakura, no soy tu enemigo…Te ves muy hermosa cuando te enojas…

-No me vengas con cumplidos Itachi, me interesan un comino…

-Ya… -le dijo él poniendo su mano sobre los labios de la pelirosa- he conseguido algo de información sobre el paradero de Madara… pero me costó bastante…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la mujer transformando su disgusto en felicidad.

-Me retracto de lo que acabo de decir, te ves más hermosa cuando estás contenta.

-Oh, Itachi eso es fabuloso, ¡gracias! –dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Itachi reprimiendo una mueca.

-¿Qué… -Sakura se apartó y pudo ver que la remera del Uchiha estaba manchada en sangre- ¿es tuya? –preguntó volviéndose a acercar y levantándole la remera.

-Sólo es un rasguño –el supuesto rasguño era más que eso, era un profundo corte que surcaba todo el torso del hombre.

-Siempre dicen esas cosas los hombres… era médico, ¿lo olvidaste?, sé lo que es esto y no es un simple rasguño. Recuéstate. Te curaré.

-Bien.

Itachi se recostó sobre el sillón mientras Sakura lo curaba con su jutsu médico. Mientras lo hacía, notó que el ninja estaba bastante agotado y parecía tener más golpes de los que se veían a simple vista. Cuando iba a preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido notó que el Uchiha no apartaba su mirada de su rostro lo que la hizo sentirse sumamente incómoda, y olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

-Deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento –respondió sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mirarla- no puedo evitarlo… eres tan hermosa…

-Basta Itachi –le dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad- trata de mantenerte callado.

-Callado, quieto, con los ojos en otra cualquier cosa que no seas tú, me pides cosas bastante difíciles para la situación en la que estoy y la persona que tengo cerca.

-…

El Uchiha vio la mesa tirada en el suelo y arqueando una ceja esperó una explicación por parte de la pelirosa, quien bufando con cansancio respondió:

-Me hiciste esperar demasiado…

-Sakura –Itachi se levantó, la herida estaba curada y él no pensaba seguir actuando como si nada le pasara, esa mujer lo traía loco y se lo haría saber- te necesito –posó una mano en el rostro de ella, quien se había quedado paralizada mirándolo fijamente. Cómo adoraba esos ojos verdes. Se acercó aún más, pero por fin ella reaccionó y se alejó.

-Creo que debes descansar Itachi –contestó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo aún reaccionaba ante las caricias del Uchiha mayor.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos reprimiendo el dolor que la estaba embargando en esos momentos, no deseaba estar con ese hombre, sólo quería volver a la villa, estar con Naruto, quien le había devuelto lo que pensó haber perdido para siempre.

El Uchiha no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, se levantó y se colocó detrás de la mujer abrazándola, lo que hizo que ella pegara un respingo.

-Por favor Sakura, ven conmigo, quiero que vuelvas a ser mía, aunque sea una última vez.

-Por favor, Itachi, suéltame –le pidió.

-No quiero –le susurró al oído lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Su mente le decía que se alejara, que no amaba a ese hombre y que no debía hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma totalmente opuesta.

-Déjame, por favor –le suplicó, si le seguía haciendo eso, no podría resistirse, lo cierto es que Itachi no era un hombre al que amara, pero sí era un hombre que despertaba todas sus pasiones. Además de recordarle tremendamente a Sasuke.

-Está bien… como quieras… lo siento, no quise hacerte eso –le dijo alejándose. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su cuarto pero dejó la puerta abierta. Sakura no se movió. Estaba agitada y sintiendo que un calor le atravesaba todo el cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía estar traicionándola de esta forma su cuerpo?, ella no deseaba estar junto a Itachi, sólo quería volver junto a Naruto. Pero el parecido de Itachi con Sasuke a veces hacía que su mente se confundiera. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir así, eso no era lo importante. Debía concentrarse para poder ayudarlos. De alguna forma tenía que lograrlo. Una presencia la hizo ponerse a la defensiva y segundos antes de que una mano la golpeara logró esquivarla.

-Eres buena, Sakura-san, debo admitirlo, no mucha gente es capaz de detectarme.

-Tu chakra lleno de maldad y odio te delata, Pein –respondió la kunichi tomando su katana de arriba de la mesa e interponiéndola entre ella y él.

-También me conoces, eso me extraña…

-Una vez te vi, cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo de encubierto, jamás podría olvidar un chakra como el tuyo.

-Mmm, yo no recuerdo haberte visto.

-Oculté mi chakra muy bien, ni siquiera tú podrías detectarlo…

-Eso ya lo veremos, Sakura… -Sakura se calmó al ver que Itachi colocaba su katana en el cuello de Pein, pero el enemigo sonrió con sorna.

-Aaah, el Uchiha… ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para olvidarme de ti, Itachi?, me subestimas…

Un segundo Pein apareció detrás de Itachi, mientras que el primero se hacía polvo.

-Tú también me has subestimado Pein –rió el Uchiha.

De un rápido movimiento atacó a su enemigo con un kunai para distraerlo mientras realizaba una serie de sellos.

-Katon Hosenka no jutsu –dijo mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego que acabaron con todo a su paso. Itachi retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Sakura. La casa comenzaba a incendiarse y el humo no dejaba ver qué había sido de Pein- Sakura, vete de aquí de inmediato.

-¿Estás loco?, no volveré a dejarte.

-Toma esto, es el mapa con la ubicación de Madara, ve a Konoha y entrégaselo a la Hokague, no tienes que perder tiempo Sakura, todo depende de esto.

Sakura asintió, no volvería a defraudar a nadie. Aunque le doliera debía cumplir con su trabajo. La kunoichi lo miró un segundo más y luego sus ojos se abrieron al ver que Pein aparecía tras la cortina de humo, totalmente intacto.

-¡Vete ya!, no sé cuánto podré retenerlo –le ordenó Itachi.

-Si –asintió decidida.

Sakura salió corriendo mientras que Itachi volvía a interponerse entre ella y el enemigo para poder protegerla, pero esta vez las cosas no saldrían como esperaba. Con una velocidad asombrosa, que ni siquiera sus ojos pudieron captar, Pein atacó al Uchiha clavándole una espada en una pierna y al mismo tiempo dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo. Itachi sintió que una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. La espada tenía algo extraño. Trató de moverse, pero no podía. Pein se acercó a él y lo miró con algo de diversión.

-Espérame aquí, ¿si?, debo ir a buscar a la mujer esa…

-No te atrev… -Itachi se revolvió pero sólo causó que más dolor recorriera su cuerpo. Era increíble la manera en que lo había vencido.

-Cállate ya Uchiha no me amenaces, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo –respondió Pein y salió caminando tranquilamente. Mientras la casa continuaba quemándose.

Sakura corría mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, la nube de humo se elevaba al cielo señalando el lugar que había abandonado. Se había guardado el papel que le había dado Itachi entre la ropa, ya que al salir no tuvo tiempo de tomar su mochila, pero por lo menos llevaba su tan preciada katana, un recuerdo de su padre. Por suerte desde que vivía con Itachi dormía vestida con su ropa, por si los encontraban. Aunque el color negro del uniforme ANBU ahora no le servía de mucho, ya que su tan llamativo cabello resaltaría hasta en la más completa oscuridad. No podía escuchar ningún sonido, ni siquiera algún chakra. Se detuvo por un momento para tratar de recuperar aire, miró hacia la columna de humo nuevamente. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? Cuando se dio vuelta para continuar se encontró con una alta figura que la tomó del cuello y la lanzó contra un árbol.

-¿Tratando de escapar de mí?, eso es imposible para alguien de tu nivel, Sakura.

Sakura se levantó al instante juntando chakra en sus puños.

-¿Y crees que lograrás golpearme? –preguntó Pein desde su espalda atrapando su brazo derecho y retorciéndoselo- eres una simple mujerzuela que no sabe hacer nada. ¿Por qué no comienzas a llorar?, seguro quieres hacerlo.

Sakura reprimió un grito al sentir el dolor en su brazo, mientras Pein se lo retorcía más y más. Pronto terminaría por quebrárselo, pero ella no pensaba decir nada. Las lágrimas estaban reservadas para algo más doloroso que lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo.

-Suéltala –Itachi apareció, mientras respiraba agitado se apoyó contra un árbol para no caerse.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido deshacerte de mi técnica, tendré que tener más cuidado la próxima vez –respondió Pein sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-Suéltala ahora.

-Escúchate por un momento Uchiha, mira en el estado en el que estás. ¿Crees que estás en posición para amenazarme? Yo tengo a la chica y si te acercas un paso más le rompo el cuello –dijo posando su mano libre en el cuello de Sakura.

-¡No lo escuches Itachi!, ¡mátalo! –gritó Sakura, pero Pein volvió a retorcerle el brazo- Aarrrg.

Itachi miraba a uno y a otro indeciso, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. No estaba en condiciones para luchar contra alguien como Pein, pero si no hacía algo dañaría a Sakura. Respirando profundo para poder prepararse tomó una decisión.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: bueno me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas respecto al orden cronológico, porque noto que puede ser algo confuso. Al otro día que Sakura se fue, Naruto y Sasuke salieron. Así q respondiendo a la pregunta de Polin Seneka, Sasuke no sintió que Sakura estaba en peligro, sólo estaba intranquilo, ya que para esa altura, Sakura seguía corriendo, recién al mediodía mas o menos, del otro día se lo encuentra a Orochimaru. Y esta pelea con Pein digamos que esta un poco más adelantada de lo que esta sucediendo con Sasuke y Naruto, pasa que sino tendría que haber puesto un par de caps donde la pelirosa no aparecía, porque estuvo varios días encerrada sin hacer nada. Sé que está algo confuso, trataré de aclararlo más adelante así queda más claro, pero como venían las cosas se me hacía difícil explicarlo en este cap. Cualquier cosa pregunten, por favor. Apareció Itachi, si, pero aunque sé que muchos esperaban q pasara algo con Sakura también me fue imposible hacerlo. Quedaba un poco mal, que ella estuviera con él si amaba a los otros dos; así q mil disculpas a los q esperaban algo de lemon con estos. Igualmente espero q les haya gustado el cap.

**Sasusaku95**: sisi Itachi sigue vivo, Sasori no iba a acabar con él, por supuesto q no. Además tenía q volverlo a juntar con mi querida Sakura, je. Bueno muchas gracias por escribirme. Saludos!

**Polin Seneka**: alguien q notó q puse a Akamaru!, amo los perros y al ppio pensé en q moría con Kiba, pero me dio lástima jaja re loca. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta con lo de antes. Cuando lei tu comentario me di cta q tal vez había quedado confusa la cronología y ahora lo pienso más. Y sí, quería q la salvara otro q no fuera Sasuke o Naruto y de pronto dije, ¿quién podría estar cerca si están todos en la villa?, y ahí apareció Konohamaru jaja. Así q bueno, gracias por escribirme. Nos estamos leyendo!

**Leonardo**: me alegro mucho q te haya gustado. Últimamente me esta costando un monton escribir, como ya te he dicho, así q es re lindo q me pongan q les gusta, asi me dan ánimos, aunq vos siempre me los das jaja. Bueno señor, un saludo grande, después hablamos!

**Koko7180**: se re nota q a nadie le gusta Orochimaru jaja, es súper desagradable el tipo, por eso no duró mucho en mi fic. Era sólo para ponerlo y tener el placer de eliminarlo muajaja. Y tb veo q a muchos les alegra ver a Itachi, tan lindo es?... jaja, bueno muchas gracias por escribirme cosas tan lindas siempre. Noes estamos leyendo!

**Lucy Redfield**: sisi, entre los dos le ganaron a la serpiente. Como ya había dicho, me parece imposible q lo hubiese podido hacer Sakura sola, aunq mi orochi sea más débil q el verdadero. Y ahora lo compliqué mas no?, no sé como voy a hacer para resolver esto!! Jaja. Ya me pongo a pensar, je. Bueno, nos vemos, me alegro mucho q te haya ido bien en mate. Saludos!

Bueno espero q sigan siendo pacientes conmigo y me esperen hasta el próximo cap. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, puede tirarla a ver q tal, pero me voy a poner a quemarme el cerebro hasta resolver este lío. Chau!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Naruto, Sasuke y Akamaru corrieron durante día y medio casi sin detenerse, así pudieron llegar a Konoha en la mitad del tiempo. Pero lamentablemente ya era tarde. Al llegar a las puertas, descubrieron que ya no estaban, al parecer una gran explosión las había destruido por completo, sólo podían verse escasos restos esparcidos por el suelo. Aún se veía humo saliendo de la villa en varios sitios y gente corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de apagar los incendios y llevando heridos. Otros apilaban muertos en un costado. Sasuke entró mirando hacia todos lados sin poder creer la imagen que tenía frente a sí. Akamaru se fue corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde. Naruto estaba paralizado en la entrada. Habían sido engañados y todo esto había sucedido mientras se ocupaban de un grupo de tontos ninjas enemigos.

-Naruto-san, Sasuke-san –un ninja se acercó a los dos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Sasuke, en su voz se notaba que estaba totalmente enfurecido.

-Un ataque sorpresivo y muy bien organizado, parecía como si el enemigo supiera todos nuestros puntos débiles. Fue devastador, no pudimos hacer mucho, se ha perdido tanto, será difícil recuperarnos de esto y lo peor es que estamos vulnerables a más ataques…

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. "Como si supieran nuestros puntos débiles" la frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Sakura se había ido hacía casi una semana y de pronto todo esto sucedía. Tal vez no había ido en busca de Itachi sino en busca de Akatsuki, para contarles todo lo que sabía. Tal vez Itachi y ella habían planeado todo así, para que la kunoichi se pudiera quedar unos días más en la aldea y recabar la información que le faltaba. Todo frente a sus narices.

Sasuke miró a su amigo y supo de inmediato lo que pensaba, porque el también creía que Sakura podría haber tenido algo que ver con todo este ataque. Pudo haberlos engañado a ambos tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Sasuke, debía hablar con ella. La cara del ninja lo preocupó muchísimo.

-Ella está muy mal… no creemos que pueda recuperarse… al parecer la envenenaron…

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –preguntó Naruto sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía.

-Creo que deberían hablar con Kakashi-sama, él es el que está a cargo por ahora. Está en lo que queda de la torre Hokague –respondió el ninja sin poder mirar a Naruto.

Algo más pasaba. El rubio no lo dudó un minuto y salió corriendo. Sasuke lo siguió.

Mientras andaban miraban hacia todos lados, la destrucción había llegado a todos los rincones de Konoha.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre se encontraron con varias personas conocidas. Kakashi hablaba con el padre de Sasuke Fugaku, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai y Shino. Cuando vieron llegar a los dos ninjas los miraron con tristeza.

-Naruto, Sasuke, es bueno verlos –dijo Kakashi con la voz apagada.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naruto cada vez más preocupado.

-Fue un terrible ataque, eran muchos y además habían ninjas muy buenos. Logramos resistir, pero… -respondió Neji.

-¿Pero?, ¡demonios habla Hyuuga! –gritó Naruto al borde de la histeria.

-Han envenenado a Tsunade-sama, nadie consigue elaborar el antídoto y ella está muy mal para hacerlo. Ni siquiera Shizune-san… fue… fue Sasori, Naruto –respondió Kakashi sabiendo qué es lo que ahora pensaría Naruto.

-¿Qué? –Naruto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Además que en su interior sus dudas se iban aclarando cada vez más. Sasori aún estaba vivo, lo que quería decir que Itachi no lo había eliminado como pensaba.

-Hay más… -dijo Shikamaru sin poder mirar a su amigo- unos de tus alumnos…

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y lo miró. De un par de zancadas se acercó al ninja y lo tomó de la ropa.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Lo siento Naruto, Ikki…

Naruto lo soltó y se alejó. Sasuke y los demás lo miraron preocupados, no sabían cómo iba a actuar el rubio luego de recibir semejante noticia.

-Naruto… -Sasuke intentó aproximarse a su amigo, pero éste lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me hables!, no quiero que me digas ninguna idiotez, yo sé qué ha sucedido aquí y tú también y como siempre vuelves a tener la culpa. Si se despidió de ti, ¡¿por qué no la detuviste?!

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no sabemos… -trató de decir Sasuke.

-A decir la verdad –lo interrumpió Fugaku- creemos que Itachi y Sakura pudieron haber ayudado al planeamiento de este ataque, fue muy eficiente Sasuke, es bastante difícil que sepan tanto de la aldea sin ayuda de alguien de adentro y como los dos están desaparecidos…

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo apretó más los puños. Sasuke miró a su padre y luego al resto de los presentes que asintieron con pesadez.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero es bastante obvio el asunto –respondió Kakashi.

Sasuke quiso volver a mirar a Naruto pero éste ya había desaparecido.

-Déjalo, necesitará estar solo ahora –le dijo Kakashi con pesadez.

Sasuke prefirió hacerle caso a su sensei y se quedó un rato más escuchando los planes que tenían Kakashi y Shikamaru.

Naruto estaba parado frente a las puertas del hospital de Konoha. Entraba y salía gente corriendo trayendo heridos de todos lados. Decidido entró y preguntó por Tsunade. Le dijeron que estaba en estado crítico y que no podía verla, pero justo apareció Shizune que logró interceder por él para hacerlo entrar.

-Está por aquí Naruto-kun… -la mujer se secaba a cada instante las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

-¿No has logrado nada Shizune-san? –preguntó Naruto mirándola.

-No… yo… sólo hay dos personas que podrían realizar un antídoto para un veneno tan complejo, una de ellas es Tsunade-sama y la otra… -Shizune miró a Naruto con nerviosismo, no estaba segura de si podría nombrar a Sakura sin que el rubio reaccionara de alguna forma.

-Entiendo… -respondió Naruto volviendo su vista al frente.

-Está aquí –le señaló Shizune.

-Gracias Shizune-san…

Al ver el estado de Tsunade no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro. Además de que tenía varios cortes profundos ahora mostraba su verdadero rostro surcado por muchas arrugas. Parecía que no podía moverse, pero sí lo vio.

-Naruto… -la voz de Tsunade era muy débil y parecía que le costaba muchísimo pronunciar una simple palabra. Extendió su mano, Naruto la tomó- chico… que bueno verte… lo lamento Naruto… no pude proteger la aldea…

-¿De qué hablas vieja?, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo haré algo, yo encontraré a quien puede ayudarte, y también a los culpables de todo esto, aguanta un poco más…

-Ya no soy la misma de antes Naruto… he utilizado demasiado el sello y ahora estoy cobrando ese error… ya no hay tiempo para mí, olvídalo…

-¡No quiero escuchar esas cosas!, ¡yo la salvaré! –gritó Naruto enfurecido.

-¿Por qué no escuchas a los demás una vez?, no quiero que me salves, pero sí sálvala a ella, Naruto, está en la oscuridad y sólo tú puedes salvarla…

-No me hables de ella ahora, vieja –respondió Naruto enojado- ella es la culpable. Yo intenté ayudarla pero ella…

-Hasta que tengas pruebas que demuestren eso, no lo creas… ¿me escuchas?, Sakura… -el rostro de Tsunade se contrajo por algún dolor- ella no haría esto…

-Ya no lo sé… -respondió Naruto.

-Naruto… no hagas eso… no te conviertas… en alguien sin sentimientos… lo más hermoso de ti es que eres una persona con esperanzas… y fuerza… no tires todo eso por la borda…

Naruto asintió levemente sin poder responder. La mujer sonrió y luego cerró los ojos.

-Ahora… necesito dormir… Naruto… sé fuerte… y ayúdala…

Naruto soltó la mano de la Hokague y dando media vuelta se fue. Shizune lo esperaba afuera. La miró con decisión. Aún debía hacer algo más.

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Dónde está?… ¿dónde está su cuerpo? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ven…

Shizune lo guió por los pasillos del hospital hasta entrar en una gran sala. Allí sobre muchas camillas se habían colocado los cuerpos de los que habían muerto en la batalla. Al lado de una de ellas se encontraban dos personas. Naruto los reconoció al instante. Soujiro abrazaba a Hitomi que no paraba de llorar. El rubio se acercó a ellos sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban y que pronto estallaría todo en su interior. Su corazón le oprimía terriblemente.

-Hitomi… Soujiro… -dijo casi en un susurro, que sus alumnos escucharon. La chica corrió hacia él.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir?! –le gritó mientras golpeaba su pecho con furia- ¿dónde estaba?, ¿por qué no lo salvó? ¡¡aaaahh! –Hitomi casi cae al suelo pero Naruto la sostuvo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Hitomi… lo lamento tanto…

-¡¡Nooo!!, no puede estar pasando esto, es una pesadilla… -decía la chica contra su pecho sin para de llorar.

Soujiro se acercó a los dos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naruto- ¿quién?

-Fue uno de los de Akatsuki. Había uno que utilizaba explosivos… Ikki se interpuso para poder salvarla…

-Pedazo de tonto, ¿por qué hizo eso? –decía Hitomi sin parar cada vez más bajo hasta que sus palabras sólo fueron susurros.

-¿Lograron atraparlo?

-No, se fue cuando vio que ya no quedaba ninguno de sus compañeros. Logramos matar a dos de ellos... –respondió Soujiro, quien luego se acercó hasta Hitomi y la atrajo hacia sí- él no querría verte así, Hitomi, trata de calmarte…

-Las pagará, les prometo chicos, que lo encontraré y lamentará haber nacido –respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Ikki.

Hitomi miró a Soujiro, quien tenía los puños apretados y miraba a su sensei. La chica se le tomó la mano. Él la miró y asintió.

-Naruto-sensei… yo… los dos queremos ayudarlo en su búsqueda del culpable.

Naruto no respondió en seguida, parecía estar enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaba el cuerpo de Ikki. Luego de varios minutos se dio vuelta y los miró. Sus azules ojos eran distintos de los que sus dos alumnos conocían, habían perdido su brillo característico y ahora parecían cargados de ira.

-En otro momento les hubiera dicho que no, pero entiendo su dolor y son libres de hacer lo que deseen, ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacen.

Naruto se fue sin decir nada más. Soujiro miró a su compañera.

-Hitomi, necesito que te quedes en la villa. El sensei y yo nos ocuparemos.

-Ah no, no me vas a dejar. Él se arriesgó para salvarme, debo…

-Justamente por eso, no dejaré que nada te suceda.

-No me pidas eso Soujiro, por favor –la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Ikki dio su vida por ti, yo… no puedo dejar que vuelvas a correr el mismo peligro.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de tonto –le dijo la muchacha entre lágrimas mientras lo tomaba de la remera- si me dejas aquí, iré de todas formas, nada va a detenerme.

-Hitomi… no me hagas esto…

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

-Eso fue siempre, tonta… –respondió el chico- está bien, pero quédate siempre a mi lado, ¿si?

-Sí, gracias Soujiro… -Hitomi volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su compañero y las lágrimas asomaron nuevamente en sus ojos. No quiso seguir estando ahí, por lo que se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Soujiro se acercó a su compañero y mejor amigo.

-La protegeré con mi vida, hermano, te lo prometo… y tu asesino pagará por lo que te hizo, eso también es una promesa.

Hitomi salió del lugar limpiándose las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Estaba furiosa con todo y en especial consigo misma, había sido débil y por su culpa su amigo ahora estaba… un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar el último segundo con vida de Ikki. "¡Hitomi, cuidado!" esas palabras y la imagen de él empujándola para salvarla la perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

Ken vio a su amiga totalmente estática en la entrada de la morgue. Se acercó a ella. La chica lo miró tenía la vista perdida en quién sabe qué recuerdo. Quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Hitomi…

-Si sabes algo Ken… si sabes algo de ella… debes contarlo… ella fue la que habló estoy segura…

-No sé nada, Hitomi…

-La estás protegiendo, lo sé, ¡¿por qué haces eso?! –le gritó furiosa, quería descargar su ira con alguien y lo estaba haciendo con quien nada tenía que ver- ¿no ves todo lo que ha hecho?

-No defiendo a nadie, si lo supiera lo diría, pero no lo sé. Además estoy seguro que ella no haría algo así… -calló al ver a Soujiro saliendo y mirándolo con frialdad.

-Será mejor que te vayas Ken, no es un buen momento –le dijo Soujiro colocándose entre él y la chica que lloraba con más fuerza ahora.

-Sólo venía a…

-No importa eso ahora, no te culpo a ti, pero si a tu sensei y la verdad es que como alguien que pasó cinco años de su vida a su lado deberías saber algo, dónde está o qué pensará, eres un ninja entrenado y tendrás que elegir un camino…

-Ya lo dije y se lo expliqué a ANBU también, no sé dónde se encuentra. Deberías preguntarle a tu maestro que fue el último que estuvo con ella.

-No metas a mi maestro en esto –respondió Soujiro furioso- él ha sido una víctima en todo esto.

-¿Y yo soy culpable por haber sido su alumno?

Soujiro se quedó callado y dándole la espalda abrazó a Hitomi. Ken dio media vuelta también y se fue de allí. Era increíble que ahora lo consideraran a él también sospechoso. Según lo que había oído creían que su rapto podía haber sido una excusa para hacer que Sakura pareciera inocente. Si eso era así, él estaba en el complot. ¿Cómo podían pensar así?, él estuvo varios meses junto con Meilin encerrado y no les hicieron nada gracias a su sempai. Pero era cierto que todo ahora parecía muy sospechoso. Y más por el tipo de ataque. Miró a su alrededor. El bando enemigo buscó los puntos débiles de la muralla que protegía a Konoha y hasta supo cómo entrar por detrás. Miró hacia los rostros de los Hokagues en la roca. En esa montaña había varios pasadizos. Unos servían como refugio para la gente que no era ninja, y otros se utilizaban para entrar o salir de la villa sin ser detectado. El enemigo los había usado demostrando con eso que alguien de la villa les había informado de todo. Suspiró con cansancio y deseó poder creer en sus palabras, pero la verdad era que no sabía lo que Sakura pretendía.

……………………………………………………

Sasuke caminó por las calles que pertenecían a su clan mirando la destrucción provocada por el ataque. Ninguna estructura se había salvado. Su madre al verlo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-¡Oh Sasuke!, me alegra verte bien.

-A mí también –respondió con la sequedad que lo caracterizaba y sin devolver el abrazo. Observó que su madre tenía un corte en la frente bastante profundo y con la cabeza lo señaló esperando una respuesta.

-Ah, sí… -respondió la mujer, tocándose la herida que ya tenía sangre seca- tuve que enfrentarme a uno de ellos mientras nos llevaban hacia los refugios. No he tenido tiempo de limpiarlo con tanto trabajo que hemos tenido. Estoy bien, no me mires así, debía proteger a los demás.

-Tu trabajo no era ese, ¿qué hacían los ninjas que debían cuidarlos?

-Estaban cuidándonos, de los otros que nos atacaban, eres igual a tu padre Sasuke. Las mujeres podemos luchar tan bien como ustedes.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

-Lo sé…

-Sí, mira justo a quién le hablo, seguro sabes eso de Sakura-san. ¿No sabes nada de ella o de… tu hermano?

-No, no he visto a ninguno de los dos y creo que por su bien sería mejor que no se aparezcan porque están pensando que fueron ellos los que ayudaron en el ataque.

-No creerás eso ¿verdad?

-No sé qué creer…

-Sakura siempre ha sido una chica muy tierna y dulce…

-Creo que te has quedado en el pasado, exactamente seis años de retraso –respondió Sasuke aparentando que no le interesaba en absoluto lo que estaban hablando.

-Sé que aún sigue siendo así… e Itachi… bueno él ha cometido errores pero estoy segura que…

-Por favor, no los defiendas, y menos a mi hermano…

-Es mi hijo, igual que tú, siempre lo defenderé –respondió la mujer posando una mano sobre el rostro del hombre que tenía frente a sí. Lamentaba que sus dos hijos se hubieran convertido en lo que eran, uno un desertor y el otro un frío ninja que parecía que nada le importaba. Sasuke detuvo la caricia de su madre tomándola de la muñeca.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte entonces a que en mi presencia no debes hablar de él.

-Sí que eres igual que tu padre –contestó la mujer con calma mientras se soltaba del agarre.

-Eso es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no?

-En realidad, no… -Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender. La mujer sacudió la cabeza- deja, sólo pensaba en voz alta. ¿Tienes más noticias?

………………………………………………….

-¡Naruto-niichan! –Konohamaru no pudo dejar de llamar a su amigo y maestro de la forma en que lo hacía de chico. El rubio se dio vuelta para ver quién lo llamaba y abrió los ojos al ver quién se trataba. En otro tiempo se hubiera alegrado muchísimo de ver a Konohamaru, pero en ese momento, nada parecía cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Konohamaru?... no lo puedo creer –su rostro no demostraba lo que decían sus palabras. Por supuesto, hacía muy poco se habría enterado de la muerte de su alumno. Konohamaru se acercó a él y le sonrió levemente. De parte del rubio sólo recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Me alegra volver a verte Naruto.

-A mi también me alegra verte bien, Konohamaru, disculpa si no puedo recibirte de mejor humor…

-Está bien, entiendo cómo debes estar… lo lamento mucho Naruto…

-Sí… está bien… ya ha pasado… y no pude hacer nada… -Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza.

Konohamaru se acercó a él un poco más para contarle lo que había vivido hacía poco. Sabía que ella le había pedido no revelar nada, pero estaban diciendo por todos lados que si alguien sabía algo lo dijera de inmediato. Prefirió contárselo a alguien en quien confiaba absolutamente.

-Naruto… he visto a Sakura-san… -la expresión de Naruto se contrajo aún más. Parecía que él creía lo mismo que el grupo ANBU, ¿cómo era posible?, esperaba que viniendo de él, confiara absolutamente que Sakura no había hecho nada.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó sin mirarlo-¿cuándo?

-Hace unos cinco días más o menos, a un día y medio de aquí. Cuando la encontré estaba siendo atacada por Orochimaru… -ese nombre fue difícil para él pronunciarlo. Naruto apretó con más fuerza los puños.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

-Entre los dos pudimos acabar con él. Pero me resultó raro que Sakura-san no se defendiera en un principio. Parecía cansada, pero además totalmente aterrorizada. Después le pregunté y me dijo que él había sido uno de los que la habían torturado…

-Con que aún quedaba uno…

-Sí, el asesino de Moegui y Udon… -respondió Konohamaru mirando el suelo con tristeza- descansamos un poco, pero luego ella me despertó para decirme que se iba… estaba con Itachi, Naruto…

-Me imaginé. Entonces debe ser cierto. Los dos trabajan para Akatsuki y luego de que la encontrara Itachi fueron a comunicarle a su jefe toda la información que tenían…

-No puedo saberlo… pero me parece…

-Gracias por la información Konohamaru –lo interrumpió Naruto- ve a ver si puedes ayudar… yo tengo cosas que hacer…

-Pero Naruto… -Naruto se fue y no se detuvo al escuchar a Konohamaru que lo llamaba.

Ya nada le importaba ahora. Todo esto había sido su error, había dejado que ella lo engañara y ahora Ikki estaba muerto por ello. No dejaría que vuelva a pasar, haría algo. Aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón, vengaría a su alumno y encontraría a los culpables de todo esto, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al ser que más amaba en la tierra. No podía seguir protegiéndola, ya no.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno me salió larguito este cap. De a poco vamos superando la falta de imaginación, pero mi problema mayor es con Pein, no tendría que haber hecho que apareciera, porque ahora no se me ocurre cómo va a escapar Sakura de él, jeje, si soy muy boba. Bueno, pero mientras ya saben lo que sucedió en la aldea. Y antes de que digan algo, no se preocupen, Naruto no va a estar enojado mucho tiempo, saben q no puede, pero la muerte de su alumno y el envenenamiento de Tsunade lo irritó mucho, tienen q entenderlo. Además quiero q se enoje un poquito, esa es la verdadera razón jeje. Bueno, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y espero q me sigan escribiendo. N saludos grande a todos!

**Sasusaku95**: iba a ser muy largo si ponía la pelea de Akamaru tb, pero no te preocupes, va a seguir apareciendo, amo los perros y más a ese! Jaja. Y sí no hubo lemon porque no me pareció adecuado, aunq hubo gente, en otro fanfic q se quejó por ello, pero me mantengo firme en mi decisión, Sakura no es una cualquiera al fin y al cabo. Bueno nos vemos, señorita, espero leerte pronto!

**PolinSeneka**: sisi, quería experimentar a ver q pasaba si cambiaba un poco el papel de Naruto y Sasuke. Y quería q el morocho demostrara sus celos de una vez, me molesta q sea tan parco. Como dije antes no me parecía correcto un lemon entre Itachi y Sakura, pero lo más probable es q haya alguno con Sasuke, no me olvidé de él, no te preocupes. Gracias por escribirme y espero leerte pronto, nos vemos!

**LucyRedfield**: me alegra q pienses q mejoro a medida q avanza la historia, yo no lo considero tanto así, pero será porque tengo bronca q estoy tan trabada. Me encantó la frase de esa canción!, si sabés cuál es decime, q quiero escucharla, y sí quedaba perfecto. Es cierto q tendría q haber aclarado lo del tiempo con eso, era tan simple!, pero se me escapan esas cosas a veces. Creo q podré aclararlo después, espero q se entienda. Y sí voy a necesitar mucha inspiración, cada vez la complico más! Jaja. Nos vemos!, gracias por escribir!

**Leonardo**: hola!, espero q andes mejor. Por supuesto voy a hacer q Sakura se salve de esta, ya veré cómo, pero eso es otro tema. Y con respecto a tu pedido, va a ser difícil cumplirlo, pero veré cómo va la historia. Un saludo grande, nos vemos!


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaraciones: esta vez sí q tardé, pero fue xq me fui a un congreso por una semana

**Aclaraciones: **esta vez sí q tardé, pero fue xq me fui a un congreso por una semana. Por haberlos hecho esperar tanto les traje un cap bastante largo, q lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 19**

Itachi levantó las manos, mostrando así que se rendía. Pein soltó el cuello de la mujer y lo miró expectante.

-Está bien, tú ganas, te daremos lo que quieres, sólo pídelo –respondió Itachi sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su enemigo.

-Mis órdenes fueron simples Uchiha, matarte a ti y llevar a la mujer con el jefe. Aunque si desafortunadamente muere, no creo que sea gran problema… -dijo retorciendo más el brazo de Sakura.

-Que tal si hacemos un trato, déjala ir, y yo iré contigo hasta el jefe, les daré todo lo que necesitan sobre la villa, cualquier información.

-¿¡Pero qué… -Sakura lo miró enojada e impresionada, su vida no valía la de todos en la villa, pero la risa de Pein la sorprendió aún más.

-Tu villa ya no existe Uchiha, o por lo menos ha dejado de ser una amenaza…

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Itachi confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías?, estabas tan ocupado robando información que no te enteraste de nada. Tu villa fue atacada, hace dos días. Quedó en ruinas, y la Hokague está muerta o pronto lo estará…

Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. No podía ser cierto. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, todo se había perdido. Tsunade… su maestra… a quien luego de la muerte de su madre había considerado su única familia. El dolor volvía a su interior, más fuerte que nunca. Y ¿qué había sido de Sasuke y Naruto?, ¿dónde estaban ellos?, esos dos jamás hubiesen dejado que todo eso sucediera.

-¡¡Mientes!! –gritó Sakura y sacando fuerzas logró soltarse del agarre de Pein.

-¡Sakura abajo! –gritó Itachi. Sakura se dejó caer- ¡Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu!

Itachi lanzó una gran bola de fuego, quien la esquivó rápidamente, Sakura no perdió tiempo y juntando chakra en su puño se lanzó contra su enemigo. Pero Pein fue más rápido, sostuvo su mano y le propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago. Itachi, mientras tanto, creó más bolas de fuego que fueron esquivadas sin mucho esfuerzo. Sakura observaba mientras trataba de recuperarse. Había algo extraño en todo esto. Miró al Uchiha, sus movimientos eran lentos y sus ataques de fuego parecían no ser los de siempre. Ella conocía muy bien la magnitud del poder de Itachi, y lo que estaba viendo no era eso.

-¡Itachi!, -gritó al comprender todo- ¿estás herido?

-Estoy bien, debes irte.

-No, te curaré –respondió queriendo ir hacia él.

-¡Cuidado! –Itachi se tiró sobre ella justo a tiempo, antes de que las llamas lanzadas por Pein los alcanzaran- escúchame –le dijo lo más rápido que podía- debes irte, en la villa deben necesitar médicos y tú eres la mejor, yo lo entretendré lo más que pueda.

-No quiero dejarte –le dijo la mujer sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería saber si también Naruto y Sasuke habían muerto y no quería perder a tal vez lo único que le quedaba.

-No te preocupes, ellos están vivos, tú no me necesitas a mí…

-Itachi… no digas eso, no es cierto…

El Uchiha se levantó de un salto y tomando la katana de Sakura se lanzó contra Pein. La mujer quiso correr, pero otro Pein apareció delante de ella.

-No vas a escapar mujer… -le propinó un golpe en el rostro y luego la tomó del pelo y comenzó a arrastrarla. La lanzó contra Itachi, quien se encontraba de rodillas tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero parecía que le era imposible.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato y se interpuso entre el Uchiha y su enemigo. No dejaría que le hicieran daño, ahora era su turno de protegerlo. Pein sonrió levemente.

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes conmigo?, ya te lo he dicho mujer, no tienes oportunidad, y tu amante menos. El idiota tuvo la mala idea de ir a atacar una de nuestras guaridas él solo. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que lograra vencerlos a todos, incluso a Sasori, pero por algo tiene la fama del mejor de los Uchiha –Sakura miró hacia atrás, Itachi respiraba con dificultad y de su pierna derecha caía sangre. Por supuesto también estaba el hecho de que su reserva de chakra era muy poca en esos instantes, ¿qué haría ella?- estás pensando demasiado Sakura, sabes que no puedes salvarlo, y que tampoco no puedes huir, pero si te rindes ahora, prometo no hacerte sufrir.

-Sakura, tienes que irte –le decía Itachi, a quien parecía que le habían vuelto las fuerzas, se levantó y le dio la katana a la kunoichi. Ella tomó el arma, pero no se movió.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, entonces te llevaré ante el jefe en un estado bastante deplorable, así sabrás con quién no debes meterte.

-Ten cuidado con sus armas, absorben chakra y de alguna manera también debilitan todos tus sentidos –le dijo Itachi en un susurro y luego se lanzó contra el Akatsuki.

-Muy mala jugada Uchiha –dijo Pein y de un rápido movimiento esquivó a Itachi y le clavó una espada en la espalda. El Uchiha cayó al suelo.

-¡Itachi! –gritó Sakura al ver la escena.

-Aún le queda algo de vida para intentar continuar –decía Pein sin inmutarse mirando cómo el Uchiha intentaba sin éxito tratar de levantarse.

Sakura no lo escuchaba. Sólo veía cómo, poco a poco, la sangre iba cambiando el color de la tierra y se extendía. Mientras que Itachi intentaba en vano tratar de realizar algún movimiento, desde hacía mucho que su cuerpo no le respondía bien y ese último ataque lo había terminado de vencer. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero pensaba seguir hasta el final, tenía que lograr hacer que Sakura escapara.

-Es una pena, él está haciendo tanto por protegerte, y tú estás ahí, estática, sin hacer nada…

Sakura recordó otros momentos en que había hecho lo mismo. Había creído que había logrado evolucionar, que ahora no era una niña, era una fría ANBU que no temía a nada, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Aún tenía algo que la asustaba, la asustaba perder a alguien querido.

-Itachi… -susurró.

-Gastó sus últimas energías en esos ataques de fuego, para que tú pudieras escapar… y ahora le queda poco tiempo, dejaré que sufra un poco más, por creer que puede ganarme.

-Ya basta, ¡ya basta! –gritó. Luego miró con odio al Akatsuki, juntó chakra y golpeó el suelo.

Pein sonrió, parecía que la mujer por fin iba en serio. Sakura juntó chakra en sus pies y corrió lo más rápido que pudo contra su enemigo, pero éste desapareció ante sus ojos. Se concentró y logró encontrar su presencia antes que la llegara a golpear, con lo que pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Sakura, deja de gastar energía en vano, ¿por qué no dejas de tratar de hacer algo para lo cual estás incapacitada y vienes conmigo a encontrarte con el jefe?

La mujer lo miró con odio. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no pensaba rendirse, debía vencerlo y ayudar a Itachi, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero debía mantener las esperanzas, tenía que dar su máximo esfuerzo, no podía perderlo a él también, no lo soportaría. Miró a su izquierda. Allí se encontraba Itachi, quien aún respiraba levemente, pero ya no intentaba moverse. Pensó en que ese podría ser Sasuke o Naruto. Ese hombre podía matar a todas las personas que apreciaba. No podía quedarse quieta y dejarse llevar. Pero ¿cómo lo vencería? Respiró profundo y apretó los puños.

-Me tendrás que llevar muerta porque no pienso rendirme –contestó entre dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo decidida.

-Mala elección, de la otra forma no hubieras sufrido ningún daño pero si así lo deseas, te complaceré.

……………………………………

Naruto esperaba en la entrada de Konoha a sus dos alumnos, quienes lo acompañarían a encontrar a todos los responsables de la masacre de su villa. Ino corrió hacia él. Le tenía mucho aprecio al rubio como a todos sus compañeros y amigos y no quería perderlo también.

-Naruto… por favor, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás –le suplicó con cierto temor al ver la expresión del rubio. Tenía la mirada fija en el bosque y no parecía ser el mismo de siempre- lamento mucho por lo que has pasado, pero no dejes que el dolor te ciegue…

-Soy yo el que lo lamenta Ino, por no haber estado aquí cuando me necesitaban –respondió el rubio con la mirada perdida.

-¿Crees en verdad que fue ella?

-No sé qué creer… prefiero no pensar…

-Pero…

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de ella ahora…

La rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No deseaba ver a sus amigos enfrentados. Demasiado dolor habían sufrido todos en la villa como para seguir incrementándolo.

Ino vio que Kakashi se acercaba a ellos por lo que se apartó y los dejó solos. El ninja copia miró a su antiguo alumno. En su rostro vio el tremendo dolor que sentía. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con esa luz de esperanza que siempre poseía.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí –respondió Kakashi dándole al rubio dos pergaminos- aquí está. ¿Piensas irte mucho tiempo Naruto?

-El necesario, debo encontrarla para que cure a Tsunade-sama y luego volveré a irme para encontrar al asesino de Ikki.

-¿Y si descubres que las sospechas son ciertas?, Naruto, ¿qué harás si descubres que Sakura fue la que le dio a Akatsuki la información?

-Ya no podré echarme atrás, Kakashi-sensei –el rubio lo miró fijamente- si ella fue la culpable de todo esto, entonces tendrá que ser encerrada como sea.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Debo hacerlo –contestó el rubio volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia el bosque –no podía fallarle a Ikki, debía hacerlo, no importaba más su dolor.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus esperanzas Naruto?

-Ya no tengo nada en mi interior.

-Eso no es cierto –Sasuke apareció y se acercó a ambos. El rubio no apartó su mirada del bosque.

-¿Vienes a ayudarme, Sasuke?

-Por supuesto, como siempre.

-Qué gracioso es escuchar eso, tú no me has ayudado siempre, pero no despreciaré ahora tu ayuda.

-Si te refieras a cuando secuestraron a Sakura yo…

-Eso es pasado, algo que no me interesa ahora.

-Tú aún conservas esperanzas, lo sé.

-Parece que no me conoces tan bien como creía, amigo mío –las dos últimas palabras las dijo con un cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Ahora vas a tratar mal hasta a los que quieres ayudarte? –preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Disculpa que desprecie tu ayuda, ¡oh gran Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke estaba comenzando a cansarse de el tonito de Naruto, pero recordó que cuando él había perdido el control su amigo lo había mantenido, y le había devuelto la cordura, ahora debía devolverle el favor. Kakashi se mantenía apartado, sabía que sólo dos personas en el mundo podían hacer entrar en razón a Naruto, una de ellas era Sasuke y la otra la mejor kunoichi de Konoha.

-¡Naruto!, ¡escúchame bien! –Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara. Tenía que contarle lo que Sakura le había dicho, tal vez eso ayudara a demostrar su inocencia, algo de lo que ni él estaba tan convencido, y por esa razón necesitaba a Naruto, necesitaba a la persona que siempre daba ánimos y jamás se rendía, mucho dependía de ello- antes de irse ella me pidió que cuidara de la villa, que no dejara que tú la siguieras, ¿no te demuestra eso su preocupación?

-¿A quién tratas de convencer Sasuke?, ¿a mí o a ti?... ¡no vengas ahora a hacerte el buenito y el que te importan los demás cuando jamás fue así! Pero por otro lado te felicito, debería ser tan frío como tú, así tal vez nada de esto me afectara. Así tal vez pudiera seguir como si nada, pero no es así, me cuesta respirar, me cuesta caminar, hoy hasta me costó despertarme, porque cada segundo que pasa me siento más culpable. Porque no pude hacer nada, ni para detenerla, para recuperarla, ni para salvar a mi alumno…

-No es tu culpa que todo esto sucediera. Sakura se fue porque debía hacerlo y tampoco fuiste tú el que mató a Ikki.

-No, pero le enseñé el camino que lo mató. Le enseñé a proteger la villa ante todo. Que lo primero eran los demás antes que su propia vida. Y mira cómo terminó –Naruto estaba temblando y por su rostro resbalaban las lágrimas que no había derramado antes.

-Él no querría que el maestro a quien tanto admiraba estuviera así. ¿Vas a renegar de tus propias creencias ahora?, ¿vas a olvidarlo todo y enterrarlo con él?

-Lo único que pienso enterrar con él es mi corazón.

-No digas eso. No quiero perder a otro amigo, a otra persona importante. No me abandones ahora. Debemos resolver todo esto, pero no del modo que pretendes, no estando tú así.

-Las cosas no se resuelven Sasuke, empeoran día a día. Ya no lo soporto, no puedo seguir viendo tanta muerte… esto es más de lo que pensé que podría cargar. Yo nunca debí pretender ser alguien que no soy. No soy un buen ninja, no soy nada… no soy fuerte…

-Eres Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja más temido de todos los tiempos. Tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti si te viera en estos momentos.

-¡Mi padre está muerto!, como todo lo que una vez amé –respondió el rubio mirando fijamente a los negros ojos del Uchiha.

-No, aún quedan personas vivas y por ellas debes luchar.

-¿Por qué no escuchas un poco tus consejos?

Sasuke lo miró con enojo. Comprendía que estuviera dolido, pero estaba siendo completamente irrazonable.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Tú siempre fuiste el que pretendía no sentir nada para poder ser el mejor. "Los sentimientos son una gran debilidad y eso no debe existir en un ninja que pretende ser el mejor", me dijiste una vez, algo muy cierto –Sasuke bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro, sonrió.

-Eran palabras de un chiquillo estúpido que no sabía nada de la vida y que no apreció lo que poseía hasta que lo perdió. Una vez alguien me dijo, que las debilidades debían existir, eso nos diferenciaba de ellos. Y así como el enemigo consideraba que los seres amados eran una debilidad, uno debería considerarlo una fuerza. Una fuerza para poder seguir adelante, para siempre mantenerse en pie…

-¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso? –preguntó Naruto mirándolo como si fuera tonto.

-Tú… -contestó Sasuke.

Naruto apartó la mirada de la de su compañero y miró hacia atrás. La villa, sus amigos que aún seguían luchando. Todo lo que consideraba su familia. Todo lo que amaba se encontraba dentro de esas murallas, ellos eran la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir. Sasuke tenía razón, aún había mucho por lo cual pelear. Aún estaba ella. Podía ser el enemigo, pero podía no serlo. ¿Por qué no había oído a su corazón?, en su interior se encontraba la respuesta. Sakura jamás le haría daño a su villa, él lo había dicho una vez, confiaba ciegamente en ella. ¿Cuándo había perdido esa confianza?, ¿cuando ella lo dejó? Pero si lo dejó por el bien de todos, entonces ¿no merecía la pena ser perdonada? Vio que hacia ellos se acercaban Hitomi y Soujiro. Los dos chicos tenían decisión en sus miradas, pero también odio. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo pudo dejar que dos niños se convirtieran en eso? Con más lágrimas inundando sus ojos se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos…

-Naruto-sensei, ¿sucede algo?, deberíamos partir ya –respondió Hitomi.

-No… -los dos chicos lo miraron sin comprender- no dejaré que se conviertan en bestias. No… yo no debí… escuchen… -posó una mano en el hombro de cada uno y los miró, sus alumnos pudieron notar que algo había cambiado, su sensei de alguna manera volvía a brillar con esa luz única que irradiaba- no quiero que se conviertan en seres que sólo viven para vengarse…

-¡¿Cómo puede decirnos eso?!, Ikki… -dijo Soujiro.

-Ikki se sacrificó porque creía que era lo mejor, si ustedes buscan venganza, si llenan sus corazones de odio, entonces su sacrificio habrá sido en vano. Su amigo quería que vivieran y por eso hizo lo que hizo, ¿creen que estaría orgulloso de ustedes si se convierten en unos asesinos de sangre fría?

-Pero, sensei –respondió Hitomi- pensé que usted deseaba lo mismo que nosotros.

-Es cierto, lo deseaba, pero por suerte –miró a Sasuke- mi amigo me hizo ver mi error. No quiero que se conviertan en algo que sólo vive para odiar…

-¿Por qué nos dice eso ahora? –preguntó Hitomi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellos, Hitomi-chan, ¿lo entiendes?, Ikki se arriesgó para que tú pudieras vivir, para que pudieras ser feliz. Él no querría que lo vengaras, sólo que disfrutaras de la oportunidad que te dio.

Hitomi colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón, sintiendo que el dolor que tenía en su interior se hacía más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo se convertía en una luz de esperanza. Asintió sonriendo a su sensei. Soujiro la observaba decepcionado de ambos. ¿Cómo podían aceptar eso?, él no iba a olvidar a su amigo.

-Soujiro-san, ¿lo entiendes? –preguntó Naruto posando su mirada en la del chico. Él se alejó de los dos.

-No, no puedo entenderlo. No puedo creer que lo olviden. ¡Miren lo que esos malditos han hecho! –señaló la destrucción a su espalda.

-Soujiro… -Hitomi trató de acercarse a él.

-¡No!, ¡tú lo has abandonado!, ¡yo no lo haré! –Hitomi miró al suelo con tristeza.

-¡Soujiro! –gritó Naruto, el chico lo miró impresionado, nunca su maestro se había enojado de esa forma con alguno de ellos- ¡no quiero volver a escuchar que dices eso!, nadie lo ha olvidado. Pero la venganza no te dará nada. No te devolverá lo que perdiste y sólo te traerá más dolor.

Soujiro mantuvo la mirada de su maestro, sentía que en su interior la rabia se mezclaba con el dolor. Al apartar la mirada vio a su compañera, la chica se había tapado el rostro y lloraba en silencio. Todo el odio que por un momento había sentido se desvaneció al instante. Siempre había hecho enojar a su amiga y hasta llorar, pero sabía que su llanto ahora era distinto. Sabía que la había lastimado y se odió a sí mismo por ello. A pesar de todo lo que le decía, él también daría su vida por ella y no quería que sufriera. Se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Hitomi lo miró sorprendida.

-Lamento haberte dicho eso, no fue mi intención –Hitomi sonrió y asintió, luego se lanzó a sus brazos. Él chico apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y sonrió levemente. Su sensei tenía razón.

-Naruto, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo –le dijo Sasuke acercándose- si logramos encontrar a Sakura, puede que consigamos el antídoto para Tsunade-sama a tiempo.

-Sí es cierto –respondió Naruto.

-Naruto-sensei –Naruto miró a los dos chicos- igualmente queremos ir con ustedes para ayudarlos –le dijo Soujiro. Naruto asintió.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

-Son los mejores, tal vez más que nosotros a su edad, ellos lo harán bien –contestó Naruto mirando a sus alumnos con orgullo.

-¡Naruto-san! –Ken corría hacia ellos seguido de Akamaru- para encontrar a alguien siempre es bueno contar con un excelente olfato –dijo- y pensé que tal vez podría servirles de ayuda.

-Bien, entonces los seis iremos –respondió Naruto- hay que apurarse chicos. Kakashi se acercó al grupo.

-Konoha está en un estado deplorable y sumamente vulnerable. Los del consejo no querían que los dejara partir, pero si existe alguna posibilidad de sanar a Tsunade-sama, entonces debemos hacer todo lo que podamos para que se cumpla. Los únicos que podrían realizar esta misión con éxito y rápido son ustedes chicos, no me decepcionen.

-¡No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei!, no lo haremos –respondió Naruto.

-Tal vez deberían ir hacia Suna para ver cómo andan las cosas por allá, es probable que tal vez quieran atacarlos a ellos también, ya mandé un ave para dar el aviso, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si ustedes pasan. Son nuestros únicos aliados y amigos, debemos ayudarlos, como tantas veces nos han ayudado.

-Lo haremos Kakashi-sensei, deja todo en nuestras manos.

-Buena suerte, cuídense mucho, todos los necesitamos.

-¡¡Sí!! –respondió el grupo al unísono, Akamaru ladró queriendo decir lo mismo y luego partieron dejando atrás a su querida villa y en busca de la única persona que podría salvar a la Hokague.

-Protegeré la villa con mi vida mientras ustedes no están, chicos, lo prometo, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo –dijo Kakashi casi para sí mientras veía a las siluetas achicarse cada vez más hasta desaparecer.

………………………………………………..

Sakura tomó su katana y paró justo a tiempo la lanza de Pein que iba directo a su pecho. De una patada alejó a su contrincante. Había pensado en realizar el jutsu que quitaba el chakra de su contrincante, pero requería demasiados sellos y si no salía bien se quedaría con muy poco chakra ella, por lo tanto eso estaba descartado. Sin embargo no tenía ningún truco mejor y su enemigo parecía que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo con ella, ya que no se esforzaba demasiado en querer vencerla. Un error que tenía que aprovechar, de alguna forma tenía que utilizar su confianza a su favor. ¿Pero cómo?, ella comenzaba a cansarse y sin embargo Pein no parecía en absoluto agitado.

Realizó tres copias, lo que hizo que su chakra se redujera aún más. Pero no tenía más opción. Debía tratar de distraerlo y escapar, lo más importante ahora era sobrevivir para salvar a Itachi y entregar el papel que le había dado. Lo miró rápidamente de reojo y sintió un nudo en la garganta, él se había esforzado tanto por ella. Se había esforzado más de lo que podía para poder hacer lo que le había pedido. "Lo siento Itachi, fue un error de mi parte haber dependido de ti". Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a depender de nadie, y lo había vuelto a hacer. Las cuatro Sakura miraron a su enemigo con furia. Haría su máximo esfuerzo, tenía que vencer.

-Ya me estoy cansando de jugar contigo –dijo Pein y realizando unos sellos, con una velocidad increíble lanzó un chorro de agua contra la kunoichi y sus copias. Dos desaparecieron y la verdadera y una de sus copias lograron esquivar el ataque.

Sakura de un salto se colocó sobre un árbol. Mientras su clon atacaba a Pein. Cuando pensaba ir por Itachi, Pein apareció delante de ella y la golpeó nuevamente en el rostro. Sakura cayó pesadamente del árbol. Antes de levantarse el Akatsuki colocó su pie sobre su cuello presionándolo.

-No deseo romperte el cuello, así que no me obligues mujer…

Sakura trataba de zafarse de su enemigo, pero le era imposible. Aún seguía siendo débil. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y vislumbró su villa. Naruto le sonreía como siempre y gritaba su nombre mientras corría hacia donde estaba. Sasuke con su habitual falta de tacto, pero con una leve sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella. Kakashi leyendo su libro. Tsunade gritando furiosa a Jiraya por alguna tontería que le había dicho, mientras éste reía sin preocuparse demasiado. Ino saludándola con Meilin en brazos. Sai dibujando tranquilamente bajo un árbol. Shikamaru mirando el cielo junto con Chouji que comía unas galletas. Azuma junto con Kurenai y el hijo de ambos caminando y charlando. Gai y Lee entrenando. Kiba y Akamaru corriendo entre los árboles. Hinata trayendo té para su padre y Neji, quienes entrenaban. Tenten disfrutando del sol. Konahamaru, Udon y Moegui riendo junto con Ebusuu. Shino recolectando insectos. Yamato charlando con Shizune que estaba cargada de libros. Iruka tratando de controlar a sus alumnos. Itachi sonriéndole sutilmente. Gaara callado con la vista perdida pero escuchando a sus dos hermanos quienes le estaban hablando alegremente y con sus dos sobrinos corriendo a su alrededor. Ken tratando de realizar un jutsu que ella le había enseñado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de pronto, y tomando la pierna de Pein lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El Akatsuki la miró sorprendido. La mujer se levantó agitada.

-No me vencerás tan fácilmente… no dejaré que lo hagas…

-Una increíble fuerza de voluntad… admitiré que me has sorprendido, pero ¿aún no lo ves mujer?, yo simplemente estoy jugando contigo.

-Entonces ponte serio –respondió Sakura.

-No es necesario… puedo utilizar cualquier elemento, y en un segundo estarías muerta. Pero ya te dije que esas no son mis órdenes.

Sakura sintió que el suelo se volvía inestable y al mirar hacia abajo vio que estaba hundiéndose en una especie de arenas movedizas.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?, no es necesario que me esfuerce, no eres rival para mí. Y ya no hay nadie por aquí que venga a salvarte…

Sakura trató de moverse, pero contra más lo hacía más se hundía. Concentrando la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo, realizó varias copias que rápidamente la sacaron. Pero cuando miró a todos lados, Pein había desaparecido. Desapareció sus copias para ahorrar chakra, tomó su katana del suelo y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: vieron que era larguito, espero q lo hayan disfrutado, parece q las pocas horas de sueño y el congreso me ayudaron a pensar, también fueron las 18 horas de viaje en micro (de ida y de vuelta) en el que sólo podía escuchar música y pensar cómo continuar. Jaja, bueno ahora dejo los agradecimientos.

**Leonardo: **me alegra q te haya gustado tanto. Y supongo q este cap te va a gustar más, ya q hirieron a Itachi, pobrecito, entiendo q odies a los del manga y el anime, pero ¿por qué a los míos?, son tan tiernos! Jaja. Bueno, espero q andes bien, y disculpa si a veces no te contesto en el msn, pero estoy en otra parte por lo gral y cdo llego me voy rápido a dormir o vos te fuiste, pero pronto hablamos, si?, saludos!!

**Polin Seneka: **bueno acá aparecieron los que querías, ya en el próximo espero poder aclarar lo del tiempo, porque todavía sigue algo corrido una cosa de la otra, pero paciencia!, trataré de acordarme de aclarar eso. Hay q pensar q el pobre de Naruto había sufrido una gran pérdida, pero él, como Sasuke no dudaban tanto de Sakura, pero el dolor a veces ciega a la gente, por suerte siempre hay alguien q te abre los ojos. Y sí!, mi imaginación volvió, espero q renovada y mejor, pero eso me lo dirán ustedes. Bueno, nos vemos, saludos!!

**LucyRedfield: **me olvidé de escuchar la canción, pero sí leí la letra y me encantó. Ya mañana la voy a bajar. Sí q está intenso el tema, y ahora hay q ver cómo se salva Sakura de este lío. Y no desesperes, las cosas se van a solucionar, supongo, de a poco, pero por lo menos, devolví a Naruto a la normalidad jeje. Bueno, espero leerte pronto, saludos!!

**Queen Pain Alone**: no te preocupes, entiendo tu situación y no puedo pedir nada si yo ando con la facu, jeje. Viste q no duró mucho la bronca contra Sakura, nunca pasa eso en mis fics, la gente se arregla rápido, soy demasiado apurada porque todo se arregle. Perdoná q no actualicé antes, lo del congreso me mató y me mantuvo alejada de la compu, pero volví y con imaginación suficiente jeje. Bueno nos vemos, saludos!!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

El grupo partió de Konoha un día antes de que Sakura e Itachi se enfrentaran con Pain, y luego de medio día corriendo sin parar, Sasuke los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto.

-Primero, que los demás necesitan descanso –Naruto miró hacia atrás, sus alumnos y Ken estaban agitados y parecían agotados completamente.

-Está bien –respondió el rubio- pero sólo media hora, no hay tiempo que perder.

-También estuve pensando que lo mejor será que nos dividamos –dijo Sasuke- será más eficaz de esa forma y podremos cubrir más terreno. Además somos muchos para ir juntos. Un grupo puede ir hacia Suna y el otro para el lado contrario.

-Sí es cierto -respondió Naruto mirando a los demás- Mis alumnos irán conmigo, ya que nos conocemos bien y sabremos cómo actuar juntos. Ken y Akamaru irán con Sasuke.

-Bien –respondieron los chicos.

-Pero ustedes también necesitan de un rastreador –dijo Ken al ver al perro.

-Es cierto, pero no se preocupen –Naruto se mordió un dedo haciendo que sangrara- kawamari no jutsu –una rana de casi el mismo tamaño que ellos apareció- con él bastará.

-No sabía que las ranas tenían buen olfato –dijo Sasuke mirando con desconfianza la reciente aparición.

-Puede encontrar cualquier cosa tan bien como el mejor perro –contestó Naruto con orgullo posando su mano en el lomo de la gran rana- comamos algo y continuemos, ¿si?

-Bien, una cosa más, si en una semana no la encontramos volveremos a la aldea –dijo Sasuke.

-¡No pienso rendirme! –gritó Naruto con furia.

-Naruto, entiende que ya para ese tiempo la Hokague no habrá sobrevivido, sé que suena frío de mi parte, pero ahora tenemos muchas cosas en juego. La villa necesita protección y no podemos dejarla por mucho tiempo.

-… está bien… -contestó Naruto agachando la cabeza, la idea de que Tsunade pudiera morir lo atormentaba desde que conoció la noticia, no quería perder a nadie más- ten –le dijo extendiendo su mano con un pergamino, hacia Sasuke- llévalo contigo, te será de ayuda por si la encuentras…

-Está bien, yo iré hacia Suna y tú y los chicos vayan hacia el lado opuesto –Sasuke guardó el pergamino y se sentó un rato para poder comer algo.

Luego de media hora, los dos grupos partieron en direcciones opuestas. Antes de ello, Naruto se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke… si la encuentras… si la encuentras dile que lo siento…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que perdonarte? –preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio sin entender.

-El hecho de haber duda de ella… -respondió Naruto, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su rostro impacible.

-Naruto yo…

-Sé que era muy probable, pero jamás debía hacerlo. Por favor Sasuke, si la encuentras, cuídala. No dejes que vuelva a irse…

-Sí… -respondió Sasuke y luego dando media vuelta se fue.

Luego de un rato de andar en silencio, Ken miró a Sasuke. El morocho había sido reconocido como un genio desde pequeño al igual que su hermano mayor. Sabía que a su lado tenía a uno de los mejores Uchiha de todos los tiempos. Sintió un gran respeto hacia él. Pero también recordó que su sempai cada vez que lo veía arrugaba el ceño. Por rumores supo que él había sido el jefe del grupo cuando Sakura fue raptada. Sasuke lo miró y Ken desvió la vista rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzado por ser descubierto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el Uchiha con muy poco tacto.

-Nada, lo siento… -respondió Ken rápidamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué me mirabas así?

-Bueno… es que… -Ken no sabía que responder- nunca tuve una misión con un Uchiha y…

-No somos la gran cosa chico, simplemente tenemos unos ojos bastante particulares.

-Sí… lo sé… es que… bueno…

Ken prefirió no continuar, creía que con cada palabra se hundiría más. Y el Uchiha no volvió a preguntarle nada. Sabía que Konohamaru había visto a su sensei hacía unos pocos días atrás y también sabía que ella se había ido con Itachi. ¿Qué harían si era así?, se preguntó si Sasuke se enojaría por encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Y si su sempai de verdad los había traicionado ¿qué harían?, sabía que por muy fuerte que era, no podía vencerla y el Uchiha menor era más débil que su hermano. Ellos dos no tendrían oportunidades.

-Te ves preocupado… -dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Ken.

-Lo estoy, ha decir verdad –respondió el ANBU sin poder ocultar nada, deseaba poder charlar con el morocho y contarle sus temores, pero sabía que eso no sería muy posible.

-¿Y a qué se debe la preocupación?

-Esteeee… -¿cómo iba a decírselo?, demonios ese tipo le daba bastante temor, ¿por qué le había tocado viajar con él?

-Habla ya –ordenó Sasuke.

-Bueno… y si mi sempai y su hermano de verdad nos han traicionado… ¿qué es lo que haremos?

-¿Cómo qué es lo que haremos?, lucharemos y los llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha por la fuerza.

-Sí… ese es el problema… -susurró Ken.

-¿Por qué es un problema eso? –preguntó el Uchiha elevando una ceja y haciendo que Ken se sobresaltara, qué buen oído tenía.

-Es que… aún no he superado a mi sempai… y por lo que he oído Itachi es muy fuerte…

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de derrotarlo? –preguntó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido ¿a ninguno de los dos?

-Bueno… en realidad… no es eso lo que quise decir…

-¡Habla claro chico! –dijo Sasuke con furia.

-¡Si!, ¡no creo que pueda vencer a Itachi! –gritó Ken deteniéndose.

Sasuke también se detuvo y lo mismo hizo Akamaru que iba más adelante. El morocho en un par de zancadas estuvo frente a frente con el joven, quien a pesar de desear retroceder no lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos y esperó.

-Tienes agallas chico, ya veo que no conoces nada de mi clan, de lo contrario jamás hubieras abierto la boca –dijo Sasuke, quien a pesar de su furia momentánea no activó su Sharingan.

-Es lo que creo, ¿acaso va a hacerme algo por no creer en usted?, no lo conozco, sólo me guío por lo que dicen.

-Ese es tu error –respondió Sasuke levantando la mano para tomar la remera de Ken, pero antes de hacerlo Akamaru se colocó entre ambos y comenzó a gruñirle al Uchiha- cálmate perro, no voy a hacerle nada. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura te aprecia mucho… trata de no guiarte por lo que la gente dice, así no se conocen a las personas y si quieres ser un buen ninja deberás aprender eso muy bien -Sasuke dio media vuelta e iba a continuar cuando la voz de Ken lo detuvo.

-Sé que no debería dudar de mi sempai, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí… pero ya no se qué creer y han pasado tantas cosas estos días… -Sasuke lo miró. Ken había agachado la cabeza y su pelo le tapaba el rostro, pero pudo ver que unas lágrimas caían. Demonios, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él?, no era bueno con las palabras y menos para reanimar a alguien.

-Entiendo que estés confundido chico, yo también lo estoy… no sé qué es lo que estará pensando Sakura a pesar de que en algún momento de mi vida consideraba que lo sabía todo de ella. Sólo una cosa te pediré el día de hoy, confía en mí, yo la traeré de vuelta, como sea –Ken levantó la mirada y vio la decisión en los ojos negros del Uchiha- aunque tenga que vencer a mi hermano, aunque tenga que luchar contra todos los ninjas del mundo, la haré volver –Ken asintió- bien, sigamos.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente a correr. No había querido decir esas palabras, eran demasiado cursis para su gusto, no quería sonar como un caballero en busca de su princesa, pero también quería demostrarle a Ken que él no les fallaría. No volvería a cometer un error, daría todo lo que tenía, todo su poder para salvar a la pelirosa y a todos en su villa. Jamás dejaría que se volvieran a decepcionar de él.

………………………………………

Sakura cortó al medio una gran roca que venía directo hacia ella con su katana. Parecía que ahora Pein se había puesto serio, no había sido una buena idea provocarlo. Esquivó una bola de fuego que llegó a quemarle unos mechones de pelo. No podía ver a su enemigo y los ataques venían de todos lados. Tampoco podía concentrarse para encontrar su presencia ya que no la dejaba respirar ni un segundo. Pein apareció tras ella y le dio un codazo en la nuca. Sakura cayó al suelo y trató de levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Demonios –susurró para sus adentros.

Pein la tomó del cabello y la obligó a levantarse.

-Creo que estás al límite de tus fuerzas. Admito que duraste más de lo que me esperaba, pero no lograste ni hacerme un rasguño, me decepcionas.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Estás justo donde quería –respondió y clavó un kunai en el torso de su enemigo, quien gritando la soltó.

Pein se extrajo el kunai y miró a la mujer con odio.

-Vas a pagar por esto.

-Al final si logré hacerte un rasguño –respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír. En dos zancadas Pein se encontró frente a ella. Y clavó su espada en su pecho.

-A ver que me dices ahora.

Sakura sonrió mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su boca.

-Perdiste –dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué? –Pein se quedó paralizado mirando hacia el lugar donde había estado la mujer. Lo había engañado. Pero ¿en qué momento había cambiado?, no había podido verla- Maldita… -dijo entre dientes cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía, llevando a Itachi consigo, aún estaba a tiempo, podía sentir su débil respiración, debía escapar lo más pronto posible de ese lugar y curarlo. Había usado todo el desastre que había causado Pein con sus múltiples jutsus para realizar un clon y escapar. Sintió que la pelea había terminado. Había esperado que durara un poco más para poder irse más lejos, pero a esas alturas Pein no la encontraría. Ya casi no contaba con chakra y el poco que tenía lo había suprimido por completo, por más bueno que ese ninja fuera, no tenía oportunidad. Había sido entrenada para nunca dejar rastro y era la mejor en ello.

-No te fallaré Uchiha, lo prometo –le dijo. De pronto algo la hizo detenerse. Había sentido una presencia que pensó en no volver a encontrar tan rápidamente- es imposible… -dijo. Estaba bastante lejos, pero ella se había vuelto una experta en sentir el chakra de la gente, le había sido muy útil en sus misiones como espía y ahora mucho más. Anduvo más rápido sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

………………………………………….

-Es increíble que ya te hayas cansado chico. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has tenido?

-Lo siento, Sasuke-san, pero desde hace cuatro días que no duermo y mi cuerpo me pide un poco de descanso…

Sasuke se sentó sobre una roca y lo miró. Era cierto eso, hacía sólo dos días habían invadido Konoha. Naruto y él tampoco habían descansado nada, pero eran excepciones a la regla general. Un ninja normal no resistiría tanto, sin embargo, ese chico había estado cuatro días sin descansar y desde que habían partido hacía ya un día y medio, no se había quejado. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Duerme un par de horas chico. Yo te despierto.

-¡Puedo seguir!, solo necesito unos minutos.

-No me sirves cansado. Duerme un poco.

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama nos necesita!

-¡Y yo necesito que estés en óptimas condiciones! Duerme de una vez y deja de perder el tiempo discutiendo.

-Si… señor… -respondió el joven, y sacando su bolsa de dormir se acostó. A los pocos minutos ya se había quedado dormido.

-Estaba realmente cansado –dijo Sasuke al perro que se había sentado a su lado.

No podía apartar su mirada de Ken, pensó en que era un buen chico, y que seguramente Sakura lo querría mucho. Tal vez tanto como a un hijo. Un hijo… de Sakura… su mente lo llevó a diversos recuerdos de la pelirrosa, cuando ya hacía un par de años que salían.

_-¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura abrazó a su novio quien se había ausentado por un mes a causa de una importante misión._

_-Sakura, me asfixias… -le dijo apartándola de él._

_-¡Lo siento! –dijo ella aún manteniendo su sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? –preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. No quería ver a su chica ya que cada vez que lo hacía sentía que estaba frente a la mujer más linda del mundo y eso le parecía algo tonto para un Uchiha, él debía ser el más poderoso y solo en eso debía ocupar su mente._

_-Bastante atareado, el hospital me tiene loca –respondió ella._

_-Pero es mejor que estés aquí que afuera –respondió casi sin darse cuenta, lo que hizo que Sakura sonriera y que él se sintiera un idiota, esas cosas sentimentales no debía expresarlas un Uchiha de su categoría._

_-Oye tonto, te haces el rudito pero siempre cuidas de Sakura-chan –la voz de Naruto lo hizo darse vuelta._

_-¡Cállate idiota! –respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y así saludas después de un mes sin ver a tus amigos? –rió Naruto. Sakura también rió un poco. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella pronto se puso seria. Odiaba que él la hiciera reír, siempre le daba la sensación que ella le gustaba más estar al lado de ese rubio idiota que suyo y más ahora que él siempre debía hacer misiones afuera, mientras que Naruto se quedaba entrenando a sus alumnos._

_-¡Lárgate! –dijo Sasuke tomando a su novia del brazo y llevándose lejos del rubio, quien sonrió conociendo el carácter de su amigo y luego se fue._

_-Sasuke… me haces daño… -le dijo la pelirrosa al morocho._

_-¿Qué te pasa con el idiota ese? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Naruto._

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-Me voy por un mes y tú ya me estás traicionando._

_-Oh, no otra vez… -dijo Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¡Si, sí otra vez! Porque me voy unos días y ustedes dos se vuelven inseparables._

_-Naruto es mi amigo, como el tuyo. Y me acompaña cuando tú no estás aquí, porque… porque me siento sola._

_-¿Te acompaña?, ¡¿y te consuela también?!_

_-¡No puedo creer que me estés acusando así!, dos minutos pasaron desde que llegaste y ya me tratas de esa forma. Es increíble –la muchacha se tapó el rostro, para ocultar inútilmente su llanto._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, últimamente lloras por todo._

_-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha!, eso es lo que eres. _

_-¡No me hables así!_

_-Lloro porque siempre me hacen daño tus palabras, yo me esfuerzo por ser perfecta para ti y así me lo devuelves. Gritándome y acusándome, como si fuera una cualquiera…_

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar esas palabras. Luego de eso la había abrazado. La había besado, a pesar de que ella se rehusaba y golpeaba su pecho furiosa. Nunca le había pedido perdón, por supuesto que no, un Uchiha jamás pide perdón. De a poco la fue calmando y pronto los dos se abrazaban, aunque con una cierta tensión que había surgido desde hacía un año. Dos semanas después se la habían llevado. Todo porque ella se había rehusado a quedarse en la villa durante ese ataque. Nunca la tendría que haber dejado acompañarlos. Pero en ese momento, estaba seguro de que podría protegerla de cualquier cosa, y como muchas otras veces, se había equivocado.

Con tristeza pensó en si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. ¿Sería padre a esas alturas?, tal vez los dos tendrían un hijo de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Él se hubiera encargado de su entrenamiento, convirtiéndolo en el mejor Uchiha de todos los tiempos… "Deja de pensar tantas estupideces idiota, ese sueño jamás existirá…"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

-Sakura…-susurró Itachi.

La kunoichi frenó y dejó que el Uchiha se sentara contra un árbol.

-Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente –le dijo mientras revisaba sus heridas- deja que te cure, no te preocupes Itachi, pronto estarás bien, yo te salvaré… -las manos le temblaban y pudo ver que la herida era bastante profunda y que además había atravesado órganos vitales, era increíble que el Uchiha aún siguiera vivo, pero ella debía hacer algo.

-Sakura… -Itachi le tomó ambas manos. La mujer lo miró sorprendida, él negó con la cabeza- ya no puedes salvarme, es tarde… -comenzó a toser y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

-¡No digas eso!, espera por favor –le dijo ella, pero al intentar realizar su jutsu médico, nada surgió, no poseía casi chakra para poder curarlo- no, no, por favor, no… -rogó inútilmente.

-Sakura, perdóname por no haberte protegido correctamente, y ahora por abandonarte, pero sé que mi hermano y el rubio lo harán mejor que yo, ellos te salvarán, lo sé…

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía- ¿por qué te despides?

-Sólo desearía haber podido hacerte feliz, Sakura –dijo el Uchiha y con mucho esfuerzo acercó su rostro al de ella, posando una mano en su mejilla- siempre te he amado Sakura, aunque jamás me correspondiste. Ayuda a todos en la aldea y sé fuerte -Luego le dio su protector frontal, la mujer lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a insistir.

-No me pidas eso, no me pidas que sea fuerte, no te vayas, no me abandones tú también Itachi… -él le dio un beso en los labios y sonriendo se separó.

-Jamás te dejaré Sakura… -su mano perdió la fuerza, sus ojos, su brillo. Sakura sostuvo su mano por un momento, y luego dándole un beso se levantó.

-Haré todo lo posible Itachi, perdóname, por haber dependido siempre de ti, por no haberte amado como merecías…

Sakura dio media vuelta y siguió caminando lentamente guiada por la presencia que a cada paso sentía más cerca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones:** bueno acá les traje la conti lo más pronto que pude. Espero q no se enojen conmigo por haber matado a Itachi, pero la verdad es q no quería q terminara solo y no podía terminar con Sakura así q no me quedaron muchas opciones. No me maten amantes de Itachi!, yo tb lo quiero, pero bue. Ahora paso a responder los reviews. Dejen sus comentarios por favor y saludos, nos vemos pronto espero!!

**Leonardo**: como siempre, me dejas un review, muchas gracias! Yo tb quería el Naruto frío, pero no es esa su personalidad en esta historia, uno tiene q ser más normal jaja. Bueno acá maté a uno de los 2 q querías así q no te podés quejar jaja. Nos vemos!!

**PolinSeneka**: hola! Me alegro q te haya gustado esa discusión de Naruto y Sasuke, había hecho en un ppio q Sasuke decía un montón de cosas más, pero después me di cta q era Sasuke, q aunq quedara bonito, no era algo q él pudiera decir, y aunq sigue siendo bastante sentimental viniendo del Uchiha, hay q pensar q él no pasó por todo lo del manga así q puede tener un poco más de sentimientos. Tb pensé en q otra persona le abriera los ojos, pero no me pareció, siempre son los amigos más cercanos los q te hacen ver la realidad, y ese no podía ser otro q Sasuke. Así q bueno, en esencia me alegro q te gustó jaja, me fui escribiendo. Bueno espero leerte pronto, saludos!

**LucyRedfield**: a mi tb me encantan las peleas, x eso hay tantas en esta historia jeje. Sí en parte Sakura se puso las pilas digamos, ahora veremos q hago, xq la muerte de Itachi la tiene q afectar, aunq no lo amara, lo quería muchísimo, asi q veré q hago. Y sí le pasó algo malo al pobre Itachi, soy mala XD, pero bue, la historia es triste, ya lo adverti jaja. Muchas gracias por esperar, nos leemos!!

**Der Engel Del Ilusion: **hola! Tanto tiempo, si, pero me alegro q me hayas dejado un review y q siempre me sigas. Y si como le dije a Polin Seneka, fue raro q Sasuke le abriera los ojos a Naruto, pero me parecía q no podía ser otro tampoco, ya q aunq se hayan separado siguen siendo mejores amigos. Quien dio la info sobre Konoha se sabrá más adelante, no te puedo adelantar nada. Espero leerte pronto, saludos!!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Naruto corría casi sin descanso seguido de cerca por sus dos alumnos. Los hizo detenerse para recuperar un poco de energías y comer.

-Naruto-sensei, ¿qué haremos si nos encontramos con el enemigo? –preguntó Hitomi.

-No nos quedará otra más que pelear Hitomi-chan…

-Pero no te preocupes –interrumpió Soujiro- nada te pasará, lo prometo.

-Gracias, Soujiro… -respondió ella algo sonrojada por el comentario, mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Y ¿qué sucederá si nos encontramos con Sakura-san, Naruto-sensei? –preguntó Soujiro, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto cambiara a triste.

-Pues dependerá de ella, si quiere venir a ayudarnos por las buenas, o prefiere que sea por las malas, de todos modos la llevaré a Konoha.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que realmente cree usted?

-Creo… creo…

Naruto pensó en el primer momento en que se enteró de todo. Había desconfiado de Sakura al instante. Él único que le había podido abrir los ojos fue Sasuke. Alguien que siempre pensó que nunca la había amado tanto como él. Ahora podía ver que no había tenido razón. Cegado por el dolor y el odio, no había sabido escuchar a su corazón. Pero Sasuke… estaba seguro que él sí había creído en ella todo el tiempo. No la merecía de verdad si por sólo un segundo dudaba de ella. Bajó la cabeza triste por un momento.

-Ahora creo que ella no ha sido –respondió, mientras sus alumnos lo miraban con pena- pero por un tiempo pensé que nos había traicionado.

-¿Y por ello se siente mal? –preguntó Hitomi.

-Sí… jamás debí dudar de ella.

-El dolor puede cegar a una persona, lo sé muy bien, porque lo mismo me sucedió –respondió Hitomi con una tierna sonrisa- pero no debe creer que por ello no se merece su amor. Siempre ha estado a su lado y jamás la abandonó, no se rinda ahora… usted la salvó sensei…

Naruto la miró y sonrió, pero no respondió. No había logrado traer a la Sakura de antes, no había logrado hacer que se quedara a su lado y había desconfiado de ella. Todo le hacía creer que sus caminos seguirían separados por siempre.

………………………………………..

Sasuke se levantó de un salto al escuchar ruidos a su espalda, en cambio Akamaru se mantuvo acostado mirando hacia el lugar, pero sabiendo, que no había ninguna amenaza. Sakura apareció entre los árboles y al ver a Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia él.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo cayendo de rodillas, y sintiendo un gran alivio por haberlo encontrado, de alguna manera creía que estaría a salvo a su lado. El morocho corrió hasta ella.

-¡Sakura!, te estábamos buscando, ¿qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó al ver su deplorable estado.

-Oh, Sasuke… -respondió ella- era muy fuerte… él ya había estado luchando y no había descansado nada, quiso protegerme y… -Sakura mostró el protector frontal de Itachi al morocho.

-¿De quién hablas?... –preguntó conociendo la respuesta y con la vista fija en el objeto que demostraba que su portador era un ninja de Konoha.

-Itachi…, él lo mató… lo mató… y yo… apenas pudimos escapar… traté de curarlo, pero no pude… no pude…

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Su hermano estaba muerto? Sakura pegó su frente al pecho del morocho. No lloraba, pero sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Casi no podía respirar, otra vez el dolor la estaba asfixiando. Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su espalda y la abrazó, con la mirada perdida y pensando en Itachi.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó luego de un rato.

-Pein… un Akatsuki… tal vez el más poderoso de todos… -Sasuke se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, sabía perfectamente quién era. En el ANBU les habían advertido que si se llegaban a encontrar con esa persona, la mejor opción era huir. Se sabía que Pein no solía atacar, pero si le llegaban a dar una misión la cumplía sin demoras y sin dejar a nadie vivo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a volver al presente. Prefirió no pensar en Itachi ahora. Habría otro momento para vengar a su hermano.

-Sakura… sé que estás cansada… -Sakura lo miró y vio la preocupación en los ojos del Uchiha- pero algo ha sucedido… la villa ha sido atacada hace tres días. Y Tsunade-sama fue envenenada por Sasori… nadie consigue el antídoto.

-Vamos –dijo Sakura levantándose sin dudarlo ni un momento, pero su cuerpo dijo basta y pronto volvió a caer. Sasuke la sostuvo.

-No puedes seguir en este estado.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! –le dijo ella preocupada intentando inútilmente levantarse.

-Lo sé, pero no te estaba pidiendo que vayas a la villa –Sasuke tomó su mochila y sacó el pergamino que le había dado Naruto, por suerte el rubio había pensado en todo- aquí están escrito todos los síntomas y las cosas que ha hecho Shizune. Si logras descubrir cómo hacer el antídoto, puedo mandar a Ken y Akamaru a que lleven esto. Nosotros tenemos otra misión.

-Esa es una buena idea Uchiha –dijo la kunoichi agarrando el pergamino. Rápidamente leyó el informe y luego tomando una pluma y papel que le dio Sasuke comenzó a escribir- creo que con esto funcionará. Me gustaría hacerlo yo misma pero tardaremos demasiado en llegar y… -Sakura recordó las palabras de Pein y su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pein… él dijo que Tsunade ya estaba…

-Hasta q nos fuimos hace un día estaba viva, no lo sé ahora –respondió el Uchiha sin inmutarse. Aunque a esas alturas ya tenía pocas esperanzas, por lo general los venenos no duraban tanto tiempo…

-Ella es fuerte, aguantará… -respondió Sakura conociendo lo terca que era su maestra y esperando que no se hubiera rendido- Ya está todo, hay q llevarlo a la villa –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

-Dame ese pergamino –Sakura le entregó el papel- ¡Ken, Akamaru!

El chico se levantó de un salto mirando hacia todos lados, y el animal corrió hasta donde estaban ellos. Cuando el joven vio a su sensei corrió hacia ella.

-¡Sempai! –Sakura casi no podía sonreír, pero se alegró por ver bien a su alumno- me alegra mucho verla, sempai… -le dijo él acercándose a ella y dudando entre abrazarla o no. Pero a pesar de que deseaba expresar su alegría, el Uchiha no le dio tiempo para seguir conversando.

-En otro momento, chico, tienes una nueva misión –le dijo dándole bruscamente en pergamino-ve con Akamaru y lleva esto a Konoha de inmediato. Nosotros volveremos en unos días, iremos a Suna a terminar la otra parte de la misión, además, Sakura necesita descansar.

-¡Si está bien! –respondió Ken y luego de volver a mirar a la mujer, salió corriendo seguido de Akamaru.

Sakura lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre el bosque. Casi sin darse cuenta sonrió.

-Es un buen chico –le dijo Sasuke mirándola.

-Sí, lo es… lo aprecio mucho… ¿dónde está Naruto? –preguntó al percatarse de la falta del rubio, lo cual le resultó extraño y preocupante.

-Él y sus alumnos se fueron por otro lado… hay algo que deberías saber Sakura…

-¿Qué sucede?

-El ataque a la villa fue muy bien planificado. Nosotros no estábamos, pero por lo que me contaron sabían todo de Konoha…

-Y creen que yo e Itachi fuimos los culpables… -completó la frase.

-Sí…

-¿Y tú qué creíste?

-No puedo negar que dudé de ti… la mayoría en la villa lo cree –Sakura sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Aún seguían desconfiando de ella- lo peor de todo es que uno de los alumnos de Naruto, Ikki, él… fue asesinado…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está Naruto? –preguntó queriendo levantarse, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió.

-Él estará bien, es fuerte y logré convencerlo de que no debía dejarse llevar por su ira…

-Supongo que me culpaba a mí por ello, ¿verdad? –Sakura miró fijamente al morocho, quien le dio la espalda para no tener que admitir la verdad, pero la kunoichi lo sabía.

-Descansa un rato, luego iremos a Suna.

-Pein puede estar cerca, no lo vencimos y…

-No te preocupes, te protegeré –le dijo el morocho con decisión. Sakura asintió y se recostó en el pasto. Sasuke sacó de su mochila una bolsa de dormir y la tapó.

Se quedó un par de horas contemplando a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. su rostro tenía algunos golpes y estaba algo hinchado, pero para él seguía siendo perfecta. No podía apartar su vista de ella, se sentía hipnotizado por su belleza. La mujer se movió un poco y luego lentamente abrió los ojos. Sasuke apartó rápidamente su mirada, pero ella supo al instante que la había estado observando. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar algunas de sus heridas. Eran leves, nada comparado a lo que ese Akatsuki le había hecho a Itachi. Al recordarlo, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y casi sin darse cuenta las dejó correr. Quiso taparse el rostro, pero unas manos se lo impidieron, al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sasuke.

-No hay nada malo en demostrar el dolor, Sakura… -le dijo limpiando las lágrimas de ella.

-Mira quién lo dice –respondió ella, apartándose de él. El Uchiha suspiró.

-El rubio me dijo algo similar hace poco, me parece que me ven como un completo insensible…

-Pues es lo que muestras a los demás, Uchiha –respondió ella tomando su katana y comenzando a atarse el pelo, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Es cierto, pero no soy así realmente… Sakura lo que te dije…

-Será mejor que partamos Uchiha, no hay tiempo que perder…

-Sí, tienes razón… -respondió el morocho comenzando a ordenar sus cosas.

Sakura lo esperó de espaldas. No quería verlo, su cara le recordaba demasiado a la de Itachi y eso sólo le traía dolor. Demasiado dolor. Más lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por su rostro, las secó rápidamente y apretó con fuerza su espada. No dejaría que nadie más muriera, haría todo su esfuerzo y esta vez, no perdería.

Sasuke observó por un momento a Sakura. Su espalda recta mostraba el gran orgullo que la mujer poseía. Vio que volvía a pasar su mano por su rostro y supo que aún lloraba. En silencio, trataba de ocultar su dolor. Pensó en su hermano y juró que él la protegería. Así como Itachi había dado su vida por protegerla, él gastaría todo lo que tenía, hasta su último aliento, para que pudiera volver a ser la de antes, para devolverle la felicidad y para que nadie nunca más volviera a lastimarla. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a ella. Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi se posaron un segundo en los negros de él, y luego sin decir nada, comenzó a correr hacia Suna. Él la siguió en silencio, siempre alerta a cualquier ataque.

……………………..

-¡¡Hitomi!! –Soujiro realizó una serie de sellos y luego soltó un chorro de agua que empujó al enemigo lejos de su compañera.

Hitomi se levantó del suelo y sin dudarlo un momento realizó diez copias que comenzaron a luchar con los ninjas atacantes. Naruto mientras tanto, intentaba vencer al Akatsuki que lideraba al grupo. Sin embargo le estaba costando mucho hacerlo, los miembros de ese grupo eran muy buenos y éste no era la excepción. Pero por fin estaba frente a frente con el asesino de su alumno y ahora no lo dejaría escapar. Sacó un kunai y lo infundió de chakra mientras con el ceño fruncido observaba al rubio pelilargo que esperaba pacientemente sobre un ave de arcilla.

-¡Es increíble que por fin conozca al gran Uzumaki Naruto!, no sabes la tremenda emoción que me causa este combate –decía el Akatsuki- cuando supe que no ibas a estar en la villa durante el ataque me entristecí bastante, pero la vida siempre te da una segunda oportunidad.

Soujiro escuchó este comentario y su furia se incrementó. Había olvidado por completo las palabras de su maestro y ahora sólo el odio lo llenaba, quería ver a ese hombre muerto y quería ser él el responsable de su muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia donde estaba mientras sacaba varios kunais. Naruto no pudo verlo, de lo contrario, le hubiese dicho que no se metiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba su alumno ya era tarde. El chico había saltado de árbol en árbol y luego sobre el pájaro de Deidara, quien no se había percatado de la presencia del joven por estar muy entretenido hablando con Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos al ver que Soujiro estaba luchando contra Deidara solo, y en un estado de locura absoluta. Pero cuando quiso ir a ayudarlo escuchó el grito de Hitomi. No lo dudó y dando media vuelta fue a ayudar a la chica, esperando que Soujiro aguantara lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ir a darle una mano.

Soujiro lanzaba golpes sin descanso, pero el Akatsuki era rápido y los esquivaba con tranquilidad, mientras en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa. El odio del chico se incrementaba a cada segundo. En un momento Deidara lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

-Ya te recuerdo… -Soujiro pataleaba y luchaba, pero no lograba nada, estaba demasiando cegado de rabia como para poder pensar con claridad- tú estabas con el chiquillo ese… el que se metió en medio para salvar a… -Deidara miró hacia atrás y vio a Hitomi- a esa chica…

Por fin Soujiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaba su compañera totalmente rodeada, por su culpa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

-¿La dejaste sola por venir a vengar a tu amigo?, que mal, chico, no aprendiste nada… bueno te diré que luego de matar a tu maestro me encargaré de ella…

Los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron al escuchar esto, tomando al Akatsuki del brazo, lo retorció y de un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la cara. Los dos cayeron hacia atrás, Deidara sobre el ave, pero Soujiro siguió de largo hacia el vacío.

-¡¡Soujirooo!! –gritó Hitomi.

…………………………………………..

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a Suna luego de un día de viaje. Fueron recibidos por Gaara quien al ver el estado de Sakura, no demostró preocupación, pero sí pidió que se dirigiera a la enfermería para que fuera atendida. La mujer aceptó el ofrecimiento y se fue sin decir nada, como el Uchiha supuso, en el viaje tampoco había hablado nada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Gaara comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho- recibí una carta de Konoha esta mañana informándome de todo lo sucedido allá.

-Sí –respondió Sasuke- estuvimos buscando a Sakura para ver si podía curar a Tsunade-sama. Y vinimos para acá a pedido de Kakashi-sama...

-¿Y que pasó con Sakura-san?

-Fue atacada antes de que la encontrara… por Pain… -Gaara mostró una leve sorpresa, pero luego volvió a su rostro impasible.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo logró escapar?, se dice que es imposible vencer a Pain, ella sola…

-No estaba sola, Itachi Uchiha la acompañaba –lo interrumpió Sasuke, sabiendo hacia dónde llevaba la conversación.

-Entiendo, y ¿dónde se encuentra él ahora?

-Está muerto –respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse. Gaara lo miró por un momento, y luego siguió caminando.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke, era un buen ninja, nos ayudó varias veces y…

-Eso no importa ahora –lo interrumpió Sasuke- creo que debería reforzar la frontera del lugar y traer a todos los ninjas que tenga afuera. Han dejado Konoha en ruinas y ahora ya no somos una amenaza para ellos, sólo quedan ustedes…

-Lo sé, ya he hecho todo eso…

-¿Y por qué veo a tan pocos hombres? –preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

-Eso es lo que tenemos Sasuke, no hay ningún ninja de la arena afuera más que mi hermana que se encuentra en Konoha ayudando a Shikamaru… -respondió Gaara con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –preguntó Sasuke preocupándose, si Suna llegaba a sufrir un ataque como el realizado a Konoha, no tendrían oportunidad y sería borrada del mapa completamente.

-Yo protegeré a mi pueblo, nada le sucederá a Suna –respondió Gaara con decisión haciendo que Sasuke recordara a Naruto- deberías ir a descansar, Sasuke. En la cena seguiremos hablando.

-Sí… está bien…

El Uchiha se dirigió a la casa que tenía en Suna más preocupado de lo que había llegado. Por muy fuerte que fuera Gaara no tendría mucha oportunidad si varios miembros de Akatsuki aparecían. Tendría que quedarse allí por un tiempo para ayudar a ese pueblo en lo que pudiera. Confiaba en que Naruto podría proteger Konoha sin problemas, además también contaban con el resto de su clan y el clan Hyuuga.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: bueno he vuelto bastante rápido porque me han escrito bastantes y porque como el martes rindo un parcial, hasta después de ese día no voy a volver a escribir T.T, aprovecho ahora que aún tengo tiempo jeje. Bueno espero q les haya gustado este cap. Lo lamento por quienes esperaban que Sakura se encontrara con Naruto, pero es el turno de Sasuke gente jeje y bueno tal vez de otro más, quién sabe lo que vaya a hacer. Bueno creo q nada más, cualquier cosa q no hayan entendido saben q pueden preguntarme sin problemas y x supuesto quiero q me digan q les gustó y q no. Saludos!!

**ahsayuni15f**: hola! Me encanta q aparezca gente nueva!. Primero me alegro muchísimo q te haya gustado mi fic anterior. Veo q sos un amante del NaruSaku, toda esta parte no te va a gustar mucho, pero espero q no me abandones, seguiré poniendo a Naruto en mis caps, y en algún momento se tendrá q encontrar con Sakura, asi q ahí veremos q hago. No sé qué voy a hacer con Tsunade y lo de quién dio la info para atacar Konoha, se descubrirá más adelante, por ahora no diré nada. Si maté a mucha gente en este fic, pero bue, yo avisé q iba a ser triste. Por supuesto q se va a reconciliar Naruto con Sakura, pero vas a tener q esperar un tiempo para ello. Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo, saludos!

**LucyRedfield**: sisi maté a Itachi, lo pensé mucho y terminé convenciéndome q era lo mejor, aunq ya lo extraño! T.T, jaja. Sos de las mías! Te gusta la sangre y la acción, ni idea q hacer con el final, ni siquiera sé como voy a seguir esto, pero iré viendo con el tiempo, como siempre jeje. Bueno saluditos!!

**PolinSeneka**: ahora actualicé más pronto o no?, es q me dejaron reviews muy rápido y estaba inspirada, lo q me mata es la acción para el resto puedo escribir muchísimo jeje. Tenias razón, la presencia era de Sasuke. Me dejaste con la duda de cuál era tu segunda duda jaja. Con respecto a la primera, todavía no lo sé, la verdad es q cdo me pongo a pensarlo siempre tengo buenas razones para q se quede con los dos, y los finales q me imagino me encantan, pero bue, lo veré a último momento, y que salga lo q salga. Bueno, nos vemos!

**Queen Pain Alone**: uuh lo viste morir en todos lados eh?, bueno perdón pero como puse antes tenía mis razones jeje, pobre Itachi, Gracias por tus palabras me hicieron sentir re bien T.T, jaja. Bueno espero leerte pronto, saludos!

**Leonardo:** actualice pronto viste?, como me pediste, jaja. Ahora no te va a gustar la historia, pero esto tb es SasuSaku asi q tengo q poner algo de ellos, no te me enojes. Nos vemos che, saludos!!


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

-Sakura, ¿ya te encuentras bien? –preguntó Gaara mirándola con preocupación mientras los médicos terminaban de curarle el brazo.

-Estoy bien… Gaara-sama… -respondió ella sin mirarlo, observando el trabajo del médico como si fuera muy interesante.

-¿No habíamos acordado dejar de tratarnos con tanta formalidad? –preguntó el Kazekage sin disimular su frustración.

-Lo lamento, pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy de humor… -respondió la mujer fijando su vista en el suelo ahora.

-El Uchiha me contó lo sucedido, lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Itachi-san…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella escéptica mirándolo por primera vez desde que había entrado- que yo recuerde, la última vez que se vieron casi se matan y tú le dijiste que jamás volviera a pisar esta aldea o terminarías con su vida…

-Lo sé… -contestó Gaara algo avergonzado con el comentario.

-Es más, casi lo matas ese día…

-Un pequeño error de juicio, a veces los celos ciegan a una persona…

-Tal vez… -respondió ella volviendo a apartar su mirada de la del Kazekage, se sentía bastante incómoda en su presencia y más por el hecho de que la última vez que lo había visto había terminado provocando una pelea entre él e Itachi- ¿qué hará con respecto a todo lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó para tratar de cambiar de tema.

-He dispuesto que todos los ninjas de la arena vuelvan, pero como muy bien observó el Uchiha, no son muchos, y es probable que… -Gaara miró hacia una ventana y se quedó por un momento callado. Sakura lo observó con tristeza, esperando pacientemente a que el Kazekage continuara- protegeré la aldea, lo daré todo –dijo con decisión- pero tal vez eso no sea suficiente –por una extraña razón Gaara siempre sentía que podía ser sincero con Sakura, que podía ser él mismo, con sus temores y vacilaciones- por eso he dispuesto un plan de evacuación, todos en la aldea lo conocen y si sucede lo peor… creo que tendrán tiempo suficiente para escapar…

-Debería tener más confianza en tu fuerza –le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?, él no era el tipo de personas que expresaba tan abiertamente su debilidad- y en la de sus hombres…

Gaara suspiró con resignación. El médico había terminado de curar a Sakura y se limitó a irse en silencio. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más a la mujer, quien instintivamente se paró.

-Estoy demasiado cansado Sakura, estoy seguro que tú también lo estás, estar representando un papel todo el tiempo… -Gaara siguió acercándose- termina haciendo que…

-Por favor Gaara… -le dijo extendiendo el brazo para separarlo de ella.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento, has pasado por muchas cosas… discúlpame, he sido un tonto… -respondió él alejándose avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Eres una buena persona Gaara… -le dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente, pero sin mirarlo- tu pueblo te seguiría a cualquier lado, todos en la villa harán su máximo esfuerzo por salvarla si algo llegara a suceder, ten fe en ellos. Yo… me quedaré un tiempo por si necesitan ayuda…

-Gracias, Sakura…

-Sakura… -la voz de Sasuke paralizó por un momento a la kunoichi, que se recompuso de inmediato y se dio vuelta para verlo. Como le había sucedido en el pasado, la sola visión de ese hombre hizo que sintiera que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Aún le seguía atrayendo y eso no era nada bueno. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas así. Estúpido su cuerpo por caer a tan bajos instintos en esos momentos- veo que ya te encuentras bien –dijo el morocho pasando su mirada de Sakura a Gaara con una parsimonia algo aterradora.

-Por supuesto Uchiha, no soy una debilucha…

-Nunca dije eso –respondió el morocho mirando con suspicacia a ambos.

-¿Todo está bien en tu casa Sasuke? –preguntó Gaara también muy tranquilo, pero el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y Sakura odio que fuera por ella. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de manera amenazante al Uchiha, quien sonrió con sorna. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, "maldito arrogante" pensó furiosa.

-Perfectamente, ha quedado todo exactamente igual a como lo dejé, como era de esperarse.

-Me alegro…

-¿No tienes labores de Kazekage por hacer?

Gaara arqueó una ceja bastante ofendido de que le estuvieran diciendo qué hacer, pero se limitó a asentir y luego de saludar con la cabeza a Sakura salió de la habitación, no le convenía pelearse con un aliado tan poderoso como el Uchiha, no en esos momentos. Si alguna vez terminaba todo esto entonces arreglaría cuentas con él, así ese arrogante sabría que no podía tratarlo de esa manera.

-Fuiste bastante grosero –dijo Sakura dándole la espalda para buscar sus cosas.

-Tal vez, pero me molestaba un poco su presencia.

-No se por qué –respondió ella tomando su katana y el protector frontal de Itachi, el cual no había soltado en todo el trayecto hacia Suna.

-Porque quería estar a solas un rato contigo –cuando Sakura se dio vuelta se encontró de frente al Uchiha, quien se había desplazado silencioso hasta estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó enojada y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que sus defensas pronto iban a caer.

-Me preocupé mucho por ti –le dijo pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos por su rostro. Ella se alejó y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le cortó el paso.

-No me importa lo que te haya sucedido Uchiha, nosotros ya no somos nada y yo ya soy una mujer adulta, puedo cuidarme sola…

-No me parece que sea así.

Sakura apretó los puños, a pesar de estar muy en desventaja tomó al Uchiha de la remera y lo arrinconó contra la pared, para su sorpresa, él no intentó defenderse.

-Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola. No necesito que me ayuden…

-Sigo sin creerlo –respondió Sasuke sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír después de lo que le sucedió a tu hermano? –preguntó sintiendo un gran dolor al pronunciar esas palabras, pero no demostrándolo en absoluto. Aún así, Sasuke la conocía, sabía que estaba mal.

-¿Piensas que soy tan frío como para no pensar en él?, te equivocas –respondió con tranquilidad, a pesar de estar aprisionado por el fuerte agarre de Sakura- la pérdida de mi hermano me ha dolido mucho, y juro que en su momento lo vengaré. Pero tenerte cerca sólo me hace pensar en lo bien que estábamos…

-¡No lo digas! –gritó ella soltándolo y alejándose de él- no quiero escucharte diciéndome que éramos felices, que estábamos bien, porque lo sabes Uchiha, sabes que no es cierto…

-¿De qué hablas?, pensé que sí lo eras…

-Todas las noches lloraba. Lloraba por ti, porque no te tenía cerca, siempre andabas afuera cumpliendo misiones o en las batallas. No sabía si estabas vivo o… o muerto… y cada vez que volvías, trataba de parecer lo más feliz posible, para ti, para que al regresar sintieras que estabas en casa… pero lo único que recibía de tu parte era un simple "hola" y una escena de celos con respecto a Naruto. ¡Yo!, que jamás te traicioné a pesar de que al final comencé a sentir que lo quería más a él que a ti… -Sasuke se sorprendió con esas palabras y se alejó un poco de la kunoichi- sí… empecé a sentir cosas por Naruto, pero jamás sucedió nada. Los dos sabíamos lo mal que te haríamos si algo pasaba entre nosotros, por lo que sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo decidimos alejarnos… pero aún así… aún así tú seguiste dudando de mí… como si alguna vez te hubiese dado razones… oh Sasuke, no me digas que alguna vez estuvimos bien, porque no es cierto. Tú comenzaste a quererme cuando me perdiste y no antes… -había dicho todo tan rápido que casi ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había expresado.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?, ¡pues estás muy equivocada! –respondió él tomándola de los brazos con fuerza- muy equivocada –susurró acercando su rostro al de la mujer.

-No lo hagas –le suplicó sin poder moverse, aún lo seguía amando, de eso no tenía dudas, y estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse, ya no podía seguir luchando.

-Perdón, pero no puedo impedirlo… -respondió Sasuke juntando por fin sus labios con los de ella. Sakura abrió la boca y dejó que él profundizara el beso que tanto había anhelado. Hasta que recordó a Naruto y de un empujón lo apartó de sí.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritó agitada.

-No me pareció que te molestara al principio… -respondió el Uchiha con esa típica sonrisa de él.

-Eres un imbécil Uchiha –respondió ella y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía, Sakura se tocó los labios. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?, ¿no se suponía que amaba a Naruto?, o ¿acaso la sola presencia de Sasuke la iba a hacer olvidarlo?, no, por supuesto que no. Pero por otro lado, sentía exactamente lo mismo por el Uchiha. ¿Era posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Recordó a Itachi, él le había preguntado si los seguía amando y por suerte no tuvo la necesidad de mentirle porque Sasuke los interrumpió. Cuando se encontró bastante alejada de la zona habitada, se sentó sobre una roca y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Un dolor punzante en el pecho la asustó. Por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal.

-Naruto… -susurró mirando hacia donde a varios días de camino estaba Konoha- lo siento Naruto, también lo amo… no puedo evitarlo… -sentía que de alguna manera, aunque nunca hubieran sido nada, lo había traicionado. No sólo por abandonarlo sin decirle a dónde iba, sino por haber besado a su mejor amigo.

Se sintió aún peor al pensar en ello. Eran mejores amigos… o lo habían sido en su niñez. Otra vez sintió la punzada y definitivamente supo que algo andaba mal. Se levantó pero luego recordó que debía ayudar a Suna, no sabía si podía llegar a hacer algo, pero no podía abandonarlo todo por sólo un presentimiento. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la villa de la arena. Suspirando comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero una vez más volvió a mirar hacia el lado de Konoha, hacia donde presentía que se encontraba Naruto, muy lejos de allí.

…………………

-¡¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!! –gritó Naruto. Una veintena de clones aparecieron y un par logró atrapar a Soujiro antes de que llegara al suelo. El chico miró impresionado al clon de su maestro que tenía el ceño fruncido en actitud severa, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a su enemigo.

-Sensei… -dijo avergonzado- lo lamen…

-No hay tiempo para eso, cuida de Hitomi –respondió Naruto dejándolo en el suelo. Luego todos los clones junto con el verdadero se lanzaron al ataque. Cada uno realizó un rasengan.

-¡¡Soujiro!! –gritó Hitomi, un ninja la golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que se arrastrara varios metros por el suelo hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-¡¡Hitomi!! –el chico corrió hasta donde estaba el grupo de ninjas, rodeaban a la chica con sonrisas en el rostro a punto de realizar su último ataque y así matarla. Pero no contaban con que la velocidad de Soujiro era impresionante y más cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien tan importante para él. Interponiéndose entre ella y el grupo comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos mientras le preguntaba a Hitomi sobre su estado.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella levantándose algo tambaleante. Al ver los sellos que realizaba su compañero comenzó ella misma a realizar algunos.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

Los dos terminaron de realizar los sellos al mismo tiempo y cuando colocaron sus manos en el suelo, surgió agua seguida de una corriente eléctrica. En unos pocos segundos habían acabado con sus enemigos. Soujiro miró satisfecho a la chica, quién se tambaleaba y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas de no ser porque logró sostenerla.

-Aún te cuesta, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con una leve sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

-Bastante, me deja casi sin chakra, debo seguir entrenando para no hacer semejante pérdida. Estoy segura de que es porque desperdicio innecesariamente…

-Deja de poner excusas, eres débil… -respondió el chico sonriendo.

-¡No es cierto! –contestó ella ofendida, pero luego sonrió. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba peleando con Soujiro.

Los dos miraron preocupados hacia donde se encontraba su maestro que aún seguía peleando con Deidara.

-Debemos ayudarlo –dijo la chica.

-No estás en condiciones.

-Pero tú sí, ¡ve rápido!

-Está bien Hitomi, confía en él, no dejará que nadie lo venza jamás. Aún tiene mucho que hacer y un sueño que cumplir. Además que estoy seguro de que desea muy intensamente verla y no descansará hasta lograrlo.

Hitomi observó a su maestro por un momento. Era cierto, Naruto-sensei jamás les había fallado y no lo haría ahora. Él había sido capaz de salvar a la aldea innumerables veces sin la necesidad de ayuda. Todo Konoha confiaba en su fortaleza y también se rumoreaba que iba a ser el próximo Hokage, título por el que había luchado siempre. Recordó que decían que Sasuke era el mejor, pero que había nacido con eso, con ese don de ser superior y que nada se le hacía difícil, cualquier cosa que le enseñaban lo aprendía sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero su sensei… su sensei sí había luchado por llegar a ser lo que era, y ahora un tonto Akatsuki no le quitaría todo por lo que había luchado. Tomó con fuerza la mano de su compañero y esperó, esperó por la victoria de Naruto Uzumaki.

…………………………………….

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su frente bastante frustrado y enojado con su accionar. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de ella?, la deseaba, más de lo que imaginaba. Quería estar con ella, quería protegerla y quitarle el miedo y el dolor que la rodeaban. Pero como un tonto, lo único que había hecho era alejarla.

-¡¡Demonios!! –gritó furioso lanzando de todo su cuerpo una gran descarga eléctrica que rompió frascos y alejó todos los objetos que estaban a su alrededor. El ruido hizo que varios médicos corrieran hacia el lugar, pero él ya no estaba allí. No estaba de humor para pedir disculpas, en realidad nunca estaba de humor para eso.

Caminó con pasos rápidos por la villa. Todos se daban vuelta para observarlo, por supuesto, todos sabían quién era, y que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera allí, sólo significaba que las cosas no podían andar muy bien. Por ello no se sintió ofendido al ver que las madres tomaban a sus hijos y los llevaban rápido a sus casas. Era lo mejor y esperó que ninguna de esas personas sufriera algún daño. No sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento del enemigo, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo que Kakashi imaginaba era cierto. Ahora que Konoha no suponía ningún riesgo, atacarían a la villa que seguía en la lista: la de la arena. Todos en el mundo shinobi conocían la fuerza del Kazakage de la arena. Se preguntó si Tsunade-sama estaría bien, y ¿qué habría sucedido con Naruto y sus alumnos?

Frunció el ceño al pensar en el rubio. Sakura le había dicho que en el pasado ella se había enamorado de él, y que por no dañarlo jamás lo había traicionado. Él había sido un chico bastante egoísta y la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado mientras él se hacía famoso como ninja. Naruto también se hacía famoso a su manera, pero pasaba menos tiempo fuera de la aldea, por el hecho de tener un equipo y porque prefería proteger el lugar donde había nacido, más que cumplir misiones. Él prefería trabajar solo. Se le daba mejor eso, y por ello, lo mandaban a misiones que duraban algunos meses en ciertos casos. Siempre había pensado que Sakura estaba bien quedándose en la villa, atendiendo en el hospital a los heridos que nunca faltaban en la época de guerra.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta su casa. Se dirigió al patio, allí había dispuesto algunas cosas para poder entrenar cuando iba a Suna. De su cuerpo volvió a salir electricidad, se concentró y los rayos, que en un principio parecían ir a cualquier lado se dirigieron a los blancos, ubicados por distintas partes del lugar, destrozándolos. Sacó su katana y corrió, tan veloz como la electricidad que había creado, hacia varios cuerpos de paja. Los cortó con rápidos movimientos y luego dándose vuelta lanzó tres kunais. Que se clavaron en la pared de la casa a su espalda, a centímetros de la cabeza de Sakura que había aparecido allí. La mujer ni se inmutó, y él guardó la katana con parsimonia, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Pretendes demostrar que nada te afecta, pero no es cierto… -le dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que no es cierto, ya te lo dije, pasa que tú no me crees.

-Es complicado creerle a alguien que vive tras una máscara todo el tiempo.

-Mira quién habla –respondió el morocho pasando al lado de la mujer para entrar en la casa. Estaba anocheciendo y había comenzado a sentir hambre. Ella lo miró de reojo mientras pasaba a su lado, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo y sin dejar de darle la espalda le volvió a hablar- ¿quieres comer algo? –Sakura lo siguió en silencio y él tomó eso como un sí. Rápidamente preparó algo de comida, como dinero no le faltaba a su familia, siempre tenían a alguien que cuidaba de la casa y dejaba cosas para que cuando llegara lo tuviera todo.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar –dijo ella levantando una ceja al ver que el morocho se manejaba muy bien en la cocina.

-He vivido más tiempo solo que en mi casa…

-Sí lo sé –respondió ella sin inmutarse, él la miró de reojo sabiendo a qué se refería. Pero luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo- pero Naruto ha vivido toda su vida solo y no se sabe cocinar nada…

-No es el mejor ejemplo –respondió Sasuke poniéndose tenso ante la mención de su rival y mejor amigo- Naruto no sabe hacer la mayoría de las cosas bien.

-Yo no lo creo así –respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirando al Uchiha seriamente.

-Aaaah, veo que sí sabe hacer algo… no me lo esperaba de semejante tonto…

-Veo que no le tienes tanto aprecio como pensaba. Eres todo un farsante Sasuke Uchiha. Se supone que son mejores amigos y ¿así hablas de él?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera mi mejor amigo, esas estupideces las dice él. Es mi rival y nada más…

-Aaah, lo consideras un inútil, pero sin embargo está a la altura de ser tu rival… -respondió Sakura sonriendo con suficiencia, le había ganado y no había nada mejor en el mundo que ello.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no tenía nada con que responder a eso, había caído en su juego como un tonto. Maldita mujer por distraerlo.

-Te has quedado callado Uchiha, veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. No te gusta perder… -dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas en un total estado relajado.

-No… como a todos… -respondió él y con una velocidad impresionante se acercó a ella dejándola aprisionada sobre la silla con sus brazos- ¿acaso a ti te gusta perder?

-Yo nunca pierdo Uchiha –respondió ella mostrándose tranquila a pesar de tener el corazón desbocado. Sacó un kunai y lo colocó en el cuello del morocho- ahora, ¿quieres alejarte por las buenas o por las malas?

-Me gustaría ver cómo sería por las malas… -respondió él con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba seguro que en eso no perdería.

-Nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de Naruto –dijo Sakura seria de pronto- o de verdad lo vas a lamentar…

-Mira… te han ofendido mis palabras… nunca pensé que era tan importante para ti… -parecía no importarle, pero en el fondo la respuesta de Sakura lo iba a herir muchísimo.

-Por supuesto que lo es –levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Pensé que los sentimientos no cabían en tu nueva vida.

-En cierta forma no, pero a veces es imposible dejarlos de lado…

-¿O sea que lo amas? –preguntó. Los segundos en que Sakura tardó en responder fueron eternos para el Uchiha.

-Yo no amo a nadie Uchiha, y la verdad es que creo que jamás amé a alguien… -eso le dolió más de lo que imaginaba.

-Ya veo –contestó separándose de pronto y dándole la espalda para seguir cocinando.

-¿Qué esperabas que respondiera? –preguntó algo curiosa al ver que el Uchiha no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Nada… -contestó cortante, dando a entender que no se podía seguir insistiendo en el tema.

Sakura suspiró y se levantó. Sin decir nada se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se miró en el espejo y su sonrisa de suficiencia se borró de inmediato para ser reemplazada por un rostro triste. No podía dejar ni un segundo de pensar en los demás. En Itachi, en Tsunade, en Naruto, y en el resto de las personas que tanto le importaban de Konoha. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, lo sentía sucio, por supuesto, aún no se había podido dar un baño. Observó sus ojeras, tampoco había dormido más que esas horas luego de encontrar a Sasuke. Recordó las palabras de Pein y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él le había dicho que debía llevarla con el jefe, sabía que Pein no descansaría hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Y ¿si llegaba a enterarse que estaba en Suna?, estaba segura que no tardaría mucho tiempo en saberlo. Se preguntó si era tan importante como para que la buscaran tan incansablemente. Tal vez decidieran dejarla en paz… no podía contar con ello. Abrió la canilla y se lavó la cara. Se pasó las manos húmedas por el pelo y luego se secó el rostro. Salió y se encontró con que el Uchiha ya había puesto la mesa.

-Pronto estará la comida. Supongo que luego querrás bañarte. Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando gustes…

-No voy a quedarme aquí, Uchiha. Le pediré a Gaara una casa para mí…

-Como desees…

Sakura se sentó con pesadez y tomando la botella de sake se sirvió un poco. Tomó la bebida como si fuera simple agua y volvió a servirse.

-No deberías tomar así teniendo el estómago vacío.

-No eres mi padre Uchiha, deja de decirme qué hacer –Sasuke elevó una ceja.

-No soy tu padre pero me preocupo por ti –respondió suspirando con cansancio. Sakura se sorprendió por esas palabras- ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?

-¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo? –contestó ella tratando de ocultar su enojo, ¿cómo demonios la conocía tanto?

-Porque creo que te conozco muy bien… -Sasuke se dio media vuelta para mirarla y sonrió levemente- puedes confiar en mí, Sakura, sé que nunca te he dado las suficientes razones para hacerlo… pero… siempre fui un tonto…

-Sasuke yo… -Sakura miró el suelo y luego alzando la cabeza decidida volvió a hablar- no hay nada que me preocupe. Tú no me conoces… -se levantó rápidamente y se fue. No podía seguir estando en esa casa. Muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior le venían a la mente y el hecho de que estuviera a solas con el Uchiha menor no la ayudaba.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, deseaba salir corriendo e ir a buscarla, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Ella era la que tenía que decidir eso. Si no quería estar a su lado, no podía obligarla.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Aclaraciones**: bueno hice este cap un poco más larguito. Al final no rendí el examen, me acobardé, así q lo daré en la próxima fecha. Sé que muchos esperan el SasuSaku, y prometo hacerlo, pero tiene q ser de a poquito gente, no se desesperen! La chica está confundida. Espero q les haya gustado este cap y ahora paso a los agradecimientos:

**LucyRedfield**: siempre, la improvisación en la historia es lo mío jaja. Y creo q milagrosamente ha vuelto la inspiración q necesitaba xq actualicé bastante rápido. Al final no rendí el parcial, pero luego lo daré, gracias por tus ánimos. No voy a matar a otro alumno de Naruto, eso si q no, es demasiado trágico si no y ya se convierte en fea la historia. Gracias por escribirme, saludos!

**PolinSeneka**: me alegro q pienses eso. Como le dije a Lucy, no voy a matar a más alumnos de Naruto, pobrecito, ya con uno basta y sobra. En el prox cap seguro q la concluyo esa batalla, pero pudiste leer un poco más, espero q te haya gustado. No sé de dónde sale tu presentimiento, pasa q la personalidad de Naruto es más fácil de hacer y x eso escribo a veces más de él, pero no es xq sea mi favorito en esta historia, los 2 tienen las mismas posibilidades, es más no sé con quién terminarla!! Ya lo pensaré seriamente. Muchas gracias por lo q escribiste, saludos!

**Leonardo**: nono, no voy a matar a Sasuke x ahora, y no creo q lo mate en toda la historia asi q no sigas pidiendo eso malo jaja. Seguro no te ha gustado mucho este cap, pero dale un poco de oportunidad al morocho che! Jeje. Nos vemos, saludos!

**ahsayuni15f: **x vos hice este cap un poco más largo, espero q haya sido de tu agrado je. Otra más q quiere NaruSaku, pero hay q darle oportunidad al Uchiha tb, asi q x ahora no va a haber nada con el rubiecito. Saludos y espero q andes bien!

**Queen Pain Alone**: la venganza vendrá más adelante, no te preocupes, es lo q más me gusta muajaja. Todavía no haré la aparición de Naruto para q pueda dejar un poco de SasuSaku, pero primero hay q calmar los humos, asi q ya veremos como lo sigo. Saludos!!


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 23**

Sakura caminó rápidamente con la vista fija en el suelo pero sin mirar nada. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo y por un momento se sintió irritada. Ella siempre mantenía el control de las situaciones, o por lo menos así era desde que se había convertido en ANBU, le molestaba estar sintiéndose de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy confundida. No dejaba de pensar en Naruto, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos como había hecho tantas veces en ese extraño pasado que a veces le parecía un sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había vuelto mientras dormía a esas épocas y había despertado pensando en que jamás pudo haber sucedido?, ¿cuántas veces deseó poder borrar esos recuerdos de su mente para poder dejar de sufrir? Se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego se dio cuenta de lo largo que estaba. Otro recuerdo volvió a su mente, el día en que, frente a un gran peligro, había decidido dejar de ser la tonta a la que siempre tenían que proteger. Ese día en que cortó su pelo, por arriba de los hombros. Lo mantuvo en ese largo muchos años, para recordarse cada vez que se veía al espejo la promesa que se había impuesto. Había jurado proteger a los seres que quería. Y aún así, no lo había logrado. Después de tantos años, no había logrado superar eso. Muchas personas que quería habían muerto y lo peor es que había sido por su culpa. El dolor volvió al recordar a Lee. "Siempre te protegeré" le había dicho. ¡Qué tontería!, ¿por qué siempre querían protegerla?, ella no lo merecía.

Vio a Gaara caminando por las calles de la villa hablando con las personas que se detenían para preguntarle cosas. Observó que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de una mujer que sollozaba mientras abrazaba a su bebé, estaba tratando de calmarla. Incluso desde la distancia supo qué era lo que le decía, no era difícil saber qué palabras utilizaría alguien de su posición en esos momentos. "Todo saldrá bien, nos esforzaremos para que nadie resulte herido…

Meras palabras que podían calmar a cualquiera, pero que para ella no tenían ningún sentido. Era obvio que si llegaban a sufrir un ataque como el de Konoha, con la poca cantidad de hombres con los que contaban, la villa no duraría mucho. Konoha contaba con muchos ninjas y con clanes extremadamente fuertes, en cambio, en Suna, no vivían ninjas con grandes capacidades, más que los marionetistas y aquellos que podían manipular el viento como les había enseñado Temari. Estaba Gaara, pero él no podía hacerlo todo. Y también ahora contaban con la ayuda de Sasuke, lo cual era sumamente importante. El Uchiha era un genio en lo que respectaba a la batalla, pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

Gaara la vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Sakura se quedó quieta observándolo acercarse. Estaba totalmente rendida. Lo único que deseaba era tirarse en una cama y no volver a levantarse. No quería continuar.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo al ver la expresión vacía de la mujer.

-No… quisiera… quisiera una casa o algún lugar dónde poder asearme y descansar… por favor…

-Por supuesto, pensé que ibas a quedarte en la casa de… del Uchiha –dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro y Sakura supo que no le había gustado nada pensar en eso.

-No… deseo estar sola… -contestó casi de forma automática, como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lugar. Gaara la miró preocupado y colocando una mano sobre su brazo sonrió levemente para animarla.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura, ¿qué sucedió?

-Sólo que… sólo que… -una parte de su ser pedía a gritos que contara todo. Que demostrara sus miedos y su dolor. Pero otra, la parte cautelosa, le previno que no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en quién alguna vez había llamado su amigo. Por supuesto optó por escuchar a la segunda voz, la que la había dominado por tanto tiempo y la que la mantuvo viva durante los años más difíciles de su vida- no es nada… sólo estoy agotada –forzó una leve sonrisa para calmar al Kazekage, quien por supuesto no le creyó- de verdad… -¿acaso no podía fingir bien ahora?, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

-Sé que es complicado todo, pero puedo ayudarte… sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sakura…

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, Gaara. No entiendo porqué no pueden comprenderlo –se estaba irritando. ¿Qué les pasaba de pronto a todos?, ella no era una princesa pidiendo ayuda a gritos, no los necesitaba.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, Gaara sonrió con tristeza.

-Esa vez… esa vez quise disculparme… pero ustedes se fueron sin que nadie se enterara.

-Itachi estaba furioso, y por lo que le dijiste, era obvio que no podía seguir estando más tiempo en la aldea… de todas formas, me gustaría aclarar que no nos fuimos juntos… nunca estuve de acuerdo con él con respecto a eso… -Gaara sonrió con pesadez.

-Sólo… sólo sentí envidia de él…

-¿Envidia?, ¿de qué?, creo que tú tienes muchas más cosas de las que él tenía –la sola mención de esa persona le estaba causando un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Tal vez por un lado sí…, pero en realidad sólo hay una cosa que quiero, y justamente él la tenía.

Sakura se quedó callada mirándolo algo confundida, pero pronto supo a qué se refería y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún peor, ¿qué es lo que veían en ella?, no era nada especial, es más, estaba lo suficientemente perturbada como para alejar a cualquiera con un poco de sesos.

-Gaara… sabes que tú y yo no podemos…

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste aquella vez, no es necesario que vuelvas a repetirlo –respondió el pelirrojo ahora bastante serio y cortante.

-Por favor, Gaara, no hagas esto más difícil, no quiero que te enojes conmigo…

-No, está bien… lo siento Sakura, no es contigo la frustración que siento, si no con todo. Cada día me cuesta más esto… y tengo que… siento que les estoy mintiendo –dijo mirando hacia la gente- que lo que digo, no va a ser así y que pronto todo terminará, pero no bien para nosotros.

-Si esperas una palabra de aliento, gasté las últimas que tenía hace unas horas contigo… -respondió Sakura mirando hacia la villa.

-Está bien, no debería decirte esto a ti, alguien que ya sufrió demasiado y que tiene muchas cargas sobre su espalda.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras. Y sonrió levemente. Tal vez en otro momento de su vida, le podría haber dado una oportunidad a ese hombre. Aunque pensándolo bien, sólo dos personas eran dueñas de lo que quedaba de su corazón y no había lugar para una tercera, por muchas cosas lindas que le dijera.

-Está bien, Gaara…

-Ahora mismo te buscaré un lugar dónde dormir. Si me esperas por aquí mientras arreglo las cosas.

-Esperaré allí –respondió ella señalando hacia la entrada de Suna, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero había un lugar que servía de mirador.

-Está bien.

Gaara se fue con paso rápido y Sakura comenzó a caminar, mientras lo hacía, varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente. El primero fue una de las veces en las que el equipo siete vino a Suna.

_Naruto corría alegremente mirando hacia todos lados y preguntando cuán fuerte se habría hecho Gaara después de los meses sin verlo. Sakura sonreía y de a ratos miraba de reojo a Sasuke. Aún no le había confesado lo que sentía por él y estaba segura de que le sería muy difícil hacerlo, por más obvia que fuera, decirlo de frente era otra cosa. El Uchiha parecía concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Cuando llegaron, Kakashi anunció que no se quedarían por mucho tiempo, sólo dos días, así que si tenían que visitar a alguien que aprovecharan el momento. Los tres asintieron y se dirieron a ver a Gaara. _

_-¡¡Gaara!! –gritó Naruto al verlo y corrió hacia él. El aludido sonrió casi imperceptiblemente._

_-Uzumaki Naruto, siempre es un gusto verte –miró al resto y se detuvo unos segundos en Sakura, quien había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se habían visto._

_-Hola Gaara, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendo._

_-Bien, gracias… Sakura… -pronunció su nombre de una forma bastante particular y extraña. Ni Naruto, ni Sakura se dieron cuenta de nada, sólo Sasuke pareció reaccionar a esto, entrecerrando los ojos por unos segundos para luego volver a su estado normal._

Sakura llegó hasta donde deseaba y miró el desierto que se extendía delante de ella mientras se sentaba. No se había percatado de que desde ese día, Gaara no la volvió a mirar igual. Sonrió algo desanimada al recordar un evento mucho más próximo al presente. ¿Cuánto había pasado?, un año estaba segura, o tal vez un poco más. Ella e Itachi tenían que realizar una misión muy cerca de Suna, por lo que pasaron por la villa para descansar y buscar información. Itachi se mantenía callado como siempre, mientras que ella, estaba sumamente malhumorada. Odiaba realizar misiones con alguien y más con Itachi, ellos ya no eran nada, pero él no se cansaba de molestarla y lanzarle indirectas.

_-Estúpido Uchiha –decía mientras se sacaba la ropa para darse un baño- no puedo creerlo –Itachi con sus sutilezas había convencido a Gaara de que no había ningún problema en que se quedaran en la casa que pertenecía a su familia. Ella no había estado por haber ido a ver a Temari y sus hijos, por lo que lo supo cuando ya no había tiempo para quejarse- un día le retorceré el cuello. Acabará con mi paciencia y… _

_-¿Acabaré con tu paciencia? ¿yo?_

_Sakura corrió a buscar la toalla para taparse al segundo de haber escuchado la voz del Uchiha en el baño. ¿Cómo es que nunca presentía su chakra? Se cubrió rápidamente y lo miró ceñuda._

_-¡Demonios Itachi!, ¿no puedes dejarme tener un poco de intimidad?_

_-¿Por qué te cubres?, como si no te conociera… -le dijo en un tono que ella conocía muy bien, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente._

_-Aléjate –le dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho para frenarlo, aunque a esas alturas ya le costaba pensar con claridad. Ese maldito hacía que todos sus sentidos se perdieran- basta… pediré que no vuelvan a asignarme una misión contigo…_

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó de forma inocente y levantando las cejas como si no comprendiera qué es lo que había hecho mal._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿no ves lo que haces?... Itachi..._

_-Me encanta cómo pronuncias mi nombre –le dijo quitando del medio la mano de ella y arrinconándola contra la pared del baño. El frío de la pared sobre su espalda la hizo reaccionar._

_-¡No des ni un paso más!, ¡no te quiero cerca de mí!_

_-… está bien… -el Uchiha pareció hasta ofendido por sus palabras, dio media vuelta y se fue. _

_Sakura respiró, tal vez luego de varios minutos, trató de calmar el latir de su corazón y recuperar el aire perdido. "Maldito hombre"_

_Se dio un baño sin más complicaciones y cuando salió encontró la casa vacía. ¿A dónde había ido? Sacudió la cabeza, no le importaba. Tomó su katana y salió a dar una vuelta, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pero ella no tenía por qué temer. Caminó sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que una voz conocida la hizo detenerse._

_-¿Sakura?, ¿qué haces por aquí? –Gaara caminó rápidamente hacia ella- ¿pasó algo? –preguntó mirando con preocupación la katana que llevaba ella en la mano._

_-No, siempre la llevo conmigo –respondió mirando el arma como si recién notara que la tenía._

_-Aaah… ¿estás paseando?_

_-Sí… hace mucho que no venía a Suna…_

_-Tres años… -respondió Gaara con algo de tristeza en la voz. Ella se sorprendió que lo supiera. _

_-¿Có…_

_-Ya no somos chicos, Sakura, sabes por qué lo sé –respondió él adivinando la pregunta de la mujer. _

_-Gaara, yo… no… -se había quedado sin habla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien había logrado sorprenderla de una forma tal, que la había dejado callada._

_-Sé que siempre has pertenecido a otro… sé también que te han pasado muchas cosas y que tu vida ha sido muy difícil… pero me gustaría tratar de hacer algo al respecto –dijo colocando una mano dulcemente en la mejilla izquierda de la kunoichi, quien al sentir el tacto cerró los ojos. Pero no fue por Gaara. Había recordado que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho otra persona… Gaara se acercó más, sus labios estaban a sólo milímetros de los de ella, pero algo los interrumpió, sacando a Sakura de su ensoñación._

_-Aah, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Kazekage… -Itachi tenía los brazos cruzados, aunque su actitud parecía relajada, Sakura supo por su tono de voz, que él no estaba en absoluto relajado, más bien todo lo contrario._

_-Creo… Uchiha –remarcó las palabras bastante- que no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga._

_-Claro que es de mi incumbencia si lo que haces, lo haces con mi mujer._

_Sakura aún estaba algo confundida con todo lo sucedido. Miró sorprendida a Itachi al escuchar esas palabras. Siempre había pensado que a él no le importaba en absoluto ella. Que sólo se "divertían" un rato. Su actitud era totalmente opuesta a la que esperaba. _

_-¿Tu mujer? –Gaara miró extrañado a Sakura, quien no seguía con la vista fija en el Uchiha tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos._

_-Sí, ella es mía –dijo con suficiencia el mayor de los Uchiha._

_-¿Tuya? –Sakura por fin reaccionaba- ¿Perdón?, ¡yo no soy propiedad de nadie Uchiha!, creo que eso lo dejé claro una vez con tu hermano, y menos sería algo tuyo…_

_-Jajaja –Itachi comenzó a reír, algo que era bastante raro en él, por lo menos esa risa tan exacerbada- por favor, mujer, no me vengas con esas cosas. Hace un rato en la ducha no me dijiste lo mismo…_

_Sakura se puso roja de la furia. Gaara miraba a uno y a otro sin llegar a terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ahora._

_-¡Eres un imbécil Uchiha!_

_Itachi llegó hasta donde estaba ella en lo que tardó la kunoichi en pestañar. Tomando su mentón sin demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente como para obligarla a mirarlo le dijo casi en un susurro._

_-No vuelvas a hablarme así…_

_-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, apartando su mano. _

_Y luego de eso se desató la tormenta. Gaara atacó a Itachi y el Uchiha se defendió. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer parar. Sakura no podía creer que todo ese lío se armara por ella. _

Una sonrisa torcida se marcó en su rostro al pensar en el final de todo aquello. Ella se interpuso y los dos frenaron sus ataques justo a tiempo. Pero luego Gaara a los gritos le dijo al Uchiha mayor que no volviera a pisar su villa. "¡Cómo si alguna vez quisiera volver a hacerlo!" había respondido el morocho sonriendo con sorna y desapareciendo. Ella también se fue antes de que el sol volviera a salir y desde ese día no había pisado Suna.

Pensó en que en realidad lo que le había dicho a Gaara había sido una mentira. Él casi no mata a Itachi, si no que había sido al revés. Si ella no los hubiese detenido, el Uchiha se habría convertido en el asesino del Kazekage de la arena. Colocó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas sintiendo algo de frío.

-Ya lo he dispuesto todo. Podrás quedarte en una casa a dos cuadras de aquí… -Sakura no se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Había sentido que se aproximaba hacía unos instantes.

-Gracias... –sintió que le colocaban algo en la espalda y cuando miró era la capa de Kazekage de Gaara.

-Por las noches refresca por aquí…

-Sí… lo había olvidado…

-¿Puedo? –preguntó señalando el suelo al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto –contestó aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por un rato. Y ella, casi sin darse cuenta, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quién no se movió, sabiendo que la mujer no reaccionaría bien ante cualquier intento de querer abrazarla. Sakura pensó que la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke caminaba bastante frustrado por las calles. Miraba como distraído hacia todos lados como si en realidad sólo estuviera paseando. Pero no era así. Buscaba una melena pelirrosa. A pesar de que había pensado que la decisión debía tomarla ella, luego de una hora había decidido que no podía esperar más. Prefería rebajarse un poco, sólo un poco y lograr conseguir una tregua entre ellos. Pero cuando ya casi se daba por vencido, miró hacia las puertas y vio en lo alto del mirador dos figuras. A una de ellas podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al ver junto a quién estaba. No podía creerlo, ¿tan rápido había ido a los brazos de otro?, maldita mujer. Su cuerpo estaba como petrificado, sabía que estaba apretando tanto los dientes que luego le dolerían las mandíbulas por días, pero eso no le importó. En esos instantes sólo la ira ocupaba un lugar en su mente. Y lo único que la apaciguaba levemente era el pensamiento de estrangular a ambos con sus propias manos. Oh, cómo odiaba que esa mujer lo hiciera actuar de esa manera. Se obligó a apartar la vista de esa imagen y caminó de vuelta a su casa. Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Maldita! –gritó tomando lo más cerca que tuvo y lanzándolo contra la pared. Resultó ser una fotografía tomada había bastante tiempo de él y su familia en unas vacaciones en Suna. Levantó el objeto y sacudió los vidrios rotos, no sin antes cortarse por su falta de cuidado- demonios…

Tiró el portarretratos sobre la mesa y fue hasta la cocina a limpiarse la herida. Mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su dedo siguió maldiciendo en su interior. Era un completo estúpido. ¿Por qué había pretendido que volvería a su lado?, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Aún existía ese muro que se había erigido el día en que dejó que se la llevaran. El día en que no la protegió como todo hombre debía hacer con su mujer. Se tiró con pesadez sobre el sillón y allí se quedó un buen rato, pensativo, mientras numerosas imágenes de la mujer que amaba con otro surcaban su mente haciendo que a cada minuto su furia se incrementara más.

…………………………………

-¡Naruto-sensei! –gritó Hitomi horrorizada al ver que una gran explosión envolvió tanto a Deidara como a su maestro. Soujiro que se encontraba a su lado tensó todo su cuerpo. Si algo le sucedía a su maestro, todo dependería de él y no podía fallarle.

La nube de humo se fue desvaneciendo y Naruto apareció en el suelo. Deidara estaba algo mas lejos levantándose lentamente bastante herido. El rubio por fin se movió y apoyando las manos sobre el suelo comenzó a pararse. Los dos chicos miraban la escena impresionados. Lo último que habían visto era a una veintena de clones de Naruto con un Rasengan cada uno yendo hacia Deidara. Éste también parecía estar realizando algún jutsu, los Narutos chocaron su bola de chakra contra el enemigo y en ese mismo instante se produjo una gran explosión. Al parecer, las bombas de Deidara habían caído de sus manos cuando lo impactaron los múltiples Rasengan y eso había provocado el desastre.

Naruto terminó de pararse, pero un espasmo de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que una de sus rodillas perdiera fuerzas y se flexionara. Respiraba con dificultad por la boca. Ese ataque le había costado mucho chakra pero por la explosión sólo un Rasengan había dado en el cuerpo de Deidara y no le había producido el daño necesario. Comenzó a realizar sellos mientras Deidara intentaba crear nuevas "obras de arte" No podía perder ahí. No podía dejar a sus alumnos solos frente a ese hombre. Tenía que vencer a cualquier costo. Se concentró mientras lograba sacar de su interior más chakra. Pensó en Sakura y en lo mucho que deseaba verla. No iba morir sin antes verla una última vez aunque sea. Tenía mucho por hacer, su villa estaba en riesgo también. El chakra comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo con más intensidad, una especie de aura azul lo rodeó. Elevó una mano al cielo mientras de ella comenzaba a formarse un remolino que barría con su viento el suelo a su alrededor levantando la tierra.

Hitomi y Soujiro miraban sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. La chica se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar unos segundos por lo que trató de calmarse y hacerlo. Soujiro apretaba con fuerza un kunai en su mano derecha, listo para cualquier cosa. Esperaba alguna orden de su maestro, pero ésta jamás llegó. Por supuesto, Naruto quería terminar él mismo con ese asesino.

-Es hora de que mueras… -dijo Naruto por fin, cuando su mejor técnica ya estaba completa.

-¡Ja!, ¿eso crees?, no me hagas reír… te mataré a ti y a esos dos y luego volveré a Konoha a destruirla.

-En Konoha no sólo estoy yo, mis amigos la protegerán, como lo hicieron antes, por mucho que se esfuercen no van a ganar. ¡Eso lo juro! –Naruto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Deidara se preparó sonriendo abiertamente. Y cuando el rubio estuvo a pocos centímetros de él le tomó la mano con fuerza para poder parar su ataque. El Futon Rasen Juriken seguía girando vertiginosamente a pocos milímetros de la cabeza del Akatsuki. Naruto hizo más fuerza, pero éstas se le estaban yendo, estaba muy cansado, por andar desde hacía días. Ahora recordó que no había dormido desde antes del ataque que hicieron con Sasuke. Se maldijo en su interior, no iba a perder. Gritó furioso y sacando un kunai lo clavó en el hombro de su enemigo, quien a pesar del dolor no soltó la mano de Naruto. El rubio sabía, que por mucho que había perfeccionado su técnica y que a pesar de que ahora podía mantenerla por más tiempo, ya casi no le quedaba chakra, por lo que no resistiría mucho.

-¡Soujiro! –gritó confiando en que su alumno podría serle de ayuda. Él sabría exactamente qué hacer. No había querido que el chico se involucrara, pero esto se estaba saliendo de su control y tenía que confiar en él. Siempre había sido el mejor.

Soujiro salió disparado con sólo escuchar su nombre. Simplemente miró un segundo a Hitomi, quien asintió diciéndole así que se encontraba bien. La chica se paró y aguardó que todo saliera bien.

Soujiro llegó más rápido de lo que su maestro pensó y pronto le dio una patada a Deidara que lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Naruto aprovechó que el Akatsuki lo soltara y sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra él.

-¡Corre Soujiro! –gritó segundos antes de hacer que el ataque llegara al cuerpo de su enemigo. El chico no lo dudó y se alejó lo más rápido posible, mientras que a su espalda se generaba una nueva explosión.

La nube de humo giró elevándose muy alto. Luego del ensordecedor ruido todo quedó en silencio. Hitomi corrió hacia Soujiro, quién había caído.

-¡Soujiro! –lo levantó mirándolo preocupada.

-Estoy bien –respondió él levantándose rápidamente para no demostrar que en realidad le dolía todo y que con una gran fuerza de voluntad había logrado hacerlo. Miró hacia atrás y sin pensarlo salió corriendo en busca de su sensei. Pero se frenó en seco al ver que entre las nubes se acercaba lentamente una figura. Hitomi se colocó a su lado, los dos abrieron grandes los ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡¡Sensei!! –gritó la chica y corrió a abrazarlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él rió y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Estoy bien, Hito-chan, no te debes preocupar.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?! –dijo llorando mientras seguía abrazándolo- me preocupé muchísimo.

-Bueno, en realidad yo también –respondió el rubio y luego miró a Soujiro- pero por suerte tenía a alguien en quien confiar ciegamente… -el chico sonrió levemente y luego se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba cansadísimo, pero por fin tranquilo.

-¡Soujiro! –Soujiro hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Hitomi se tiró sobre él, aún llorando.

-Eres una debilucha… -respondió, sonriendo, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Y tú un tonto, te dije que fueras a ayudar al sensei, no tenias que esperar a que te lo pidiera…

-Está perfecto lo que hizo –respondió Naruto sentado en el suelo- yo no quería que me ayudaran, pero las cosas se me escaparon de las manos… ahora estoy muy cansado… -dijo. Una punzada hizo que se colocara la mano cerca de la cintura en la espalda. Sintió algo húmedo. Al mirarse la mano vio que estaba cubierta de sangre, su sangre. La vista comenzó a nublársele y pronto cayó de espaldas. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito ahogado de Hitomi.

-¡¡Sensei!!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: Ja, lo dejé ahí para darle algo de suspenso a esta historia. Espero como siempre que les haya gustado, estaba bastante inspirada creo, pero bueno eso lo dirán ustedes. Las cosas se van poniendo tensas por todos lados. Y como algunos me pidieron algo de celos de parte de Sasuke, bueno por esta vez les doy el gustito. No se desesperen y tengan paciencia los amantes del SasuSaku, que si esperaron 23 caps pueden esperar un poco más no?. Ya veremos que pasa con esos dos y qué con Naruto.

**Leonardo**: gracias por siempre escribirme, por más que lo pidas el Kyuubi no va a aparecer en esta historia jaja. Nos vemos!!

**Lucy Redfield**: jaja si si todo el mundo anda tras Sakura, para bien o para mal. Ya veré qué hago para que esta parejita se junto, se me esta complicando un poco y más ahora con los celos de Sasuke, pero ya pronto haré algo. Por supuesto que Sasuke no se va a dar por vencido, aunque este un poco enojado seguirá peleando. Gracias por escribirme, saludos!!

**Ike**: gracias por tus palabras. Es cierto que Naruto podría empezar a hacerse el difícil, porque pobrecito lo estoy torturando. Me diste una buena idea, gracias! Espero volver a leerte, saludos!!

**Queen Pain Alone**: por supuesto que está sufriendo y sufrirá mucho más, se lo tiene bien merecido por egoísta jaja. Pobrecito. Creo que Sasuke desde hace bastante está celoso de Naruto, por eso se peleó con él. Pero cuando vuelvan a encontrarse no dudes de que no vaya a haber otro encontronazo, amo esas cosas. No vemos!!

**PolinSeneka**: ¿cuándo dudaste que Sasuke tenía oportunidad?, por supuesto que la tiene, al igual que Naruto, son los únicos que pueden decir eso jaja. Y otra cosa quiero aclarar, al final de la historia voy a dejar a Sakura con quien me parezca mejor en ese momento, me guío sólo en parte con lo que me escriben, pero no es palabra santa para mí, así que no te preocupes el morocho tiene oportunidad XD. Acá puse el final de la batalla, espero te haya gustado, no se si fue muy emocionante, pero la verdad es que me re cuesta escribir todo lo que imagino, en mi mente veo una espectacular batalla y escrito queda… una simple batalla, pero bue. También acá respondió a tu otra duda. Así que te dejé sin dudas jaja. Saludos!!

**Yumii.Na:** me alegra siempre encontrar que me escribió alguien nuevo, y espero no haberte echo esperar tanto, siempre dependo de cuánta imaginación tengo y misteriosamente cuando tengo más cosas por hacer, se me ocurren nuevos conflictos para la historia, pero bue. Gracias por los cumplidos!. Espero seguir leyendo de vos para ver q tal voy. Saludos!!


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Soujiro corrió hacia su maestro preocupado, abrió los ojos al ver que sus manos se comenzaban a manchar de sangre.

-¡Demonios!, está herido… -le dijo a Hitomi que se acercaba temblorosa hasta su maestro. Le tenía pavor a la sangre, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para notarlo.

-¿Qué haremos?, Konoha está muy lejos de aquí –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Suna a pesar de estar en dirección contraria nos quedaría más cerca… -respondió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Suna sigue siendo lejos Soujiro, y ninguno de los dos tiene la fuerza suficiente como para llevarlo… -Hitomi empezó a retorcerse las manos- oh, debí haber aprendido algo de medicina cuando mi madre me dijo… ¡que tonta fui! –Soujiro puso los ojos en blanco y mordiéndose el dedo comenzó a realizar sellos.

-¡Kawamari no jutsu! –gritó colocando su mano en el suelo, en el que pronto apareció una rana más alta que ellos.

-Hola chico –saludó la rana. Hitomi se quedó impresionada al ver al animal y miró con ojos desorbitados a Soujiro, quien se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-El sensei nos lo enseñó a mí y a Ikki un día…

-¿Y por qué a mí no? –preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque eres demasiado inmadura –respondió Soujiro levantando a su maestro- Necesitamos llevarlo a Suna de manera urgente –le dijo a la rana.

-Pobre Naruto-kun… por supuesto, colócalo en mi lomo y suban, no hay tiempo que perder.

Hitomi ayudó a Soujiro y los dos subieron a lomos de la gran rana que rápidamente comenzó a saltar. La chica se abrazó con fuerza a su compañero con miedo a caer, y también aún preocupada por el estado de su sensei. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de concentrarse, no podía seguir llorando así, pero tenía muchísimo miedo de volver a perder a alguien querido.

-No te preocupes, Hitomi… todo va a salir bien –le dijo Soujiro mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica sonrió agradecida y pareció calmarse un poco. Soujiro volvió la vista al frente y cuando la chica no pudo verlo, arrugó el ceño, no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero por lo menos quería darle esperanzas a ella. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y poco chakra fluyendo por él, había agotado todas sus reservas en la invocación, pero no podía dejarse caer ahora, aún había mucho por hacer. Esperó que nada les surgiera en el camino, o de lo contrario no sobrevivirían…

…………………………………………………………….

-¡¡Tío!! –dos niños cayeron sobre Gaara riendo.

-Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo a esta hora por aquí afuera? –preguntó Gaara sonriendo abiertamente a sus dos sobrinos, los traviesos mellizos hijos de Temari y Shikamaru.

-Bueno estábamos aburridos en casa –dijo la niña.

-Y nos escapamos. La nana se quedó dormida –contestó su hermano.

-Pobre mujer, ya es bastante anciana para estar cuidando de dos diablillos como ustedes. Bien, vamos, los llevaré de vuelta a casa –dijo Gaara. Pero los dos niños se habían quedado mirando a Sakura.

-¡Sakura-san! –dijo la pequeña que siempre estaba fascinada de ver a la kunoichi a quien admiraba. Sakura no sabía bien porqué, su madre era más hermosa que ella, y apostaba que sus técnicas eran mucho más llamativas que las suyas.

-Hola… -dijo forzando una sonrisa, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para niños.

-Vamos, vamos, no molesten a Sakura-san que está muy cansada.

-Pero… tío… -rezongó la niña haciendo puchero.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, sólo con tu padre y para tu desgracia está en Konoha con mi hermana, así que están a cargo mío… vamos… lo siento Sakura, tu casa está a una cuadra de aquí, es la número 1785, estas son las llaves… nos veremos después… -el Kazekage se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio y decidió que ya era hora de irse. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras del mirador seguía escuchando la chillona voz de la hija de Temari.

-Sí, vi a Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Estás segura? –había preguntado Gaara.

-Por supuesto, podría reconocer a Sasuke-san a kilómetros de distancia… -respondió la pequeña.

-¡Es tan lindo! –se burló su hermano imitando su voz.

-¡¡Cállate!!

-Jaja…

-¿Y qué hacía?

-Se quedó mirándolos y luego se fue –contestó ella.

Sakura frenó en seco al escuchar eso. Sasuke había estado observándolos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí?, ¿la abría ido a buscar?, eso era imposible, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no se rebajaría a ir por ella. Volvió a caminar y llegó hasta la casa que Gaara le había indicado. Se bañó rápido y al salir se sentó sobre un sillón de la sala. Miró hacia la mesa y vio el protector frontal de Itachi. Lo había atado a su katana y al llegar lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Itachi… -susurró a la soledad de la habitación.

Sola, estaba sola, como desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón esa soledad le pesaba más ese día. El recuerdo de la sonrisa que Itachi sólo le dedicaba a ella la hizo sonreír levemente. Cerró los ojos.

_Itachi se separó de ella y se colocó a su lado en la cama. Sakura le dio la espalda y él la abrazó desde atrás._

_-¿Acaso nunca vas a actuar como si fuéramos algo?_

_-¿Por qué?, al fin y al cabo no lo somos, ¿quieres que finja? –respondió ella con la mirada fija en la pared y sintiendo que las dulces caricias que Itachi le hacía en la espalda iban a eliminar la barrera que ella se esmeraba por conservar entre ellos._

_-Sí es cierto, sólo nos entretenemos… pero la verdad es que cuando llegamos a este punto… me da la sensación de que en cierto modo te estoy obligando… y no me gusta…_

_-No es así –respondió dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, aunque mirar fijamente a sus ojos le hacía daño. Siempre le recordaban tanto a los de Sasuke…-es sólo que ya sabes que yo no puedo volver a amar a nadie… ya te lo había explicado Itachi… tú aceptaste que estar conmigo sería una causa perdida. No vengas ahora a decirme estas cosas…_

_-Lo siento, tienes razón –respondió el Uchiha levantándose y comenzando a vestirse- digas lo que digas, yo sé que aún puedes amar. Te han hecho daño, pero aún así eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo. Lástima que no es a mí a quien amarás cuando llegue el momento. Cuando te des cuenta, espero que hagas lo correcto y sigas tu corazón._

_En ese momento Sakura sólo pudo mirarlo con el ceño fruncido confundida. _

Ahora sabía a qué se refería el Uchiha. De alguna manera estaba comenzando a superar todo el dolor que había sufrido. Se había hecho más fuerte sin darse cuenta. Un adelanto había sido haber podido llorar la muerte de Itachi. Lo había querido muchísimo. Él había representado una parte importante de su vida. Y a pesar de que no todo lo había hecho bien, ahora le agradecía su esfuerzo. No había sido el único en estar a su lado, pero durante muchos años, había sido el único al que ella dejó entrar en su vida. Se levantó y pasó los dedos por el protector frontal de quien había sido su amante y amigo.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí Itachi… lamento no haber podido hacerte feliz…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Sakura instantáneamente tomó su katana. No podía sentir ningún chakra y eso la preocupaba. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió de golpe colocando la punta de su katana en el cuello de la persona que estaba frente a ella. Pero al instante la bajó.

-Sasuke… -susurró impresionada- no sentí tu chakra…

-No suelo dejar que lo hagan a no ser que desee que me encuentren… –respondió él seriamente. Parecía enojado en cierto modo- ¿puedo pasar o estás acompañada? –preguntó mirándola fijamente. Su rostro era inexpresivo, más que de costumbre. La mujer se corrió de la puerta y él entró en la casa.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó cerrando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. Le había molestado bastante la pregunta sobre si estaba acompañada. ¿Qué se creía que era?, ¿una cualquiera? ¿Con quién iba a estar a esas horas de la noche?

-Un poco de sake –respondió él sentándose como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

No sabía si en la casa habría algo para beber, pero buscando encontró lo que quería. Le llevó la botella a Sasuke y se la dio. El morocho se sirvió un poco y tomó con calma. Sakura estaba comenzando a irritarse mucho.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio- ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿acaso querías ver si no estaba en la cama con otro?

-No seas ridícula mujer, no vine para eso –respondió Sasuke casi irritado por las palabras de ella- venía a ver si estabas bien… -contestó luego, como si nada.

-¿Qué? –Sakura se sorprendió más de lo que esperaba con la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Lamento si lo que te dije en mi casa te hizo sentir mal… pero de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede. Me preocupo mucho –dijo levantándose. Sin que Sakura pudiera hacer nada, él la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Dentro de la mente de la mujer se produjeron un sinfín de pensamientos- siempre lo he hecho. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, Sakura –le dijo al oído. La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó que su calor la invadiera.

-Sasuke… -susurró- yo… -por fin sus brazos lo rodearon y correspondió al abrazo- yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti… pero…

Sasuke suspiró y se separó de ella lentamente. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura vio verdadera tristeza en sus ojos.

-Es por Naruto ¿verdad? –Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Ahora que su calor y protección la habían abandonado sintió que nuevamente el frío de su corazón volvía a invadirla.

-No… en realidad preferiría que dejaras de perseguirme –contestó dándole la espalda.

-¿De verdad eso deseas?

-Si… -no quería volver a dañar a otra persona, ya había cometido un error al estar con Naruto, no podía lastimar también a Sasuke.

-Qué lastima que nunca hice nada de lo que tú querías –le dijo abrazándola nuevamente y hablándole dulcemente al oído.

-Sasuke, no lo hagas…

-Corro mi propio riesgo, ¿no?, quiero estar contigo Sakura y con nadie más, ya te lo dije –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello.

-No quiero volver a lastimar a nadie –susurró ella vencida y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Soy fuerte…

-No digo que no lo seas Sasuke, pero tú me quieres de una forma en la que yo… -tragó saliva, mentir se le daba muy bien, pero no con esos ojos mirándola de esa forma- no puedo… -Sasuke sonrió.

-Estás mintiendo –Sakura lo miró sorprendida- eres muy buena mintiendo, pero sé cuándo lo haces… estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos… te conozco…

Sakura se perdió en sus negros ojos, como si estuviera cayendo al vacío infinito y no respondió. No sabía qué responder a esas palabras. Ya no estaba enojada, ni tampoco quería contestarle de mala manera y hacer que se vaya. No quería estar sola… "sola" esa palabra la hizo sentirse mal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y vio que Sasuke se daba cuenta de ello. La miró con la clara duda reflejada en el rostro. Ella no pudo seguir conteniéndose más y colocó su cabeza en pecho del morocho quien volvió a abrazarla.

-Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

-No tengo miedo…

-No por ti… temes que Pein venga a buscarte… y haga daño a otros…

Ese nombre hizo que Sakura sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que hizo que no pudiera responder.

-No temas Sakura, yo te protegeré…

-Itachi dijo lo mismo –respondió ocultando su rostro en sus brazos. La idea de perder también a Sasuke sería insoportable para ella.

-Lo sé, me imagino, pero dijiste que mi hermano no estaba bien… de lo contrario hubiese salido victorioso.

Sakura lo miró.

-No quiero que te hagan daño Sasuke…

-No me pasará nada, lo prometo –sonrió él.

-Recordaré esa promesa –contestó y colocando una mano en su mejilla acercó su rostro para besarlo.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo y anhelante. Sakura empujó al ninja contra la pared, él rió y separó sus labios levemente de los de ella.

-Sigues siendo agresiva –le dijo. Ella sonrió y lo miró traviesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Siempre…

Sakura lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo nuevamente y luego lo separó de un empujón obligándolo a sentarse sobre el sillón, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él y volvía a besarlo. Él recorrió con sus diestras manos la espalda de ella para luego seguir con sus piernas. Ella le sacó la remera que llevaba puesta y comenzó a besar su pecho.

-Me parece que estoy en desventaja –dijo el Uchiha.

-Tú aceptaste estar conmigo… ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias –respondió la mujer tranquilamente, luego se acercó y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmm, ¿nunca te dije que no me gusta estar en una posición que no puedo controlar?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente –contestó ella mientras seguía torturando al morocho.

Él rió contra su cuello, lo que hizo que ella sintiera que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en deseo. Era increíble como algo tan simple que él pudiera hacer le producía tanto a ella, pero así era.

-Bueno, entonces… -dijo él tomándola de la cintura y levantándola, para sorpresa de la kunoichi, mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación continuó- vas a dejar que haga las cosas como yo quiero.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te la iba a dejar fácil? –preguntó ella sonriendo con malicia.

-Me gustan los retos… -contestó levantando una ceja. Luego la dejó caer sobre la cama.

Ella se quedó quieta sobre la cama mirándolo, mientras él recorría sus piernas cuidadosamente hasta llegar a sus pies. Le quitó las sandalias que llevaba puestas para estar dentro de la casa y comenzó a masajear sus pies. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba las caricias del morocho.

-Mmmm, nunca habías hecho eso antes… -dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Con el tiempo se aprenden cosas nuevas…

-Tuviste buenas maestras entonces… -contestó ella. Lo que hizo que él se detuviera por un momento. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

-Hubiese preferido siempre tener a la misma –contestó acercándose a ella, hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros- no amé a ninguna tanto como a ti, mejor dicho, no amé a ninguna.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Sasuke –le respondió con calma, aunque en su interior, sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en las otras mujeres que habían estado con él, el primer hombre que amó, el primer hombre con el que estuvo.

-No quiero justificarme, sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Volvió a besarla, con cariño y pasión. Sus manos subieron por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlos y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se separó levemente.

-La ropa me está comenzando a molestar –dijo. Con lo cual ella rió. Se sentó y se sacó la remera, para luego seguir con el sostén, mientras él la miraba.

Por un momento sintió algo de vergüenza. La forma en que él la miraba, como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo la incomodaba. Pero luego el morocho volvió a acercarse y siguió con lo que había empezado, para luego besar y lamer sus pezones. Ella se arqueó de placer y gimió. Haciendo que el ninja se excitara aún más. Bajó por vientre hasta llegar a los pantalones, los cuales le quitó despacio con la vista fija en los verdes ojos de ella. Sólo le quedaba una prenda por quitar, pero antes de hacerlo ella le tomó el rostro y lo subió hasta donde estaba, para luego girarse en la cama y terminar sobre él.

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar ganar así como así? –preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

-No, aunque debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Sakura comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hacía unos instantes había hecho el morocho, bajó por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pantalones y se los quitó. Luego colocó una mano sobre su miembro, mientras era él el que ahora se arqueaba. Ella rió, divertida por verlo tan vulnerable. Pero más rápido de lo que esperaba terminó debajo del Uchiha.

-Sí que eres mala, Sakura Haruno.

Tomó con una mano las dos de ella y las mantuvo fuertemente agarradas.

-No vas a ganar, eso sí que no –la besó con desesperación y agitado.

Terminaron de quitarse lo que les quedaba de ropa y aunque Sakura lo intentó, fue Sasuke el que ganó la batalla, terminando sobre ella, para luego entrar en su intimidad. Ella gimió pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para poder mantenerlo cerca, él comenzó a moverse en su interior para luego aumentar cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas. Llegaron juntos al climax y luego de darse un beso se separaron. En el pasado siempre habían hecho lo mismo, un beso antes de volver a ser una mitad de un todo. Y por alguna razón, ahora lo habían vuelto a hacer, como si los años jamás hubiesen pasado. Sasuke se colocó al lado de ella en la cama tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello. Se miraron por un largo rato. Los dos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y disfrutando del momento de paz en sus vidas. Sasuke pasó su brazo debajo del cuello de ella y tomó un mechón de cabello rosa, mientras jugaba con él, sonrió.

-Recuerdo cuando te lo cortaste…

-Ese día me hice una promesa a mí misma, promesa que he roto… -respondió ella bajando su mirada para no encontrarla con la del morocho.

-No eres invencible Sakura, nadie lo es…

-Es gracioso que tú digas eso…

-He aprendido varias lecciones a lo largo de la vida, ya no soy quien tú conocías.

-Yo tampoco, y sin embargo te aferras a esa idea. Sabes que esto no durará para siempre Sasuke…

-Por favor no hables del mañana, me gusta el presente…

-Eso también es chistoso en tus labios.

-Te dije que cambié, ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

-No, no lo es, en absoluto, yo acepto lo que son las personas –Sasuke se maldijo para sus adentros, las palabras de ella tenían un sentido oculto siempre y todo dirigido a él. Eran palabras que le decían que no debía tener esperanzas.

-Si aceptas que he cambiado, entonces también aceptas que las personas cambian.

-Eso es distinto –Sakura no se vio venir eso.

-Claro que no. Tú misma lo has dicho.

-No me des vuelta las cosas Uchiha.

-¿Ya soy Uchiha de nuevo? Maldición Sakura, no podemos estar un simple día sin pelear.

-Tú eres el culpable, siempre haces que me irrite.

-Eso no pasaba antes, es más, el que siempre terminaba irritado era yo…

-Las personas cambian…

-Exacto.

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas durante unos cuantos minutos. Luego Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso distinto a los anteriores, era un beso que demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Sakura correspondió el beso de la misma forma y cuando se separaron los dos estaban agitados y sin respiración.

-¿Vas a darme la razón? –preguntó él sonriendo.

-No –contestó ella también sonriendo.

-Perfecto, supongo que es un empate.

-Acepto un empate –dijo ella dándole la mano. Él tomó la mano y la atrajo para poder abrazarla.

-Aunque sea por un rato, me alegra que hayas vuelto, Sakura –le susurró al oído.

Ella abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, pero luego los cerró sonriendo para sí.

-A mí también…

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado y antes de dejarse dormir, se alegró de haber podido él también traer a la antigua Sakura. Había estado pensando mucho en eso durante todo ese tiempo. Luego de que ella se despidiera de él en Konoha, cuando vio lo que Naruto había logrado, temió no poder hacer lo mismo. Pero no fue así. Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, iba a dejar que la esperanza lo invadiera, aunque sea un poco.

Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sakura. Ella se permitió disfrutar un poco ese momento. La respiración tranquila del Uchiha hacía que se mantuviera calmada. Seguramente estaba agotado, a lo mejor hacía mucho que no dormía. Tal vez mucho más tiempo que ella. Acarició su cabello con dulzura mientras lo miraba. Sonrió levemente, pero poco a poco la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Con mucho cuidado lo apartó de ella. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Te amo… -susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura- pero no puedo estar contigo, cuando regresemos a Konoha, todo volverá a ser como antes y yo… volveré a mi vida anterior… lejos de ti… lejos de todos… lejos de Naruto…

Le besó la mejilla suavemente. Haber recordado a Naruto volvía a lastimarle muy profundamente. Tomó su katana de arriba de la mesa y salió rápidamente de la casa. Estaba amaneciendo. Gaara venía casi corriendo hacia ella, lo que hizo que la preocupación la invadiera.

-Gaara… -dijo al ver su expresión.

-Es Naruto… -respondió, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura casi se detuviera- sus alumnos lo han traído hasta aquí, está mal Sakura…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve estudiando para el examen que la vez pasada no rendí y lo aprobé!, estoy re contenta. Me queda uno y listo! Pero bue, me hice un tiempito para traerles el nuevo cap. Ya lo tenía hace rato, nada más faltaba el lemon, q como siempre quedó horrible!, no me maten, no sirvo para eso, no volveré a intentarlo en otro fic, si alguna vez hago otro. Lo mío son las discusiones y las charlas, jaja.

Espero q todo lo demás les haya gustado, ya sé q el lemon no, pero ya saben mi posición al respecto, soy mala y además no me gusta q sea taan figurativo. Bueno, el prox cap se los dejaré pronto, xq ya casi lo tengo, ahora q pasó lo q no me gusta (lease lemon), me volví a enloquecer escribiendo jeje. Saludos y gracias por la paciencia!

: hola!, gente nueva!, me encanta! Me alegro muchísimo q te haya gustado mi fic. Es cierto lo q decía sobre ese tipo de amores, y espero q este cap te haya gustado, ya q es de la pareja por la q optas. Bueno espero seguir leyendo algún review tuyo de vez en cdo. Saludos!!!!

**Leonardo**: como siempre, me escribiste, a pesar de q esta parte de la historia no te debe gustar nada. Jaja. Paciencia!, me tardé un poco, pero acá dejo la conti. Saludos!!!!

**LucyRedfield**: espero q en parte te haya sacado las dudas de lo q le pasó a Naruto. Jeje, en el prox cap te enterarás bien q le pasará. Te dejo un poco de intriga, si no, nadie leería mi historia jaja. Espero q te guste tb este cap. Nos vemos!!!!

**Polin Seneka**: che!, bajá tus historias, q seguro están re buenas! ^.^ es cierto q hacía mucho q no ponía flashbacks, me encantan y más porque así se van aclarando cosas. Este q puse fue cortito je, pero seguirán apareciendo. No existen porque el mundo es cruel, simplemente por eso jaja. Gracias por escribirme un review tan largo. Nos vemos!!!!

**Queen Pain Alone**: un Sasuke celoso sólo para sí mismo, xq se hace el tonto jaja. Me encantan los celos, por eso siempre aparecen por ahí dando vueltas en mis historias jeje. Soy mala. Perdón por tardarme tanto, espero q este cap te guste, saludos!!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: es complicado tu nombre, me gustaría saber a q se debe tantas letras… no importa. Sasuke, como dije antes, se hace el tonto, sería bastante difícil q pierda el control y se muestre celoso, eso ya le pasó y te aseguro q no le gustó nada mostrar ese lado de él, obvio q menos ante Naruto… mmm… tengo q profundizar sobre esa pelea. Es cierto q le faltó algo a esa pelea, pero no quería q fuera la gran cosa, si les costaba mucho, iba a parecer q Naruto es débil. Si terminó así fue xq viene cansado nada más, en su mejor estado, hubiese acabado a Deidara en un segundo (en mi historia por supuesto, ;p ) muchas gracias por escribirme, nos vemos!!!!

Trataré de traer el prox cap. pronto, no me abandonen! Saludos!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Sakura salió corriendo hacia el hospital de Suna sin dejar que Gaara siguiera hablando. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no salieron. No era momento para llorar, no cuando aún había esperanza. El hospital le resultaba lejisimo, a pesar de correr a su máxima velocidad sentía que no llegaría jamás. Al llegar se presentó en la recepción.

-¡¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto?! –le gritó a la recepcionista que se quedó un segundo paralizada por el susto.

-Está en terapia intensiva, señorita, no puede verlo…

-¡¡Soy doctora, maldición, dígame dónde está!!

Gaara apareció justo a tiempo.

-Ella puede pasar, no se preocupe…

-Sí Kazekage, habitación 275 tercer piso…

Sakura volvió a correr, antes de entrar se encontró en la puerta a Hitomi y Soujiro, los dos niños estaban bastante heridos, pero lo que peor se veía era sus rostros. Estaban pálidos y sumamente asustados.

-¡Sakura-san! –dijo Hitomi- al sensei… -comenzó a llorar…

Sakura no respondió, entró de inmediato en la sala. Allí habían dos doctores que examinaban la herida con detenimiento. Uno de ellos movía la cabeza como negando algo que le había dicho el otro.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre -decía.

-¿Haruno Sakura? –preguntó el otro al escucharla entrar. La mujer asintió, mientras se lavaba las manos y se aproximaba hacia la camilla, su fama se había extendido por todas las naciones, y muchas veces, cuando los casos habían sido difíciles la llamaban a ella.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, toda la experiencia, toda la tranquilidad y calma que había adquirido durante años trabajando en el hospital se esfumaron con sólo ver el cuerpo de Naruto. Su chaqueta estaba cubierta de sangre y estaba muy pálido.

-Parece que tiene varios órganos lastimados, pero no sabemos cómo ha sucedido. Además de la herida en su espalda que es profunda, no logramos saber si ha alcanzado un riñón, íbamos a hacerle unos exámenes…

-Déjenme verlo –respondió ella tratando de sonar calmada. Hizo una serie de sellos y luego procedió a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Naruto mediante un jutsu- no se ha lastimado seriamente el riñón –dijo- el resto de las heridas… parece que tiene algo dentro que está destruyendo sus células… -Sakura se concentró lo más que pudo, tratando de no pensar que la persona que estaba allí, en esa camilla, era su mejor amigo y una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo- llamen a Soujiro, que venga de inmediato –dijo mientras continuaba revisando el cuerpo del rubio.

-Aquí estoy –dijo el chico al entrar, aunque se mantuvo a cierta distancia, para no tener que ver a su maestro en ese estado. Bastante había tenido que soportar en el viaje hasta Suna.

-Háblame de lo que sucedió, ¿qué tipo de técnicas usó el enemigo y Naruto?

-Naruto-sensei se vio obligado a usar el Futon Rasen Shuriken…

-Me lo imaginé –respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Desde que había aprendido esa técnica, Naruto siempre terminaba herido. La había perfeccionado, eso era cierto, ya casi no lo dañaba, pero siempre sufría alguna fractura, como las que poseía en algunos dedos ese día. Pero, lo que tenía no era a causa de esa técnica- ¿y el enemigo? –preguntó impaciente.

-Era Deidara… -Soujiro tragó saliva, pronunciar el nombre del asesino de Ikki aún le costaba, aunque ya estuviera muerto- supongo que debe saber sus técnicas…

Sakura asintió. En el ANBU les habían hablado de todos los miembros de Akatsuki y sus técnicas, a excepción de las técnicas de Pein y su "jefe", personas desconocidas para casi todo el mundo. Sabía que Deidara utilizaba explosivos contra sus oponentes. Conocía algunas técnicas, que al principio no parecían hacer nada, pero luego atacaban internamente como si fueran algún tipo de virus. Si las explosiones no funcionaban, siempre tenía su plan B. Lo había visto una vez en un grupo de ninjas que regresaron luego de ser emboscados. En el grupo estaba Neji y por eso habían logrado sobrevivir, aunque el Hyuuga no había logrado terminar con el Akatsuki para su desgracia. Sakura frunció aún más el ceño. Ella no atendió a esos dos ninjas, pero supo que no habían logrado sobrevivir. Lo que sea que había destruido sus cuerpos internamente había actuado con una gran velocidad.

-Vamos Naruto –le dijo mirando su rostro que, a pesar de estar desmayado, a cada momento se contraía por algún espasmo de dolor- necesito que resistas.

-¿Sakura-san? –preguntó Soujiro preocupado por el tono de voz de ella.

-Haré lo que pueda –dijo- pero necesito absoluto silencio y que lo sostengan, esto va a ser muy doloroso, más aún que cuando extraigo veneno, es todo lo que se me ocurre hacerle, esperemos que pueda resistir… mejor dicho, resistirá, Naruto siempre ha podido resistir toda clase de dolor -dijo tratando de sonar confiada. El chico asintió aún preocupado.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco y la miraron.

-Sakura…

-Naruto… no hables… debes aguantar ahora, esto no será nada bueno –le dijo, su corazón le había dado un vuelco al ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola, por lo menos tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar, eso ya era algo- va a doler...

El rubio sonrió levemente.

-No creo… que se compare con el dolor de perderte…

La mujer se quedó quieta un momento al escuchar esas palabras. Lo miró, pero el rubio había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Se concentró y comenzó con lo que sería un muy largo proceso de curación, sólo esperó tener suerte.

-Iré sacando lo que está dañando su organismo. Necesito que uno de ustedes –le dijo a los doctores- lo vaya curando al mismo tiempo. Al sacar esas cosas lo estaré lastimando, pero es la única opción. Soujiro llama a algún otro médico para que te ayude a sostenerlo.

-¡Sí!

………………………………………………

Sasuke se despertó al sentir el sol en la cara. Arrugó la frente y se sentó en la cama. Miró hacia todos lados y bajó la vista pensativo. Una parte de su ser sabía que esto iba a suceder, que en vez de acercarla a él, la terminaría alejandola tal vez para siempre, pero otra parte le decía que aún debía conservar las esperanzas, y él como un tonto se había dejado llevar por esta última.

-Maldita seas mujer -dijo a la soledad de la habitación mientras golpeaba la pared que tenía al lado. Él no podía romperla como lo hubiese hecho la kunoichi, pero sí dejó una pequeña grieta y sangre de su mano. Se miró la herida y puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo único que le faltaba era quebrarse, por suerte no había sido así, pero su falta de control lo estaba exasperando. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras seguía pensando. Había actuado como un completo idiota, pero no pensaba suplicarle que volviera, no eso jamás lo haría un Uchiha…

-¡Deja de mentirte! –gritó lanzando un adorno que tenía cerca contra la pared. Se quedó mirando la nada con cierta melancolía.

Si la volvía a ver, le pediría que se quedara a su lado, eso era seguro. ¿Por qué?, muy simple, porque no podía vivir sin ella. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero él siempre había sido así. Salió de la casa mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver su cabello rosado, pero no fue así. Vio a Kankuro y su esposa, no recordaba el nombre, ni le importaba. Los dos tenían el rostro preocupado y caminaban rápidamente. Se preguntó si habría pasado algo mientras él dormía tan plácidamente. A decir verdad, había dormido demasiado para su gusto, pero mejor que en muchos años.

-¡Kankuro! –lo llamó. El aludido se dio vuelta y al verlo se aproximó a él.

-Sasuke, ¿te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-Es Naruto, parece que lo han herido de gravedad…

Todo lo que por un momento lo había perturbado se esfumó. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, su rival, su hermano… no, él no podía morirse también. Su rostro se transformó a medida que la idea tomaba forma en su interior. No podía perder a Naruto, eso tal vez sería más doloroso que la misma pérdida de Itachi.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con voz monótona.

-En el hospital, estamos llendo hacia…

No lo dejó terminar, salió corriendo en dirección al hospital de Suna. Lo único que deseeó en esos momentos era que Sakura ya estuviera allí para curarlo. Ella lograría salvarlo, no le importaba nada más. No importaba si luego al verlo volvía a su lado, prefería eso antes de que algunos de los dos no estuviera más. Sonrió un poco para sí, tal vez no era tan egoísta como pensaba.

……………………………….

Luego de dos horas de duro trabajo, Sakura por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Al salir de la sala de emergencias para comer algo se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Hitomi, Gaara, Kankuro, su esposa, y un Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos como si nada le importara, aunque la pelirosa sabía que en el fondo no era así, de lo contrario no estaría allí. Detrás de ella salió Soujiro, que había aguantado durante todo el transcurso sin desmayarse, aunque su cara de horror persistía, mezclada también con tristeza. Miró a la mujer unos segundos para luego volver su vista a su compañera.

-Estará bien… -dijo la kunoichi, su voz le pareció lejana y casi sin fuerzas.

Hitomi cayó sobre la silla respirando profundamente. Pero luego miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-De todas formas –dijo en un tono bastante chillón, levantándose de un salto- es usted quien tiene la culpa de todo esto…-indicó señalándola.

-Hitomi… -la quiso interrumpir Soujiro. El resto la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, a excepción de Sakura quien se mantuvo impasible y de Sasuke quien parecía no prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

-¡No Soujiro!, estoy muy cansada de callarme. ¡Es ella la que se fue de la villa!, ¡es ella la que abandonó al sensei haciéndolo sentir muy mal, terriblemente mal!, ¡si ella se hubiese quedado jamás tendríamos que haber dejado la villa para buscarla y el sensei estaría bien en su casa!, ¡todo es por ella!, ¡ella!, alguien que nadie conoce de verdad, que se la pasa cambiando de bando… -Hitomi se volvió a dejar caer en la silla conteniendo las lágrimas y respirando agitada. Soujiro se colocó a su lado rodeándola con un abrazo.

Sakura se había quedado estática. Gaara y Kankuro la miraron esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, cuando por fin la kunoichi habló, tenía la garganta y la boca secas y la voz le salió casi ronca.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? –Hitomi la miró, se notaba que estaba furiosa pero se controlaba muy bien.

-Sólo una cosa más… -Sakura levantó una ceja a la espera- si de verdad alguna vez quiso a mi sensei… entonces déjelo para siempre… no vuelva a estar con él, si luego piensa volver a dejarlo. Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente por su causa, es una persona demasiado buena y sólo piensa en los demás, por eso jamás lo demostrará, pero usted lo hirió mucho…

Ahora Sasuke parecía más interesado en la respuesta de Sakura, ya que él también la miraba expectante.

-Creo –respondió la kunoichi, las manos le temblaban, pero trató de controlarlas- que una niña como tú, que no sabe nada, no debería ir dando consejos por ahí Hitomi-san. Sé muy bien lo que hago…

-¡Entonces le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente! –gritó Hitomi exasperada.

-¡Cállate! –respondió Sakura estallando de pronto- ¡no sabes lo que siento!, ¡no sabes nada de mí!

-¡Sé lo suficiente para saber que usted no se merece a mi sensei! –en otro momento de su vida, Hitomi jamás le hubiese levantado la voz a un superior y menos a alguien tan temible para ella como Sakura Haruno, pero estaba muy cansada de ver a todos a su alrededor sufrir, se notaba que hasta el idiota del Uchiha también sufría por su causa. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta esa mujer de lo que producía?

Sakura apartó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo. Luego lentamente posó sus ojos en Sasuke. El morocho no se había movido de su sitio y la miraba con su imperturbable rostro. Sakura tragó saliva y cuando volvió a hablar, parecía que había vuelto a calmarse, aunque en su interior estaba gritando.

-Naruto ha sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida… sé lo que he hecho y aunque no lo parezca me arrepiento muchísimo… no te preocupes niña, no volveré a su lado –mientras hablaba seguía mirando a Sasuke- ni al lado de nadie más, porque sé lo que genero y sé que no tengo derecho para hacerlo –al terminar el morocho cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir se mostraron fríos. Sakura no pudo resistir estar más ahí y se fue.

Sasuke se paró segundos después y la siguió. Kankuro miró a su hermano con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, Gaara se había quedado estático mirando la pared que tenía frente a sí.

-Hitomi… no debiste decir eso… -decía Soujiro totalmente impresionado por las palabras de su compañera.

-Es lo que siento… -respondió ella- Soujiro… ella sabe lo que genera, lo sabe… y aún así es lo suficientemente egoísta como para continuar… no quiero ver a la gente que me rodea sufrir… ya no más… estoy muy cansada, espero que lo entiendas… de lo contrario…

-Lo entiendo… -respondió Soujiro con una leve sonrisa- siempre te has preocupado demasiado por todo el mundo, y en especial por el sensei, por Ikki y por mí.

-Ustedes son… a veces pienso que ustedes son más importantes para mí que mi propia familia… -Hitomi se quedó callada y colocó una mano en su corazón al pensar en Ikki. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que él daría su vida por ella. Pero su sacrificio le había enseñado algo muy importante y no lo olvidaría. Ella protegería a todos los seres que quería, incluso a su sensei de sí mismo. Miró a su compañero que parecía triste y frunciendo el entrecejo se preguntó qué estaría pensando aunque prefirió no preguntar en ese momento.

-¡Sakura! –el llamado de Sasuke la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino, pero no se dio la vuelta. La voz del morocho estaba cargada de ira, pero también había un deje de dolor que para cualquiera sería imperceptible, pero no para la kunoichi que más lo conocía.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?, ¿no ves que quiero estar sola?

-No me importa… ¡mírame! –Sasuke esperó pero la mujer no se movió- ¡mírame Haruno! –volvió a gritar más fuerte aún. Sakura se dio la vuelta lentamente- mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, si lo haces… prometo que no volveré a molestarte jamás…

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, en su interior se debatían demasiadas cosas. Abrió los ojos y lentamente los posó en los negros de Sasuke. Había algo que la había hecho cambiar y no había sido precisamente las palabras de Hitomi. Más bien algo anterior…

_-Sakura… -Naruto por fin abrió los ojos. Soujiro suspiró aliviado y soltó a su maestro con manos temblorosas. Lo mismo hicieron los médicos que lo ayudaban. Con bastante esfuerzo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio._

_-Es increíble que casi hayas sido vencido Naruto… te has puesto viejo –le respondió Sakura esbozando una leve sonrisa. _

_-Sí, es cierto… por fin volvemos a vernos Sakura… _

_-Lo siento… no quise hacerte daño… -respondió ella mirando el suelo avergonzada._

_-Estoy acostumbrado… -respondió Naruto volviendo a sonreír- ¿Sasuke te encontró?_

_Sakura asintió, sin poder mirarlo aún. El rubio pudo comprenderlo todo sin necesidad que ella lo dijera. Su sonrisa se desvaneció más rápido de lo que había aparecido, miró hacia otro lado sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, como antes había dicho, todo lo que había sufrido en el transcurso de la operación no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora._

_-Así que… has vuelto a su lado… -Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no respondió. Naruto suspiró, preparado para escuchar la respuesta que sabía que ella daría- ¿ya has tomado una decisión? –Sakura seguía sin responderle. Él la observó por un momento, parecía estar dudando, pero para él no había duda alguna. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que no había otra forma. Siempre se sacrificaría por ella. Sólo deseaba su felicidad, era lo único que le importaba, y sabía que esa felicidad sólo existía al lado del Uchiha, como siempre había sido- no es necesario que lo hagas… -Sakura levantó la vista mirándolo sin comprender- yo no quiero volver a estar contigo… me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti… ya se esfumó, me has hecho demasiado daño como para poder soportar más._

_Sakura se quedó estática por unos momentos y luego dando media vuelta pasó al lado de Soujiro que se había mantenido en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibido, con temor a hacer algún ruido y quebrar la situación que se estaba dando. Observó a la mujer y luego a su maestro y vio que una fugaz lágrima resbaló por el rostro del rubio, pero desapareció rápidamente bajo su mano. Sakura salió sin volver la vista atrás. Las palabras de Naruto le habían roto el corazón más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado._

Naruto no quería saber más nada de ella, lo cual debería haberle dado la clave para aceptar a Sasuke sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?, ¿por qué no se rendía?, si una de las personas que amaba no la amaba de la misma manera, sólo debía ir a los brazos del otro, que la esperaba sin problemas. Sin embargo la decisión le pareció más complicada que eso. Aún habían muchas cosas en juego y una en especial. El hecho de que la Sakura que Sasuke amaba aún no había regresado como había pensado hacía unas pocas horas atrás. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría encontrado la forma de resolver el conflicto sin necesidad de lastimar a nadie, no estaría en esa situación. Su yo anterior... con una simple sonrisa y unas tiernas palabras hubiera cambiado la mente del rubio... pero eso no había sucedido. Se había quedado sin habla y luego se había ido.

No quería lastimar a otra persona y a pesar de que la visión de un futuro sola le parecía devastador, ahora le sonaba mucho mejor que el hecho de tener sobre su consciencia otra persona más que sufrió por su causa. Lo mejor era cortarlo cuanto antes y ese era el momento. Pero ¿cómo mentirle?, ¿Sasuke sabría si ella le mentía?, ¿se daría cuenta? Se concentró en mirarlo fijamente mientras pronunciaba las palabras que había dicho ya varias veces pero ahora lo más convincente posible.

-No… te… amo… –tres simples palabras, que le costaron más que cualquier otra.

Sasuke no pareció inmutarse. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que él simplemente la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Fueron una eternidad para la mujer que le mantuvo la mirada lo más calmada posible. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una parte de su ser le gritaba que dejara de ser tan tonta, que se lanzara a sus brazos. Pero la otra parte, la dominante, le decía que era lo mejor para todos.

-Está bien –Sakura se sorprendió de que le hubiese creído- es… ¿es por él? –preguntó y por primera vez vio la indecisión en su expresión.

-No...

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijiste antes… -no era una pregunta, por lo cual Sakura no respondió- ¿Vas a volver a irte?

-No, prometí ayudar a Gaara… te advertí…

-Y yo te dije que corría mi propio riesgo, no me arrepiento –se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla- lamento haberte hecho esto… aunque digas que no me amas, sé que estás sufriendo, lamento ser el culpable de ese sufrimiento.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa.

-No me convencerás de eso –respondió y depositó un beso en sus labios para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

Sakura se tocó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Y no lo hicieron. Los había perdido a ambos, pero por lo menos, ahora podrían seguir su camino y ser felices.

Una gota mojó su mano la miró extrañada, luego otra y otra más. Miró al cielo, sin darse cuenta se había nublado totalmente. Y de las negras nubes caían gotas cada vez más gordas.

-Lluvia… -susurró sorprendida, sabiendo que en Suna casi no llovía y cuando lo hacía era en una época determinada que no era esa justamente. De pronto recordó las palabras de un sobreviviente a un ataque de una villa hacía varios años. Cuando llegaron ya no quedaban más que restos y muerte. Un hombre que estaba a punto de morir, mientras ella trataba de sanarlo le habló de lo sucedido.

"_Primero todo se nubló, demasiado rápido para ser normal…comenzó a llover y… luego él llegó… esos ojos… esos ojos parecían salidos del mismo infierno, eran hipnotizantes y al mismo tiempo aterradores…"_

Levantó el rostro al cielo. Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y el miedo la inundaba.

-Pein…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: no sé qué pensarán ustedes, pero yo quedé muy satisfecha con este cap. además de que disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, amo los giros en las historias, y aunque este es algo cliché tenía q ponerlo. En el proximo empieza la pelea con Pein, tengo un par de ideas aunq no sé bien qué terminaré haciendo, lo veré en el momento. Esta vez actualicé rápido, pero lo más probable es q tarde para la próxima, se me acerca un nuevo examen y me tengo q poner las pilas. Gracias a los q me escriben y los q leen!

**Lucy Redfield**: gracias por tus palabras de aliento, si, es cierto, estudiando se consigue mucho, en especial aprobar jaja. Como dije soy mala con los lemons y por eso es q quedan cortos, = me alegro q te haya gustado XD Espero q te haya gustado este cap, ya sabés q le pasó a Naruto y seguro ahora te vas a preguntar q pasará con Sakura, eso queda para el prox cap! jaja. Saludos!!!

**Queen Pain Alone**: si, es cierto que tiene todos los galanes, yo pido medio de uno por lo menos, pero bue… jaja. Espero haber respondido tus preguntas, je y q te haya gustado este nuevo cap. Trataré de poner la conti pronto, saludos!!!

**Leonardo**: ya volvió tu querido Naruto y como viste no era necesario el Kyubi, la medicina Sakuriense es suficiente jaja. Espero q andes bien! Saludos!!!

**Ike**: gracias tb a vos por tus ánimos, y sí la verdad me tardé bastante, te aseguro q mientras estudiaba pensaba en q se me pasaban los días y quería actualizar, el suspenso es bueno, pero tampoco irme muy lejos o se pierde la gracia. Igual me alegra q te haya gustado. Nos vemos!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: q bueno q a todos les gustó el cap!, la verdad q yo pensaba q no iba a tener muy buen recibimiento jaja. En el prox cap llega la accion, algo de pelea siempre tiene q haber. La herida de Naruto se la hizo en la misma batalla contra Deidara supongo q en algun momento de distracción le clavó un kunai, pero como viste no fue la gran cosa, pasa q ya de por si no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Che gracias por aclararme lo de tu nombre, no era necesario si no querías, pasa q me dio curiosidad jeje. Gracias por escribirme, saludos!!!

**Der Engel Der Ilusionen**: por favor no te mates! Naruto está vivo! Jaja. Dale subí tu fic! Yo te doy ánimos!!! Cdo lo hagas escribime asi me entero, q soy muy colgada y no me fijo en esas cosas si no me dicen. Esta vez no tardé mucho, pero para el prox no prometo nada, no es q ande trabada pero mis dos ideas me gustan por = y se complica cdo pasa eso. Gracias por escribir! Saludo!!! Me encantó el significado de tu nickname!

**PolinSeneka**: Naruto ya había echo una invocación antes, pero tal vez no se notó mucho cdo lo escribí porque no le puse mucho énfasis al tema. Lo de las invocaciones me encanta y por eso lo puse, a pesar de q quería hacerlo un poco más real, pero esencialmente es en el hecho de q sean menos indestructibles, en especial los malos, je. Sí es cierto eso de los niños, tal vez por eso me odian… jaja, no mentira. Todavía no puedo creer q haya gustado el lemon, a mí me pareció fatal, pero si intentaba pensar algo mejor, no actualizaba más jaja. Espero haber respondido tus preguntas con este cap. Nos leemos! Saludos y gracias!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza. La había encontrado de nuevo, y esta vez parecía verdaderamente enojado. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a ese hombre de cabello naranja y piercings surcando su rostro, pero sólo encontró gente corriendo a causa de la lluvia para refugiarse en sus casas. Ella también comenzó a correr, debía alejarse de allí inmediatamente. Se detuvo y pensó en que tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de lo sucedido. Tomó de la ropa a un ninja que pasaba, el hombre la miró sorprendido, pero la reconoció al instante, su cabello rosa era como un sello que hacía que mucha gente la distinguiera.

-¿Sakura-san?

-Dígale al Kazekage que el enemigo está aquí, está en el hospital, ¡rápido! -le ordenó, los ojos del ninja se abrieron por la sorpresa y el horror y luego comenzó a correr. Sakura se dirigió en dirección contraria. Tenía que salir de la villa, si la buscaba a ella entonces tal vez podría darle alguna oportunidad a la gente de allí.

……………………………………….

Naruto observó a sus dos alumnos entrar. Sus rostros reflejaban la gran tristeza y preocupación que sentían. Sonrió levemente para poder darles ánimo. Él nunca había sido bueno fingiendo, pero tampoco nunca había tenido que hacerlo por el bien de alguien. Ahora debía esforzarse, los dos chicos habían pasado por muchas cosas para tener que estar preocupándose también por él. Sus ojos se posaron en Soujiro, por alguna razón no lo miraba. No se había dado cuenta que en su conversación con Sakura él también había estado hasta que lo escuchó irse. Tal vez se sentía avergonzado por haber presenciado eso.

-Hey, ¿por qué esas caras largas? -preguntó sonriendo ampliamente- estoy bien, es más, pronto me dejarán irme –por supuesto eso era mentira, los doctores le dijeron que debía quedarse en reposo por lo menos dos semanas.

Hitomi sonrió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Naruto extendió los brazos y ella corrió a abrazarlo. Era como una sobrina para él, o tal vez también la consideraba su hija, al fin y al cabo la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo. En realidad la había visto crecer junto a sus compañeros, y desde antes de ser asignada a su grupo, supo que esa chiquilla gritona y traviesa sería su alumna.

-Tranquila Hito-chan, no tienes que llorar por estas cosas. Yo siempre estaré aquí, lo prometo, siempre te protegeré...

-Sensei... -la chica se limpió los ojos- debo pedirle disculpas sensei...

-¿Por qué?, no me vengas a decir que fue por estas heridas, tú no tienes nada que ver....

-No es por eso -lo interrumpió la chica- le he.. le he gritado a Sakura-san y le he dicho cosas horribles... dije lo que sentía sensei... sólo quería protegerlo, para que no volviera a hacerle daño... pero ahora me siento mal por ello, ya que... no tengo derecho a juzgarla y yo....

-Está bien Hito-chan... -respondió acariciando su cabello con ternura- lo escuché todo y aunque fue una falta de respeto hablarle así a alguien superior a ti, te comprendo. Has pasado por mucho dolor últimamente y no quieres que nadie lo sienta. Pero la vida es así. Uno no elige de quién enamorarse...

Soujiro levantó la vista del suelo y miró a su maestro impresionado por sus palabras, si eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué había dicho esas cosas a Sakura?

-Tampoco podemos elegir como ni cuándo desenamorarnos, a veces es imposible, otras veces causa un gran dolor, pero sin embargo nos hace crecer y nos ayuda a definirnos como personas. Todos los días tomamos decisiones Hito-chan, no lo olvides, y muchas veces, por más dolorosas que sean, son las mejores...

Hitomi asintió agradecida de que su maestro pudiera entenderla y no se hubiera enojado. Soujiro se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirándolo.

-Sou-kun, ven aquí -pidió el rubio a su alumno, el chico se acercó- cuida lo que tienes y no te preocupes por mí, ¿si?, yo siempre salgo adelante, por más difícil que sea. Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, no fue mi intención...

-Yo soy el que lo lamenta sensei, sé que fue una decisión difícil y confío en que usted sabe lo que hace.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro que es lo mejor para ella...

-Pero la pregunta es si es lo mejor para usted...

-Eso no me importa...

-Pues debería...

-No sé si alguna vez te vayas a encontrar en una situación como la mía Soujiro, pero sé que tú también harías lo mismo. Sé que tú lo sacrificarías todo por la persona que amas. Y bueno, eso es lo que yo hice.

Hitomi miraba a ambos algo confundida por la conversación. Mientras que Soujiro, luego de mirar a su compañera de reojo por una milésima de segundo asintió.

-Lo haría con todo gusto -contestó sonriendo levemente- pero sigo considerando que ha sido injusto al no dejarla elegir por su propia cuenta...

-Conozco a Sakura más de lo que la gente cree y sé que si la decisión dependía de ella, no hubiese podido tomarla, no porque nos amara a ambos, porque sé que sólo ama a Sasuke, si no por no lastimarme. Y yo, no puedo permitir eso...

Soujiro iba a volver a hablar pero en el pasillo se escucharon gritos. Hitomi abrió la puerta para ver qué es lo que sucedía. Un ninja de la arena que estaba agitado y con una gran cara de susto cayó de rodillas ante Gaara.

-Kazekage, señor... es el enemigo... Sakura-san me dijo que el enemigo está aquí...

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron ante la noticia y miró hacia la camilla de Naruto, quien a su vez lo hizo hacia afuera. La lluvia ahora era mayor y las densas nubes negras no dejaban que el sol iluminara la mañana.

-Haz que suenen la alarma -respondió Gaara luego de un minuto, con toda tranquilidad- Kankuro, encárgate de organizar el traslado de la gente a los refugios. No hay tiempo que perder. Despejaremos la villa para poder pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin preocuparnos por dañar a alguien.

-Sí, por supuesto -Kankuro salió corriendo seguido de su esposa.

Gaara hizo lo mismo. Soujiro miró a su compañera.

-Sería lo mejor que te quedaras aquí. No has descansado correctamente en varios días y...

-No me importa. Iré, no voy a dejarte solo. A no ser que quieras quedarte a mi lado aquí... -respondió ella levantando una ceja y sabiendo que eso era algo que Soujiro jamás haría.

-¿Te quedarías aquí si lo hago? -preguntó el chico haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-Pues... -lo pensó un momento. Sería una decisión muy egoísta obligarlo a quedarse por ella- no -sonrió.

-Entonces vamos...

Naruto los vio irse mientras en su interior el fuego de su espíritu lo inundaba. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados en una camilla de hospital. Con gran esfuerzo se sentó sobre la cama. No le dolía tanto. Apretó los dientes cuando un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Cayó al suelo y soltando una maldición apoyó las manos en el piso para levantarse.

-No sere el único que se quede aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Maldición, levántate! –se gritó a sí mismo.

Se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, pero le restó importancia. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

………………………………..

Sasuke miró el cielo con el ceño fruncido. No era normal que lloviera en esa época en Suna, pero él no conocía muy bien el lugar. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que luego de varios minutos detectó el chakra de alguien muy poderoso y desconocido para él. Miró hacia atrás. Había caminado bastante y no podia ver el hospital, donde había dejado a Sakura. Comenzaron a sonar las campanas de alarma. Y la gente empezó a corer en todas direcciones. Quiso corer hacia el hospital nuevamente pero un grupo de ninjas se interpuso en su camino.

-Ninjas de la niebla… -dijo entre dientes mientras activaba su Sharingan- sera mejor que me dejen pasar si quieren seguir viviendo…

-Tenemos órdenes de detenerte Sasuke Uchiha. Como sea… -dijo uno de ellos. Mientras que sus compañeros sacaban sus katanas.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieren… -dijo.

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha, no le teme a nada –dijo una voz a espaldas del morocho, quien se dio vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse con un Akatsuki que solo había visto en fotografías.

-Zetsu… -respondió con tranquilidad. Esto se iba a poner complicado, con unos pocos ninjas communes podia sin problemas, pero un miembro de Akatsuki era otro tema. De todas maneras debía apurarse, no estaba seguro, pero lo más probable era que el chakra que sentía era de Pein, y si Pein estaba allí era porque buscaba a Sakura. "Unos minutos, resiste por unos minutos Sakura, yo te salvaré esta vez"

-Es un honor para mí que alguien de tu importancia me conozca –respondió Zetsu, uno de los lados de su cara sonreía, mientras que el otro se mantenía impasible- no seas tan arrogante Uchiha, no podrás conmigo –dijo el lado serio.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños y luego con suma tranquilidad sacó su katana.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

…………………………………………………………

Sakura corria con desesperación por las calles de Suna, de vez en cuando tropezaba con alguien, pero no se detenía ni siquiera a pedir perdón. Pronto escuchó las campanas que anunciaban que la aldea estaba siendo atacada. Sonrió para sus adentros, Gaara era rápido en el tema de defensa y por suerte ese ninja que había encontrado le había creído. Salieron ninjas en todas direcciones hacia las entradas, mientras que ahora, la gente corría con miedo reflejado en sus rostros, la noticia de lo que había sucedido en Konoha se había extendido por todos lados. El caos comenzó a ser cada vez mayor, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los ninjas por tratar de mantener el orden y llevar a la gente a salvo a los refugios. Sakura chocó de frente contra alguien y cayó hacia atrás. al levantar la vista, vio a una mujer, algo más alta que ella, tenía el pelo corto y azulado, llevaba un gran paraguas y carecía completamente de expresión alguna en su pálido rostro. Sakura supo al instante que estaba frente a un enemigo, un aura asesina la rodeaba por completo y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella como si la hubiese estado buscando específicamente.

-La encontré -dijo casi en un susurro, mientras extendía una mano hacia la kunoichi.

Sakura se paró al instante y se preparó para enfrentarla. Estaba segura que no podría contra Pein, pero por lo menos se llevaría a uno de sus subordinados.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Haruno Sakura, Pein ya está lo suficientemente enojado.

-¡Me importa un demonio! -gritó Sakura lanzándose sobre su enemigo, quien la esquivó con mucha facilidad.

-He estado espiándote hace un rato, estuviste dos horas curando al rubio ese, ya no tienes nada de chakra, ni siquiera fuerzas, no sigas con esto...

Sakura volvió a atacar, pero la mujer la esquivó y golpeó levemente su espalda haciéndola caer de cara al suelo, que ya estaba cubierto de barro.

-De verdad, ¿para qué quiere el jefe a esta chica? -preguntó la mujer. Sakura intentaba levantarse.

-Dice que ella sabe algo muy importante, algo que Itachi no quería que supiéramos… -le respondió la temible voz de Pain.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada al escuchar eso. ¿Algo que ella sabía?, Itachi no le había comentado nada. Luego recordó la carta que el Uchiha le había dado. Con toda la conmoción la había olvidado por completo y luego de bañarse, cuando la había visto, se prometió que a primera hora del otro día la vería… pero las cosas no sucedieron como ella esperaba y al otro día, su mente estaba demasiado confundida por sus sentimientos ante Sasuke y Naruto como para pensar en otra cosa. Además que lo sucedido con Naruto la había tenido muy ocupada. "Maldita sea", pensó furiosa, ¿cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante?, algo que tal vez significara la vistoria para ellos. ¿Sería eso de verdad lo que estaba buscando Madara, o habría algo más?, estaba segura que Itachi jamás le había hablado de Akatsuki. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y supo que la carta no la llevaba encima, la había dejado sobre la mesa de la casa. Por lo menos, si se la llevaban, esperaba que alguien la encontrara.

-O sea que no puedo matarla… -la fría voz de la mujer la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Jamás te dejaría ese placer Konan, tú solo limítate a cumplir tu trabajo. Ella es mía…

Sakura juntó fuerzas y se levantó para enfrentarse a sus dos enemigos. Konan no tenía tanta razón, no había gastado todo su chakra curando a Naruto, aún tenía ciertas reservas, no por nada era la mejor ninja en lo que se refería al control de chakra.

-Veo que aún tienes fuerza como para pararte Sakura-san, de verdad eres una ninja increíble… pero te enfrentas a alguien muy superior a ti, en estos momentos no podrías ni vencer a Konan.

La mujer que se encontraba al lado de Pein lo miró de reojo con cierto odio, pero luego volvió a fijar su vista en la pelirrosa.

-Si vienes por las buenas, nada le sucederá a la gente de este lugar.

Sakura miró hacia atrás. Y luego volvió a observar a sus dos enemigos, no estaba muy segura de si Pein era digno de confianza. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, luego sacó su katana.

-El instinto asesino de tu compañera te delata, no piensan dejar a nadie vivo –dijo mientras se posicionaba para atacar.

Pein miró de reojo a su compañera, que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido demostrando así todo el odio que sentía por la pelirosa.

-Konan, deberías calmarte, aún no has aprendido lo suficiente, y después ¿dices estar a mi altura?

La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Déjamela a mí, Pein, te demostraré que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Vencer a una kunoichi con escasas reservas de chakra?... no… tú deseas matarla y no puedo permitir que hagas eso. Encárgate de la gente del pueblo y de Uzumaki Naruto como te ordené… Sakura Haruno es mía –susurró entre dientes. Pein no era alguien que olvidara fácilmente y el hecho de que Sakura hubiese escapado de él era algo imperdonable. Jamás había fallado en una misión y esa simple mujer que en realidad a sus ojos no tenía ningún tipo de poder que pudiera llegar a ser peligroso había logrado lo que nadie nunca pudo. Eso era algo que lo enfurecía y al mismo tiempo lo intrigaba.

Konan asintió y desapareció dejando tras de sí algunos papeles. Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, Sakura miró hacia atrás y vio que de todos lados salían ninjas enemigos. Esta vez Pein había traído compañía.

-¿Puedes observar lo que has producido? -le dijo Pein al oído. Sakura se quedó paralizada, no lo había sentido moverse- tuve que traer algo de ayuda para que nadie me estorbara. Esto es tan humillante -dijo presionando su frente con sus finos dedos- El jefe no se enojó conmigo, pero vi la decepción en su mirada y eso me enfurece mucho Haruno Sakura -la voz de Pein se fue cargando de ira y las últimas palabras salieron con un odio incontenible- no te pudes imaginar el deseo que siento por matarte, pero no puedo desobedecer las órdenes del jefe... aunque… que llegues algo herida no supondrá problema alguno, te aconsejaría que dejaras de hacerme enfurecer.

-Tú eres el que me está hacienda enfurecer, Pein –respondió Sakura entre dientes, mientras veía cómo un grupo de ninjas enemigos mataba a un par de ninjas de la arena- ¡jamás voy a perdonarte por esto! –gritó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- y por haber matado a Itachi…

-¿Así que eras cercana al Uchiha mayor?... es complicada tu vida… ¿los hermanos Uchiha y el Uzumaki?, ¿no son demasiados para tí?, aunque al fin y al cabo eres una simple mujerzuela.

-¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! –gritó Sakura moviendo su espada tan rápido y tan de improvisto que Pein solo tuvo tiempo de esquivarla por poco. Un hilo de sangre cruzó su mejilla. Pein se tocó el rostro y éste se transformó al ver la sangre entre sus dedos.

-Maldita, juro que te llevaré al jefe convaleciente y con un hilo de vida… -dijo en un susurro. Sakura levantó la katana, esperando un ataque.

-Adelante, inténtalo –dijo con la misma firmeza y odio que su enemigo.

………………………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: perdon por la tardanza!!!!, este fue el ultimo exámen del año!, y lo aprobé! Estoy tan contenta q me puse a escribir como loca. No quedó muy largo, pero pondré la conti lo más pronto q pueda, a penas se me ocurra cómo seguir, jeje. Gracias por la paciencia gente!, nos vemos!!!

**Polin Seneka**: tardé poco en el anterior, pero mucho en este… nunca quedo bien por mucho tiempo, jeje. Pobre Hitomi, hice q se enojaran con ella, pero bue, si Naruto no lo hizo, no deberías enojarte vos tampoco, es chica e impulsiva jaja. Todavía no tengo decidida la pareja final, pero por ahora habrá más comflictos y algo de batalla, así q puedo descansar con respecto al pensamiento de con quién la dejo jaja. Saludos y gracias por escribir siempre!!!!

**Queen pain alone**: sisi, la hago sufrir un montón a esta Sakura, pero lo lamento, eso lo pasa por indecisa jaja. Ya pasaron los exámenes y la batalla se prolonga para el prox cap cdo esté bien inspirada, pero seguró sera pronto, xq ya la estoy imaginando, jaja, espero complacer a todos, la descripción no es mi fuerte y nunca queda como quiero. Bueno, gracias por escribirme siempre y saludos!!!!

**Leonardo**: pensá q Naruto lo hizo xq es super buenito pobrecito, pero de alguna manera pienso arreglar todos estos líos, paciencia q ahora vienen batallas. Saludos!!!! Y gracias por siempre escribirme!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: por supuesto q no es verdad lo q Naruto dijo, creo q expliqué bien sus razones en este cap, cualquier cosa lo aclaro más adelante, pero el pobre piensa q Sakura en realidad no lo quiere a él y pore so hizo eso, por su bien, como siempre, me parece q esa es una actitud muy de Naruto. Trataré de no matar a nadie por ahora, pero no prometo nada jaja, soy mala!. Gracias por escribirme y saludos!!!!!

**LucyRedfield**: si, el drama es mi fuerte me parece jaja. Ahora la lucha no, así q espero no ilusionarlos mucho y después desilucionarlos. Gracias por la suerte q me mandaste, la tuve y ya se me terminó todo, así q puedo relajarme un poco y pensar tranquila la historia jaja. Gracias por escribirme y espero leerte de Nuevo, saludos!!!!

**Ike**: sí, era hora q él la hiciera sufrir un poco no?, lástima q él tb lo hace, pero bueno, jeje. Por supuesto q es mentira, él la ama muchísimo, y eso es difícil de olvidar deun día para otro, como hoy dijo. Jeje. Una pelea entre Sasuke y Pein habrá seguro, xq él tiene q vengar a su hno, no sé si hacerla ahora o más tarde, veré como quedaría, pero no te preocupes q va a pasar, je. Gracias por escribirme y saludos!!!!

**x-Misao-x**: gracias port us palabras, me alegra muchísimo cdo me dicen eso, xq trato de q así sea, no soy escritora, pero quiero q se entienda la cosa lo mejor possible así q en eso pongo mi mayor esfuerzo y x eso lo leo varias veces antes de subirlo. En algún momento se va a decider y supongo q va a ser cdo yo me decida jaja. Ya veré q hago, gracias por escribirme, saludos!!!!

Guau, la verdad q fueron muchos, pensé q había menos, gracias a todos y tb a los q leen esta historia. Trataré de subir el prox prontito. Saludos!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Naruto salió fuera del hospital, y a pesar de haber corrido lo más rápido que en su estado podía, no vio por ningún lado a sus dos alumnos.

-¡Maldición!

Estaba furioso, no podía creer que después de años y años de entrenamiento, unas simples heridas lo detuvieran. Había perdido a los dos chicos y estaba muy preocupado por ellos, además de estarlo por su amada pelirrosa. Sintió un chakra muy poderoso que lo paralizó por un momento. ¿De quién se trataba?, nunca lo había sentido. Parecía ser de alguien muy fuerte.

-Sakura…

El chakra de Sakura, aunque débil estaba cerca, no tenía ninguna duda, nunca había sido bueno en eso del reconocimiento del chakra, pero conocía a la perfección el de ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué estaba sola? Miró hacia el lado contrario, ahora podía sentir el terrible chakra de Sasuke, otro que era imposible de no reconocer. Estaba peleando con alguien bastante fuerte también, pero, ¿por qué estaba lejos de Sakura?, se suponía que estarían juntos, mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital para poder salir, lo había pensado y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no era así. Por alguna razón estaban separados. Apretó los puños y empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Uzumaki Naruto… -dijo la mujer carente de toda expresión.

-¡Sal de mi camino, mujer, no tengo tiempo que perder! –gritó, completamente furioso.

-Por supuesto que no… Uzumaki Naruto, tú serás mi oponente.

-Demonios…

Naruto apretó los puños aún más. Debería vencer a esa mujer rápido si quería llegar hasta donde estaba Sakura, pero no estaba en su mejor estado, en realidad, para ser sinceros, estaba peor que nunca. Escasamente su cuerpo le respondía, y sus reflejos estaban igual. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder pensando en esas cosas, llegaría hasta Sakura así fuera en pedazos. Sacó un kunai y lo infundió en chakra.

-Elemento viento… ¿crees que vas a vencerme con algo tan simple como eso?

Naruto corrió hacia ella, pero desapareció dejando tras de sí miles de papeles flotando.

-Muy lento… esto será aburrido… esperaba tener que pelear contra alguien más poderoso, y me dan a este estúpido hombre que no puede ni mantener se en pie.

-¡Cállate! –gritó el rubio, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil. No podía seguir así, tenía que ir por Sakura- ¿Quién está con Sakura? –preguntó.

-Pein… -los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar esa respuesta- hemos venido a buscarla… es una completa tontería, pero el jefe así lo desea…

-Pein… -susurró mirando el suelo.

Si eso era cierto, Sakura no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Ni siquiera él podría hacer algo contra semejante enemigos en el estado en el que estaba. El único que podía hacerle frente también estaba en medio de una pelea… "Sasuke… maldición Sasuke, termina rápido, ella te necesita…" pensó sintiéndose un completo inútil, él no podía salvarla. Nunca había podido hacerlo. Si algo le sucedía… si algo le pasaba, ya no tendría ninguna razón para vivir. Podía renunciar a ella sabiendo que estaría bien, pero no podía perderla. Frunció el entrecejo. Ese no era él, jamás pensaba de esa forma. Siempre había una esperanza, sólo debía tener confianza.

Respiraba por la boca cansado, sabía que no podía rendirse, pero una cosa era su fuerte convicción y otra era su cuerpo, el cual estaba a punto de decir basta. Un dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Según las palabras de Sakura, el tratamiento que le había hecho era muy riesgoso y por ello debía hacer reposo absoluto por lo menos una semana. Ni siquiera habían pasado tres horas y él estaba allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría su cuerpo?, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente. Konan se acercó a él y lo tomó del cabello para obligarlo a mirarla.

-Pero mírate, estás hecho todo un desastre, esto no tiene gracia. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie –Konan sonrió- me han contado todo sobre ti, Uzumaki Naruto. Sé que sacrificaste a dos de tus compañeros por salvar a la mujer de pelo rosa que está peleando con Pein… ¿tan importante es ella para ti que no te importa que mueran más personas por salvarla?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar estas palabras. Eso era en parte cierto. Su debilidad había hecho que Hinata y Kiba murieran a manos del enemigo. Nunca se había perdonado por ello. Esas dos personas, sus amigos, los únicos que confiaron en su palabra, que creyeron tanto como él que Sakura estaba viva, y lo ayudaron a buscarla. Esas dos personas, que ahora yecían bajo tierra por su incompetencia. Por haber dependido de otros. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia. Él daría su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos, no sólo por Sakura. Se hubiera sacrificado sin dudarlo, pero jamás sacrificaría a otros. Aún así, los perdió. A pesar de haber jurado que los protegería, los perdió. Cerró los ojos y el rostro ensangrentado de Hinata apareció.

_Naruto se había arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de cabellos largos y azulados, estaba muy herido y no sabía si viviría, pero estaba seguro que Hinata no lo lograría. Cinco espadas habían atravesado su cuerpo, ya cansado de pelear. De su boca salía sangre sin parar, al igual que del resto de las heridas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de Kiba, que ya había dejado de respirar. A su lado, Akamaru, también muy herido, aullaba ferozmente, expresando así el dolor que sentía. El sonido que Naruto produjo al arrastrarse la hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección. Lo miró con esos ojos casi blancos, y con un gran esfuerzo sonrió. El rubio no podía parar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Estiró el brazo y Hinata hizo lo mismo._

_-Está bien, Naruto-kun, ya no duele… -por fin pudo alcanzar su mano y el chico la apretó con fuerza- no te culpes… Sakura era mi amiga también y fue mi decisión ir a buscarla contigo…_

_-Debí ser más fuerte Hinata… _

_-Hay momentos duros en la vida que nos duelen por siempre… sé que tú sobrevivirás, Naruto-kun, sé que lo harás, porque sí eres fuerte, eres el más fuerte de nosotros, en cuerpo y en alma… y también porque aún tienes algo que hacer… debes seguir buscándola y rescatarla… ella aún está viva en algún lado, esperándote, no le falles, Kiba y yo te cuidaremos y estaremos a tu lado siempre…_

_-No te despidas Hinata… no lo hagas, yo te salvaré, te llevaré a Konoha y…_

_-Ya es tarde para mí y lo sabes… cuida de Akamaru, eso te diría Kiba. Yo… iré a su lado, porque nunca pudo hacer las cosas solo y me necesita, como yo lo necesito a él… sólo te pediré que la cuides a ella y… que vivas… vive Naruto-kun… _

_Su mano perdió fuerzas y sus ojos su brillo. El grito del rubio resonó por todo el bosque y se unió a los aullidos de Akamaru. Tres Akatsuki y unos veinte ninjas los habían emboscado, dos yacían muertos y el tercero había logrado escapar con los pocos ninjas sobrevivientes. Pero él nunca quedó satisfecho con esto, no buscó venganza, porque eso no calmaría su ser, sino que buscó ser más fuerte, para no tener que lamentar la pérdida de ningún otro amigo y para poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Hinata. Él la cuidaría, aunque diera su vida en ello, cuidaría de Sakura siempre._

-No hables de sacrificios si no sabes nada de lo que significa la amistad… hice una promesa a una gran amiga y no puedo fallarle… lo lamento, pero este es tu fin… - Naruto tomó la mano de la mujer con fuerza, ella trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible, el rubio sonrió de lado- es hora de que me despida de ti… ¡Oodama rasengan! –un clon de Naruto apareció detrás de la mujer y la atacó con una de sus técnicas favoritas.

……………………………………………..

Sasuke sintió el chakra de Sakura, se estaba debilitando a cada momento. Debía darse prisa, pero ese Akatsuki era más fuerte de lo que había esperado y no se la estaba haciendo fácil. Pero tenía que ganar e ir por ella, no podía volver a dejar que la lastimen. No podía abandonarla, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¡Chidori Nagashi! –una gran corriente eléctrica rodeó su cuerpo y se esparció a su alrededor. Su furia se incrementó e hizo que su ataque se extendiera a todos los ninjas enemigos que lo rodeaban, aún así, no tocó a ninguno de los ninjas de la arena que habían ido a darle una mano. El Akatsuki saltó por todos lados no dejando que la electricidad generada por el morocho lo alcanzara- ¡no vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí! –gritó Sasuke, a pesar de que su Sharingan era sumamente desarrollado, escasamente podía seguir los movimientos de su enemigo, quien desaparecía a cada instante, para luego aparecer más alejado. Apretó su katana y concentró su chakra en ella para hacerla más mortífera. Luego se lanzó al ataque. No había nadie que pudiera superar su velocidad, que, ayudada por su Sharingan lo hacían estar entre los ninjas más poderosos de todo el mundo.

Esta vez su velocidad tomó de sorpresa al Akatsuki, haciendo un corte no muy profundo a lo largo de su pecho. Zetsu retrocedió y desapareció justo antes de que Sasuke le diera el golpe final. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a su enemigo en los alrededores, pero no había rastro de él. ¿Dónde estaba?, un grupo de ninjas de la arena se acercaron al morocho.

-Sasuke-san… ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. Algo andaba mal, muy mal, ¿a dónde se había metido Zetsu?, estaba seguro de que el daño que le había infligido no había sido tanto como para escapar.

-Sasuke-s…

-¡Aléjense de aquí, rápido! –gritó Sasuke, pero fue tarde. El suelo se abrió tragándose a todos los ninjas, a excepción de uno, que fue rescatado justo a tiempo por Sasuke.

-Sasuke-san… -el joven miraba sorprendido el hueco que había aparecido frente a ellos y que se había llevado a sus compañeros.

Sasuke mantenía su mirada impasible y el joven admiró la tranquilidad del morocho, porque él estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Será mejor que te vayas lejos, chico, no puedes ayudarme en esto…

-Sssi… gracias… -el ninja se fue y Sasuke comenzó a realizar sellos. En el preciso instante en que Zetsu apareció a su espalda, él ya estaba terminando- Katon, Hosenka no jutsu –Zetsu fue alcanzado por las bolas de fuego y comenzó a incendiarse, pero pronto desapareció- ¡maldito! –susurró Sasuke volviendo a estar a la defensiva. Si seguía escapando así, esto no iba a terminar más.

…………………………………………

Sakura mantenía su katana frente a ella lo más firme que podía, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo y tenía varios cortes que no paraban de sangrar, pero no podía gastar chakra en curarse, debía usarlo todo para atacar a Pein, quien, como la vez anterior, parecía estar jugando con ella.

-¡Maldito! –gritó mientras concentraba chakra en su puño. Pein esquivó el golpe, y éste alcanzó un casa que cayó destruída por el impacto.

-Una fuerza bruta impresionante, sin embargo, no sirve de mucho si no llega a su objetivo –dijo Pein a espaldas de Sakura con una tranquilidad que ya estaba comenzando a ponerla al borde de la histeria.

-¡Dije que te callaras! –gritó dandose la vuelta con un nuevo puño lleno de chakra, pero su ataque fue detenido. Pein la había agarrado de la muñeca y no la soltaba. Sakura apretó con fuerza su katana con la otra mano y trató de clavársela, pero su enemigo era rápido, sostuvo su otra mano y de un rápido movimiento la lanzó contra una pared. Sakura chocó y se quedo unos segundos quieta, el impacto la había aturdido y su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Si pudiera sentir lástima por alguien, seguro que serías tú. Te han abandonado Sakura, lo único que tienes para sobrevivir es rendirte y dejar que te lleve con el jefe. Esto podría acabar pronto.

-¿Quién dice que deseo salvarme? –respondió la mujer entre dientes, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo, no lograba ponerse en pie, por mucho que lo intentara.

-Todo me lo dice, Sakura –respondió Pein- si no te interesara sobrevivir, si de verdad los demás te importaran, en estos instantes en vez de estar peleando contra mi, sabiendo que jamás vencerás, estarías haciendo lo que un ninja de verdad haría, estarías clavando esta katana –Pein mostró la espada de Sakura- en tu corazón –señaló con la punta de la katana el pecho de Sakura- Eso sería una acción muy noble de tu parte… y demostraría que en realidad no le temes a nada. Porque el que no le teme a la muerte, puede decir que no le teme a nada, ya que no hay nada más terrible, como el miedo a lo desconocido…

Sakura mantuvo su mirada fija en esos extraños ojos, en cierto modo hipnotizantes. No podía quitarse la vida, era cierto, tenía miedo. A lo único que temía era a la muerte, por ello jamás logró matarse. Había otra razón además, ellos nunca se lo perdonarían. La odiarían, podía vivir con cualquier cosa, hasta sabiendo que ya no la amaban, pero no podía soportar su odio y decepción, no podía morir sabiendo eso.

-No puedo… -respondió sin apartar sus ojos jamás de los de su enemigo.

-Por eso eres débil, porque no puedes hacer lo que se requiere en el momento adecuado. Te di una oportunidad, sabes que si te llevo, sufrirás aún más, por ti, o por tus amigos, la verdad no lo sé…

-¿Y por qué me das una oportunidad?, ¿qué te interesa a ti, un ninja carente de sentimientos, lo que a mí o a los que quiera les suceda?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿vas a venir?

-No –respondió Sakura levantándose por fin.

-Bien, me imaginaba que dirías eso. Eres verdaderamente insistente y admiro eso, pero no va a ayudarte en estos instantes tu convicción.

Una nueva patada la golpeó y la hizo estrellarse contra una pared nuevamente, ésta cedió y cayó convertida en simples restos. Sakura tosió y unas gotas de sangre salpicaron su mano. Tenía algunas costillas rotas, además de estar casi sin chakra.

-Deja de hacer esto Sakura, sólo me has alcanzado una vez y fue pura suerte. Por supuesto fue un simple rasguño. No volverás a tocarme. Esto no es ni el diez por ciento de mi poder, no me obligues…

-¡Cállate!, no iré contigo a ningún lado…

-Has sido un completo desastre desde que apareciste, Sakura, primero nos traicionas, luego haces cambiar de opinión a uno de nuestros más sobresalientes ninjas… Itachi era alguien muy prometedor y me obligaste a matarlo…

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en la tierra, el dolor era insoportable. Y más porque sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esa villa era por ella. Ella los había conducido a Suna. Desde hacía varios minutos sentía el chakra de Sasuke y el débil chakra de Naruto. Sabía que el morocho no corría mucho peligro, pero en cambio, el estado del rubio era muy delicado. Pein le había dicho a la mujer que fuera a por él. Eso quería decir, que se estaba enfrentando a un miembro de Akatsuki. Uno que seguramente, a pesar de las palabras de Pein, era muy poderoso.

-Naruto… Sasuke… lo lamento… -susurró- lamento seguir siendo tan débil…

Su katana estaba tirada lejos de ella. Y no tenía ningún kunai para poder defenderse. Su chakra ya no servía para realizar jutsus. Aún estaba en el suelo, intentando en vano levantarse. Pein se colocó a su altura y la tomó del cuello presionando suavemente.

-Has desbaratado bastante nuestros planes Haruno Sakura… pero ya no más, el jefe se encargará de ti y ya no volverás a molestar. No sé qué han visto en ti, mujer débil e inútil… eres un simple estorbo, pero supongo que también puedes servir para traernos a los dos ninjas más poderosos a nuestras manos.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Eso era cierto, no podía dejar que se la llevaran o Sasuke y Naruto irían tras ella. Sabía que así sería… "No"… una voz en su interior le dijo que eso ya no era algo seguro. Se había despedido de ambos y los dos la habían dejado.

"_Yo no quiero volver a estar contigo… me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti… ya se esfumó, me has hecho demasiado daño como para poder soportar más"_

"_Lamento haberte hecho esto… aunque digas que no me amas, sé que estás sufriendo, lamento ser el culpable de ese sufrimiento"_

No sabía si irían a buscarla. Al fin y al cabo, ella les había dado la espalda a ambos, tal vez pensaran que ya no merecía la pena salvarla. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento no la reconfortó. A pesar de que debería haberlo hecho, ya que estarían a salvo, saber que estaba sola de nuevo le dolía. Saber que ya no era importante para nadie era algo insoportable. Era una tonta egoísta, y nada más.

-Te di una oportunidad para salvarlos y tú la desechaste, ya no habrá ninguna otra.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Pein que cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza, dejándola sin aire para respirar. Pero carecía de fuerzas para poder quitarla y en vano se esforzaba. Su cuerpo se había rendido y era hora que su mente también lo hiciera. Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Había defraudado a todos y a sí misma. Pero por lo menos, la carta no estaba en su poder, con suerte la encontrarían y ganarían. Pero ella ya no podría ser parte de esa victoria.

-Así está bien, Sakura… ya no puedes seguir luchando contra esto. Tu destino no es estar al lado de Konoha, sino en su contra…

Las palabras de Pein no fueron escuchadas por la pelirrosa que estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos y en su dolor…

………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: sé que dije que iba a tardar menos, pero no se dan una idea de lo q me costó este cap. Lo escribí y borré mil veces… bueno, exageré, pero unas cinco veces seguro. Aún no sé si quedó bien, eso me lo dirán ustedes, igualmente quedé bastante satisfecha, aunq sé q las peleas estuvieron algo pobres, pero las que había escrito antes se basaban en jutsus q no eran de Naruto y Sasuke y pensé q podía quedar demasiado lejos de la realidad, porque no sé si pueden tener todos los elementos una persona, sé que Kakashi por ejemplo puede hacer muchos, pero eso es por el Sharingan, y el elemento de su chakra es otro… bueno, no importa, dejaré mis cavilaciones de lado q ya debo estar aburriendo. De nuevo perdón por la demora, pero quiero q quede bien, ustedes me entenderán. Puede que haya quedado corto, pero lo q sigue es tema de un nuevo cap, jeje. Gracias a los q leen y a los q se toman el trabajo de escribirme!

**x-Misao-x**: difícilmente Sakura pueda vencer a Pein, aunq en esta historia no es tan poderoso como en el manga y Sakura es mucho más fuerte, sigue estando muy por debajo de Pein. Pero no te preocupes, algo haré para que deje de sufrir, aunq por ahora no jaja. Puede ser q termine trágica, es algo q estoy meditando mucho, pero aún no estoy segura, xq tb me gustan los finales felices je. Gracias por escribirme Misao, nos vemos!!!!

**Leonardo**: como siempre, seguís escribiéndome, gracias! Espero q este tb te guste aunq tu personaje favorito está algo débil, aún sigue peleando jaja. Nos vemos saludos!!!!

**LucyRedfield**: sé q me dijiste q sea más positiva y no lo estoy siendo, pero al releer lo q escribo definitivamente pienso q me faltan palabras para describir lo q veo en mi mente, desearía poder hacer dibujitos de esta historia así lo verían mejor jaja, pero es mucho pedir, además q le estoy robando los personajes a otro, digamos q los pido prestados por falta de romance y drama en su historia jaja. Bueno dejo de delirar, gracias por escribir, nos vemos!!!!

**PolinSeneka**: No voy a hacer algo tan sorpresivo como eso!, pero igual espero q el final no sea muy obvio, aunq todavía no lo tengo muy bien pensado, en realidad elegido sería una mejor palabra, xq tengo como cinco finales distintos, pienso q tal es muy obvio. No sé. Ya despejé en parte tus dudas no?, igual en el prox cap sigue un poco más, porque falta el final de dos peleas, je. Gracias por escribir, besos!!!!

**Ike**: gracias por lo del exámen, ya estaba podrida de estudiar eso, je. Este tb fue algo corto, pero como dije, la parte q sigue es tema para un nuevo cap, sino se me iba a hacer el doble de largo y pierde la gracia. Gracias por escribirme, nos vemos!!!!

**Travesurarealizada**: gracias por escibirme! Como siempre digo, encontrar gente nueva q te escribe siempre es lindo. No fue muy pronto, pero bue, tuve problemas con el desarrollo de la trama y con la toma de decisiones con respecto a los personajes y su nuevo destino jaja. Espero seguir leyéndote, saludos!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: a si q te gusta Pein?, mmm q gustos raros… jaja, no mentira, a mi tb me gusta!, esos personajes fríos y serios son mis favoritos, jaja, Naruto es la excepción a la regla, pero es xq es muy tierno! Jeje. Si estuvo corto es cierto, los tengo mal acostumbrados, pero siempre depende de lo q quiero poner, y cómo terminarlo, por eso hay algunos cortos y otros largos je. Naruto es fuerte, no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, así q no te preocupes. Gracias por lo del examen! Nos vemos!!!!

Gracias a todos!!!, cuidense mucho y saludos!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

El cuerpo de Konan fue atravesado por el ataque de Naruto. Los ojos de la mujer se quedaron fijos en los del rubio por unos instantes, antes de que perdieran todo signo de vida. Él se quedó unos minutos estático, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas y para poder asimilar lo que había sucedido. Para su suerte, la había tomado por sorpresa, de lo contrario no estaría en esos instantes respirando. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, odiaba matar a alguien. Así fuera el enemigo, esa mujer podría haber tenido una vida, quién sabe si no tendría hijos. Se tapó el rostro con una mano y se decidió a levantarse, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Cuando volviera a Konoha, rezaría por su alma, y también por el perdón, aunque sabía que no lo obtendría, el quitar una vida era algo imperdonable, pero era el precio que pagaba por la paz y la seguridad de su gente.

Al levantar la vista vio que se encontraba rodeado, más ninjas enemigos estaban ahí para eliminarlo. Algunos miraban horrorizados el cuerpo de Konan, tal vez sabiendo que esa mujer había sido alguien poderoso, sin embargo, el que los guiaba no se dejó intimidar y se adelantó con un kunai en alto. Naruto casi no podía seguir de pie, pero se preparó también, sus reservas de chakra eran mínimas, y prefería guardarlas para un enemigo más poderoso, así que se decidió por enfrentarlos únicamente con taijutsu. Para su suerte, había entrenado un par de años, hacía bastante, junto con Lee y Sakura y había logrado superar la mayoría de sus errores.

-Sensei –Hitomi se colocó a su lado y le sonrió. Tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo, pero ninguno parecía grave. Soujiro apareció un segundo después, interponiéndose entre ambos y el enemigo- ay Soujiro, deja de protegerme, ya me estás haciendo sentir mal.

El chico parecía estar en un peor estado. Sangraba por todas partes y respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así, se mantenía con la espalda recta en actitud orgullosa. Muchas veces Naruto pensó que ese chico debería ser un hijo no reconocido de Sasuke, se parecían mucho en algunos aspectos, pero por supuesto, Soujiro tenía sus diferencias con su mejor amigo, además estaba el hecho de que la edad no coincidía.

-Sou-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No debería preguntarle eso sensei, la última vez q lo hice me gritó… -susurró Hitomi- y sí, está bien. Aún puede soportar unos golpes más.

-Cállate Hitomi, y lleva al sensei de vuelta al hospital. No debería haber salido, sensei. Es muy peligroso para su salud –Soujiro parecía enojado por alguna razón, aunque no era de extrañarse, por lo general siempre estaba enojado.

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! –respondió Naruto irguiéndose con el mismo orgullo que su alumno- Debo ir con Sakura.

-Pero sensei… usted… -quiso quejarse Hitomi.

-Déjalo Hitomi –la interrumpió Soujiro, quien mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de su maestro- ya sabes lo terco que es, además, debe proteger a la persona que ama…

-Soujiro… está bien, pero yo iré con usted, Soujiro, te encargo estos tipos –contestó la chica.

-Bien, pronto me reuniré con ustedes…

Hitomi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Naruto para ayudarlo a andar y ambos se fueron. Soujiro se preparó, cerró los ojos por unos segndos mientras calculaba la forma más eficiente para acabar con sus enemigos, eran diez ninjas y su capitán, no suponían mucho problema. Uno de los ninjas a su espalda trató de seguir a Naruto y Hitomi, pero cayó muerto al dar su segundo paso.

-Les advierto señores –dijo el chico- que yo seré su oponente y estoy muy enojado, así que no me provoquen más de la cuenta –sacó el kunai del pecho de su enemigo y volvió a prepararse.

-Oooh cuidado con el chico –rió el que parecía estar al mando del grupo- tu velocidad no nos asusta…

-¡No me digas chico! –Soujiro corrió tan rápido que ninguno de los ninjas pudo verlo mientras acababa con sus compañeros.

Sólo le quedaba al que estaba al mando, pero antes de que el kunai llegara al cuerpo de éste, una mano lo detuvo.

-No deberías ser tan soberbio chico, ¿no te lo enseñó tu maestro? –preguntó el hombre, tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta, sus ojos parecían los de un demonio y llevaba una gran espada en su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Soujiro mirándolo con odio. Aborrecía que le dijeran cómo se tenía que comportar, pero lo que más le enfermaba era que alguien hubiese detenido su golpe cuando estaba usando su gran velocidad. De verdad que ese no era su día y su enojo lo estaba enloqueciendo. A todo eso debía sumar que no quería dejar por mucho tiempo solos a Naruto, quien estaba terriblemente herido y a Hitomi, no quería que les sucediera nada, ellos eran su única familia.

-Momochi Zabuza, me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, espero que tú dures un poco más que esos tontos ninjas de la arena, chico de Konoha…

Soujiro agradeció el hecho de que su maestro y Hitomi no se hubieran encontrado con ese ninja, porque su sed de sangre podía sentirse a kilometros. Se alejó un poco y esperó el ataque de su enemigo, primero quería conocer sus habilidades.

…………………….

Sasuke cortó varias enrredaderas que trataron de atraparlo y se detuvo, de pronto había dejado de sentir el chakra de Sakura y eso lo perturbó. Además tampoco podía sentir el de Pein. ¿Qué quería decir eso?, tenía que terminar ya, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero su enemigo era muy escurridizo.

-Bien, ya me has cansado…

Comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, no hacía mucho tiempo que había inventado esa técnica y esperaba que saliera bien, porque muchas veces el ataque había terminado en su contra. Por lo que había visto, su enemigo hacía una especie de fusión con el entorno y de esa manera podía trasladarse de un lado a otro sin que su Sharingan lo detectara. Pero muy pronto eso iba a terminar. Lo haría salir de donde estuviera. Lamentaba que tuviera que ser de esa forma, porque iba a destruir toda casa u objeto que se encontrara allí, pero ya no podía detenerse a pensar en una estrategia mejor.

-Es hora de que salgas. Esta vez, no escaparas de mi fuego –terminó con el último sello y luego colocó la mano derecha extendida en el suelo- aún no tiene nombre, pero me gusta fuego infernal…

Del suelo, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir altas llamas que consumían todo en unos pocos segundos. Zetsu saltó, mientras parte de su cuerpo volvía a quemarse, pero ahora con mayor intensidad. Sus gritos hicieron que Sasuke sonriera.

-Ahora sí que no vivirás –dijo mientras sacaba su katana lentamente.

"_De verdad Sasuke-kun, odio tu mirada cuando vas a atacar a alguien, pareces un verdadero asesino, como si sólo hubieses nacido para matar" _

La voz de Sakura en su cabeza lo confundió, recordaba el día en que ella le había dicho eso. Su rostro estaba preocupado y su mirada reflejaba cierto temor, hacia él. Recordó que se había sentido mal al generarle eso, y también había sentido furia, ¿cómo podía ella creer que le haría daño alguna vez?, sin embargo, la había lastimado más de lo que jamás imaginaría, con su actitud de cada día, y con la actitud que tuvo ese día al dar media vuelta e irse sin responderle. Siempre tan estúpido, siempre creyendo que ella lo comprendería. La había dejado llorando. Las lágrimas de Sakura, esas simples gotas de agua siempre habían logrado calmarlo, pero no ese día, ni los siguientes, que fueron muy pocos hasta que la perdió para siempre.

"_¡Ya deja de llorar por todo!"_

Eso le había gritado, sus llantos cesaron en ese momento, y él se fue lejos para no mirarla.

Cuando levantó la vista, Zetsu seguía ahí, quemándose. Cerró los ojos un momento. Por supuesto, la Sakura que conocía ahora no dudaría en matar un enemigo, ¿por qué estaba dudando él?, ¿acaso la sonrisa y la satisfacción que había sentido hacía sólo unos momentos lo habían asustado? Sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo. Ya era suficiente, no había tiempo para perder en tontas cavilaciones acerca de si era correcto o no matar al enemigo, ni squiera debería importarle si era eso de su agrado.

Zetsu se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas que lo envolvían cada vez más. Se acercó a él y levantándo la espada la clavó en su corazón.

-Supongo que también podría llamar a esto compasión, si en realidad fuera tan frívolo, debería haber dejado que las llamas te consumieran… -cuando terminó de hablar, el fuego se apagó instantáneamente- aunque también podría haber hecho eso y perdonarte… pero no es mi estilo.

Guardó su katana y partió de inmediato en la dirección en la que había sentido por última vez el chakra de Sakura.

………………………………………….

Pein tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó. La mujer ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie. Escuchó pasos y levantó la mirada, el rostro de Naruto apareció frente a ambos. Había alguien a su lado, pero no supo quién, sólo tenía ojos para él. El rubio parecía estar casi en su mismo estado, caminando sólo por fuerza de voluntad, pero al verla, la vida le volvió al cuerpo y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡¡Suéltala maldito!! –gritó, parecía realmente furioso, en ese preciso instante, la misma imagen de él le vino a la mente. Su rostro furioso porque la habían capturado, ese día como ahora, sabía que él no podría ayudarla. No porque no confiera en él, sino porque el cuerpo tiene sus límites, y el de Naruto ya los había sobrepasado hacía bastante. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose terrible por haberse dejado vencer, por volver a hacerle daño.

La kunoichi quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca al abrirla. Pein sonrió con sorna y pronto, el paisaje cambió ante los ojos de Sakura. Naruto cayó al suelo al ver que Sakura y el enemigo desaparecían frente a él.

-¡¡Sakura!!, ¡¡Sakura!!, nooo, no puede ser, debo ir –trató de pararse, pero volvió a caer, entonces comenzó a arrastrarse. Pronto Hitomi estuvo a su lado, estaba pálida del susto y trató de ayudar a su sensei.

-Sensei, por favor, cálmese, no puede hacer nada en este estado…

Naruto se quedó quieto mirando hacia el lugar donde hacía unos instantes había estado Sakura.

-No puede ser… yo juré… juré que la protegería siempre… que esto no volvería a pasar jamás… fallé… le fallé… la abandoné de nuevo… Sakura… -las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y luego cayeron por su rostro. Hitomi no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, entendía que las palabras eran inútiles en esos momentos, pero lo intentó.

-No es su culpa, peleó a pesar de sus heridas…

-Yo… no soy más fuerte… sigo siendo débil… ¡mis heridas no deberían estorbarme!, se supone que estoy entrenado… Sakura… Sakura… la perdí de nuevo… ¿qué le van a hacer?, si algo le pasa… me muero, ¡me muero!, no puedo vivir sin ella, ¡Sakura!

-Seguramente ella sabe algo importante, sólo por eso se la llevaron con vida, aún tenemos tiempo de ir a ayudarla, pero debe calmarse…

-Si…

………………………………………

Soujiro esquivó la espada de Zabuza, su velocidad era equiparable a la de él, y en un instante, el filo de la katana volvía a rozarlo. No podía hacerle frente a semejante arma con un simple kunai, por lo que buscó rápidamente con la mira algo que le sirviera. Vio la katana de uno de los ninjas que había matado y corrió a buscarla. Zabuza se interpuso en su camino cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos.

-¿Estás huyendo chico?

No le dio tiempo a nada, una patada certera en el rostro del joven lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Escupió un poco de sangre, vio que nuevamente Zabuza intentaba golpearlo, por lo que rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, luego se levantó de un salto.

-Eres bueno chico, hay q admitir eso cuando uno se encuentra alguien como tú. Sólo una vez en mi vida vi una habilidad tan superior en alguien joven.

Soujiro miraba hacia todos lados buscando una katana que estuviera más a su alcance. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí, tenía que ir con su sensei y Hitomi. Ya había intentado utilizar un jutsu, pero su enemigo había sido rápido, por lo que prefería no volver a intentarlo a no ser que se diera la oportunidad perfecta, pero para que eso sucediera tenía que crearla. Zabuza desapareció de su vista y apareció a su espalda, Soujiro se agachó justo a tiempo, la espada volvió a rozarlo y cortó algunos pelos de su cabeza, que cayeron lentamente en el suelo. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y trató de tirar a su oponente agarrando sus piernas, pero Zabuza no era ningún novato, comprendió sus intenciones y se alejó de un salto. Soujiro sonrió.

-Debo admitir a pesar de todo que eres un buen contrincante, pero caíste.

Zabuza miró el suelo y vio que estaba sobre un sello explosivo que ya se estaba incendiando. La explosión lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Soujiro se levantó satisfecho. Había colocado varios explosivos en el suelo mientras esquivaba los ataques de Zabuza. Con un simple toque explotaban, o también podía hacerlos explotar él mismo a la distancia. Se dio vuelta pero cuando iba a empezar a correr hacia donde estaban su sensei y Hitomi escuchó un ruido, el crujir del suelo al ser pisado. Abrió los ojos. A su espalda, Zabuza, con algunas heridas pero aún con vida, levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final.

……………………………………………………………..

Sasuke observó mientras corría por las calles de Suna que todo a su alrededor era caos y destrucción. Eliminaba a cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino. Parecía que jamás acababan, eran demasiados, no estaba seguro de si la villa resistiría mucho más. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Sólo una persona le importaba en el mundo, el resto podía esperar. Ya podía ver el hospital. Una explosión un poco más adelante lo sorprendió, pero no lo detuvo. En la distancia distinguió al chico alumno de Naruto, no parecía estar en muy buen estado. Su remera estaba cubierta de sangre en la espalda. Una sombra cruzó el lugar y se colocó detrás del muchacho. La sombra levantó la espada. Sasuke apretó los puños y sacó su katana.

Segundos, sólo fueron unos pocos segundos, tal vez dos o tres, pero fueron una eternidad para los dos ninjas de Konoha. Uno inmóvil sin poder responder a tiempo y de alguna manera esperando que su muerte sea rápida. El otro tratando de llegar a tiempo para poder detener una muerte que terminaría por destruir a su amigo. El grito de Zabuza se elevó al sentir cómo una katana se clavaba en su espalda. Sasuke desde atrás y con el Sharingan activado habló.

-Odio atacar por la espalda, pero no dejaré de hacerlo por salvar a alguien…

Soujiro se dio vuelta y vio a su salvador totalmente anonadado. Había tenido mucha suerte, si el Uchiha hubiera tardado unos pocos segundos más, él ya no estaría en ese mundo. Dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Zabuza reflejaban su absoluta ira, pero el ninja no iba a rendirse aún. Se dio la vuelta rápido y trató de atravesar a su atacante. Sasuke lo esquivó con facilidad y cierta elegancia. Luego se colocó al lado del chico.

-¿Estás bien muchacho?

-Sí –respondió Soujiro con firmeza sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, que se estaba quitando la katana de Sasuke de la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Fue a buscar a Sakura-san junto con Hitomi…

Sasuke miró en la dirección en la que ellos estarían y luego volvió la vista a su enemigo. Comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, y luego bajando la mano concentró chakra en ella, creando una corriente de alto voltaje. Soujiro apartó la vista de Zabuza para poder observar una técnica que sólo había escuchado de boca de otros. El Chidori en la mano de Sasuke emitía un sonido ensordecedor. Pronto, su creador desapareció de al lado del chico y fue hacia su enemigo. Zabuza ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Sasuke le atravesó el pecho sin vacilación. Soujiro estaba completamente impresionado. Por supuesto que las técnicas de su maestro eran tan espectaculares como las de ese Uchiha, pero ahora, había visto una técnica del mismo elemento que él usaba. Sabía que el Chidori estaba fuera de su alcance por no tener el Sharingan, pero aún así, en su interior, ardió de deseos por querer aprenderla.

Sasuke sacó la mano del cuerpo de Zabuza y lo dejó caer. Lo miró unos segundos y luego se dio vuelta. El joven alumno de Naruto estaba allí parado observándolo. Se acercó a él nuevamente. Soujiro retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente. Era imposible no temer a esos ojos. Era la primera vez que veía unos tan terribles como los de Sasuke Uchiha. El ojo Sharingan de Kakashi era muy distinto, supuso que porque estaba frente a un verdadero Uchiha, que el efecto de esa mirada se volvía mucho más intimidante. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al ver el temor del joven, pero luego recordó que aún estaba con el Sharingan, por lo que lo desactivó.

-Me dijeron que tú también tienes el elemento rayo –Soujiro asintió- entenderás que esa técnica no está a tu alcance, así que jamás la intentes. Sé que viste los sellos que hice, pero eso no es suficiente…

-Lo sé –respondió el chico con cierto pesar- necesito poseer el Sharingan.

-Exacto, así que deja de soñar despierto y no me mires de esa forma –Soujiro entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-No se preocupe, jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza pedir que me enseñara algo.

-Bien.

Sin decir más nada los dos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban las personas que les importaban. Al llegar, sólo se encontraron a Naruto tirado en el suelo y a Hitomi sentada a su lado cubriéndose el rostro. Los dos se asustaron por un momento al pensar que algo malo le había sucedido al rubio, pero luego vieron que se movía.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke furioso- ¿dónde está Sakura?

-Se la llevaron, hace ya un rato… -respondió Hitomi, ya que su sensei no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué haces ahí tirado? –preguntó Sasuke aún más furioso- ¡levántate pedazo de basura inservible! –gritó, al ver que el rubio seguía sin responder se acercó aún más y tomándolo de la ropa lo levantó- ¡me puedes explicar ¿por qué te has rendido?, ¿por qué estás en el suelo?!

-La respuesta ya la tienes –respondió Naruto sin mirarlo- soy una basura inservible…

-La traeremos de vuelta –dijo Sasuke con decisión, luego sacudió al rubio- ¡Naruto!, la traeremos de vuelta, pero no puedo solo, ¡te necesito!, ¡necesito de tu fuerza!, ¡Naruto!

Naruto apretó la mano con la que Sasuke lo sostenía para que lo soltara y luego lo miró con odio.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué no estabas con ella?!, ¡la dejé ir para que estuvieran juntos y tú la abandonas! –Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar esto y luego fue él el que sintió vergüenza.

-Ella ya no quería saber nada de mí… no sabía lo que iba a suceder…

El rubio suspiró y luego se dejó caer al suelo.

-Está bien, Sasuke… como dijiste, la traeremos de vuelta, esta vez la salvaremos juntos.

-Sí, pero primero, vamos al hospital, todos necesitamos que nos curen… -respondió Sasuke.

-Sí, aunque desearía partir ya, mi cuerpo me impide seguir…

-Ya ha terminado… -dijo Hitomi viendo cómo los ninjas enemigos corrían tratando de escapar. Pero pronto la arena del suelo subió por sus cuerpos y acabó con ellos.

-Nadie puede escapar, porque el enemigo que escapa, sirve para otra batalla –la voz de Gaara hizo que todos se dieran vuelta- lamento no haber podido ayudar… se la han llevado, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió.

-Aún tengo mucho por hacer, pero ustedes pueden ir yendo al hospital para que les curen esas heridas, todo será un caos, pero no hay nada que hacer por ahora, con permiso –Gaara despareció tan rápido como apareció.

Soujiro se acercó a su compañera y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella sonrió con tristeza y se levantó. Quiso soltar la mano de Soujiro, pero éste se lo impidió y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No vuelvas a alejarte, no soporto no saber cómo estás… -le susurró al oído. Ella cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del muchacho- perdón, no quise enojarme de esa forma.

-Me alegro que estés bien Soujiro, yo también estaba muy preocupada, pero sabía que podrías… no tengo nada que perdonarte…

-En realidad recibí algo de ayuda… -respondió el chico separándose y mirando al Uchiha- y no le he dado las gracias… gracias Sasuke-san, por haberme salvado la vida.

-No fue nada, sólo trata de confirmar si tu enemigo está muerto la próxima.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hospital.

Naruto miró a su amigo.

-Si eso es verdad, yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte Sasuke…

-No fue para tanto. Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

-Sí.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad y siguió a su amigo, pero antes miró hacia atrás por unos segundos. "Espérame Sakura, yo iré por ti"

Sasuke caminó como si nada le afectara, a pesar de que en su interior su mundo se desmoronaba, había vuelto a fallarle y ahora ella estaba en peligro de nuevo. Todas las decisiones que tomaba eran para mal, pero esta vez no se rendiría, iría por Sakura hasta el fin del mundo.

………………………………………………..

Pein dejó caer a la kunoichi al suelo. Ella trató de levantarse pero la fuerza le seguía fallando. La vista se le nublaba, no se sentía para nada bien, el dolor era insoportable, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro desolado de Naruto antes de verla desaparecer. Sus uñas se clavaron en el suelo con fuerza hasta que los dedos le dolieron. Una voz la hizo darse cuenta de en dónde estaba y frente a quién.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Sakura-san… Pein… podrías haber sido un poco más amable.

-Mis disculpas, mi señor, pero es una mujer difícil de convencer…

-Me imagino, por eso es interesante, ¿no lo crees? –una mano tomó su mentón y la obligó a levantar la cara.

-Madara…

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, Sakura-san.

-No podría olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente, no mientras seas el causante de tanto dolor y muerte… -respondió entre dientes.

-Yo no soy el culpable Sakura-san, mi negocio es la guerra, pero yo no la provoqué, de eso culpa a las grandes naciones que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo. Yo y mi organización, sólo nos vendimos al mejor postor…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Paciencia, Sakura-san, paciencia, ya hablaremos con tranquilidad, pero primero hay que curarte esas heridas, ¿no lo crees? Kabuto, llévala a su habitación y cúrala por favor, dale ropa limpia y que se de un baño. En tres horas comeremos.

Una mano la tomó del brazo y la levantó. Un joven de pelo largo, gris y anteojos la llevó hasta lo que sería su nueva habitación. La dejó acostarse en la cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

-¡Apártate de mí! –dijo la mujer, tratando de alejarlo, pero sus fuerzas seguían siendo nulas, y sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Por favor, Sakura-san, es para ayudarla. Le advertiré que no intente escapar, al jefe no le gusta usar su fuerza, pero lo hará si lo obliga, y le diré que Pein no es nada al lado del gran Uchiha Madara.

Sakura corrió la cara hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba Kabuto para no mirarlo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando éste colocó la mano sobre las costillas que tenía rotas.

-No se preocupe, pronto estará bien. Hay ropa en el armario, luego dese un baño y cámbiese.

-No haré nada.

-No me obligue a que la ayude, por favor, preferiría que nos llevemos bien.

-Los enemigos no se llevan bien…

-Sólo cálmese, no le conviene intentar nada o no vivirá para contarlo.

-Si estoy muerta es mejor para todos.

-¿Está segura?, me parece extraño que alguien como usted no tenga nadie que se preocupes por su persona. ¿No cree que muchos estarán tristes si usted muere?

-A la larga será lo mejor.

Kabuto suspiró.

-Está bien, tendré que hacer esto –realizó una serie de sellos y colocó un dedo sobre el cuello de la kunoichi- listo, ahora no podrá utilizar ninguna técnica.

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer la técnica que ella había usado con Sasuke hacía un tiempo y que había aprendido de sus captores. Luego miró al hombre y lo reconoció. Por supuesto, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?, antes tenía el pelo negro, pero era el mismo muchacho de anteojos que todos los días entraba a su prisión y curaba sus heridas sólo para que volvieran a maltratarla. Él era el que suprimía su chakra para que no pudiera escapar. Era cierto que jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a no ser para curarla, pero aún así lo odiaba, ya que fue el culpable de que siempre estuviera bien para que sus compañeros pudieran seguir entreteniéndose con ella.

-Veo que ya me ha reconocido…

-¡Tú! –dijo entre dientes, trató de levantarse pero un dolor insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo. Ese hombre estaba haciendo algo dentro de ella, sólo con apoyar la mano en su vientre.

-No me subestime, puedo curar, pero también hacer daño. Preferiría que olvidáramos el pasado Sakura-san, al fin y al cabo, yo jamás le hice daño. Supongo que esta es la primera vez, pero debía advertirle… -el dolor se detuvo y Sakura se quedó quieta respirando por la boca.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. No contra enemigos como ellos. Lo único que pedía es que Naruto y Sasuke jamás llegaran, porque no estaba segura de que pudieran ganar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió por que ellos estuvieran bien. No le importaba lo que hicieran con ella, pero no podría soportar que algo les sucediera a las dos personas que amaba. "Lo siento, los quiero, no… los amo… espero que sepan perdonarme, aunque no me lo merezca…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno, en una hora me voy de viaje así q me van a disculpar por no contestarles esta vez, quise dejarles un nuevo cap, porque en 10 días no vuelvo. Espero que les guste. Sé que muchos están decepcionados por el actuar de Sakura y Naruto, pero ya lo aclaré antes, preferí hacer que tuvieran más debilidades, que fueran un poco más humanos en ese sentido, porque aunque la voluntad sea inquebrantable, si el cuerpo no te da, no te da. Ojalá les guste este nuevo cap, en el proximo contesto todo, perdonen!!! Y saludos, cuidense mucho!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Sakura terminó de bañarse, se vistió de mala gana con un vestido rojo que le habían dejado, no le gustó mucho, dejaba su espalda descubierta bastante, además de que el escote era igual de provocativo. Se miró al espejo un momento y su cara se fue transformando, el odio la invadió, hasta que ya no pudo controlarse y golpeó el espejo haciendo que se partiera en cientos de trozos.

-Estúpida –dijo su imagen fracturada desde el suelo. Unas gotas de sangre salieron de su mano, no les dio importancia y se decidió a salir. Al hacerlo se encontró de frente con Kabuto. Lo miró sin inmutarse y éste sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido la situación Sakura-san, me molestaría bastante tener que volver a demostrarte quién está al mando aquí…

Sakura se limitó a mirar el suelo, prefería que pensaran que era una mujer sumisa. Por supuesto que no se dejaría vencer de esa manera, el simple dolor que le había causado Kabuto no era nada, sólo la tomó por sorpresa, pero no volvería a suceder. Es cierto que no contaba con chakra por la técnica de ese hombre, pero aún tenía su astucia, y de algo tenía que servirle, se las arreglaría sola como siempre. No pensaba esperar que viniera alguien a salvarla. No se merecía que alguien se arriesgara por ella, no cuando había perdido ante su enemigo.

-Te has lastimado… -Kabuto señaló su mano.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente en el baño –respondió ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Eres complicada Sakura-san –le dijo él, tomó su mano y pronto curó su herida- al jefe no le gustaría verte herida cuando se supone que ya te he sanado. Acompáñame por aquí, él ya te está esperando…

Sakura tampoco respondió esa vez, caminó orgullosa y sin miedo. Si lo que el jefe pretendía era obtener información de ella, entonces tendría que matarla, porque no pensaba hablar, no volvería a poner en riesgo a ninguna otra persona. "Lee-san, lo prometo por ti, jamás dejaré que nadie lastime a nuestros amigos, por mí tú no estás más aquí, pero de alguna manera compensaré eso, aunque me cueste mi miserable vida…" al llegar al comedor se encontró a Madara sentado tranquilamente en la cabecera de la mesa. Al verla se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Kabuto se fue luego de dirigir una leve inclinación hacia su jefe y los dejó solos. Sakura no quitó su mirada de su enemigo, debía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento de éste.

-Sakura-san, irradia una belleza en estos momentos digna de la envidia de cualquier mujer que viva en este mundo…

-Preferiría que dejara las frivolidades de lado, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi? –contestó con sequedad.

-Oh, por favor, no seas tan fría, ven, siéntate a mi lado y come algo, debes estar muerta de hambre –Madara mostró una mano para que la kunoichi la tomara, pero ella no se movió- hazme el favor de ser más cordial, te estoy tratando bien…

-No me interesa, usted es el enemigo, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere de mí –su tono impertinente pareció ofender un poco al Uchiha que crispó ligeramente su rostro.

-Las exigencias están fuera de lugar aquí, Sakura-san –Madara elevó levemente la voz e hizo que sonara más estricta. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando el Uchiha colocó una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia su asiento.

-¿Para qué me quiere aquí? –preguntó en un tono casi suplicante que no quería usar, pero fue imposible de ocultar. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo para sí misma por lo menos. Temía que volvieran a usarla de la forma en que lo habían hecho cuando fue capturada.

-Estás temblando… -Sakura se detuvo, se odió a sí misma por mostrar tanta debilidad y trató de concentrarse para no hacerlo. Madara tomó su mentón y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara- Sakura-san… yo no te haré daño, no debes temerme, eres la única persona en el mundo a la que puedo decir eso.

-Sin embargo, me está teniendo aquí en contra de mi voluntad…

-Eso es cierto, pero de otra forma, jamás hubieses venido a mí, y la verdad es que te necesito…

-¿Para qué?

-Primero, necesitaría que me devuelvas lo que Itachi robó de aquí, es algo importante Sakura.

-No lo tengo, Itachi jamás me dio nada –respondió ella, al instante los ojos de Madara cambiaron, se volvieron rojos, iguales a los de Sasuke e Itachi, pero con un brillo aún más diabólico.

-No me provoques, es cierto que te dije que no debes temerme, pero esto no es cualquier cosa. Esos papeles son importantes Sakura, ¿Dónde están?

-Ya te lo dije, Itachi no confiaba en mí.

-¿De verdad?, y ¿por qué fue a buscarte?

-Sólo para mantenerme vigilada, para que no hiciera ninguna tontería… -por suerte era buena inventando mentiras, pero Madara era alguien difícil de convencer.

-No vas a decirme nada ¿no?, vas a proteger esa información hasta con tu vida… por eso es que eres tan especial Sakura, sabiendo lo que podríamos hacerte, te mantienes fiel a tu villa… sin embargo, eso no la salvará.

-Lo sé, yo no seré quien salve Konoha, serán Naruto y Sasuke –respondió sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de ese hombre, tenía miedo, pero lo enfrentaría.

-Tu confianza en ellos es absurda, porque no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencernos.

-Subestimarlos es un error que te costará mucho, Madara.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se sentó en su silla. Sakura se sentó a su lado, al ver la comida se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre, miró a su acompañante que comía con tranquilidad y lo imitó. Debía estar lo mejor posible si pensaba en escapar de ese lugar. Pero al ver a Madara la convicción que había tenido mientras se bañaba y vestía, desapareció al instante. El Sharingan seguía activado y cada vez que la miraba sentía que le estaba leyendo la mente. Se preguntó si podría hacer eso. Estaba segura que Sasuke nunca le había dicho que era capaz de ello, pero el Sharingan de Madara parecía mucho más desarrollado. Siempre había sentido una extraña sensación al ser observada por esos ojos, pero nunca quiso preguntar demasiado al respecto, Sasuke, era muy conservador y cuando estuvo con Itachi jamás se le ocurrió averiguarlo.

-Me dijiste que una de las cosas por las cuales me retenías aquí era por ese papel que supuestamente me había entregado Itachi… ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

El temible Sharingan se posó en sus ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad para la kunoichi. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido tanto miedo?, lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando volvió a encontrarse con Orochimaru. "Demonios", aún después de todo por lo que había pasado, no lograba controlar a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Creo que ya deberías saberlo –Madara se levantó, Sakura se quedó estática- no debes temerme…

-¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tienes esos ojos?

-Lo siento, pero soy precavido, sé de lo que eres capaz…

-¿Sin chakra?, ¿estás seguro que sigo siendo una amenaza? –Madara sonrió.

-Por supuesto, por eso eras tan valiosa para Tsunade –respondió posando sus fría manos sobre sus hombros.

Tsunade-sama, Sakura recordó a su sensei y sus ojos se abrieron.

-Tranquila, gracias a ti está bien, por supuesto, como se tardó tanto en conseguir la cura, no volverá a ser la misma, pero ha sobrevivido.

Sakura cerró los ojos tranquila, lo había logrado, algo bueno había hecho después de tantos desastres, _"_gracias Ken_" _su alumno había llegado a tiempo, agradecía eso.

-No sé porqué te sientes tan tranquila, a tu villa le queda muy poco tiempo de vida –Sakura apretó los puños- pronto vas a perder a todos tus amigos, a todos por los que has luchado tanto, pronto morirán todos los que alguna vez quisiste salvar –le dijo al oído.

-¡¡Cállate!! –gritó la kunoichi y tomando un cuchillo se lanzó contra el Uchiha, que la esquivó con tranquilidad, pero no pensaba quedarse quieta, no tenía chakra, pero aún poseía destreza. Lanzó el cuchillo contra su enemigo que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se colocó detrás de ella y puso uno de sus brazos en su espalda.

-No deberías intentar esas cosas Sakura, no estando así y menos contra mí.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó furiosa, se revolvió para poder soltarse, pero no logró nada- ¡suéltame ya! –volvió a gritar. Intentó propinarle un codazo al Uchiha, pero éste la detuvo.

-Por eso decía que tenía que estar con mi Sharingan.

Sakura respiraba agitada. Madara colocó una mano en su cuello y volvió a hablar a su oído. Sus manos acariciando lentamente nuca la estaban haciendo sentir naúseas. Todo su interior gritaba por poder escapar, le advertía que más tiempo allí sería peligroso, pero no tenía manera de escapar. "Atrapada, estoy atrapada"

-No deberías enfurecerte de esa forma, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sería mejor que aceptaras que lo único que te queda es estar a mi lado.

-Nunca aceptaré eso –respondió entre dientes y mirándolo de reojo con odio.

-Ya verás que sí, cuando no te quede nada, cuando lo hayas perdido todo, la soledad te sofocará y hará que busques cualquier cosa para que se vaya. En ese momento, vendrás a mí.

"Soledad", esa era la palabra justa. Por soledad había estado con Naruto, por soledad había estado con Sasuke, por soledad había buscado a Itachi, ¿era posible que también fuera a los brazos de su enemigo si volvía a sentirse sola? No, no podía hacer eso, primero muerta. Pero ¿cómo?, sabía que era demasiado cobarde como para quitarse la vida, Pein se lo había aclarado y ella lo había aceptado. Si los perdía a todos, si cabía la posibilidad de no volver a ver los azules y tiernos ojos de Naruto, la leve sonrisa que le dedicaba Sasuke, si eso llegara a suceder, ¿sería tan mala la muerte?

Pero ¡¿cómo podía pensar algo así?!, tenía que confiar en ellos, ambos podrían proteger la villa. Los dos lograrían hacer lo que ella jamás pudo, defender a los que querían. Y ella tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, algo tenía que hacer, pero ¿qué? ¿Fingir?, se preguntó si sería capaz de fingir que quería estar al lado de Madara con el temor que sentía. Era la única opción que tenía, de esa forma, él, como todos los hombres en sus misiones, bajaría la guardia y así podría escapar. Por ahora era lo único que se le ocurría, ya que pelear, contra él y el resto de los Akatsuki era algo que no podía pretender.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, se concentró en calmar su cuerpo y mente. Imaginó volver a ver a sus amigos y en especial volver a ver a Naruto y Sasuke. Verlos para poder pedirles perdón por todo el dolor que les había causado. Relajó sus brazos y Madara la soltó. Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Deseo ir a mi cuarto, quiero estar sola… tengo mucho que pensar… -dijo lo más tranquila y triste que pudo. El Uchiha asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura supo que se sentía victorioso en esa batalla. Mejor así. Él tomó su rostro con delicadeza. Ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando que no viera nada en los de ella que la delataran.

-Está bien. Tendré que encerrarte, pero Kabuto se quedará afuera haciendo guardia, así que si necesitas algo, sólo pídeselo a él.

-Gracias –respondió inclinando la cabeza levemente y saliendo de la habitación. Afuera, por supuesto, estaba su vigilante, que la acompañó nuevamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro. No sabía si su plan funcionaría, pero si era así, debería hacer algo que no deseaba, tenía miedo, lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de allí, se abrazó a sí misma y miró la habitación. Ni una ventana, una salida, la puerta por la que había entrado, un guardia, Kabuto, y ella sin chakra. Por mucho tiempo intentó rechazar ese jutsu que suprimía el chakra, pero a pesar de haberlo aprendido, jamás había podido quitarlo. Se iba solo, luego de un día, pero sabía que antes de que el tiempo se cumpliera, volvería a tener a Kabuto allí volviéndolo a realizar. Golpeó la cama furiosa consigo misma. _"_Mi cuerpo es una herramienta_" _pensó para tratar de convencerse, _"_una herramienta como un kunai, o como mi katana_"…_ "_no es lo mismo" _ recordó cuando Naruto le había dicho eso, por supuesto que no era lo mismo, ella sentiría todo lo que tocara a diferencia del acero de un arma, pero una vez había logrado ser fría como el metal, volvería a serlo, era su única oportunidad para escapar. Se odiaba, odiaba tener que hacer eso, odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba tener que caer siempre en lo mismo para realizar sus objetivos, eso enfatizaba aún más su debilidad. No era astuta, simplemente sabía usar su cuerpo. Tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir que se estaba ahogando.

-Sasuke… Naruto… en estos instantes desearía estar con ustedes, desearía que me dieran las fuerzas que necesito, me siento… perdida, me siento… sola…

………………………………………

Naruto estaba esperando a Sasuke y sus alumnos en la entrada de Suna, lo habían curado por completo, pero aún debía esperar un poco para recuperar todo su chakra. Volverían a Konoha para informar de todo lo sucedido y pedir ayuda, si no se la daban, irían él y Sasuke por Sakura solos, así lo habían decidido, había sido difícil convencerlo de ello, pero luego de un rato, habían logrado hacerlo entrar en razón. Aunque aún lo único que deseaba era ir por Sakura, era cierto que primero debían ir a su villa y llevar a los chicos a salvo allí. Además que no podían tomar la decisión de ir por ella sin consultarlo primero. Por supuesto que si llegaban a negarse, ninguno de los dos se quedaría quieto, pero preferían hacer las cosas bien en un principio. Era cierto lo que Sasuke decía. Si se habían llevado a Sakura era porque la querían con vida. Pero eso no lo calmaba en absoluto, era muy probable eso, pero mientras perdían tiempo, ella podría estar siendo torturada. Miró el cielo suspirando, estaba amaneciendo.

"_Naruto" _su voz resonó en su mente y sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Sacudió la cabeza, era su imaginación, llegarían rápido a Konoha y luego irían por ella. No sabía dónde la tendrían, pero removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, una vez ya lo había hecho, y sabía que no era algo imposible. Menos ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Sasuke.

Sin embargo había algo que también lo había dejado mal. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Palabras que sólo llevaban dolor. Él no sentía en absoluto todo eso que le había dicho, simplemente lo había hecho para que ella fuera feliz, para que no se sintiera atada a él. Todo porque pensaba que su corazón sólo pertenecía a Sasuke, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero luego de hablar con él se enteró que ella también se había alejado del morocho.

_-No creo que Sakura me siga queriendo como piensas Naruto –le dijo el morocho mientras Naruto era curado. _

_-Deja de decir tantas tonterías idiota, es obvio que es así._

_-Me parece que estás muy ciego._

_Naruto miró a su amigo y vio que estaba apenado. Por primera vez en su vida vio un reflejo de sentimientos en el Uchiha menor. Un signo de dolor. _

_-La he lastimado mucho durante los años que estuvimos juntos, y creo que el único que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla has sido tú Naruto. _

_-No seas tonto, yo sólo estaba ahí porque tú tenías misiones que cumplir, simplemente la ayudaba para que no se sintiera sola, pero no creas que nosotros te…_

_-Sé que jamás me traicionaron, pero también sé que ella comenzó a amarte a ti. Cada vez que volvía lo veía en su mirada. Veía cómo te sonreía a ti, y veía cómo sus ojos tristes se posaban en mí. _

_Naruto se quedó callado viendo a su amigo. No sabía cómo responder a eso, y la verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta de ese cambio. Él simplemente pretendía ayudar. Y jamás volvió a molestar a Sakura, luego de saber que salía con su amigo. Jamás volvió a decirle que la amaba. Ocultó sus sentimientos muy dentro de su corazón y prefirió ser su amigo, lo único que podía pretender, porque no pudo dejarla, no podía vivir sin ella, así que simplemente vivió a su lado, como un eterno guardián, sin esperar nada a cambio._

_-Una vez… una vez ella me contó que tú la habías llevado a dar un paseo por la villa cuando estaba triste por mi partida. Recuerdo perfectamente la forma en que me lo contó, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, también recuerdo lo furioso que me puse, los celos que sentí en ese momento, porque sabía que la estaba perdiendo y no tenía forma de recuperarla. Ese día le grité, le dije que no quería que ustedes dos volvieran a estar juntos. Ella se enojó conmigo y me respondió que estaría con quien deseara y que yo no tenía derecho a separarla de ti. _

_-Sakura me contó esa discusión, y me dijo que no podía seguir estando conmigo a solas. ¿Eso no demuestra lo mucho que te quería?, me pidió que me alejara para que tú no te enojaras._

_-Y lo hiciste… -respondió Sasuke con una leve sonrisa._

_-Sí, por supuesto, ese era su deseo…_

_-Eso es lo que nos diferencia Naruto, yo no le hubiera hecho caso, yo hubiera seguido insistiendo. _

_-Eso no es cierto, Sasuke._

_-No lo sabes, no me conoces…Además la separación entre ustedes no duró mucho. Cuando me contó que había hablado contigo me tranquilicé y me fui a la siguiente misión sin problemas. Jamás pensé el sufrimiento por el que la estaba haciendo pasar al tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo cuando volví…_

_Naruto miró hacia otro lado, por supuesto que conocía el resto de la historia. Sakura luego de dos semanas sin Sasuke volvió a ir a verlo. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió por sólo escuchar su melodiosa voz. Pero ese día también pasó algo más. Ella estaba muy triste, más de lo de costumbre y por ello lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Luego levantó el rostro y trató de besarlo. Él la separó con delicadeza e impidió que hiciera algo por lo que luego se arrepentiría. En ese momento, pensó que ella simplemente se sentía sola, no que lo amaba, eso era algo imposible para él._

_-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke, Naruto no lo miró- ella me lo contó todo cuando regresé. Me pidió disculpas de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca le dije que la perdonaba. "Me has decepcionado", esas fueron mis palabras. Ese día quise ir y matarte con mis propias manos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿cómo golpearte, cuando a pesar de lo que sentías por ella no te aprovechaste de la situación? No hice nada, y dejé que el tiempo se encargara de borrarlo todo. Pero no fue así. No pude olvidar eso, y desde ahí no la traté igual. Por supuesto que tal vez ella no lo conprendería, pero no me importaba, había cambiado para mí. Y a pesar de que debí dejar que eligiera, preferí que siguiera siendo mía. Siempre fui un egoísta Naruto, y por ello es que ella siempre te quiso más a ti._

_-Estás equivocado Sasuke, ella sólo estaba confundida… -el rubio suspiró y volvió a mirarlo- Creo que no es momento para que estemos hablando de esto, debemos pensar en cómo salvarla y que luego ella decida lo que desea hacer…_

_-Sí… -respondió Sasuke con la mirada perdida. _

-Sakura… lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, por favor, cuídate hasta que lleguemos, te prometo que volveré a rescatarte…

…………………………………

Sasuke terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y luego se dio cuenta que había dejado su bolsa de shurikens en la casa de Sakura. Caminó tranquilamente sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo, mientras miraba lo que Akatski había dejado. Las calles estaban llenas de escombros y gente que trabajaba a pesar de la hora, aún se encontraban algunos muertos entre tanto desastre y por supuesto el llanto de los familiares pasaba a ser lo que más se escuchaba. Al llegar a la casa donde había estado Sakura vio que aún estaba en pie. Entró y fue directo a la habitación. Tomó lo que necesitaba rápidamente y tratando de no pensar en nada.

"_Sasuke"_ su voz lo hizo girar y al hacerlo vio que arriba de la mesa se encontraba el protector frontal de Itachi. Caminó lentamente y lo tomó.

-La encontraré hermano, lo prometo, y luego vengaré tu muerte…

Se quedó callado al ver unos papeles. Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas antes de decidirse a tomarlos. Era posible que fueran cosas privadas de Sakura, pero tenía que saberlo. Al abrirlos se quedó estático. Eso no era algo de Sakura, sino que eran los planos y las ubicaciones de las guaridas del enemigo. No perdió ni un segundo, salió corriendo en busca de Naruto, esa información les sería de vital importancia, si el enemigo sabía que ellos la poseían entonces tal vez se fueran y dejaran todo. Pero por eso es que se habían llevado a Sakura, ellos pensaban que ella estaba en posesión de esos papeles. Por supuesto, lo que Itachi había buscado, por lo que había muerto, todo estaba en sus manos ahora. No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad jamás.

En la entrada vio a Naruto. Estaba parado con la vista perdida en el sol saliente.

-¡Naruto! –su llamado lo despertó y lentamente se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Las ojeras del rubio eran notables y su estado aún dejaba mucho que desear, pero por supuesto, no iba a quedarse quieto sabiendo que Sakura estaba en peligro. Lo entendía, y por eso no le dijo nada cuando salieron del hospital hacía unas pocas horas. Le prometió que dormiría un poco, pero no fue así, estaba seguro de ello. Lo conocía bastante.

-He encontrado información importante en la casa de Sakura.

Le mostró los papeles y los ojos de Naruto se fueron agrandando a medida que los miraba.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, que ella está en uno de estos lugares.

-Debemos ir…

-¡Naruto!, debemos ser pacientes, recuerda lo que hablamos, si entregamos esto al consejo, puede que nos den los hombres suficientes como para atacar sus bases. Es posible que pongamos la balanza de nuestro lado, que derrotemos a la organización entera.

El rubio asintió decidido.

-Bien, pero debemos apurarnos.

-¿Y qué hay con tus alumnos? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Estaremos bien –respondió una voz a su espalda. Soujiro y Hitomi habían llegado para escuchar las últimas palabras de la conversación.

-Podemos soportarlo… -respondió Hitomi sonriendo como siempre.

-Hito-chan, Sou-kun… gracias chicos –dijo Naruto agradecido.

-Bien, partamos de inmediato.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke! –la voz de Gaara fue lo que los detuvo esta vez.

-Gaara… -dijo Naruto.

-Lamento mucho no poder ir con ustedes –dijo el pelirrojo- pero prometo que a penas tenga las cosas más tranquilas aquí, mandaré un grupo de ninjas para darles una mano.

-Gracias, Gaara-sama, sería de mucha ayuda –contestó Sasuke.

-Ustedes nos ayudaron muchísimo en el ataque y Sakura fue raptada por ello, es lo menos que mi aldea puede hacer.

-Esperamos verlos entonces –respondió Sasuke, y sin decir nada más comenzó a correr. Naruto y sus alumnos lo siguieron.

-Hitomi, ¿estás segura de que podrás? –preguntó preocupado Soujiro.

-Te juro que te voy a golpear si me lo vuelves a preguntar –respondió la chica- extraño el que eras antes –dijo suspirando- prefería al frío y maleducado Soujiro –el chico sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento, creo que me he vuelto demasiado sobreprotector.

-Sí.

Hitomi miró hacia otro lado triste. Por supuesto, con lo que había pasado con Ikki, Soujiro había abierto los ojos y seguramente no querría perder a otro compañero. "Ikki, si estuvieras aquí, ¿qué le dirías?" se preguntó para sus adentros, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. "Por supuesto, tú ya no estás aquí a nuestro lado para criticar nuestra conducta", una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se apuró a limpiarla. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido a su compañero que agachó la cabeza.

Hitomi no lo necesitaba, a quien necesitaba era a Ikki, y él no estaba ahora a su lado. Soujiro sintió que su corazón se oprimía al pensar en eso. No tenía envidia de su amigo, todo lo contrario, desearía que él estuviera allí para poder infundirle ánimos a Hitomi. "Daría mi vida gustoso por que volvieras amigo, ya no sé qué hacer"

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha –dijo Naruto a sus alumnos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ustedes se quedarán allí.

-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntaron los chicos a la vez.

-Escuchen, no puedo llevarlos conmigo, esto será muy peligroso y necesito gente con mayor nivel que ustedes, si es que nos dejan llevarla…

-Pero sensei, nosotros también queremos ayudarlo a rescatar a Sakura-san –le rogó Hitomi.

-Hito-chan, por favor, no hagas esto más complicado, necesito que me hagan caso. Se quedarán en la villa, si algo malo llegara a sucedernos, de ustedes dependerá que Konoha se mantenga en pie.

Los dos chicos miraron a su maestro y asintieron apenados. Naruto miró a su amigo que no apartaba la vista del camino, pero que como siempre, no se había perdido ni un detalle de la conversación.

-Sasuke, si nos dejan llevar a alguien, ¿quién crees que sería más correcto?

-Si logramos convencer al consejo que debemos atacar las guaridas de Akatsuki, lo mejor será que Shikamaru planee las cosas.

-Pero tú ¿qué piensas?, sé que eres tan inteligente como Shikamaru, algo habrás ideado.

-Lo mejor será que llevemos poca gente –respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo- pero de los más poderosos, no sabemos con exactitud cuántos Akatsukis quedan, cada día aparecen nuevos.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que llevar a Neji sería lo correcto, y a Kakashi-sensei, me gustaría también que nos acompañara el alumno de Sakura.

-Pero…

-Sé que suena extraño, pero vi en ese chico un gran potencial, como en tus alumnos, algún día, ellos serán aún mejores que nosotros Naruto… sé que temes por su vida, pero creo que también sería bueno que llevaras a Soujiro. La chica debería quedarse, no porque sea débil, sino porque hace débil a su compañero –Naruto no respondió- Sai también debería venir al igual que Shino y Konohamaru. Creo que con esa gente sería suficiente.

-¿Me quieres decir que vamos a enfrentarnos a Akatsuki con un equipo de nueve personas?

-Querías atacarlos con un equipo de dos –contestó Sasuke mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-Eeeh, si…

-Naruto, si los proteges en demasía no crecerán –le dijo Sasuke en respuesta a los pensamientos de Naruto- son grandes, saben lo que hacen. Vi a ese chico enfrentarse a un ninja muy poderoso con una escasa cantidad de chakra y unas bombas, créeme, es bueno.

-Lo sé… pero… Hitomi…

-Ella lo entenderá, la guerra es así, y dejará ir a su amigo. Porque sabrá que es lo mejor para todos y hasta para él.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno, todo eso si es que nos dejan ir –contestó Sasuke.

………………………………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: resgresé!!! Y con varias ideas, este cap lo escribí bastante rápido xq eran puras charlas jeje, pero como anduve haciendo muchas cosas después del viaje no lo pude revisar ni subir, perdonen la demora nuevamente. Para los q me preguntaban por Tsunade, está viva!, jaja como pudieron leer acá, debo admitir q la iba a matar, pero es cierto q ya eliminé muchos personajes, = no crean q de ahora en más no va a morir nadie más (muajaja). Pronto (en uno o dos caps creo yo) empezará la batalla definitiva y la conclusión de esta historia, pero supongo q falta para eso, asi q no se preocupen jaja. Bueno ahora paso a responder los reviews del cap anterior y el otro.

**Ike**: x supuesto q habrá pelea Sasuke vs Pein, el morocho tiene q vengar a su hermano y tb darle algunos golpes por lo q el otro le hizo a Sakura jeje. Muchas gracias por escribir!!! Saludos!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: bueno, sobre tus preguntas del cap 27 seguro q ya las respondí en el 28, x supuesto q Naruto va a ir a salvarla como viste, pero no en el momento q decías jaja. Quería q se la llevaran, soy muy mala sisi. Y ¿cómo pensaste q iba a matar a otro alumno de Naruto?, pobrecito, a Sakura la puedo hacer sufrir un montón, pero no a Naruto jaja. Gracias por escribirme siempre, saludos!!!

**Polin Seneka**: le diste justo en el clavo cdo dijiste q a Sakura la iba a secuestrar Pein jeje. Me alegro q te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior, espero q pienses lo mismo de éste, je. Bueno gracias por escribirme siempre, saludos!!!

**Leonardo**: si, me imaginé q no te iba a gustar lo q iba a pasar jaja, pero bue, yo lo prefiero así. Yo sinceramente prefiero q no tenga Kyuubi, ya dije, quiero q sean más humanos en cierto sentido, y si siempre se recupera y tiene tanto chakra, con lo fuerte q supuestamente es en mi historia, sería invencible, y no es ese mi objetivo, je, pero bue, cada uno piensa distinto. Nos hablamos! Saludos!!!

**x-MiSaO-x**: no no, para mí Sakura tiene q sufrir más! Jaja, es cierto lo q decis, pero esta historia no sería trágica sin todo esto no te parece?, je. Te digo q le haya hecho un simple corte demuestra q es muy buena, y eso lo admite Pein, así q aunq en mi historia Sakura no sea tan súper, es bastante buena. Pero su característica más notable a mi parecer es su inteligencia más q su fuerza. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta con este cap, sino, lo aclararé mejor más adelante. Saludos!!!

**LucyRedfield**: si, es cierto, sólo hace falta pensar bien las cosas y tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir la acción, pasa q si hago mucho eso, ustedes leen el nuevo cap dentro de tres años, jaja, pero es cierto, trataré de ser menos impaciente y pensar más. Gracias por desearme buen viaje, lo fue en realidad, no quería volver! Jaja. Bueno nos vemos, gracias por escribirme siempre, saludos!!!

**Travesurarealizada**: gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo saber q se entiende bien lo q escribo. Trataré de no dañar mucho a Sakura y Naruto como todos me piden, pero no prometo nada! Jaja. Espero leerte pronto, saludos!!!

**X.x-Anemone-x.X**: no llores!!, no quiero lograr eso!, sólo entretenimiento temporal! Jaja. Pero es cierto q a veces son tristes, a mi tb se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al imaginar algunas escenas jaja, soy una llorona! Pero ¿quién no lloraría de ver a Naruto llorando?, no hay nada más feo q ver un hombre llorar, y encima este pobre q es re tierno!, aunq seguramente tb me pondría = de mal de ver a Sasuke llorando, aunq eso creo q no sucederá jamás! Jaja. Espero haber resuelto tu duda con respecto a Madara. Gracias por escribirme, saludos!!!

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, fue bastante lío contestar por dos caps, no lo volveré a hacer, jaja. Tenganme paciencia gente, siempre q tenga el cap lo subiré de inmediato!, saludos y cuidense!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Capturada, encerrada, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentada en la cama con la vista perdida. Aún tenía puesto ese horrible vestido rojo. Miró su cuerpo con asco. Se paró y fue al baño. Retrocedió al sentir que un vidrio se clavaba en su pie.

-Demonios –dijo al ver el desastre que había dejado el día anterior mientras se quitaba el vidrio de la planta del pie.

Los trozos de espejo estaban esparcidos por todo el baño. Levantó uno de ellos y lo miró. Tenía buen filo y podía serle de ayuda en algún momento. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su ropa anterior y le hizo una especie de mango para no lastimarse al agarrarlo. Luego lo puso debajo de la almohada. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y trató de parecer lo más triste posible.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo, Sakura-san, le traje el desayuno.

-Pasa –respondió.

Kabuto abrió la puerta y entró, ella observó todos sus movimientos sin inmutarse. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa de luz y luego se acercó hasta donde estaba. Estiró la mano, Sakura respondió al instante tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la mujer entre dientes sin soltarlo.

-Sólo ver su pie, parece que se ha vuelto a cortar…

Sakura lo soltó y Kabuto se arrodilló frente a ella. Mientras curaba su pie, Sakura miraba la almohada de reojo. Allí debajo tenía su nueva arma. Podía intentar alcanzarla y matar a Kabuto, pero estaba lejos y tendría que moverse demasiado, eso atraería su atención al instante. Ese ninja tendría el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante su ataque y si se descubría… no… lo mejor era dejar a ese tonto sirviente. Su objetivo era Madara, él era el peligroso. Kabuto terminó y volvió a levantarse, casi sin que ella pudiera verlo realizó una serie de sellos y colocó un dedo sobre su garganta. Sakura sintió que el poco chakra que estaba volviendo a ella se esfumaba nuevamente. Cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el odio que la estaba invadiendo. Kabuto tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No me subestime, Sakura-san. No soy un novato, así que será mejor que deje de pensar, no tiene escape.

-¿Quién dijo que pensaba escapar? –preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Tu mirada no miente, aunque tu boca lo haga muy bien –respondió el ninja. Sakura sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué creo?, que me tienes miedo, y es por eso que te tomas tantas precauciones…

-No seas graciosa.

-No lo soy, no te preocupes Kabuto –pronunció su nombre de forma burlona, haciendo que el hombre frunciera el entrecejo- ya entendí que no puedo escapar. Y… recuerda, que tu jefe me quiere en buen estado, estás lastimándome –ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, ella aún sonriendo, él furioso pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

-Kabuto… -la voz de Madara los sorprendió a ambos que no se habían percatado de su presencia- suéltala.

-Sí, señor, lo lamento, con permiso –el ninja salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Espero que no te haya lastimado demasiado, Sakura…

-No, no es nada –respondió ella frotándose el mentón. Madara se acercó hasta donde estaba tan rápida y silenciosamente que Sakura volvió a sorprenderse de verlo a su lado.

-Supongo que querrás cambiarte de ropa y tener algo más cómodo.

-Supones bien -respondió con sequedad.

El hombre le mostró que traía un paquete. Ella no lo tocó, por lo que lo dejó sobre la cama. Luego miró hacia el baño y vio el desastre de vidrios.

-¿Algún problema?, ¿no te gustan los espejos?

-Un accidente… -dijo sin mostrar mucha importancia en el asunto.

-Pediré que vengan a limpiarlo de inmediato… -Madara miró durante un segundo más el desastre y luego volvió hacia ella sus ojos. Se acercó más haciendo que la mujer retrocediera lo que podía sobre la cama- ya te he dicho que no debes temerme, Sakura, ¿aún no me crees?

-Te creería si dejaras de acercarte.

-Oh, pero eso es difícil…

Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella. Sakura giró la cabeza para tratar de estar lo más lejos posible, pero él colocó una mano en su mejilla y la obligó a voltear su rostro nuevamente. Luego juntó sus labios con los suyos. Sakura trató de apartarlo, pero le era imposible, sin su fuerza, no era más que una débil mujer que nada podía hacer contra él. Cayó sobre ella y recorrió con su otra mano sus piernas, su cintura hasta subir a sus pechos.

Sakura trató de calmarse, esto era lo que había planeado, ¿por qué de pronto sólo pensaba en quitarse ese hombre de encima?, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejó que su aliento y su lengua la invadieran. Madara parecía lo suficientemente entretenido, por lo que ella lentamente movió la mano y la metió debajo de la almohada, al tocar el filo del pedazo de espejo, lo tomó bien fuerte e intentó clavarlo en la espalda de su enemigo. Pero Madara detuvo su mano, cuando la miró sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, pero no parecía enojado, más bien divertido.

-Sabía que no ibas a entregarte tan fácilmente –mientras hablaba apretó con fuerza la mano con la que sostenía el brazo de Sakura, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no profirió sonido, ni soltó su única arma- sí que eres peligrosa, pero te olvidas de con quién estás tratando. ¿De verdad pensaste que me habías engañado?, supe al instante que habías tomado un trozo de espejo para usarlo. Y lo único que necesité fue presionarte un poco para que lo sacaras.

Sakura no respondió, estaba totalmente a su merced, él aún estaba encima suyo, aplastándola con su peso y dejándola inmóvil, era imposible que pudiera quitarlo. Lo había arruinado, sin embargo no soltaba el pedazo de espejo, como si eso le fuera a dar la fuerza que necesitaba.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, tengo paciencia, sé que algún día aceptarás tu lugar aquí –le dijo rozando su mejilla casi con dulzura. Sakura no quitó sus ojos de los de él, respirando agitada y queriendo gritar de frustración- pero… -ahora la tomó del cuello y presionó con fuerza, ella en un simple acto reflejo usó su mano libre para tratar de zafarse del agarre- si vuelves a intentar algo así, no sé si seguiré teniendo tanta paciencia. No juegues conmigo mujer –volvió a acercar su rostro, mientras soltaba un poco su cuello, pero no su brazo, el cual mantenía aún inmovilizado- de verdad no querrás conocerme enojado, si eso llegara a suceder, vas a desear volver a tus seis meses de cautividad, porque conmigo sí que vas a sufrir.

-Dijiste que no te debía temer… pero con amenazas… sólo eso lograrás –dijo de forma entrecortada, no por el miedo, sino porque no podía respirar bien.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero de verdad que haces que me enoje, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres difícil de domar, pero lo conseguiré, ya lo estoy consiguiendo. Mírate, no puedes hacer nada a pesar de que estás pensando las mil maneras para deshacerte de mí. Pero no funciona ¿verdad?, nada lo hará, estás atrapada, deberías aceptarlo de una vez.

-Puede que el ave se acostumbre a las rejas, pero siempre añorará la libertad.

-Jajaja –la risa de Madara la hizo sentir aún más miedo- puede que sea cierto, pero debes saber, que la libertad es algo que no volverás a poseer.

Sakura cerró los ojos, debía fingir, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo hablándole de esa forma?, sólo lo iba a provocar más y debía demostrar que quería estar con él, no escapar. ¿Cómo iba a resolver eso?, la idea le surgió de pronto y esperó que funcionara. Pronto aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Era cierto que ahora casi no lloraba, pero sabía actuar, y el llanto era parte importante de ello. El rostro de Madara se ablandó. Ella se tapó la cara. Pronto sintió que él le quitaba el pedazo de vidrio que apretaba con tanto ahínco y soltaba su brazo.

-Sakura… mírame –le apartó la mano de su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que él había desactivado su Sharingan- lamento haberte tratado de esa forma, pero me enfureció un poco saber que planeabas acuchillarme por la espalda –le dijo con calma mientras acariciaba su pelo- ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí… -respondió ella. Por fin no se había dado cuenta que fingía, por fin le salía algo bien.

-Te dejaré tranquila para que comas y te cambies, más tarde vendré –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sakura se quedó en la posición en la que la había dejado tratando de no comenzar a gritar como una histérica. Se sentó de un salto y se pasó la mano con fuerza por los labios, como si pudiera borrar el beso forzado que había recibido. Volvía a sentirse sucia y descubrió que las lágrimas que había fingido tenían en parte algo de sus sentimientos. Aún sentía sus manos por su cuerpo, pero se concentró y trató de no pensar en ello, o no podría lograr su objetivo. "Concéntrate tonta, eren un ninja, no debes tener miedo y si lo tienes, no debes demostrarlo. Demonios, que estúpida soy"

……………………………………………………

-Mi señor –Pein salió de las sobras del pasillo y se acercó a su jefe al verlo salir de la habitación de la kunoichi- no debería dejarla vivir, es peligroso que esté aquí…

-Yo decidiré qué hacer con la mujer Pein, tú sólo limítate a acatar órdenes –Pein apretó los puños pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?

-Puede que ella le haya dado la información a Sasuke Uchiha, descubrí que pasó la noche con él antes de que llegáramos.

-Ya veo… eso quiere decir que dentro de poco esa información llegará a Konoha.

-Sí, sugiero que los interceptemos y acabemos con ellos ahora.

-No.

-Entonces deberíamos cambiar las ubicaciones de nuestras bases, aún tenemos tiempo…

-No haremos ningún movimiento. Dejaremos que vengan…

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de que vendrán?

-Porque la tenemos a ella –respondió Madara esbozando una leve sonrisa- estoy seguro de que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki vendrán a buscarla. Además Tsunade aprecia mucho a su ex alumna, así que ordenará su búsqueda. No vendrán muchos, no, no pueden dejar la villa sin protección… pero lo más seguro es que vengan los mejores. Si acabamos con ellos de una buena vez, entonces el resto de esta guerra será pan comido.

-Me está queriendo decir que va a dejar que vengan a nuestras puertas…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Pein?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué te preocupa? –Pein apretó aún más sus puños, pero no respondió.

-Sí, sé que la quieres muerta, pero yo no, así que deja de pretender convencerme. Prepara todo para la defensa, si mis cálculos no me fallan, tendremos a los ninjas de Konoha aquí en unos tres o cuatro días.

-Sí, mi señor…

……………………….

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Miró hacia un lado y encontró a sus dos alumnos durmiendo tranquilamente. Al girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, se encontró con Sasuke parado haciendo la vigilancia. Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó. Él ya había hecho la guardia de ese día primero, pero prefirió tomar el lugar de los chicos para que descansaran mejor, ya había tenido suficiente sueño.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –preguntó Sasuke sin mirarlo, tenía su Sharingan activado y vigilaba los alrededores como si esperara un ataque de un momento a otro.

-Ya no tengo sueño, vete a dormir, Sasuke, aún quedan un par de horas para el amanecer.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño, y tú lo necesitas más que yo –Naruto frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose insultado.

-Estoy perfecto –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Has peleado contra dos Akatsukis en menos de cinco días, casi moriste, ¿me vas a decir que ya estás bien?

-Sí –contestó Naruto como si lo que acababa de decir el morocho no fuera la gran cosa.

-Eres incorregible –suspiró Sasuke- haremos guardia los dos y punto.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, eres raro…

-No, estúpido, escuché que hablabas entre sueños y parecías perturbado.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado. Su sueño había sido bastante feo, pero prefería no comentarlo con su amigo.

-No vas a decirme nada ¿verdad?

-No.

-Como quieras.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Naruto pensó que si en realidad fueran amigos, en esos instantes deberían estar charlando sobre sus vidas o sobre cualquier cosa, pero no era así, nunca había sido así. Se preguntó si Sasuke lo consideraría a él su amigo.

-Sasuke…

-…

-Soñé que perdíamos, que lo perdíamos todo, que… que ella moría…

-Son sólo sueños Naruto, no deberían preocuparte…

-¿Y si sucede?

-No sucederá.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-No lo estoy, pero ambos haremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo, eso tiene que valer algo…

-Supongo que sí… Luego de lo que pasó, ¿volviste a pensar en ella?

-Todos los días.

-¿Y por qué nunca fuiste a visitarla?

-Porque sabía que me culpaba de lo sucedido y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Pero si hubieses hablado…

-¿No lo entiendes Naruto?, fui un cobarde. No pude enfrentarla. Todo el orgullo que una vez tuve, se fue, se lo llevaron con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?, eres un Uchiha, el más fuerte de todos, deberías estar orgulloso de ello.

-Mi clan, no es tan súper como parece. Tu padre fue el mejor ninja de la historia y no necesitó de estos ojos para lograrlo.

-Bueno, supongo que era bastante obstinado.

-Tú tampoco los necesitas. No es lo que poseemos al nacer lo importante, sino lo que recolectamos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Y lo único bueno que yo había conseguido era a ella. Lamentablemente me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde… escúchame Naruto, debo pedirte algo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –el morocho miró al rubio a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si algo… si ves que las cosas están saliendo mal… llévatela lejos… no dejes que le suceda nada, ¿está bien?

-Lo mismo te digo, mi amigo… si yo no puedo hacerlo, entonces tú tendrás que ser el encargado de cuidarla.

Sasuke asintió levemente y volvió su vista al frente.

-¿Esperas un ataque?

-Sí, estoy seguro de que si no obtienen nada de Sakura, entonces puede que esperen que nosotros tengamos los papeles. Si es así, es probable que nos ataquen.

Naruto miró hacia atrás, hacia sus dos alumnos. Hitomi dormía apaciblemente acurrucada en su bolsa de dormir. Soujiro a su lado, parecía estar un poco más atento al entorno de una manera inconsciente. Los dos habían tomado la mano del otro con fuerza y no se soltaban.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por lo sucedido con tu alumno, Naruto, pero no es así.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, y la verdad no quiero tocar el tema.

-Sin embargo, no dejas de pensar en ello. Los consideras casi tus hijos y entiendo que no quieras que nada les suceda…

-Nunca lo entenderías, tú siempre has trabajado solo, nunca tuviste a tu cargo a chicos de su edad, sino a gente con experiencia. Es distinto…

-Ellos son gente con experiencia, Naruto, nacieron con la guerra, saben lo que es, tal vez más que nosotros.

-No lo entiendes… ellos eran como nosotros. Tres amigos inseparables. Dos de ellos, eternos rivales. Una chica que amaban. La historia se repite, pero con la diferencia de que ya uno no está. Nada volverá a ser igual para esos chicos. Les han arrancado toda su inocencia… tú no la oíste llorar, tú no viste en sus ojos su sufrimiento, tú no sabes lo que es que alguien muera en tu lugar, que se sacrifiquen por ti, esperando que logres algo que no está a tu alcance.

-No, es cierto.

-Hinata…. Hinata me pidió que la cuidara, y no lo he hecho. Volví a dejar que se la llevaran, Sasuke. Jamás podré perdonármelo. Ya no me perdonaba la vez anterior, ¿cómo podré mirarla de nuevo a los ojos?, estuve tan cerca, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

-El sacrificio de Hinata, Kiba y el resto, no fue en vano. Todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor de nosotros –Naruto miró a su amigo impresionado por sus palabras- todos confiamos en ti, Naruto.

-Ese es el problema, que yo, no puedo… no puedo con esta carga Sasuke…

-Está bien, si no puedes con ella, déjasela a alguien más, ¿tal vez a Soujiro, o a Hitomi?

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a sus alumnos, no podía dejar que ellos hicieran algo tan difícil, no, él debía ser el que soportaría la carga. Él solo.

-Cuando abres la boca siempre dices cosas sabias, Sasuke –respondió.

-Muy pocas veces, sólo cuando estoy inspirado –contestó el aludido.

-Y después yo soy el incorregible.

-Está amaneciendo, despiértalos.

-Sí… -Naruto se acercó hasta los chicos y los sacudió para despertarlos- vamos, es hora de que continuemos.

-Pero, sensei, no nos ha despertado para hacer la guardia… -dijo Hitomi.

-No, porque de ahora hasta que lleguemos a Konoha, no nos detendremos, necesitan toda su fuerza para seguir. Hitomi, necesitaría hablar contigo a solas un minuto.

-Sí, sensei –respondió la chica mirándolo intrigada. Luego lo siguió para alejarse del resto del grupo. Soujiro se quedó con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia donde Naruto y Hitomi habían desaparecido.

-Estarán bien, te preocupas demasiado chico –dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz indescifrable- sólo que debe decirle algunas cosas importantes, antes de que nos vayamos.

-Pero ¿por qué no puede hablarlo conmigo también?

-Justamente porque es de ti de lo que va a hablar. Vendrás con nosotros chico.

-¿Qué?, pero…

-Sí, Naruto no estaba muy de acuerdo. Pero lo convencí, eres un buen ninja y sería bueno tenerte. Claro si quieres.

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió con decisión.

-El problema es que ella no vendrá. Sabes porqué ¿verdad?

-Si… -contestó Soujiro con algo de tristeza- pero no le gustará nada.

-No tiene porqué gustarle, sólo entenderlo…

-¡¿Qué?! –el grito de Hitomi hizo que varias aves salieran volando.

-¡Hito-chan!, no grites, tratamos que nadie nos encuentre.

-Pero sensei, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me deja afuera?, ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena?

-Claro que lo eres Hito-chan. Eres una excelente ninja y lo serás aún más. Pero debes entender. Sou-kun no puede luchar bien estando tú cerca, teme por ti.

-Pero hacemos un buen equipo, muchas de sus técnicas se basan en una combinación con las mías.

-Y también se basaban en combinarlas con las de Ikki –contestó Naruto sabiendo que eso sería un golpe bajo para la chica- pero no es ese el punto.

-Así que… dejará que me quede en Konoha para no ser un estorbo.

-No lo veas así, Hito-chan, no es que seas un estorbo… piensa en Sou-kun, por favor…

Hitomi se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su maestro. Miró con tristeza la salida del sol y trató de ser racional. Lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo era muy cierto, ella lo sabía perfectamente, Soujiro siempre se había preocupado por ella, pero al estar con Ikki, era como si inconscientemente se dividieran el trabajo por protegerla. Pero ahora, toda esa responsabilidad le había caído a él. A pesar de ser muy buena, nunca pudo evitar que ante ciertas situaciones la protegieran. Muchas veces se enojó, pero sabía que en el fondo era porque se preocupaban por ella y la querían. En su lugar haría lo mismo, ellos nunca la necesitaron, pero siempre pensó en protegerlos. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Asintió sin poder mirar al rubio. Él colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que nada le suceda. Regresará a ti más rápido de lo que imaginas.

-Sí… -contestó la chica.

-No volveré a dejar que te quiten algo que amas.

-Gracias, sensei…

-Vamos, debe estar preocupado como siempre.

Al llegar, Soujiro, que aún seguía conversando con Sasuke, miró a su compañera esperando alguna reacción, ella se limitó a guardar sus cosas sin decir nada. El resto del viaje los cuatro lo pasaron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

…………………………………………………..

**Aclaraciones**: Nuevo cap, y creo q bastante rápido, las vacaciones ayudan, aunq ando esclavizada con el trabajo de casa ahora jaja. Bueno, parece un cap de relleno, pero habían cosas q quería aclarar. Y de nuevo pido q no se me vayan a enojar por hacer a Sakura débil, todo lo contrario, se los aseguro, es muy fuerte, pero como q no tiene mucha salida ¿no creen? Bueno paso a responder sus reviews.

**Lucy Redfield**: es cierto, no quería volver, pero tb es cierto q estuve todo el viaje pensando cómo seguirla, jaja. Sip, Tsunade está viva, en el prox cap va a aparecer, por supuesto estará mucho más débil, pero aún en pie. Y si no hubieran problemas, esta historia sería aburrida ¿no? Jaja, sisi pobre Sakurita, encima no le sale una, Madara es muy vivo (y bue, tiene unos cuantos años más q ella) No llegues tarde por leer mi fic por favor!, después hay tiempo! Jaja. Gracias por escribirme!, saludos!!!!

**Ike**: bueno me alegro q haya logrado q Sasuke te cayera bien, es cierto q en el manga está odioso, pero acá es un poco más buenito jaja. Gracias por escribirme!, saludos!!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: matarla no lo creo, no es ese el objetivo y veré si logra deshacer el jutsu ese, pero se le complica porque si en tantos años no pudo… aunq la presión hace sus maravillas jaja.

**Leonardo**: lamento mucho q no te esté gustando la historia como va. Pero bue, no siempre se puede hacer coincidir a todos jeje. Gracias por escribirme igualmente y contarme tu opinión, saludos!!!!

**X.x-Anemone-x.X**: si, todos me preguntan que pareja dejaré al final, lamentablemente no lo sé (lo juro), tendré q pensarlo mucho cdo el momento llegue. Supongo q será la q me parezca más adecuada así no le guste a la mayoría o sí, no se, veremos al final y me dirán jeje. Lo del trio es un poco loco, me parece q Sasuke es muy egoísta como para compartir y Naruto es algo celoso tb jaja. No hay problema con tu Inner, gracias por escribirme, y no llores tanto che! Jaja. Saludos!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, se encontraron con un ambiente un poco mejor del que dejaron al irse. La muralla ya estaba reconstruida y la gente parecía estar algo mejor, aunque fuera sumamente difícil superar la pérdida de alguien. Hitomi y Soujiro se fueron a sus casas, la chica a ver a su familia y el chico a avisarle a su hermano de su nueva partida y a juntar sus cosas. Naruto lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Tsunade y al oír que estaba bien, pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. Pronto apareció Ken para ir a su encuentro.

-Las noticias de su regreso vuelan –dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aunque desapareció al instante al ver que su sempai no los acompañaba y que la cara que traían los dos ninjas no era para nada buena.

-Me alegro que sea así, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos –contestó con sequedad Sasuke.

-¿De qué habla Sasuke-san? –preguntó Ken intrigado.

-Es una historia algo compleja y debemos hablarla estando todos presentes –contestó Naruto- ¿podrías hacer que vengan a la torre Hokage algunas personas?

-Sí, les diré de inmediato, ¿quiénes?

-Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, Konohamaru y tú, Soujiro seguro vendrá al terminar de organizar sus cosas en su casa –contestó Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero… ¿yo?, ¿por qué…

-Lo sabrás todo en su momento –volvió a contestar Sasuke.

-Se trata de mi sensei, ¿verdad?, ¿dónde está ella?

-No quiero volver a repetirlo, lo sabrás todo en su momento, encárgate de buscar a esa gente y que vengan en cuanto puedan a la Torre Hokage.

-Sí –Ken desapareció y Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Podrías haberlo tratado mejor.

-No me interesa.

-Bien, vamos a hablar con Tsunade, todo esto será largo de explicar.

-Sí, el tiempo apremia.

………………………………………

-¿Está seguro de que ya se ha rendido, señor?

-¿Por qué crees que no es así, Kabuto?

-Porque me parece una mujer que no le gusta estar encerrada, alguien demasiado terca para que de pronto se rinda…

-Dime, ¿cómo fue que Pein consiguió traerla?

-La venció.

-Pero ¿crees que si ella fuera tan terca, no hubiese seguido peleando hasta la muerte?

-Puede ser, pero se había quedado sin chakra.

-Que es exactamente como está ahora. Tú no lo entiendes Kabuto. La gente no es complicada, simplemente, cuando no pueden pelear, intentan sobrevivir a cualquier costo, aunque ello signifique tener que ir del lado de quien considerabas tu enemigo.

-Sin embargo debería estar atento.

-Tú y Pein me hablan como si fuera un niño. ¿Crees que soy estúpido Kabuto?, ¿crees acaso, que por lujuria voy a cegarme?

-No quise decir eso, mi señor…

-Pero lo piensas… ustedes dos, se olvidan de quién es el cerebro de esta organización, se olvidan de quién soy yo, ¿no es así? –preguntó activando su Sharingan.

-Lo lo lo siento señor –tartamudeó Kabuto retrocediendo- no quise decir eso, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, fui un tonto al dudar de su persona.

-Me parece que sí. Vete Kabuto, no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando tonterías –Madara caminó por los pasillos con gran parsimonia, hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura. Quería ver algo, si ella demostraba que aún le importaban los de Konoha entonces se quedaría aún más tiempo allí encerrada. Sonrió para sí, el hecho de que hace varios años la hayan tenido en una situación similar le daba ventaja, ya que ella se quebraría con más facilidad.

Sakura estaba acostada mirando el techo de la habitación absorta en sus pensamientos. No hacía mucho que la tenían allí, ¿dos días? Si, era casi seguro que sólo habían pasado dos días. Pero le parecía una eternidad. El sonido de la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura la hizo sentarse automáticamente. Prefería estar en una posición un poco más ventajosa para ella. Madara entró en la habitación y como siempre cerró la puerta tras él. Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con furia, tenía miedo, no sabía qué es lo que ese hombre le haría y a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a entregarse para poder tener una oportunidad de escape no podía negar su terror.

-Me han llegado noticias de que antes de que te trajeran aquí, pasaste la noche con Sasuke Uchiha.

Eso no se lo esperaba. El silencio de la pelirosa simplemente confirmó las palabras de Madara.

-¿No piensas responderme?

-Fue un error –respondió- ese maldito Uchiha me abandonó al otro día –inventó al instante.

-Aaaah, y ¿debo suponer que no le diste los papeles a él?

-Ya le dije que Itachi jamás me dio nada. Sasuke Uchiha, me utilizó, como siempre me pasa con la gente de Konoha.

-Qué raro, mis informantes me han comentado que al parecer en Konoha se ha armado mucho revuelo con algunas noticias que Sasuke Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto llevaron. Y pensé que tu villa era lo más importante para ti.

-No sé nada de la información que esos dos llevaron. Y con respecto a mi villa, sólo es el lugar donde nací, no quería que mataran a personas inocentes por un error mío, por esa razón lo traicioné Madara-sama, quería salvar a esos niños, nada más, Konoha no significa nada para mí… –contestó nuevamente y aunque intentó que su voz sonara firme, un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo la traicionó. Si ellos habían encontrado los papeles, eso quería decir que Konoha se prepararía para atacar. Por lo tanto, Sasuke y Naruto irían hacia allí. ¿A buscarla? Eso era muy probable…

-¿Me estás diciendo que volverás a trabajar para mi?

-Sí eso es lo que desea Madara-sama.

-Pero si no estás en nuestra contra, ¿por qué escapaste de Pein?, ¿por qué luchaste contra él?

-Simple supervivencia, pensé que me querría muerta –Madara la miraba fijamente tratando de ver si mentía, pero ella ya comenzaba a volver a ser la de antes y ahora no estaba vacilando, las mentiras le salían como si fueran la simple verdad. Aún así, el rostro del Uchiha seguía conteniendo una pizca de desconfianza.

-¿Y el pedazo de vidrio?

-Lo mismo, debe entender que ante la presencia de alguien como usted cualquiera temería, estoy segura que hasta el mismo Pein le teme. Deberá entender que yo no soy la excepción.

-Sin embargo –le dijo tomando su mentón- te enfrentas a mí y me hablas con firmeza, eso es lo que me gusta de ti Sakura. Trataré de no ser tan brusco la próxima vez contigo debo admitir que me excedí, por supuesto, eso será si me prometes que te portarás bien –le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí, no volveré a intentarlo, en realidad lo lamento mucho, Madara-sama…

-Qué bien que suena mi nombre pronunciado por ti –le dijo volviendo a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez Sakura no corrió la cara, mantuvo su triste e indefensa mirada en la de Madara. Pronto sus labios se unieron, pero el beso fue corto, porque el hombre se separó al instante- me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de cuál es tu posición aquí. Es muy probable que tus amigos vengan a buscarte, si prometes que te quedarás a mi lado, los sacaré de aquí, pero no los mataré. Espero que te portes bien.

El Uchiha se fue y Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza. "Maldito seas, asqueroso Uchiha, juro que me vengaré por todo esto" pensó con furia. Se sentía una completa tonta. Sin chakra y complaciendo sus deseos. Encima ahora pretendía chantajearla. Pero debía pensar con frialdad. ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenían Sasuke y Naruto contra Pein y Madara, sin contar el resto de sus ninjas? Si conseguía que vivieran, ¿no era eso algo?, sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, sólo hasta que se recuperaran y volvieran a la batalla o a buscarla. Debía confiar, pero su miedo sólo la hacía ver todo negativo. Tenía que salir de esa maldita habitación, tenía que avisar a su villa que se dirigían a una trampa, que no debían venir. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar. ¿Cuánto les tomaría a Sasuke y Naruto llegar a Konoha?, ¿cuánto tardarían en partir?, deberían faltar dos o tres días como mucho. En ese tiempo iba a necesitar que Madara confiara en ella y así salir. Si lo hacía, ya vería la forma de enviar un mensaje, pero tenía que concentrarse en ello.

……………………………………………….

-Así que eso es lo que ha sucedido… -Tsunade hablaba lentamente, parecía muy cansada, sus ojeras lo demostraban, su rostro ya no era el de una mujer de veinte años, ahora mostraba su verdadera edad. El veneno había hecho estragos en ella- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? –a pesar de su forma brusca de hablar, sus ojos demostraban lo que sentía. Quería a Sakura como a una hija y que se la hubieran llevado nuevamente sólo le traía más dolor a su ya cansado corazón.

-Queremos partir de inmediato para atacar las bases de los colaboradores enemigos y rescatar a Sakura Haruno –contestó de inmediato Sasuke.

Naruto se mantenía callado, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué más?

-Necesitamos algunos hombres Tsunade-sama, me gustaría que nos acompañaran Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Ken, Soujiro, Sai, Shino y Konohamaru…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje llevar a mis mejores hombres Sasuke?, lo más importante ahora es proteger la villa, no puedo…

-¡Debemos rescatar a Sakura! –gritó el Uchiha enojado- además, si destruimos a Akatsuki casi ganaremos…

-¿Acaso no te has visto?, han peleado con varios Akatsuki ya y casi mueren en ello. Si van a su guarida, puede ser aún peor, no puedo permitir que te lleves a mis mejores hombres…

-Vieja… -Naruto interrumpió a ambos, por fin el rubio pudo mirar a la mujer y hablar- debes confiar en nosotros, lo lograremos, y traeremos a Sakura a casa. Pero solos será una misión imposible. Necesitamos ayuda… Tsunade-sama –el hombre se arrodilló frente a ella, haciendo que se sorprendiera tanto como su amigo- te lo ruego, por favor, déjanos ir a salvarla…

-Naruto… -Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a él- el consejo ha tomado una decisión. Yo ya no puedo seguir siendo Hokague, no en mi estado. Dijeron que si regresabas, tú serías nombrado Hokague. Naruto, serás el sexto Hokague de Konoha, como siempre has querido …

El rubio se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar eso. Tal vez tanto como su compañero y amigo, que permaneció entre las sombras sin decir más nada.

-Como nuevo Hokague, tu deber será proteger la villa, y por ello, no puedes irte de ella. Tendrás que permanecer aquí…

-No lo acepto.

-¿Qué?

-No acepto. No seré Hokague. Mi lugar sólo está al lado de Sakura, sólo por ella vivo y sólo por ella viviré. No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que está en manos del enemigo.

La mirada firme y el mentón en alto del rubio hizo que Sasuke no dudara de que su palabra sería inquebrantable, Naruto había tomado una decisión y no había nada más que hacer. Por un lado lo agradeció, el hecho de saber que aún contaba con su amigo era algo importante, pero por el otro, también le dolió, Naruto siempre lo sacrificaba todo por ella, hasta el sueño de su vida, ¿y él?, él nunca había sacrificado nada, ¿acaso Naruto era más digno de su amor?... ¡¿por qué seguía pensando en esas cosas?!, ahora tenían que salvarla, no importaba nada más. Pero la conciencia seguía taladrando su cerebro con preguntas.

-Escúchame Naruto, como Hokague puedes ordenar un rescate, podrías… -seguía insistiendo Tsunade.

-Pero no estaría allí, así que no. Elijan a alguien más digno que yo, porque mi corazón no le pertenece a Konoha, sino a Sakura.

-Como quieras chico… -respondió la mujer sonriendo levemente- por alguna razón, sabía que ibas a decir eso. Les daré los hombres que me han solicitado, pero deberán volver todos –dijo mirando al Uchiha, quien asintió en silencio.

Naruto lo observó un momento y vio en los ojos de su amigo una duda, un temor, ¿qué es lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Pronto entraron al despacho de la Hokague los ninjas que Sasuke había pedido. Ken se había encargado de buscarlos lo más rápido que pudo. Y al ser un llamado de parte de Naruto y Sasuke, ninguno dudó en ir de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó Ken.

-La misión será de ataque y rescate –respondió la Hokague- irán hasta las guaridas de Akatsuki, y acabarán con todo allí. Además tendrán que rescatar a Sakura Haruno que está en manos del enemigo por haber robado documentos importantes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está de nuestro lado? –preguntó Sai con una leve sonrisa.

-El enemigo ya debe saber que tenemos esos papeles con nosotros –dijo Shikamaru- si eso es así, sabrán que iremos a atacarlos.

-Puede que ya no estén allí, sí –dijo Sasuke- pero deberemos ir y averiguarlo.

-No sólo eso, puede que también nos estén esperando –contestó Shikamaru- esto será verdaderamente pesado.

-¿No hay nadie que no desee ir? –preguntó Tsunade- pueden negarse si es lo que desean, esta misión será sumamente peligrosa.

Ninguno de los ninjas dio un paso atrás.

-Bien, pueden retirarse, preparen todo, en tres horas los quiero en la puerta principal.

……………………

-¡¿Sakura fue capturada?! –preguntó Ino con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. Su marido asintió mientras seguía guardando sus cosas- Yo también quiero ir…

-No.

-¡Sakura es mi amiga!

-Yo iré –respondió Sai tomando a su esposa de los brazos- tú debes quedarte aquí y proteger a nuestra niña –Ino lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos, y luego asintió. El morocho volvió a su tarea.

-Sai…

-¿Mmm?

-Cuídate ¿si?, y vuelve con nosotras… tengo miedo… -el hombre se dio vuelta y en un acto muy poco habitual en él la abrazó.

-Tranquila, nada sucederá, todos volveremos y traeremos a Sakura. Pronto se terminará esta guerra y podremos vivir en paz.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…

……………………….

-Neji –Tenten tomó la mano de su marido- cuídate mucho, ¿si?

-Por supuesto.

-Lo harás bien, eres un Hyuuga después de todo –dijo la mujer, pero no pudo impedir que la voz se le quebrara y las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos.

-Provengo de un clan poderoso, además mi prima me estará protegiendo, estoy seguro que me dará una mano si la necesito.

-Sí. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero sé que seré un estorbo para ti.

-Nunca lo serías, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí en la villa y protejas a nuestro hijo y a… -Neji acarició el vientre de su esposa con una triste sonrisa.

-Sí, protegeré todo lo que amamos –dijo la mujer colocando las manos sobre las de él.

-Volveré para verlo nacer.

-Lo sé.

……………………….

-Ya pronto me iré –Kakashi estaba frente a las lápidas de sus amigos- Obito, Rin, Azuma, Yamato, Iruka no fallaré esta vez, voy a protegerlos a todos, lo prometo. No volveré a cometer errores. Desearía que estuvieran aquí para darme algún consejo chicos. Pero sé que están a mi lado. Y tú Obito, eres el que más está junto a mí –dijo tocando su ojo izquierdo- no pude proteger a Rin como prometí, sé que te he decepcionado, pero intentaré dar mi mayor esfuerzo esta vez, amigo. Nos vemos…

………………………

Shikamaru guardaba sus cosas mientras su mujer lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Siempre tienes que ser tú, deberíamos volver a Suna, allí también ha habido mucha destrucción.

-Gaara se debe estar encargando de todo.

-¡Shikamaru!, no quiero que vayas.

-No puedes pedirme eso.

-Claro que sí, ya va gente inteligente, no te necesitan.

-Si me han pedido ayuda es porque es así.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

-Cuando vuelva los veré, o ¿acaso no crees que regresaré?

-Pedazo de tonto –dijo resoplando- supongo que no podré convencerte.

-No. Escúchame bien, en cuanto me vaya, quiero que regreses a Suna. No creo que te encuentres con nadie en el camino, todos nos estarán esperando. Ve y cuida de los chicos, ¿si?

-¿Es el deber de una mujer?

-No, el de una madre.

-También es tu deber.

-Y eso es lo que voy a cumplir, quiero que mis hijos tengan un futuro en paz, por ello voy a esta misión. ¿Vas a dejarme?

-¿Cómo negarme después de lo que has dicho? Siempre dices poco, pero lo correcto. Cuídate Shikamaru, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, volveré para verlos.

…………………

Ken organizaba sus cosas y se detuvo frente a una foto de sus padres. Los dos lo abrazaban y reían ante la cámara. Jamás iba a ningún lado sin ese pedazo de papel, el único objeto que lo ayudaba a no olvidar sus rostros.

-Padre, madre, Sakura-san ha sido mi guía y mi protectora todos estos años. Sé que ustedes estarían muy agradecidos con ella y que entenderían que ahora no puedo abandonarla. Todos los días me pregunto qué me dirían ahora que soy ninja. Sé que jamás quisieron que lo fuera. Sé que no es el camino que eligieron para mí. Pero ellos me lo han quitado todo y esta villa me lo ha devuelto, no puedo darle la espalda, sé que lo entenderán. Si volvemos a vernos, si luego de mi muerte, soy perdonado por todo lo que he hecho, entonces podrán regañarme. Este es mi camino, lo elegí así y estoy orgulloso de que sea así. Hoy no deseo que me acompañen –colocó la foto sobre la mesa de luz, donde había otras, fotos con sus nuevos amigos, con Hitomi, Soujiro e Ikki, y una sola foto con su senpai quien sonreía con tristeza- no se ofendan, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se pierda lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida. Hasta pronto, deséenme suerte –se colgó la mochila al hombre y dando una última mirada al pequeño grupo de fotos se fue.

…………………………….

Shino acarició la cabeza de Akamaru lentamente. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero no sus pensamientos ni su corazón. Akamaru miraba hacia los portones algo nervioso.

-No, no vas a venir con nosotros. Aún hay cosas que puedes hacer aquí.

El animal ladró algo ofendido por el hecho de que no lo llevaran, pero su acompañante no volvió a hablar y por fin el can se echó al suelo resignado. Shino lo miró de reojo. Akamaru por lo general hacía lo que quería, pero a él lo escuchaba y obedecía. Tal vez por haber sido compañero de su anterior amo. En realidad no lo sabía. A veces cuando lo veía venir hacia él, podía vislumbrar a Kiba sobre su lomo con su sonrisa de siempre y sus gritos eufóricos. Los extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba. Extrañaba salir al bosque a recolectar insectos mientras sus amigos entrenaban y extrañaba sus voces, oírlos conversar había sido algo tan molesto para él alguna vez, y ahora, daría lo que fuera por ello, que gran ironía que era la vida. Se levantó suspirando y dando una última palmada en la cabeza de su peludo amigo se despidió, "no vemos pronto" quiso decir, pero no era lo común en él, así que prefirió que el animal diera por hecho eso.

……………………………..

Konohamaru se miró al espejo y recorrió con su dedo índice la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro. La risa de Orochimaru resonó en su cabeza y tapándose los oídos cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando por la boca. Desde el asesinato de Udon y Moegui nunca había logrado hacer que esa risa desapareciera de su mente. De vez en cuando volvía, y más cuando estaba en tensión.

-Está muerto, está muerto –se repetía sin cesar tratando de calmarse- necesito estar bien, ellos me necesitan, Naruto-niichan, Sakura-san… yo… prometo que no los defraudaré. Naruto-niichan puso su fe en mí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo –apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó decidido. No temía a nada, ya había cumplido con su deber al vengar a sus amigos, la muerte ya no era algo por lo que dejaría de luchar- ellos están conmigo, no debo temerle a nada –dijo a su imagen en el espejo y luego tomando su mochila salió de la casa.

……………………………….

Hitomi golpeó la puerta de la casa de Soujiro y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano era el que abría, ya que jamás lo hacía.

-Buenas tardes, Saito-san –saludó la chica con cierto temor.

El hermano mayor de Soujiro nunca lo había querido mucho y sólo lo cuidaba como un deber que la villa le había impuesto, o eso es lo que Soujiro aseguraba. Tenía diez años más que ellos, pero su rostro no lo demostraba, ya que estaba muy deformado a causa del incendio que se había cobrado la vida de sus padres. Hitomi pensó que seguramente habría sido muy guapo, al igual que lo era su hermano menor. Soujiro siempre decía que no tenía familia y eso era algo que la chica le reprochaba constantemente, pero en el fondo, sabía el dolor por el que habían pasado ambos y la carga que llevaba su amigo sobre los hombros. Ya que él fue el causante del accidente que se llevó la vida de sus padres. Hitomi siempre supuso que Saito trataba mal a Soujiro por ello. En cierto modo siempre había sentido tristeza por Soujiro, había tenido una vida dura y ahora más, ya que había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Observó que el hombre tomaba una tostada y se la ofrecía. Ella no tenía hambre, pero como era la primera vez en tantos años que interactuaba con él, prefirió aceptar.

-Gracias… -dijo dando un mordisco.

-Mi hermano está en su cuarto. Aunque me gustaría hablar contigo antes, si no te molesta.

-No, claro que no… sólo que…

-Te parece extraño que te dirija la palabra, ¿no es cierto?

-Pues, sí… a decir verdad, creo que es la primera vez que mantenemos una conversación…

-Lo siento, no es que me caigas mal, sucede que no me gusta dialogar con la gente, por mi aspecto –viéndolo así, Hitomi podía entender varias de sus actitudes, ser distinto a la mayoría tiene sus consecuencias, ella lo sabía muy bien, por algo no tenía ninguna amiga mujer, todas la molestaban por ser muy bruta y gritona.

-No piense que me incomoda, Saito-san, nunca lo ha hecho…

-Gracias, eres una buena chica, ya entiendo porqué mi hermano te defiende tanto.

-Me defiende porque soy siempre un estorbo… -dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Yo no lo creo, puedo sentir que eres muy fuerte. No hablamos mucho, Soujiro y yo, pero lo conozco.

-Deberían hablar más. De esa forma, podrían compartir su dolor y no se sentirían solos.

Saito se sorprendió al oír eso, era cierto que se sentía solo a pesar de estar con su hermano, pero siempre pensó que él no querría saber nada, que estaba bien con sus amigos.

-¿De verdad piensas que él me necesita?

-Por supuesto que sí, es su hermano.

-Sí… es que desde la muerte de nuestros padres, yo… nunca supe cómo actuar, tendría que haber hecho algo… yo no pude…

-Oh, no Saito-san, no se culpe por ello. Hay cosas… que no podemos… -la voz se le quebró al recordar cómo Ikki la empujaba para salvarla- impedir…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿qué era lo que deseaba decirme?

-… nada, ya está… ve a saludar a mi hermano, no les seguiré robando más tiempo.

-Está bien.

-Hitomi-chan… él está mal… lo sé… por favor… sólo tú puedes reanimarlo…

Hitomi lo miró un momento y luego siguió hacia la habitación de su amigo. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de Saito, ¿qué podía hacer ella?, siempre había sido una tonta para él… suspiró, era hora que hablara en serio. No importaba lo que le dijera, pero temía que esa fuera la última vez que lo vería, no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía.

Lo vio muy compenetrado organizando sus cosas para partir. Su corazón le dolió al pensar que sería la primera vez que no estaría a su lado en una misión. Que no podría protegerlo, como él lo hacía con ella.

-Soujiro… -entró y lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Hitomi? –preguntó el aludido de espaldas a ella, mientras organizaba su bolsa de shurikens.

-¿Ya se van? –la pregunta se le hizo difícil porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es, en una hora debemos estar en la entrada… -calló al sentir que ella lo abrazaba desde atrás- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la pregunta era tonta, lo sabía, pero no entendía bien su reacción ni sabía cómo actuar.

-No quiero que te vayas, tengo miedo… -le dijo entre lágrimas.

El chico cerró los ojos para juntar fuerzas y enfrentarse a ella. ¿Qué podía decirle para calmarla?, deseó que fuera Ikki el que estuviera en su lugar, hablaba poco, pero siempre tenía las palabras justas para tranquilar a Hitomi. Por ello siempre pensó que su corazón le pertenecía a su amigo, y no a él.

-Debo ir… -respondió cortante.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿y si no vuelves?, yo no podré vivir sin ti, Soujiro, por favor, no me abandones, Naruto-sensei lo entenderá…

-No puedo pedirle eso. Si no vuelvo, seguirás con tu vida como todo el mundo. Sé que ellos te quitaron a Ikki, y pagarán muy caro el sufrimiento por el que te han hecho pasar. Su asesino ya no está entre los vivos, pero aún hay gente peligrosa. Gente que puede hacerte daño a ti. Nunca permitiría que eso sucediera, ¿me entiendes? –aún no la miraba y ella seguía abrazándolo, sintió que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su espalda y que sus lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su remera, pero aún así no podía moverse.

-Te quiero… -le dijo luego de unos minutos. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Con delicadeza tomó las manos de la chica y las separó un poco para poder girarse. Se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente.

-Estás confundida, eso es todo –dijo luego de un momento, ella ahora ocultaba su rostro sobre su pecho, y él no quería tocarla por miedo a hacerle algún daño, parecía tan frágil en esos momentos, que por un instante creyó que no era su amiga.

-¡No!, no es así, ¡te quiero!, ¡te amo! –gritó para luego volver a abrazarlo con fuerza- desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi… día tras día trataba de superarme para que te fijaras en mí, porque sabía que no estaba a tu nivel… ni lo estoy… pero yo…

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas… -le dijo el chico tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara- el que no está a tu nivel soy yo. Mírame, soy un pobre huérfano cuidado por su hermano mayor, quien jamás le ha prestado atención. Sólo entrenaba para poder ser alguien, no por alguien, yo no te merezco, jamás sería digno de un ser tan puro como tú. Yo, que soy tan arrogante, egocéntrico y codicioso.

-¡Qué tonto eres! –sonrió y poniéndose en puntas de pie lo besó levemente en los labios, para luego separarse y volver a hablar- eres una gran persona Soujiro, jamás dudes de ello. Y si te quiero, es por cómo eres, nada más.

-Gracias, Hitomi, siempre has sido la luz, en mi oscura vida. Y serás mi esperanza para que pueda volver.

-No creas que sólo yo pienso en ti, tu hermano también se preocupa.

-Él me odia.

-No es cierto, deberías hablar con él, y te darías cuenta que no es así. Creéme.

-Está bien.

-Te estaré esperando aquí, cuida del sensei.

-Lo haré –respondió y esta vez fue él quién acercó su rostro para besarla con mayor intensidad.

………………………..

El grupo de ninjas partió un par de horas después de haber escuchado las últimas indicaciones de Tsunade y Shikamaru. Los familiares de los ninjas los vieron partir con cierta tristeza en el corazón, pero también con una leve luz de esperanza, si todo salía bien, la guerra podría terminar muy pronto, y por fin, luego de tantos años, volverían a dormir tranquilos.

-Sou-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto al ver que su alumno se comportaba de manera extraña, como si estuviera bien.

-Sí, sensei, hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, pero después de mucho tiempo, me siento… en paz…

-Me alegro chico…

-Gracias sensei, y no se preocupe, pronto verá a Sakura-san.

-Eso espero…

Sasuke miró de reojo a maestro y alumno y pensó en su amada pelirosa. ¿Estaría bien?, ¿le habrían hecho algo?, si alguien había osado ponerle un solo dedo encima estaba muerto. Apretó los puños y apuró el paso, no podían perder más tiempo. No le importaba si ella elegía a su rubio amigo, ya no, sólo quería verla sonreír otra vez. Sólo quería su felicidad. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba pensando en otra persona sin incluir su beneficio. Esa mujer sí que lograba lo imposible en él.

Naruto miró a su amigo y vio que aumentaba su velocidad. Quiso calmarlo, pero eso sería algo hipócrita de su parte cuando él estaba igual de preocupado. Desde que se habían llevado a Sakura ya habían pasado tres días y ahora tenían dos más de viaje. Mucho tiempo, demasiado. "Sakura, espera un poco más" él iría hasta al mismo infierno por ella y lucharía con todos los demonios que se le cruzaran, ella le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Aún no se había recuperado del todo, pero esperaba que al llegar a la guarida de Akatsuki ya estuviera bien, si no era así, no importaba, no pensaba perder.

……………………

**Aclaraciones**: bueno como ya es costumbre me he vuelto a atrasar, espero q hayan pasado una linda navidad. Este cap, puede considerarse también un poco de relleno, pero entiendan que no me gusta saltar con q ya llegaron a la guarida de Akatsuki. Y el prox cap, lo deciden ustedes. Puedo hacer uno más no muy largo, con el viaje y los días de encierro de Sakura, con lo cual incluiría un lemon, o directamente puedo pasar a la llegada del grupo a la guarida y la lucha. Se los dejo decidir porque puede q ya esté siendo bastante pesada con esto de las conversaciones y pensamientos y la poca acción. Así q diganme y hago lo q quiera la mayoría, je. Bueno paso a contestar los reviews.

**Colette hatake**: me alegro q hayas vuelto! Y q te siga gustando tanto la historia. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, saludos!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: si el cap anterior y este fueron un buen relleno, pero como ya dije no podía saltar con q ya habían llegado a la guarida de Akatsuki por más q quiera jeje. Y para responder tu pregunta, sí Ken va a ir a rescatar a su sempai. Perdón por tardar, las vacaciones hicieron q me ponga a hacer muchas cosas pendientes jaja. Bueno gracias por escribir, saludos!!!

**Leonardo**: che, mi Sasuke no es tan malo, ¿por qué lo querés muerto? Jaja. Saludos leo y gracias por escribir!!!

**LucyRedfield**: si, yo pienso igual, además hay q tener en cuenta que está entre gente muy poderosa y ahora más indefensa, pero creo q solita puede lograr mucho igual, no voy a dejar q sea una simple espectadora pasiva. Bueno, gracias por escribirme, saludos!!!

**X.x-Anemone-x.X**: sisi tenés toda la razón, la situación es complicada y ella la está llevando lo mejor que puede, hay q ver cómo seguirá jaja. Y sí por lo q dijiste de Madara es más o menos la impresión q quiero dar, me gusta q haya una especie de tensión siempre q aparece, como si no se supiera q es lo q va a hacer, si puedo lograr eso, me quedo contenta, je. Gracias por escribir, saludos!!!

**Ike**: con respecto a tu duda, es cierto, pero me pasó en mi fic anterior q me fue imposible hacer a Sasuke igual al del manga, es un personaje muy complejo para mí, por carecer tanto de emociones y q encima no se sabe q está pensando. En fin, mi personaje lo quise hacer en cierto sentido más bueno, con sentimientos, pero tenía q tener algo negativo y por eso lo hice más asesino digamos, para q también se comprenda el error q cometió en el pasado y por el cual Sakura fue raptada y también para que sea totalmente diferente a Naruto, je, espero haber sido clara, sino lo explico de nuevo, ahora q leo lo q puse no sé si respondo bien tu pregunta. Bueno nada más, gracias por escribir y saludos!!!

**PolinSeneka**: jaja sisi yo también lo imagino rencoroso, con demasiado orgullo como para aceptar que una mujer le mantuvo una batalla más de dos segundos y q encima lo hirió, aunq sea levemente. Todo bien q no puedas pasar siempre, de vez en cuando me conformo, como para saber q aún me siguen jeje, suerte y saludos!!!

**Flower of night**: alguien nuevo!, me alegra q te haya gustado el fic, me está costando más de lo q pensaba y las palabras de aliento de los q me escriben siempre sirven. Muchas gracias por escribir y saludos!!!

Por si no actualizo antes de año nuevo, espero q pasen una linda fiesta y q el año q viene sea mejor, nos estamos leyendo!!! Saludos y cuidense!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

Cuatro días, hacía cuatro días que estaba allí, Kabuto se había encargado de darle esa información. Madara no había ido aún, lo cual la tenía bastante calmada, pero sabía que también eso no podía ser muy bueno. ¿Podría soportar que volviera a tocarla?, debía hacerlo, pero el simple pensamiento ya la asqueaba. Se había vuelto una debilucha de nuevo. Por fin su captor hizo aparición en ese día. Ella lo miró lo más tranquila que pudo y esperó. Él simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sakura, debes estar aburrida de estar encerrada todo el día, ¿por qué no vienes y me acompañas para la merienda? –hablaba con una dulzura que podría derretir a cualquier mujer, menos a ella, quien sabía que por dentro, esa persona era el ser más cruel que existía.

Se levantó de forma automática, sonriendo levemente ante su ofrecimiento y lo siguió en silencio. Una leve oportunidad para ver su entorno, tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba y cómo era medianamente el lugar. Aunque sus leves esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse a medida que caminaba.

-Esto es un terrible laberinto, así que necesitarás tiempo para acostumbrarte, cuando pueda confiar en ti, podrás ir hacia donde quieras, siempre y cuando, regreses a mi lado al terminar.

El simple pensamiento de pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese hombre la hizo sentir un escalofrío. La llevó hasta una nueva habitación, mucho más amplia que la suya aunque tampoco tenía ventanas. Sakura comenzó a pensar que era posible que estuvieran bajo tierra. Supuso por lo lujoso de la decoración que esa era la habitación de Madara. En el centro habían dispuesto una pequeña mesa frente a un sillón, con la merienda. Sakura se sentó en silencio. Estaba demasiado estática. "Di algo, maldición, por lo menos come, no confiará en ti si crees que aún le temes" lentamente movió su mano y tomó la taza con té. Madara se sentó a su lado y la miraba mientras bebía.

-Tiene una hermosa habitación –dijo para poder cortar ese silencio que ya la estaba incomodando.

-Sí, aunque la compañía hace que todo se vea superfluo –Sakura quiso vomitar, que palabras tontas estaba diciendo. Parecían sacadas de una novela romántica.

-Gracias Madara-sama, aunque creo que exagera, no soy tan hermosa y… -no le dejó terminar la frase. Madara había atraído su rostro y lo había besado casi con desenfreno. Cuando terminó respiraba agitado.

-Perdona, pero ya te lo he dicho, es imposible resistirme a ti.

Sakura sonrió.

-Está bien, ya no le temo –"asqueroso Uchiha, si sólo tuviera mi chakra tendrías un ojo morado en este preciso instante"- supongo que me he acostumbrado a su abrumadora presencia –continuó mirándolo mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

-Si te quedas a mi lado Sakura, cuando venzamos a Konoha, el mundo será nuestro. Podrás tener todo lo que deseas.

"Lástima que lo que deseo no es algo material"

-Eso sería perfecto –respondió levantándose del sillón. Madara la siguió con la mirada sin moverse de su lugar. Ella recorrió la habitación observando cada detalle como si fuera algo fascinante. Debía aclarar sus ideas para poder continuar con esa batalla.

El Uchiha tenía adornos sumamente caros, Sakura conocía muy bien sobre esas cosas porque le gustaba leer y estar informada. Aunque pensó que la mayoría era probablemente robado.

-Es más, tengo algo para ti ahora –le dijo Madara levantándose y llendo hacia su mesa de luz. Abrió un cajón y sacó una caja. Sakura seguía observando el lugar y se detuvo frente a un espejo de pie. Madara se colocó a su lado y sacando un hermoso collar de oro con rubies y diamantes se lo puso en el cuello.

-Es hermoso –dijo tocando con delicadeza la pieza que colgaba de su cuello. Su peso era bastante grande y su brillo abrumador. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo, ya lo había visto antes, estaba en un museo en una ciudad grande que hacía unos años había sido totalmente destruida por el enemigo.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?

-Sí… esto es demasiado Madara-sama, yo no puedo…

-Por supuesto que si, te lo estoy dando a ti, MI mujer.

Dos simples palabras que hicieron que su corazón diera un golpe furioso. Ella no era de nadie, y menos de ese hombre.

No podía quitar la vista del collar que brillaba con gran intensidad a causa de los diamantes que contenía. Estaba hipnotizada con su belleza pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. A Madara jamás le habían interesado los papeles que Itachi se había llevado. Él sólo buscaba tenerla a ella. Si eso era así, entonces su objetivo sería mucho más fácil de obtener.

Notó que las manos del Uchiha se posaban en su cuello para luego ir hacia sus hombros. Una leve caricia que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y a morderle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Sakura abrió levemente la boca. El hombre pasó sus manos por su cintura y ella colocó las suyas sobre éstas. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar con quién se encontraba en realidad. "Actúa por instinto" se repetía a sí misma, "deja que tu cuerpo haga el trabajo, no pienses, no pienses" sintió que la garganta le raspaba y que lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Quería volver a Konoha, a su casa, deseaba estar en los brazos de alguien que amara, no ese hombre. Pero al pensar en ello, no supo en realidad en qué brazos deseaba estar. ¿Naruto o Sasuke?, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decidir por alguno de los dos?, el nudo en su garganta fue más fuerte al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre sus senos, acaricíandolos sobre la musculosa. Ahora no podía pensar en ellos, eso solo le traería más dolor. El pensar en lo decepcionados que se sentirían al saber lo que iba a hacer. Abrió los ojos y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Sintió asco de ella y de su cuerpo que reaccionaba con cualquier contacto de ese hombre. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada. Todo su cuerpo estaba elevando su temperatura. "Así está bien, debes hacerlo, ¿por qué dudas?, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto ahora?, demonios Sakura, has algo" una parte de sí la obligaba a seguir, pero una pequeña porción pedía a gritos que corriera, que lo apartara de su cuerpo, "la muerte es mejor que esto, por lo menos tu fin sería más digno", "no puedo dejarlos, Naruto, Sasuke, ellos estarían tan mal… debo hacerlo por ellos, debo ser fuerte por ellos y seguir con vida, escapar para poder decirles, debo…"

-Mi señor –la voz de Pein interrumpió sus pensamientos. Vio que Madara se apartaba de ella para observar con bastante enojo a su mano derecha y mejor ninja.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo entre dientes.

-No fue mi intención interrumpir –respondió Pein sin inmutarse ante la furia creciente del Uchiha. Sakura se preguntó si de verdad era más débil que Madara- pero parece que ha habido algunos problemas con el país del Rayo. Uno de sus representantes está aquí y desea hablar urgentemente con usted.

Madara puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Sakura sonrió levemente.

-Te esperaré –le dijo.

-Pein, quédate aquí y cuida de ella. Vendré lo más pronto que pueda –Madara al pasar al lado de Pein lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. El otro ninja ni se inmutó, mantenía su vista clavada en la kunoichi- si le tocas un solo pelo, no vivirás un día más, ¿me escuchaste Pein? –el aludido lo miró de reojo.

-Por supuesto.

Madara salió de la habitación. El ninja caminó hacia la mujer que no se movió de su lugar y lo miró con arrogancia por el espejo. Era bastante más alto que ella, así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió un gran temor. Ese sí que estaba loco.

-Podrás engañar al jefe, pero a mí no.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-De todas formas, no te haré daño, cuando él se canse de ti, seré el encargado de matarte, pero por lo menos por ahora, me entretendré con tus amigos de Konoha, no dejaré a nadie vivo.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza pero no respondió.

-Tienes un buen control de tus emociones Sakura Haruno, porque a pesar de que digas que ya nadie te interesa, yo no lo creo. Pero no importa, por ahora me sirves –le dijo al oído. Luego la tomó del pelo con fuerza. Sakura no logró impedir que un pequeño grito saliera de su boca a causa de la sorpresa y el dolor.

-Madara te ordenó… -dijo entre dientes la mujer.

-Que yo sepa, para ti es Madara-sama, y él no es dios, no está en todas partes, ni siquiera es mi jefe, sólo le obedezco porque me conviene… vas a morir muy pronto, lo sé, te haré sufrir mucho dolor Sakura, todo por haber osado cortarme y también por la única persona que estuvo siempre a mi lado. Tu cuerpo o belleza no te servirán conmigo, tal vez lo hayas logrado con Madara y otros hombres, pero no conmigo, tú eres una simple e insignificante mujer.

-Aún así logré hacerte un corte… -respondió ella. El rostro de Pein se transformó y Sakura pensó que la mataría en ese preciso instante, pero no fue así. Pein la soltó y dando media vuelta se colocó al lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-Veo que te ha dado ese pesado collar –Sakura colocó una mano sobre la alhaja- debe resultarte aún más pesado por el hecho de que se haya derramado la sangre de mucha gente el día que lo obtuvimos. Tantos inocentes…

Sakura cerró los ojos. "Concéntrate, no dejes que sus palabras te hieran, sólo eso está buscando" No respondió, simplemente sonrió, lo que confundió en gran medida a Pein quien ya no dijo más nada. Sakura se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y esperó tratando de parecer calmada. Madara no tardó mucho en regresar. Al entrar observó a ambos como si se sorprendiera de verlos sin ninguna herida.

-Ya está todo arreglado Pein. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí… -el aludido lanzó una última mirada a Sakura y salió.

-Está un poco enojado por haber perdido a su compañera.

-Yo no lo hice, estuve peleando con él, no sé porqué me culpa.

-La mató Naruto Uzumaki –respondió Madara analizando con curiosidad la reacción de Sakura, reacción que jamás apareció, ella se mantuvo impasible y tranquila.

-Supongo que creerá que matándome a mí, podrá hacerlo pasar por lo mismo.

-Tal vez, pero lamentablemente ya eres mía, y eso no va a suceder –le respondió Madara bastante conforme con el actuar de Sakura hasta el momento. Sonrió y se acercó- ¿en dónde estábamos? –preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella y tocando sus piernas lentamente.

Sakura sonrió y tomando el rostro de Madara lo acercó para poder besarlo. Ya estaba preparada, que Pein los haya interrumpido le había dado el tiempo suficiente para juntar fuerzas. No tenía más miedo, era un ninja de Konoha y haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener la victoria de su villa. Abrió la boca y dejó que él la invadiera. Cuando se separaron él le susurró al oído.

-¿Eres mía?

Sakura cerró los ojos y respondió.

-Sí.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

-Sí.

El Uchiha volvió a besarla mientras la levantaba y la llevaba hasta la cama. Donde la dejó para nuevamente concentrarse en sus piernas. Subía lentamente mientras las acariciaba y besaba. Sakura sintió que todo su interior respondía. "Así está bien, déjate llevar" arqueó la espalda cuando el hombre llegó a su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla debajo de la pollera. La kunoichi se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. El Uchiha subió hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de ella. La mujer abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de él que estaban rojos.

-_Pareces un demonio con esos ojos Sasuke-kun._

_-¿Te da miedo?_

_-No, al contrario, siento como si nada pudiera lastimarme, mi demonio protector._

_-Nadie te lastimará jamás, Sakura, nunca te tocarán un solo pelo, lo prometo._

_-Itachi, no quiero que me uses como un premio o para vengarte de tu hermano._

_-No, ese objetivo nunca existió para mí, Sakura. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo porque te quiero, ¿no me crees?_

_-Por supuesto que no._

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada, lo siento Madara-sama…

-Aaah, supongo que mis ojos te recuerdan a los dos esos ¿no es así?, lo había olvidado.

-Está bien, no fue eso.

Ella acercó su rostro y lo besó con desenfreno haciendo que él comenzara a agitarse. Cualquier duda que podría haber tenido se había borrado de inmediato, su beso había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para engañarlo. El Uchiha bajó su mirada hasta sus pechos y pasando la mano por ellos bajó hasta su cintura para tomar la musculosa y comenzar a quitársela. Sakura dejó que lo hiciera mientras no quitaba su mirada provocadora de la de él.

-Eres muy hermosa Sakura, sé que lo sabes –le dijo sonriendo, mientras devoraba su cuerpo con la mirada. Ella respondió a su cumplido, con habilidosas manos comenzó a acariciar el pecho del ninja y le sacó la camisa.

Madara siguió con su pollera, se la quitó con mayor rapidez. Su excitación ya era visible entre sus piernas. Sakura se levantó mordiéndose el labio y haciendo que él retrocediera un poco sobre la cama. Ahora ambos estaban de rodillas mirándose por unos segundos. Ella se quitó el sostén para luego volver a acariciar el pecho del hombre y seguir bajando hasta su miembro. Lo acarició sobre la ropa y sonrió al sentir que cada vez estaba más duro. Pronto el Uchiha no lo soportó más y se tiró sobre ella apresando con una mano la que ella había tenido sobre él.

-Eres más habilidosa de lo que pensaba –le susurró al oído con voz ronca. Ella rió.

-Ni te lo imaginas –contestó con voz aterciopelada. Luego mordió su oreja.

El Uchiha se terminó de sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior para luego hacer lo mismo con la última prenda de ella. La penetró con fuerza haciendo que soltara un gemido bastante audible. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Ella se aferró a la espada de él mientras lo hacía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió gimiendo. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, pero él ni se inmutó.

Su mente, a diferencia de su cuerpo, no estaba disfrutando eso. Cuando terminó salió de su interior pero no se detuvo como la mujer pensó. Siguió acariciándola para luego bajar la cabeza hasta su intimidad, introdujo la lengua en ella, haciendo que Sakura volviera a gemir.

-Aaah, aaah… por favor Madara-sama… -le rogó sin pensarlo. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba nublando todo su ser. Se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas para tratar de reprimir lo que sentía.

-Me encanta oírte decir mi nombre –le dijo deteniéndose un momento- ¿a quién perteneces Sakura?

-A Madara-sama –respondió agitada mientras él introducía sus dedos en su interior.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse en sus amigos, no quería pensar lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que él la siguiera tocando. Escuchó la risa de Madara lo cual hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sintió que volvía a colocarse sobre ella mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella abrió los ojos tratando de recuperar el aire. El hombre la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa casi demoníaca surcando su rostro. Sakura gritaba en su interior. "Ya pasó, cálmate, maldición ¡cálmate tonta!"

-Más te vale que así sea siempre –le dijo muy seriamente- porque si llegas a traicionarme, mucha gente morirá Sakura, mucha.

-No lo haré Madara-sama, esté seguro de ello.

-Oh, aún no puedo creerte bella flor –le dijo acariciando su rostro con delicadeza- sé que sabes mentir muy bien. Y te has acostado con otros para demostrar tu confianza a ellos, así que esto no es nada.

-¿Y qué debo hacer para demostrar que no volveré a traicionarlo?

-Ya lo sabré yo cuando sea el momento.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer, todo había sido en vano, él aún no confiaba en ella. "Maldito, me ha usado" quiso matarlo en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible.

Él aún seguía acariciando su cuerpo y mirándola. Se sentía sucia, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no salieron. No tenía forma de adivinar lo que ese hombre pensaba. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus cosas. Su katana y el resto de sus armas, allí también se encontraría su pergamino para invocar al halcón que le servía de ave mensajera.

-Estás distraída… -su voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sólo cansada, Madara-sama.

-¿Ya cansada?, esperaba que pudiéramos seguir un rato más.

-Si me deja descansar un poco, luego podremos seguir –contestó, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para reorganizar su cabeza y sus planes.

El hombre se apartó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado. Sakura sonrió levemente y se acomodó cerca de él, abrazándolo. Él levantó su cabeza y volvió a besarla.

_-Volveré pronto, Sakura, te amo, lo sabías ¿no?_

_-Sí, Naruto, ya vete. Tu alumna te debe estar esperando para cortar la torta._

"Naruto" ella nunca le había dicho que también lo amaba. Desde mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba. Tanto como amaba a su mejor amigo y eso es lo que siempre le había hecho daño. Por ello, cuando la llevó de vuelta a Konoha, no quiso verlo muy seguido y poco a poco se fue separando de él y de todos. Hasta de su mejor amiga Ino. Nunca fue a los cumpleaños de Meilin. Tal vez ya no tendría oportunidad para hacerlo.

_-Tú eres su tía, no me importa que no seamos hermanas. Somos amigas de toda la vida, Sakura.__ Por siempre, ¿si?, puedes contar conmigo._

Lee a veces la iba a ver para saber si estaba bien. Ni siquiera lo dejaba entrar a su casa. Le hablaba desde la puerta con sequedad para que se fuera rápido. Ahora lo lamentaba. Nunca supo si él se encontraba bien, siempre supuso que todos eran felices a pesar de la guerra, porque aún tenían a su familia y demás amigos. Pero tal vez no era tan así. Tal vez la actitud de ella los había lastimado, una pequeña herida que llevarían día a día, no tan importante como para ser infelices, pero sí como para no sentirse completos. Cómo lo lamentaba. No sabía porqué estaba pensando tanto eso, ahí siendo abrazada por Madara, su enemigo, lo único que podía hacer era recordar a sus amigos. El hombre acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Estás triste? ¿Extrañas a tus amigos? –la pregunta fue un golpe directo a su corazón. ¿Cómo era que sabía eso?, ¿había sido sólo casualidad?, ¿acaso leería la mente?

Era imposible que pudiera leer la mente. Sabía que el Sharingan no tenía ese poder, pero los ojos de Madara a veces cambiaban y parecían ser un nivel más elevado que el de Sasuke. ¿Podría hacerlo?, imposible, jamás se hubiese acostado con ella si supiera lo que pensaba. Aunque también podía ser que al saberlo, no temía nada que ella pudiera hacer y simplemente la usó para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Sí –contestó sin pensarlo. De todas formas él seguía sin confiar en ella, no le haría nada ser sincera una vez.

-Olvídate de ellos –le dijo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente- olvídate de Konoha. Aquí siempre estarás a salvo, nadie te lastimará, no dejaré, como ellos, que te lleven lejos de mi lado.

Sakura se sorprendió ante esas palabras, sonaron sinceras y en cierto modo hasta cariñosas. ¿Podía ser que la quería de verdad?, no eso era imposible. Lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos. Parecía estar tranquilo y muy seguro. Tragó saliva y asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella?

-Bien, mejor descansa, por las ojeras que tienes se nota que no has dormido mucho estos días. Iré a hacer algunas cosas y más tarde volveré con la cena.

-Gracias… Madara-sama.

-Con decirme Madara está bien.

-Madara.

Sonrió y luego se fue. Sakura se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, pronto se quedó dormida.

…………………………

-Descansaremos aquí unas horas –dijo Sasuke.

Naruto a pesar de querer quejarse no lo hizo, vio a sus compañeros, hacía un día que estaban viajando sin descanso. Se veían agotados. Ken se dejó caer al suelo y sin perder el tiempo en sacar la bolsa de dormir se durmió allí. Soujiro tenía más resistencia pero aún así estaba muy cansado, se sentó y suspiró con cansancio. El rubio sonrió levemente y se colocó a su lado.

-Te ves bien Sou-kun, mejor de lo que nunca te había visto.

-¿Eh?, si… bueno… sucede que hablé con Hitomi y con mi hermano.

-Guau, eso es mucho. ¿Entonces debo hacerles un regalo por ponerse de novios?

-¡No diga eso sensei!, sólo… no lo sé… supongo que cuando vuelva veré qué haremos, si aún ella quiere algo conmigo.

-Ay pedazo de tonto, ¿crees que va a cambiar de opinión tan rápido?

-Es que me parece muy raro…

-Ja ja, en absoluto, Hito-chan ha estado enamorada de ti desde que recuerdo. Pero era muy orgullosa para demostrarlo. Creo que temía que le dijeras que no sientes lo mismo.

-Siempre pensé que Ikki…

-Ikki sabía lo que ella sentía por ti… por eso jamás se metió en el camino de ambos… -Naruto miró a Sasuke y sonrió levemente- hay veces que no puedes ir en contra del destino. Si dos personas se quieren desde siempre, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Él lo entendía y jamás te odió por ello.

-Me alegro que fuera una persona tan comprensiva. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar…

-Hubieses hecho lo mismo, pasa que no lo estuviste y es complicado pensar qué se haría en una situación así.

-Fui tan ciego por tanto tiempo… pobre, siempre tratándola tan mal…

-Sí, no puedo creer que no perdiera las esperanzas… aunque… -Naruto sonrió al pensar que cuando eran chicos Sakura también lo había tratado mal muchas veces y sin embargo nunca había dejado de amarla- ¿y con tu hermano?

-También me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado. Aunque en ese caso, él también lo estaba. En resumen trataremos de ser una familia.

-Me alegro, Sou-kun, te lo mereces.

Sasuke se acercó a Shikamaru. Estaba jugando con el encendedor de su sensei mientras esperaba.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado en su tumba.

-Sí, pero me di cuenta que yo lo necesitaba más que él –respondió el ninja mirando el encendedor.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Estuve viendo los planos. Parece que el lugar es un maldito laberinto, será difícil encontrarla y también pelear. Está bajo tierra, pero como tenemos la ubicación exacta lo encontraremos. El problema es que los ataques fuertes serán peligrosos –dijo mirándolo sabiendo el tipo de ataques favoritos del Uchiha.

-Hmp.

-Escucha, Sasuke, todo el lugar se puede venir abajo con nosotros adentro, así que tú y Naruto tendrán que ser cuidadosos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no podré usar mis ataques más poderosos contra los más fuertes ninjas?, eso sí que es un consuelo Shikamaru. Lo que me pides no es una opción.

-Mira, aquí hay una especie de lugar bastante amplio, si logramos llegar ahí, puede que tengas oportunidad de hacer lo que te plazca, pero no es seguro. Me preocupa bastante el tema. Sé que es una misión peligrosa y no la quiero hacer más peligrosa. No es lindo morir sepultados.

-Si el enemigo muere con nosotros no me interesa.

-¿Y qué me dices si Sakura muere también? –preguntó el Nara. Haciendo que Sasuke cambiara completamente su rostro.

-Bueno, bueno –Kakashi los interrumpió- cuando estemos allá veremos ese tema, ¿si?, lo importante es saber la estrategia.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción que un ataque de frente –contestó Shikamaru como si nada- al fin y al cabo, ellos deben saber que iremos, es seguro que nos estén esperando.

-Bien, eso me deja tranquilo –contentó Konohamaru sentándose con pesadez- tenemos al mejor estratega de la historia y ¿eso nos dice?, bah.

-Oye, he estado en más batallas que tú chico, no me subestimes. Pero desconozco las habilidades de la mayoría de los ninjas que hay en el lugar, idear un plan ahora es inútil, igual no se preocupen, si nos encontramos en problemas estando allá, algo se me ocurrirá.

-¡Qué consuelo! –contestó Konohamaru bostezando. Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo pero no respondió- y más viendo que uno de nuestros compañeros no puede soportar un día de caminata –continuó mirando a Ken que dormía tranquilamente.

-Es un buen ninja –contestó Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos. Era raro viéndolo defender a alguien.

-Konohamaru, si sigues con ese pensamiento negativo, mejor no hables –lo retó Naruto- todo saldrá bien, confía en ellos. Son mis amigos y… -los miró a todos- confío en ellos, darán su mayor esfuerzo.

-Si tú lo dices, jefe –contestó recostándose en el pasto y cerrando los ojos.

-Neji, necesitaría que vieras si hay algo por los alrededores –pidió Kakashi.

-Sí –Neji activó su Byakugan y comenzó un exhaustivo análisis de la zona- nada.

-Gracias. Descansaremos un par de horas y luego seguiremos, duerman chicos, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

-No te preocupes sensei –lo interrumpió Sasuke- yo lo haré.

-Pero…

-Nada. Yo lo haré.

-Está bien.

Sai sonrió todos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Miró a Shino, que se mantenía en la sombra de un árbol algo más alejado del resto y en silencio.

-Sí, absolutamente iguales.

-¿Dijiste algo Sai? –preguntó Naruto.

-No, tonto, duerme un rato.

………………………………….

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kabuto que estaba dentro de la habitación mirándola. Casi salta de la cama, lo único que logró hacer rápido fue taparse, aún estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó bastante enojada.

-Tranquila, si no te hice nada cuando te habían raptado, ¿por qué piensas que te lo haría ahora?

-No lo sé, pero no es muy normal que alguien entre en el cuarto de otro y lo vea mientras duerme.

-Me daba lástima despertarte, parecías tan tranquila, creo que fue la primera vez que vi tu rostro tan relajado, parecía bastante angelical.

Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Maldito enfermo, ¿qué demonios está diciendo?"

-Si Madara…

-Shhh… -le dijo acercándose y tapando su boca- Madara-sama no debe saberlo.

Sakura golpeó su brazo para alejarlo, no quería moverse mucho por miedo a que la sábana se le cayera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no te hice nada esa vez porque me parecía mal tocar a una niña, eras tan joven… pero ahora es distinto… ahora eres una mujer…

Sakura retrocedió sobre la cama a medida que él se acercaba.

-Aléjate de mí –le ordenó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?, te acuestas con el jefe, pero no con sus colaboradores.

-No volveré a repetirlo…

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme?, ¿pegarme una cachetada? –preguntó con sorna mientras se subía a la cama.

Sakura iba a responder pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Madara. La situación sólo duró unos segundos. Primero el Uchiha en la puerta, al segundo detrás de Kabuto, el terror en el rostro de éste fue más que visible, un segundo más y Kabuto estaba en el suelo con una mano de Madara en su cuello.

-¡Madara-sama!... por… favor…

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes –le respondió él con los ojos rojos por el Sharingan, aunque ahora Sakura pudo ver que eran completamente distintos a cómo la veía a ella, brillaban con gran intensidad demostrando su furia y su sed de sangre.

-Yo… médico… yo… el jutsu…

Madara comprendió al instante lo que Kabuto decía. Él era el único que sabía el jutsu para quitar el chakra de las personas. No podía matarlo o no podría mantener a Sakura. Lo soltó lentamente. El ninja comenzó a toser.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a ella para otra cosa que no sea aplicar el jutsu ese, juro que la próxima morirás, ya veré cómo me las arreglo después.

-Si… -respondió Kabuto mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza. Odiaba ser salvada y además haberlo sido por su enemigo.

-Gracias –respondió con sequedad.

-Lo siento, debí haberlo vigilado más. No volverá a suceder.

-Está bien…

Lo vio algo preocupado, y ¿culpable?, ¿era eso posible?, no, estaba perdiendo la razón por estar allí encerrada y por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. A Madara no podía interesarle ella. Solamente se entretenía un tiempo y luego la dejaría…

……………………

Los días se fueron lentamente, había pasado de estar encerrada en su cuarto a estar encerrada en el cuarto de Madara satisfaciendo sus deseos de vez en cuando, aunque siempre la trataba con delicadeza y se podría decir que hasta con ternura. La kunoichi cada día que pasaba estaba más confundida por su actitud, pero aún seguía tratando de hacer algo por Konoha, su objetivo jamás había cambiado, sólo que lograrlo se había vuelto muy complicado y con cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas se esfumaban poco a poco. Seis días, ya habían pasado seis días. No había logrado salir de la habitación, pero sí había tenido avances con respecto a la técnica de Kabuto, la desesperación por que nada les hicieran a sus amigos y el hecho de que hacía años que trabajaba en esa técnica le habían ayudado. No podía suprimirla del todo aún, pero ya tenía algo de chakra en su cuerpo. Muy poco, ya que Madara podía darse cuenta, era buena ocultándolo, pero sus ojos lo veían todo.

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación tratando de pensar algún otro plan cuando casi cae al suelo por un temblor precedido por el estruendo de una explosión. Madara entró segundos después.

-Son los de Konoha –dijo mirándola con seriedad.

El corazón de Sakura golpeó su pecho con fuerza. ¿Ya estaban allí? ¿Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado? Su rostro se transformó sin pensarlo y una leve sonrisa cruzó por él. Madara en cambio pareció enojarse más. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Vendrás conmigo.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó con recelo tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-A verlos y recuerda lo que te dije hace días atrás. Que sean varios no cambia el hecho de que están en mi territorio y totalmente rodeados de mis hombres, no tienen posibilidad de escape.

-¿Varios?

-Han venido diez –respondió Madara llevándola casi a la fuerza hacia fuera- incluidos tus dos amantes –continuó entre dientes.

Caminaron por los pasillos bastante rápido. La kunoichi estaba confundida. ¿Diez?, ¿había ido más gente por ella? ¿Quiénes? Pronto lo supo, salieron a una especie de salón bastante gigante para estar bajo tierra. Allí los vio. Sasuke peleaba contra Pein, Naruto contra Kabuto, vio a Ken y Soujiro luchando juntos contra un gran grupo de ninjas. Neji y Shikamaru contra otro Akatsuki que jamás había visto, tal vez fuera nuevo, pero tenía una gran hoz en la mano y parecía bastante bueno en usarla a pesar de su tamaño (Hidan). Konohamaru y Shino luchaban contra dos ninjas iguales, parecían gemelos (Sakon y Ukon). Sai contra uno que tenía varios brazos (Kidoumaru) y Kakashi contra uno que sacaba huesos de su cuerpo para usarlos como armas (Kimimaro). Naruto fue el primero que la vio, su despiste le costó un corte en un brazo, pero fue leve. Sasuke casi ni podía dejar de mirar a su contrincante, pero supo de inmediato que ella se encontraba allí.

-¡Ninjas de Konoha! –la voz de Madara resonó por el lugar haciendo que todos se detengan- lo diré sólo una vez, tienen la oportunidad de irse de aquí vivos. Sakura Haruno va a quedarse conmigo porque ella así lo desea. Así que dejen sus armas y vuelvan a su villa.

Todos pasaron sus miradas de Madara a Sakura a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke quienes siempre la habían mirado a ella. La kunoichi tenía el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Los vio a todos allí, luchando por salvarla. Naruto y Sasuke esperando que hablara, no vio decepción en sus ojos, sólo tristeza, profunda tristeza. Sus labios se separaron para poder hablar.

_-Siempre te protegeremos Sakura-chan._

_-No temas Sakura, nadie te hará daño nunca._

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, algo tenía que hacer, aunque fuera mínimo.

………………………

**Aclaraciones**: me terminó quedando bastante largo, pero me entusiasmé mucho. Espero q les guste este cap. Quería aclarar varias cosas como para q se entienda bien. Primero, el lugar en donde están es como la guarida de Orochimaru q aparece al principio de Shippuden y cdo encuentran a Sasuke, sólo q tiene una parte q es como un salón inmenso y ahí es donde van a pelear. Después que Sakura no sabía el nombre de todos los ninjas, simplemente los puse para q supieran quiénes son. Sé q mezclé muchos personajes, pero eso es lo bueno de los fics, uno puede hacer lo q quiere! Jaja. Disculpen como siempre la tardanza!

**Polin Seneka**: como pediste acá está el otro cap de relleno, espero q te guste tanto como el anterior. No quedó para nada corto al final jaja, pero supongo q mejor. Bueno nada más, saludos, y feliz año nuevo, espero leerte pronto!!!

**Saku-chan94**: me alegro q lo hayas notado!, sí quise hacer la misma imagen de Sakura y Sasuke pero con mis personajes y con un final más tierno, jeje. Espero q te haya gustado este cap q vos tb me lo pediste, saludos y nos estamos leyendo!!!

**LucyRedfield**: q lindo q alguien me dijera esa frase pensé cdo la escribí jaja, sí es muy tierna y me pareció algo q podría llegar a decir Naruto, je. Me alegra q te guste q me centre en los sentimientos y personalidades de todos, eso es lo q mi tb me gusta y cdo me voy escribiendo jaja, las batallas me encantan pero no para describirlas jaja. Gracia por escribirme!, saludos y feliz año nuevo!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: espero haber saciado tu intriga con respecto a los días de encierro de Sakura. Sí, fue una parte muy tierna esa de Hitomi, porque encima me imaginé q le costó mucho ya q no es del tipo de personas q dicen sus sentimientos o q los demuestran jeje. Espero q tb te guste este!, saludos!!!

**Leonardo**: gracias por siempre escribirme!, y feliz año nuevo para vos tb, aunq creo q ya te lo dije jaja. Saludos y espero q este cap sea más de tu agrado!

**X.x-Anemone-x.X**: la verdad es q todos me pidieron q siguiera con el relleno así q así lo hice, pensé q ya los estaba cansando pero no fue así, me alegra un montón eso XD. Espero q te haya gustado y haya rellenado ese hueco q mencionabas. Gracias por escribir y feliz año nuevo!, saludos!!!

**Ike**: bueno opté por lo q quería la mayoría, y la verdad es tb lo q yo quería je. Espero q te guste este cap, y me alegra haber respondido a tu pregunta. Saludos!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto quiso ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero Kabuto se interpuso en su camino.

-No te esfuerces, ese no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Pein –le dijo sonriendo.

Hacía muy pocos minutos que habían llegado, pero, como había predicho Shikamaru, todos los ninjas enemigos los estaban esperando. La batalla había comenzado al instante en que ellos arribaron a un gran salón dentro de la guarida. Su amigo había recibido un ataque de Pein, pero por suerte no le había hecho daño. Sasuke había logrado contrarrestarlo con otro.

-¡Aléjate de mi camino! –gritó Naruto furioso, no iba a dejar que ese tipo se interpusiera. Tenía que darle una mano a su amigo, sabía que ese tal Pein era muy fuerte, y si había matado a Itachi era posible que Sasuke no pudiera contra él solo.

-Pensé que tu objetivo era salvar a Sakura Haruno, ¿para qué te preocupas por la competencia?

-¡Es mi amigo! –respondió Naruto lanzándose contra Kabuto sin esperar más. La mención del nombre de Sakura lo había terminado de sacar de sus cabales.

Kabuto detuvo su ataque con tranquilidad con una katana que el rubio reconoció al instante.

-Eso no te pertenece –dijo entre dientes. La katana de Sakura era un bien muy preciado por ella, ya que había pertenecido a su padre, con ella él se había defendido del enemigo en un afán de proteger a su esposa el día en que ambos fueron asesinados. Un recuerdo de la familia que ella antes había tenido.

Kabuto simplemente sonrió. Naruto enfurecido comenzó a lanzar golpes y a tratar de cortarlo con un kunai, pero éste estaba muy tranquilo y lo esquivaba con facilidad. "Demonios, cálmate" se dijo a sí mismo. El hecho de estar tan cerca de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. De pronto lo supo. Supo que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo estaba allí. Se frenó en seco y miró hacia donde se encontraba. La vio triste, mucho más que antes, a su lado se encontraba alguien que él no conocía, pero que supuso era el líder de la organización Akatsuki.

-Sakura –susurró sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

………..

Pein lanzó un ataque de agua y él tuvo que realizar rápidamente uno de fuego para detenerlo. Dio resultado, le había costado, pero para su suerte, la furia que sentía le estaba sirviendo. El jutsu que realizó fue más poderoso y evaporó toda el agua, haciendo que ahora no pudiera ver muy bien su entorno. Escuchó que Naruto había gritado su nombre, pero no le prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado. Pein apareció a su espalda y él logró detener su negra espada con su katana. Su fuerza era monstruosa y al parecer tenía tanta ira contenida como él, sus ojos lo demostraban. Sasuke dio un giro en el aire y se desembarazó de su enemigo que estaba comenzando a ganar en esa batalla de fuerza. Rápidamente hizo los sellos necesarios para generar el Chidori pero Pein detuvo su mano antes de que comenzara a correr hacia él. Sí que era rápido, ni siquiera lo había visto llegar nuevamente a su espalda. Sasuke sonrió, igual había sido una muy mal idea tocarlo.

-¡Chidori Nagashi!

La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo alejando a su enemigo quién recibió parte del ataque, aún así no parecía muy afectado. Se detuvo menos de un segundo al sentir que Sakura había llegado, pero no miró hacia donde estaba. En cierta medida le dolía verla, no quería saber que había sufrido nuevamente por su ineptitud. Pero pronto la voz de alguien hizo que todos se detuvieran.

-¡Ninjas de Konoha! lo diré sólo una vez, tienen la oportunidad de irse de aquí vivos. Sakura Haruno va a quedarse conmigo porque ella así lo desea. Así que dejen sus armas y vuelvan a su villa.

Sasuke por fin miró hacia donde ella estaba. Sólo malgastó un segundo en mirar a quien se encontraba su lado y se sorprendió de ver a alguien que era de su clan. Uchiha Madara, un ninja muy poderoso, tal vez el más poderoso Uchiha de todos los tiempos, alguien a quien consideraban muerto, estaba allí, vivito y coleando. Fijo sus negros ojos en la mujer. Había escuchado las palabras del hombre, pero quería oírlo de los labios de ella. Sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía querer quedarse allí.

…………..

Sakura miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke. Tristeza, pero no decepción. Por supuesto, aún no sabían lo que había hecho, luego de ello, estaba segura de que no querrían ni mirarla de nuevo. Aún así no podía hacerlo. Estaba cansada de mentir, estaba cansada de fingir algo que en realidad no sentía. Abrió la boca para hablar. Iba a confiar en ellos, y también en sí misma. Era hora de terminar con el mal para siempre, así le costara sus vidas. Si algo les sucedía, ya nada sería importante para ella. No podía permitir que ese hombre los dañara.

-Lo siento –dijo solamente ya que el nudo que sentía en la garganta a penas la dejaba expresarse, aunque tampoco tenía mucho más que decir.

-¡Sakura! –el grito de Naruto simplemente hizo que todo su ser reaccionara.

En un instante el chakra que dormía en su interior gracias a la técnica de Kabuto apareció de pronto. Lo acumuló en su puño y golpeó al hombre que estaba a su lado en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared. De ahí en más todo fue caos. Pein quiso ir a matarla con sus propias manos pero Naruto y Sasuke se interpusieron en su camino y comenzaron a luchar contra él. El resto de los ninjas siguieron peleando con sus respectivos enemigos como antes. Kabuto fue el que se acercó a su jefe, quien salía de entre los escombros totalmente enfurecido y con sangre chorreando por todo su cuerpo. Sakura estaba estática, esperando lo que se que viniera a continuación.

-¡Katon Hosenka no jutsu! –fue lo único que se escuchó de los labios de Madara.

-¡Sakura! –Naruto se tiró sobre la mujer para apartarla del ataque. Cayeron ambos al suelo sin que el fuego los tocara.

-Naruto… viniste… -le dijo sonriendo levemente al verlo. El simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para enfrentarse al Uchiha. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y trató de detenerlo tomándolo de la mano- por favor, no luches solo contra él, es muy…

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te protegeré, lo prometo –pareció como si por un momento se hubiese transportado a otra época, por la forma en cómo le habló y su extraña mirada, pero de pronto volvió en sí- Sé que lo he dicho varias veces y hasta ahora no he demostrado que puedo hacerlo, pero confía en mí… en todos –rectificó sacudiendo la cabeza- pronto volveremos a casa, a Konoha.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente. Y asintió a pesar de que él no la estaba mirando. La simple mención de su villa le había traído miles de recuerdos hermosos, sus amigos, su familia, todo estaba allí y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era regresar y vivir tranquila. No más guerra, no más muerte, no más sufrimiento.

Madara aún más furioso apartó de un golpe a Kabuto quién lo estaba curando. Sakura se levantó apretando los puños, ella también pelearía. Estaba segura que había roto varias costillas del Uchiha con ese golpe y Kabuto no habría logrado recuperarlo a tiempo. Tenían una pequeña ventaja. La sorpresa fue buena en ese momento, pero lamentablemente no suficiente.

-Necesito que lo distraigas Sakura-chan –otra vez le hablaba como en el pasado, pero por lo menos confiaba en ella y no pretendía que corriera a refugiarse.

-Bien.

Sakura corrió hacia el hombre desapareciendo frente a él. Madara sólo se movió en el momento justo para detener su puño a punto de golpearlo.

-No vas a burlar mi Sharingan, Sakura –le dijo entre dientes mostrando sus ojos rojos- y ni siquiera va a funcionar lo que va a hacer tu amante –le dijo lanzándola contra un pared y deteniendo el Futon Rasen-Shuriken de Naruto.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo furioso al ver que una de sus mejores técnicas era detenida con tanta facilidad.

-¡Naruto! –la simple palabra de su amigo hizo que él entendiera todo, en un instante se alejó del Uchiha, mientras que Sasuke lanzaba una impresionante llamarada con forma de dragón.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el lugar donde se había encontrado Madara y del cual había desaparecido luego del ataque.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Sakura pensando que eso había sido muy fácil.

-Sí –respondió Sasuke tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y al pararse lo abrazó- Oh, Sasuke, me alegro tanto de verte, de verlos –se corrigió mirando a Naruto quien se había quedado petrificado al ver la reacción de ella- pensé… pensé que jamás…

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón el verlos juntos fue algo que le dolió mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Era cierto que en el pasado tuvo que soportar ser simplemente el amigo de Sakura, y verla siempre con Sasuke, pero ahora, luego de haber estado con ella, le parecía algo demasiado difícil dejarla ir de nuevo. Lo había intentado y fue en vano. No quería que fuera de otro, no lo soportaría más. Pero ¿cómo odiar a su mejor amigo?, ¿cómo competir contra él y la voluntad de ella?

-Está bien, ya todo pasó… -respondió Sasuke acariciando su pelo con ternura.

-Estás muy equivocado Sasuke –la voz de Madara surgió desde detrás de ellos- esto recién empieza. ¿Pensabas que ibas a acabar conmigo con una técnica que tan bien conozco?, creo que tendrás que pensarlo mejor. El fuego no servirá contra un Uchiha.

Madara caminaba hacia ellos con tranquilidad. Sasuke se separó de la pelirosa y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla, Naruto se colocó a su lado. Sakura estaba totalmente estática. Pein se colocó al lado de Madara.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el Uchiha a su mejor ninja, pero éste no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en la de Sasuke y por sus heridas, se notaba que había recibido otro ataque importante del morocho- no importa, encárgate del que quieras, pero ella es mía…

-Sí…

-No permitiremos que le toques un solo pelo –gruñó Naruto completamente enojado.

-Ay Uzumaki, creo que has llegado algo tarde para eso, ya he tocado mucho más que su pelo…

Los dos amigos abrieron los ojos al escuchar esto. Sakura retrocedió, alejándose de ellos, avergonzada.

-Y debo decir que fue muy bueno, ya entiendo porqué pelean tanto por ella –continuó el Uchiha sonriendo con malicia mientras la miraba.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Naruto ciego por la ira.

Sasuke en cambio se mantuvo bastante tranquilo. De reojo la miró, quizá esperando algún tipo de reacción. La mujer simplemente cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma sin poder mirarlo. Los puños del morocho se cerraron con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció para volver a aparecer detrás de Madara con la katana en su cuello.

-No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma jamás. No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho –su voz era completamente aterradora, pero no pareció afectarle a Madara quien comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-Primero tienes que atraparme, Sasuke –le dijo, el Madara que sostenía el morocho se evaporó en una nube de humo. Pein no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra el Uchiha. En el choque ambos salieron hacia atrás, mientras Naruto corría para atacar a Madara.

Sakura se quedó paralizada mirando a los dos mientras luchaban. ¿A quién debía ayudar?, pero la pregunta no tardó mucho tiempo en ser respondida, porque Kabuto la sorprendió pasando su brazo desde atrás sobre su cuello quitándole el aire.

-No deberías dudar, Sakura, la única persona que necesita ayuda aquí eres tú.

El rostro de la mujer cambió. Su ira se incrementó al escuchar quién le hablaba. Lo tomó de la cabeza y lo lanzó hacia delante haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y rompiéndola. Luego vio su katana en el suelo, junto a ese hombre. Se acercó hecha una furia la levantó para ir a buscar a su enemigo, tomó a Kabuto de la remera y lo levantó. El ninja no podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba. Una mujer lo estaba sosteniendo en alto sin dejar que sus pies toquen el suelo. La mirada de Sakura parecía que podía llegar a quemarlo vivo.

-¡Suéltame estúpida!

-Esta espada, perteneció a mi padre… tú… -puso la espada en el cuello del ninja que la miraba horrorizado, al fin se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo en ese preciso momento- tú… te atreviste a sacármela, quisiste tocarme con tus asquerosas manos… no dejaré que sigas un minuto más con vida…

-Entonces deberías haberme matado rápido –con un bisturí de chakra cortó varios tendones del brazo de ella haciendo que lo soltara- voy a divertirme contigo cuando ya no puedas moverte, Sakura… -su nombre pronunciado por él le sonó horrible.

La mujer retrocedió tomándose el brazo herido. Y lo miró con odio. No caía sangre, pero no tenía control sobre él. Kabuto se lanzó sobre ella pero alguien detuvo su bisturí de crakra con una katana. Sakura miró a su alumno sorprendida y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Soujiro apareció propinándole una patada al ninja enemigo y lanzándolo lejos.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por venir… -no tenía palabras para expresar lo q sentía en ese momento. Tanto tiempo queriéndose hacer la fría y dura y ahora que lo necesitaba no le salía otra cosa.

-Siempre que me necesite la ayudaré, sempai –respondió Ken con una sonrisa- usted siempre estuvo a mi lado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que considero como de mi familia –Sakura le sonrió a su vez, probablemente por primera vez en su vida le mostró una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Sería bueno que dejaran las charlas para después –dijo Soujiro sin quitar la vista de su enemigo que se estaba levantando- hay mucho por hacer. Debemos ayudar a mi sensei y a Sasuke-san. Y usted debería curarse Sakura-san.

Sakura miró a Soujiro y luego a las dos personas que mencionó. Naruto y Sasuke parecían tener graves problemas con sus enemigos. El resto de los ninjas de Konoha tampoco parecían estar muy bien y a eso se le debía sumar que seguían surgiendo ninjas enemigos de todos lados. Comenzó a curarse el brazo.

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Ken, se notaba que tenía miedo. Sakura miraba hacia todos lados tratando de pensar en algo.

Soujiro observó a ambos. Debía proteger a la mujer que su maestro amaba y por supuesto también a su amigo. Nunca se había llevado de lo mejor con Ken, pero en cierta forma siempre lo apreció, lo consideraba parte de su grupo junto con Ikki y Hitomi. Habían pasado muchas misiones juntos, él a pesar de ser ANBU muchas veces los había acompañado junto con su sensei a pedido de Sakura para que pudiera entrenar. La última vez que se habían hablado lo había tratado muy mal, pero tampoco era el mejor momento y él estaba enfurecido. Tuvo la errada idea de que ambos estaban traicionando a la villa y que por ellos Ikki había muerto. La tristeza lo había cegado en ese momento, ahora sabía, simplemente con ver a Sakura, que esa mujer jamás los había traicionado. Al igual que muchos, había pasado por situaciones muy difíciles. Comprendió el dolor de su sensei. Si algo como lo que le habían hecho a Sakura le pasaba a Hitomi, él, estaba muy seguro de ello, mataría a todos los responsables, pero ella no volvería a ser la misma chica alegre que conocía. Nada sería igual que antes. La extrañaría, anhelaría volver a verla como antes e intentaría por todos los medios posible que así fuera.

-Sakura-san –le dijo el muchacho, ella lo miró y vio reflejado en sus ojos la fuerza de su maestro- será mejor que se vaya de aquí, Ken tú también, es seguro que de acá no saldremos con vida, y por lo menos alguien tiene que volver para contar sobre el enemigo.

-¡No!, no pienso irme –respondió Sakura con firmeza.

-Yo tampoco –contestó Ken irguiéndose con orgullo, no iba a ser el único que se quedara afuera. Era muy cierto que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Soujiro, pero pensaba aportar en lo que pudiera, así diera su vida en ello. Konoha no era la villa donde nació, pero sí era su hogar.

-¡Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos! –gritó Soujiro furioso y volvió la vista al frente al ver que el chakra de Kabuto aumentaba enormemente- demonios.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron al sentir varios chakras conocidos. Miró hacia atrás y vio llegar a más amigos. Kankuro, Gaara y Temari fueron los primeros en aparecer con un gran grupo de ninjas de la arena, seguidos de Tenten, Ino, Hitomi y Akamaru que se separaron para ir a ayudar a las personas que más querían. Hitomi corrió hacia ellos, seguida de otra persona que Sakura no conocía.

Soujiro se volteó al sentir el chakra de la chica que siempre había querido, aunque su mente se hubiera dado cuenta ahora. Detrás de ella también venía su hermano.

-Hitomi, Saito… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, después de que se fueron, pensamos que ustedes no eran suficientes y que todos somos parte de esta guerra –respondió Hitomi sonriendo.

-Te dije…

-Lo sé, pero sabes que nunca te he hecho caso –lo interrumpió mientras quitaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

-Gracias Hitomi…

-Puedes agradecérmelo cuando termines con esto –respondió la chica.

-Hermano… gracias a ti también…

-Era hora que saliera en tu ayuda, además supuse que te hubieses enojado mucho conmigo si dejaba que tu chica viniera sola.

Los tres se sonrieron y se prepararon para atacar a Kabuto quien seguía aumentando su chakra. Ken se colocó a su lado. Hitomi y Soujiro lo miraron.

-Otra vez juntos –dijo Hitomi.

-Sí, los cuatro, porque estoy seguro que Ikki está ahora con nosotros –respondió Ken. Soujiro y Hitomi asintieron. La chica por supuesto con lágrimas en los ojos, pero luego volvieron la vista al frente.

-¿Cuatro contra uno?, ¿así pelea Konoha? –preguntó Kabuto.

-Pelea en equipo –respondió Soujiro con seguridad.

-Nosotros también –contestó Kabuto sonriendo al ver que varios de sus ninjas llegaban para darle una mano.

-Sakura-san, vaya, estaremos bien –le dijo Hitomi a la mujer.

Sakura no lo pensó más y al ver que Soujiro ya tenía ayuda corrió hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Mientras lo hacía intentaba pensar en la forma de terminar con todo ello. Un gran temblor hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Pedazos de roca del techo se desplomaron por algunos lados. El lugar no soportaría mucho tiempo tantos jutsus juntos. Si no se apresuraban terminarían todos enterrados. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido. No sería la única sin pelear, todos estaban allí para acabar con la guerra y también para salvarla, les demostraría que era digna de ese gran honor que ellos le estaban dando.

Temari se colocó al lado de su marido sonriendo. Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio.

-No puedes con tu genio, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién te salvaría el pellejo sino? –respondió antes de lanzarse a pelear.

Tenten sonrió a su esposo al verlo bien. Sabía que nada grave le había pasado o de alguna manera lo hubiese sentido mientras iban hacia allí, pero por alguna razón había sentido mucho miedo.

-Me alegra verte bien.

-Eres una cabeza dura, mujer –respondió el Hyuuga aunque sonrió levemente- trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿si?

-Sólo si tú haces lo mismo.

Akamaru golpeó con uno de sus ataques a Sakon, quien estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Shino. El ninja de Konoha tocó la cabeza del perro.

-Peleemos por ellos –le dijo, el animal ladró en respuesta.

Konohamaru se alegró de ver que recibían algo de ayuda. Kankuro se acercó a él.

-Parece que tenían problemas, que suerte que llegamos a tiempo, ninjas de la hoja.

-En algún momento tenían que hacer algo, ninjas de la arena –respondió Konohamaru en tono de burla. Kankuro lo miró y sonrió.

-Kakashi-san –Gaara colocó una barrera de arena para detener el ataque de Kimimaro- ¿se encuentra bien?

-He estado mejor –respondió Kakashi con cansancio, el ninja contra el que estaba peleando era verdaderamente bueno.

-¡Sai! –Ino corrió hacia su esposo. Él al verla desapareció y apareció a espaldas de ella para detener a un ninja que estaba a punto de matarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que te quedaras en casa…

-Recordé que soy muy terca y que no podría vivir si algo le sucede a mi esposo.

Sai soltó aire y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y si algo nos sucede?, ¿qué pasará con Mei?

-Nada nos sucederá si estamos juntos… -respondió la rubia sonriendo levemente.

-¡Deja de hablar ninja de Konoha! –gritó Kidomaro corriendo hacia ellos.

Al primero que Sakura encontró fue a Sasuke. Estaba en el suelo levantándose de algún ataque recibido. Al verla pareció reaccionar y comenzó a pelear con más fuerzas. Ella se colocó a su lado.

-Estás herido, debo curarte.

-Estoy bien, habrá tiempo para eso luego.

-Sasuke este lugar se está cayendo. No realices jutsus demasiado poderosos.

-¿Acaso hablaste con Shikamaru?, no puedo luchar contra Pein con una katana. ¡Cuidado! –la empujó para que un chorro de agua lanzado por Pein no la tocara.

Sakura recién pudo volver a respirar cuando vio al morocho salir del agua de un gran salto. Corría a toda velocidad hacia Pein quien seguía lanzando chorros de agua. Sasuke realizó sellos y luego tocó el agua haciendo que la electricidad pasara por ella hasta su enemigo, pero no lo alcanzó, porque Pein desapareció en ese momento. Sakura se levantó mirando hacia todos lados para ver a dónde aparecería. Se concentró y siguió su chakra. Tomó su katana con fuerza, ya sabía dónde aparecería. Pein se colocó a su espalda colocando su espada negra en su cuello. Sakura sonrió y clavó levemente su katana en el torso de Pein quien la miró de reojo.

-Eres rápida, aunque no me sorprende, te conozco desde hace un poco más de una semana y ya estuviste con tres hombres distintos –dijo Pein sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Quién crees que dará el golpe más rápido?, Pein. Si siento que me cortas te atravesaré –contestó girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lástima que no hay tiempo para averiguarlo… -respondió él y desapareció junto antes de que Sasuke lo atravesara con su Chidori.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el morocho a la mujer.

-Sé cuidarme sola… -respondió con sequedad, aunque se arrepintió al instante por tratarlo de esa forma así que trató de arreglar su reacción- pero gracias.

-Naruto… -dijo Sasuke mirando hacia todos lados buscando al enemigo- hace un rato lo vi, parecía estar bastante mal, debes ir por él, yo estaré bien. Ya conozco todos sus ataques, no me vencerá.

-Sasuke… no lo subestimes, este hombre mató a…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió con rudeza- pero soy mejor que él. Yo podré vengarlo. Puedo verlo, mi Sharingan es mejor que el de mi hermano.

-Sí… -Sakura iba a irse, pero Sasuke le tomó la mano.

-Cuídate, por favor Sakura, cuídate mucho…

La mujer asintió y se fue. Pronto encontró a Naruto, aunque tuvo que deshacerse de varios ninjas enemigos que quisieron atacarla. Sasuke tenía razón, Naruto estaba muy malherido, pero no paraba de pelear, no parecían importarle los cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, Sakura sabía porqué estaba tan furioso, y se sintió aún peor al saber que parte de su estado era a causa de ella. Si estuviera más tranquilo, seguramente podría luchar con más igualdad. Kankuro y Gaara aparecieron a su lado.

-Sakura –le dijo el pelirrojo- Kakashi nos mandó a darles una mano, parece que Naruto necesita ayuda.

-Gaara, sólo preciso unos minutos para poder curarlo…

-Te daré los que necesites –respondió él asintiendo y yendo hacia Madara. Kankuro lo siguió.

Sakura en cuanto vio que Gaara se ocupaba de Madara se acercó al rubio. Y tomándolo de la chaqueta comenzó a alejarlo de la zona de batalla.

-Naruto… vamos…

-¿Qué hace Gaara? –preguntó Naruto con enojo, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de ella- Madara va a matarlo.

-Nos está dando tiempo –respondió Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio para examinarlo.

-¿Tiempo?, ¿qué haces?, Sakura, ¡suéltame!

Naruto la apartó y le dio la espalda. Sakura se quedó estática y retrocedió mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazón al sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.

Naruto no podía mirarla. De nuevo había sufrido porque él no pudo salvarla. Si no hubiese sido tan débil, el recuerdo de ella totalmente herida siendo llevada por Pein lo estaba torturando cada vez más. Y ese maldito de Madara se había atrevido a tocarla. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sakura vio lo tenso que estaba y se sintió peor, lo había decepcionado, lo sabía. Seguramente creía que era una cualquiera.

-Lo siento, Naruto… yo…

Él se dio vuelta extrañado al escucharla disculparse, ¿por qué lo hacía?, todo era su culpa, no la de ella. La vio tiesa y blanca y se dio cuenta de porqué estaba así. ¡Qué tonto había sido!, tanto que la conocía, debió haber pensado que ella malinterpretaría su reacción, se acercó en dos zancadas y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba temblando.

-Oh Sakura, no es por eso por lo que estoy furioso, jamás me enojaría contigo, es conmigo el asunto… por mí… tuviste que hacer cosas que no querías… te amo Sakura, pero no puedo protegerte como mereces. No soy fuerte.

Sus palabras llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. Respondió al abrazo mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar.

-No digas eso Naruto, tú siempre has sido tan tierno conmigo… y yo, lo único que hago es lastimarte.

-Eso no importa ya… -respondió el rubio separándose un poco para poder mirarla y acariciar su rostro. Todo era caos a su alrededor, pero nada le importaba.

-Debo curarte… -le recordó ella. Y eso también le hizo recordar que ella no le pertenecía. Se alejó con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer comenzó a curar sus heridas. Naruto se mantuvo callado mientras observaba la batalla entre Gaara y Kankuro contra Madara. El Uchiha parecía leer cada uno de los movimientos de los ninjas de la arena. No tenía ni un solo rasguño a excepción del golpe que le había dado Sakura y algunos pocos que él llegó a propinarle de pura suerte. ¿Cómo iba a vencer a esos ojos? Miró hacia atrás, a su amigo. Él no podía ayudarlo ahora, ya que parecía bastante ocupado con su propia batalla contra Pein. Quería preguntarle acerca del Sharingan.

-Estás pensando demasiado… -le dijo ella mientras continuaba curándolo- tratas de encontrar su debilidad, ¿no es cierto?

-Si… pero… -Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco pude encontrar nada en estos días. Sus ojos lo ven todo. Pueden encontrarte y adelantarse a cualquier acto.

-Pero debe haber alguna forma...

-Ser más veloz… una verdadera velocidad podría ganarles. Pero Sasuke es el más veloz de los tres.

-Corriendo sí, pero él no utiliza ningún jutsu, yo tengo uno.

-La teletransportación requiere de mucha concentración y llegará a cansarte antes de derrotarlo.

-He entrenado mucho Sakura, ya no es un problema. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Te ayudaré.

-Bien, juntos lo lograremos e iremos a ayudar a Sasuke… debes estar preocupada por él… -la miró y vio cómo ella volteaba para observar a su mejor amigo. Naruto tragó saliva tratando de deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Cuando lo miró no vio ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, pero estaba seguro de todo lo que esa mujer sentía. La conocía a la perfección.

-Ya está –le dijo levantándose mientras sacaba su katana y comenzaba a balacearla- ¿no sería mejor cegarlo con bombas de humo?, al fin y al cabo, sus ojos no atraviesan las cosas.

-Preferiría intentarlo primero con la velocidad, si lo cegamos de esa forma, nosotros también no veremos. Si algo sale mal, puedes usar ese plan.

-Bien –respondió ella con seguridad- te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Vamos.

………………………………

**Aclaraciones**: las batallas no son lo mío! Lo admito jeje. Ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia. Lo gracioso es q ya se me está ocurriendo una nueva, en realidad dos, pero uno de ellas no es de Naruto, sino de Bleach. Espero q les guste este cap y me sigan dejando tan lindos reviews como siempre. Saludos!!!

**LucyRedfield**: gracias por seguirme siempre Lucy! Y me alegro q te haya gustado el anterior cap. yo me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo aunq me costó por tener lemon, je. Sí Sakura va a tener un colapso nervioso si sigue así, pero primero q espere a q la batalla termine jaja. Saludos y gracias por escribir!!!

**Leonardo**: me alegro q te parezca interesante la historia. Gracias por siempre escribirme, nos seguimos leyendo! Saludos!!!

**Travesurarealizada**: todo bien, no es necesario q me escriban siempre, me interesa saber q si la historia les va gustando no más. Espero q te guste este nuevo cap y gracias por escribirme, saludos!!!

**PolinSeneka**: jaja es cierto, lo llamo de relleno porque me da la sensación que alarga la historia y no es imprescindible. Sobre los sentimientos de Madara escribiré en el prox cap seguramente. Gracias por escribirme y saludos!!!

**Saku-chan94**: guau q escribiste mucho, me encanta!, si eso fue bastante loco, en realidad se me ocurrió mientras iba escribiendo q no fuera tan bestia y la tratara bien. Es confuso, es cierto, después veré q hago con respecto a los sentimientos de Madara. Tb me alegra q te gustara el lemon, ¡como me cuestan!, y siempre es lindo q me digan q estuvo bien. No se si este cap te parecerá largo, pero son 11 pags del Word. Avisame cdo subas tu fic y trataré de leerlo en cto pueda, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaré. Saludos y gracias por escribir!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

Sasuke esquivó otro ataque de Pein. Ya se estaba cansando y cualquier cosa que hacía no afectaba en absoluto a su enemigo. Se preguntó si podría vencerlo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía dudas con respecto a la victoria de esa batalla. Buscó a Sakura con la mirada. No paraba de pensar en ella y en si estaría bien. Era cierto que el rubio iba a protegerla, pero si no lo hacía personalmente nunca se quedaría tranquilo, por mucho que confiara en su mejor amigo. La encontró estaba parada al lado de él, mirando hacia Madara quien luchaba contra Gaara. Sintió una punzada de celos en su interior pero trató de no prestarle atención. Si todo por fin acababa ella sería la que elegiría y él tendría que vivir con la elección que tomara aunque le doliera en el alma.

-¿Estás seguro de estar del lado correcto, Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó Pein cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ya has podido comprobar que no puedes ganarme, así seas muy rápido, yo lo soy más. Estás por debajo de mí. Si sigues así terminarás igual que tu hermano. ¿Solo por ella?, ella, que al terminar esto irá junto a tu mejor amigo. Ambos van a traicionarte. Te quedarás solo y el odio te consumirá. Puedo ver que no eres igual que Uzumaki Naruto. Tú no te conformarías con "sólo ser su amigo". Eres egoísta…

-¡Cállate!, deja de decir tantas idioteces –parecía que estuviera viendo dentro de él y no quería ser lo que Pein estaba describiendo, no quería ser egoísta.

-¿Piensas que se quedará contigo?, sé realista Sasuke, ¿al lado de quién está peleando?, ¿acaso dudó aunque sea sólo un poco el ir a ayudarlo? Conozco a los Uchiha, si quieren algo jamás de rinden hasta conseguirlo, no hay más opción para ustedes –Sasuke miró a su enemigo de reojo. No iba a llenarle la cabeza con tonterías, estaba muy seguro de lo que quería. Y eso era la felicidad de ella. Había madurado, no era un chiquillo ya. No se dejaría llevar por las emociones.

-Tus palabras no servirán de nada contra mí, así que mejor ahórratelas – respondió Sasuke mientras movía su katana con aparente aburrimiento.

Pein no pareció molestarse mucho, pero sí se puso más serio y comenzó a atacar sin tregua al morocho que ya no tenía muchas opciones para enfrentarlo. Todos le habían dicho que no usara ataques muy poderosos y eso hacía que su lista se redujera a la mitad. Miró a su alrededor y hacia arriba. El techo del lugar no iba a soportar mucho más después de todo…

……………………

Ino estaba bastante desesperada yendo de un sitio al otro para curar a sus amigos. Pero no había logrado llegar hasta Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Por supuesto quien más la preocupaba era su mejor amiga. Tanto tiempo capturada allí, se preguntaba si le habrían hecho algo. Las manos le temblaban mientras curaba a un ninja de la arena. Sai estaba siempre a su lado protegiéndola. Con mucha suerte habían acabado con su enemigo mayor, pero los ninjas enemigos de rango más bajo no dejaban de aparecer por todos lados. Se limpió el sudor para poder continuar. Sai la observó un momento antes de volver a atacar a un nuevo enemigo. Él también estaba preocupado por todos, pero por supuesto, su mayor preocupación era su esposa. Era cierto que había sido de gran ayuda para acabar con ese tal Kidoumaru y también para curar a los heridos, pero la notaba cansada. El viaje fue largo y por supuesto había estado utilizando sus técnicas desde hacía un buen rato. Por fin acabó con el ninja y se acercó a ella.

-Ino, será mejor que salgas de aquí, esto se está poniendo duro…

-No, debo ayudar a mi amiga y a todos. Mientras ella siga aquí, yo me quedaré –respondió la mujer sin mirarlo.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto…

-¡No me hagas esto a mí Sai!, ¡quiero ayudar tanto como tú! ¡deja de pensar que soy débil!... me lastima… -las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, era algo que había querido ocultar, pero al escuchar las palabras del morocho no pudo contenerse.

-Lo siento… -respondió Sai agachando la cabeza y volviendo a la lucha. Había causado que ella volviera a llorar y se odiaba por ello. Pero tenía razón, todos debían ayudar ahora.

Ino sonrió levemente y se concentró nuevamente en su trabajo. Sai no volvió a emitir sonido, sabía que cuando su esposa se proponía algo lo lograba. De esa forma logró conquistarlo a él. Sonrió. Sí, ella podía.

………………………..

Hitomi se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de Saito. Kabuto había cortado varios de sus tendones con su bisturí de chakra. Hizo los sellos y comenzó a curar al hombre. Agradecía que una vez hubiera tenido la gran idea de ir a pedirle a Sakura que le enseñara alguna técnica de curación. No había sido fácil, ella se había negado diciendo que la Hokage también podría hacerlo, pero Hitomi sabía que Sakura había superado en sus mejores momentos a la mujer y que tenía técnicas de curación más rápidas y efectivas que las normales. Ella requería eso, no quería ser médico, sólo quería ser práctica, por si algo sucedía.

Saito tenía la vista fija en su rostro. Estaba impresionado con el carácter de la chica y se alegró que su hermano hubiera encontrado una muchacha así. Eso era lo que él necesitaba.

-No te preocupes, Soujiro lo hará bien.

-No me preocupa Soujiro –respondió la chica sorprendiéndolo, porque notó que no le mentía, estaba muy segura del resultado de esa batalla, por mucho que costara, Soujiro regresaría con ella a Konoha- me preocupas más tú, mira lo que ese infeliz te ha hecho.

-Tranquila, no duele tanto como parece.

Hitomi sonrió. Luego miró a los dos chicos que seguían peleando. Ken era bastante bueno, pero Soujiro era impresionante, se movía con una agilidad comparable a la del sensei. Sin embargo, su contrincante era duro, Kabuto era más astuto de lo que habían pensado y en varias ocasiones ya los había burlado de lo lindo, era increíble que aún siguiera en pie habiendo luchado contra cuatro, pero se curaba al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe, lo cual dificultaba aún más las cosas. Hitomi apretó los dientes tensando la mandíbula. Estaba muy cansada de batallar, de preocuparse y de vivir con miedo, si acaban con todo eso ese mismo día podrían respirar tranquilos, en su caso, por primera vez. Conocería el significado de la paz y sabría lo que verdaderamente significa la alegría… aunque siempre habría un dolor que no podría borrar. El dolor por su mejor amigo que ya no estaba, por esa persona que cambió su vida por la de ella. Pensó si en verdad lo merecería. Pero no era nadie para juzgar el actuar de Ikki, él sabía siempre lo que hacía. Trató de consolarse con el pensamiento de que esa vez también sabía bien las consecuencias de sus actos y que no dudó. Le dio una oportunidad para vivir y no la malgastaría.

…………………

Madara golpeó a Gaara y lo lanzó contra una pared dejándolo bastante mal, Kankuro fue hacia su hermano. Sakura y Naruto apretaron los puños. No podían soportar ver a sus amigos sufriendo.

-Sakura, ¿recuerdas la misión en invierno en ese pueblo desolado?…

-Sí…

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos?, la idea de Sasuke para vencer a los enemigos.

-Sí.

-Bien, podemos intentar eso…

-Está bien.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró, necesitaría de bastante chakra para llevar a cabo el plan y además tenía que burlar al Sharingan. Pero tenían algo a su favor, y era que lo conocían bastante bien por haber peleado al lado de un portador de esos ojos.

Naruto aparecía y desaparecía por todas partes. Sakura observó a Madara. Casi no podía seguirlo. "Más rápido, Naruto" pensó. Como si la hubiese oído, el rubio aumentó su velocidad de teletransportación haciéndose imposible verlo, lo cual incluía al Uchiha. Sakura sabía cuáles serían sus movimientos, sabía en cada segundo dónde estaría porque habían practicado de chicos muchas veces esos movimientos, de esa forma podrían coordinarse aunque ella y Sasuke no pudieran verlo. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a correr. Una copia apareció a su lado, se separaron al instante. Una desapareció sin que el Uchiha la pudiera ver, estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de ubicar a Naruto. Sakura sonrió, sacó su katana y se lanzó al ataque. El rubio seguía a su alrededor pero sin tocar en ningún momento a Madara, el plan era simple, él sólo debía servir de distracción. Sakura infundió su chakra por la katana haciéndola más filosa. No poseía el viento, pero sí tenía un poderoso chakra de tierra. No lo usaba a menudo porque prefería el taijutsu, el chakra lo reservaba para la velocidad y la curación, pero ahora no era momento para eso. La katana se cubrió de una especie de espinas. Estaba a punto de cortar al Uchiha, pero éste la detuvo y tomándola de la muñeca la lanzó contra el suelo. No la soltó, sino que la levantó y pasando su brazo por la cintura de la kunoichi colocó un kunai en su cuello, sus ojos seguían mirando hacia todos lados buscando al rubio. De vez en cuando podía vislumbrarse una cabellera rubia cruzando el espacio cerca de ellos, pero Naruto seguía sin atacar.

-Dile que se detenga –dijo Madara entre dientes, Sakura sonrió, estaba segura de que odiaría el hecho de no poder verlo.

-No.

-No hagas que me enfurezca más, Sakura –apretó su vientre con fuerza quitándole un poco el aire.

-¡Nunca! –gritó Sakura.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –la kunichi abrió los ojos confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me mentiste… -respondió entre dientes- yo te lo hubiese dado todo. Cualquier cosa que desearas. ¡El mundo entero!

-¿No lo ves acaso? –respondió ella entre dientes, le costaba cada vez más respirar- no deseo nada que tú puedas darme.

-Yo te amaba… -Sakura se sorprendió aún más, no esperaba escuchar eso de uno de los ninjas más poderosos que existía- pero tú sólo me traicionaste. Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie, Sakura.

-Eso no es amor… -respondió ella con la voz temblorosa, podía sentir el kunai presionando su cuello y unas leves gotas de sangre salieron por él.

Naruto apareció frente a ambos y los golpeó con un Rasengan. El golpe traspasó a Sakura y le dio directo en el pecho al Uchiha. Que salió despedido hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la pelirosa mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse, porque al estrellarse contra el suelo, apareció la verdadera Sakura e intentó atravesarlo con su katana. La katana bajaba y la mujer pensó que la victoria sería de ellos. Pero se alegró muy pronto, el Uchiha, a pesar de su herida sostuvo la katana cerca de su pecho. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la mano del ninja, pero no parecía perturbado por ello. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los sorprendidos de ella. Podía ver su odio y furia reflejados en esos orbes rojos. De un rápido movimiento la pateó y luego levantándose la golpeó en el vientre con fuerza. Sakura escupió algo se sangre mientras se tomaba el lugar recién golpeado. Naruto apareció y siguió luchando contra el Uchiha.

Sakura se levantó lentamente furiosa. Seguía siendo inútil. El rubio la miró con cierta preocupación y eso le costó un profundo corte en un brazo. La mujer sentía las piernas algo temblorosas pero no les prestó atención, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Combinó sus golpes con los de Naruto para no darle ni un respiro a Madara, pero él seguía esquivándolos sin mucho problema. Sakura no podía creerlo, había sido herido por el Rasengan de Naruto, ¿por qué demonios seguía en pie tan tranquilamente?

-Sakura… -los dos se detuvieron respirando por la boca con cansancio. Madara los miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando.

-Naruto, esa herida…

-Está bien… me parece que Sasuke está en problemas, tal vez deberías ir tú, esto parece que va a durar más de lo que pensaba.

-¡Él me mandó aquí!, ¿acaso soy una molestia para ambos que no me quieren a su lado?

-¡Sakura! –el grito de Naruto la hizo callar al instante, estaba bastante enojado- casi no puedo ver sus movimientos. No sé si seré capaz de protegerte de un nuevo golpe.

-No soy una chiquilla que necesita protección…

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero escúchame bien, debes ir con él. Cura sus heridas, y si lo deseas vuelve aquí, pelea con quien quieras, pero eres una ninja médico también, ambos te necesitamos, no es que seas una molestia, todo lo contrario.

Sakura lo miró un momento. El rubio no quitaba su vista del enemigo, quien despareció. Y apareció frente a ella. La espada del Uchiha había sido detenida por un kunai de Naruto antes de alcanzarla.

-Ve por favor…

-Está bien… cuídate, volveré pronto.

-Lo haré…

Naruto infundió chakra en el kunai y cortó la katana. No perdió tiempo en mirar hacia atrás, a ella, aunque su corazón quería hacerlo, su mente le decía que debía estar atento a su enemigo. Era demasiado peligroso para que siga con vida. Esperaba que Sasuke estuviera bien, hacía un rato había sentido una gran disminución de su chakra, como si hubiera hecho un jutsu sumamente poderoso, pero nada se sintió o escuchó, por lo que debía de haber sido otra cosa. Algo le había extraído su energía de una manera vertiginosa, dejando a su amigo con muy poca. Esperaba que Sakura pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ella lo amaba y si algo le sucedía se pondría muy mal, al igual que él, pero la kunoichi había sufrido demasiado, prefería apartarla de su lado y mandarla con él para que pudiera ayudarlo. Aunque no le gustara mucho la idea confiaría en que su amigo la protegería igual que él o mejor.

-Bien Uchiha, ahora nos pondremos serios… -Madara lo miró extrañado. El rubio despareció nuevamente y apareció con tres clones cada uno con un Rasengan.

Sakura corría hacia Sasuke cuando escuchó una explosión a su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y vio salir de entre el humo a Naruto y a Madara entrechocando sus kunais con una furia impresionante. Quiso volver, pero sabía que Naruto tenía razón, ella era un ninja médico, debía ir a ayudar a Sasuke. Miró a su alrededor, sus amigos aún seguían en pie luchando. Ino iba de un lado a otro curándolos. Hasta Tenten que estaba embarazada de unas pocas semanas estaba allí, por supuesto su fuerte esposo la protegía pero aún así… cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar. Miró hacia donde estaban los alumnos de Naruto y Ken. Los dos chicos peleaban con mucha energía contra Kabuto. Hitomi estaba curando al hermano de Soujiro. Sonrió levemente. Recordaba cuando la chica apareció frente a ella pidiéndolo o casi rogándole que le enseñara algunas de las técnicas médicas para poder ayudar a sus amigos. No quería ser médica, pero quería poseer algún conocimiento por si acaso. Sakura si hubiera sido otra persona jamás le hubiera enseñado nada. Pero vio en esa chica reflejada su propia preocupación. Ahora se alegraba de haber tomado esa decisión. Sasuke se paró a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le habló con dificultad, estaba muy cansado y tenía un corte en su pecho. Sakura sabía porqué sentía tan bajo en chakra de Sasuke, ese corte había sido producido por esa extraña espada de Pein.

-Vengo a curarte. ¿Dónde está Pein?

-¿Quién sabe? –respondió el Uchiha mirando hacia todos lados- el maldito es muy rápido –Sakura asintió mientras comenzaba a curarle el pecho. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y ella supo que algo andaba mal. El suelo volvió a temblar. La tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr. Del suelo salían chorros de agua con una fuerza que cortaría hasta la más dura roca. Y así lo hizo, el techo del lugar comenzó a desprenderse aún más.

-¡Salgan todos de aquí! –se escuchó gritar a Kakashi.

-Sasuke, espera, Naruto, ¿dónde está? –Sasuke frenó en seco y comenzó a buscar a su amigo.

Ya todos estaban saliendo, amigos y enemigos huían para no terminar sepultados. Se escuchaban los gritos de Ino que quería quedarse para buscarla a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar y esperando que Sai se llevara a su amiga lejos de allí.

Pein apareció frente a los dos ninjas. Sakura ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibió un terrible golpe con el revés de la mano del ninja en el rostro y cayó varios metros más atrás de donde había estado parada. Sasuke furioso lanzó electricidad a todos lados, ésta se desplazó por el agua que había por todo el lugar gracias al último ataque de Pein. Sakura limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y se levantó nuevamente. Hizo una serie de sellos y de la tierra salieron columnas para sostener el techo, sabía que Pein no los dejaría salir de allí, así que tenía que darles más tiempo. Naruto aún estaba adentro también, podía sentir su chakra fluyendo con gran fuerza, junto con el de Madara.

-Aún lo siento –se dijo a sí misma para tratar de calmarse. Miró a Pein quien volvía a pelear con Sasuke utilizando su velocidad al igual que lo hacía Naruto. El Sharingan del morocho sin embargo aún podía adelantarse a sus movimientos. Y de un fuerte golpe lanzó a su enemigo contra la pared para luego aparecer al lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?, lo siento, estaba distraído buscando a Naruto…

-No te preocupes, no fue tan fuerte… -la cara de preocupación del morocho demostraba que no se había convencido en absoluto con sus palabras.

-Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad, pero creo que… es demasiado fuerte, debes irte de aquí y cuando estés afuera libera las columnas, entiérranos a ambos, será la única forma de vencer…

-¡Ni lo sueñes!, jamás haría eso, Uchiha –respondió furiosa- no dejaré que nada les pase… a ninguno de los dos… -se acercó a él, tomando su rostro con las dos manos- quiero que volvamos a casa, juntos… por favor Sasuke, debes dar lo máximo, podemos hacerlo… -ahora era ella la que daba esperanzas, ¡qué cambio! Él la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Los tres… sí… -parecía algo triste, y no la miraba a los ojos, Sakura esperó.

De pronto Sasuke se movió hacia ella y recibió un ataque de Pein, parecía ser una especie de monstruo de agua que se lo llevó lejos. Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada y luego frenó la espada negra de Pein justo a tiempo. Sasuke la había salvado de ese ataque.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Haruno –Sakura mantenía a raya la espada de Pein mientras intentaba ver hacia donde estaba Sasuke. ¿Estaría bien?- deberías preocuparte por ti, creo que ya te lo dije. Un Uchiha vuelve a defenderte de mí, ¿no es gracioso?, creo que harás que los mate a todos.

-¿Incluido tu jefe?

-Oh, él está en mi lista desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura lo empujó para alejarlo, ambos comenzaron a hacer sellos. Pein creó un nuevo monstruo de agua y Sakura lo detuvo con una pared de roca sólida, que luego se deshizo. El ninja se sorprendió.

-Oh, no sabía que podías usar las técnicas de tierra. ¿Lo tenías escondido?

-No me gusta mucho el ninjutsu –respondió ella simplemente.

-Por eso eres tan débil –soltó Pein lanzándose hacia ella. Sakura sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que sí… -tomó su espada y volvió a infundirle chakra. Ella no poseía tanto como Sasuke y Naruto y usar esas técnicas iban a terminar con todo lo que tenía, pero deseaba acabar pronto. Quería volver, su único deseo era volver a Konoha. Con sus verdes árboles y su hermosa gente, sus amigos, su familia…

Pein estaba a pocos metros de ella pero una sombra de cruzó en su camino y ambos cayeron al suelo resbalando. Sasuke clavó su katana en el pecho de Pein. Sakura se quedó estática.

-Ahora te diré lo que pienso –susurró el Uchiha- estoy del lado correcto, no me importa lo que luego suceda.

¿Lo había logrado?, se preguntó la pelirosa, pero luego se preocupó, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha. Su remera comenzó a ponerse roja en la espalda y la sangre también comenzó a gotear de su pecho. Pein tomó la katana de Sasuke y se la extrajo, empujando al morocho en el proceso.

-Estúpido… Uchiha… -dijo respirando con dificultad, mientras salía sangre de su boca. Sakura sabía perfectamente que le había dado en un pulmón, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Pero Sasuke, ¿qué tenía Sasuke?, el ataque que había recibido antes, y… lo vio bien, tenía la negra espada de Pein clavada a un costado. El enemigo había logrado adivinar su ataque a último momento y había logrado defenderse aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida. La mujer no podía moverse, estaba estática y pálida. Sasuke comenzó a levantarse, pero pronto cayó de rodillas, y ahí fue cuando pudo reaccionar. Salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó justo a tiempo antes de que cayera.

-¡Sasuke! –su grito se escuchó por toda la cueva. Luego la risa de Pein. Sakura lo miró furiosa.

-Pronto morirá, no puedes hacer nada, mi monstruo de agua ataca por fuera y por dentro del cuerpo, el agua ya está en su interior destruyéndolo, jajajaja –parecía haber perdido completamente la cordura. La mujer no lo quiso escuchar. La mano de Sasuke se movió un poco y le tocó el rostro.

-Tranquilo, te curaré… -dijo tratando de recuperar la calma. Podía hacerlo…

-Sabes que no es así, Sakura, te queda poco chakra, debes usarlo para ayudar a Naruto, conmigo, sólo lo malgastarás…

-Deja de hablar tonto –dijo ella y comenzó a curarlo.

-Sakura, te amo… siempre te amé, sé que nunca te lo decía, fui un tonto… espero que me perdones… jamás quise herirte… supongo que esto es lo que me merezco… por abandonarte, por olvidar que eras lo más importante para mí…

-Deja de hablar… -las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Pudo escuchar que Pein había caído y estaba agonizando. Se lo merecía ese maldito.

-Demonios… quería hacerte volver, pero la verdad es que hubiera preferido no ver tus lágrimas, sino tu sonrisa… -Sakura sonrió levemente. Y dejó de curarlo. Era médico, lo sabía, ya nada podía hacer, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba destruido por dentro por el ataque de agua y la espada había absorbido el poco chakra que le quedaba, no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –Naruto apareció junto a ellos- ¿qué…

-Hey tonto, cuídala bien ¿si?, siempre la mereciste más que yo, amigo… mi mejor amigo… -Naruto frunció el entrecejo y asintió. No estaba llorando, pero parecía que muy pronto lo haría, tal vez lo hacía por respeto a su amigo. Sakura sentía que todo su mundo volvía a desmoronarse. No podía perderlo a él. No podía…

-No me dejes Sasuke –le rogó en un susurro. Él la miró y le sonrió.

-Nunca lo haré. Vive mi amor…

-Yo también te am… -quiso decirle, pero su cuerpo sufrió una serie de espasmos y luego se relajó. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y su mano cayó sobre las piernas de Sakura- no, no, no… ¡¡nooo!!, ¡¡Sasuke!! –sus gritos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Naruto se levantó.

-Aún no se termina –dijo con rostro sombrío. Tomó la katana de Sasuke del suelo- cumpliré mi promesa amigo… mi mejor amigo…

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia Pein quien estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Lo pateó para darlo vuelta. La sangre seguía saliendo por su boca, pero parecía que no podría moverse. Intentó hablar pero no pudo.

-No hace falta que te mate a ti. Pronto morirás, sufre por lo que has hecho… -dijo entre dientes el rubio. Sus ojos brillaban por el odio y su mano temblaba por la fuerza con la que agarraba la katana.

Movió el arma con agilidad y se preparó. Madara apareció con una nueva espada, estaba muy herido, pero aún seguía en pie, con rostro enloquecido. Ambos siguieron la lucha. El ruido de las espadas entrechocando se sentía muy lejano para Sakura. Tenía la vista perdida en el rostro de Sasuke. Las manos sobre su pecho, con la vaga esperanza de volver a sentirlo respirar. Pero eso no sucedería. Una parte le decía que volviera a la realidad. Pero otra quería morir allí, quedarse a su lado. Ya no deseaba regresar si no iba a hacerlo con él. Ya nada importaba. "¿Te olvidas de Naruto?" preguntó una voz en su interior. "Debes ser fuerte por él y debes ir a ayudarlo, te necesita Sakura, vamos levántate"... "no quiero"… "es difícil, pero debes hacerlo, vamos levántate"… "no pude hacer nada"… "tendrás tiempo para llorarlo después, sé que es duro, pero debes ayudarlo, Naruto no puede solo, él también está mal"… "¿Naruto?"… "sí Naruto, ¿vas a dejarlo solo?, ¿vas a dejar que sufra lo que tú sufriste al perderlo todo?"… "no quiero que sufra"… "entonces levántate"… _Vive mi amor_…

Sakura se levantó y tomando su katana con fuerza miró hacia donde estaban Naruto y Madara.

-Terminaré con esto –dijo mirando el rostro del morocho- y volveré por ti…

Con un fuerte grito se lanzó contra su enemigo para ayudar a su amigo y volver a casa con sus dos amores.

…………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno espero q no me vayan a matar por haber escrito esto jeje. Ya había advertido que la cosa no iba a ser muy feliz. Dudé mucho en si matar a Sasuke o no. Escribí varios caps distintos hasta que terminé por quedarme con este. Sé que la escena de despedida es muy típica, pero me parecía que no podía faltar, jeje, me encantan esas cosas. No creo que falte mucho para el final, creo q el prox cap será el último, veré cuánto me extiendo. No se enojen los amantes del SasuSaku, prometo q mi prox fic es de esta pareja sí o sí. Tampoco sé si este terminará muy NaruSaku, ya veré. Y antes de q me olvide, no sé si Sakura tendrá el chakra de algún elemento pero siempre me pareció tierra el más apropiado para ella, no me pregunten porqué, por eso quise ponerlo acá. Porque no lo usó antes, ella misma lo aclaró, je. No puse mucho las batallas de los otros personajes porque se me hacía eterno y sinceramente quería llegar a esta parte, sólo puse los pensamientos de algunos personajes para alargar un poco el momento, pero no demasiado jeje.

Bueno nada más, espero poder escribir pronto el prox. Saludos!

**X..x.X**: bueno me alegra q haya gustado tanto la batalla a mí no me había parecido la gran cosa, pero tal vez soy muy exigente conmigo misma. Tardé mucho y lo sé, pero estuve estudiando y ando con poco tiempo. Gracias por escribir y saludos!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: me alegra mucho q te haya gustado el cap anterior, me llegó tu review más tarde y por eso no te contesté en el cap anterior. Me quedé intrigado con respecto a q las peleas te parecieron extrañas. Gracias por escribir y saludos!!

**Saku-chan94**: jaja sí quería q lo golpeara bien fuerte. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me levantan el ánimo cdo pienso q no me quedó muy bien. Me encantaría seguir escribiendo este fic para siempre pero ya está llegando a su fin y espero hacerlo lo suficientemente interesante. Me tomé bastante tiempo y me disculpo. Espero este cap te haya gustado también, gracias por escribirme, saludos!!

**Travesurarealizada:** bueno, no va a haber conversación entre Naru, Sasu y Saku pero sí entre Naru y Saku, porque aún hay cosas que tienen q aclarar. Muy lindas tus palabras me alegro q pienses así. Saludos y gracias!!

**Elieluchiha**: sinceramente yo pensé igual que vos, pero me daba lástima que se quedara solito asi q preferí matarlo, espero no te ofendas porque por tu nombre supongo q te gusta Sasuke. Y sí, Sakura actúa de esa forma por todo lo que sufrió, quedó bastante traumada por así decirlo y ahora no tiene mucha confianza de su fuerza sino más bien de su belleza. Pero va cambiando, je. Gracias por escribir y saludos!!

**PolinSeneka**: no me gusta dejar a nadie afuera de las batallas, por eso hice que llegaran los demás. Pero igual la pelea está en bastante desventaja, no sé si logro mostrarlo adecuadamente pero hay muchos ninjas enemigos y como que la cosa está complicada. Y más ahora supongo. Je, espero q te haya gustado este cap, gracias por escribir y saludos!!

**Leonardo**: otro cap dedicado a vos que querías ver muerto a Sasuke, acá lo tenés, espero q estés contento ahora jaja. Yo ando bien aunq estudiando mucho lamentablemente por eso me tardo. Gracias por escribirme siempre, saludos!!

**LucyRedfield**: es cierto eso!, yo nunca entiendo bien lo q pasa en las peleas del manga, me faltan colores jaja. Sí, Sakura de a poco va evolucionando y eso es lo que quiero q se vaya notando. Gracias por escribirme y espero q te haya gustado, saludos!!

**Ike**: sí, las cosas se me van ocurriendo a medida q escribo, pero esto de la técnica del cuarto Naruto ya la había usado antes en la historia aunq sólo la nombré. Me encanta eso de la velocidad y q ataquen así, por eso siempre la pongo, jeje. Gracias por escribirme y saludos!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35 (FINAL)**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no terminaba de caer lo que estaba viviendo. Había sentido el chakra de Sasuke disminuir terriblemente y luego el grito de Sakura. Ella lo había llamado. Ese grito desgarrador… supo al instante lo que había sucedido y con una furia atroz lanzó un ataque a Madara para poder sacarlo de su camino. El maldito se estrelló contra la pared, y él ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si se había salvado. Todo lo que le importaba era saber qué había sucedido. ¿Sakura y Sasuke estarían bien?, no, claro que no estaban bien, sentía aún el chakra de Sakura, no era ella la que estaba herida. Era su mejor amigo. Llegó y los vio. Ella estaba allí llorando mientras él le hablaba. Su corazón se rompió al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la mujer que amaba y al saber que su mejor amigo estaba muriendo. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y como Sakura no lo estaba curando supuso lo peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener la calma. No podía. Todo en su interior flaqueaba. Las piernas le temblaban y su mente no quería emitir la orden de acercarse. La sangre de Sasuke estaba extendiéndose con la misma velocidad que su ser terminaba de destruirse. ¿Qué haría ahora?, no podía perder a su mejor amigo. Se habían alejado, pero ahora habían vuelto a unirse, nunca le importó que Sakura lo amara más a él si eso hacía feliz a ambos. Pero ahora, ¿cómo seguiría? Caminó y luego terminó corriendo.

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¿qué… -¿para qué preguntar si ya lo sabía?, no era necesario. Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, su amigo debía verlo con fuerza, tenía que confiar en que él lograría salvar a la mujer que amaban.

-Hey tonto, cuídala bien ¿si?, siempre la mereciste más que yo, amigo… mi mejor amigo…

Demonios, qué difícil era ahora no demostrar los sentimientos. Frunció el entrecejo y asintió. Quería que estuviera seguro de que lo haría. Como Sasuke, él la protegería hasta la muerte.

-No me dejes Sasuke…

La escuchó a pesar de que lo dijo en susurros. El dolor se incrementó en su interior. No quería verla sufrir y esto la estaba destrozando. Él la miraba fijamente, como si lo último que quisiera ver fuera su rostro. Naruto sólo podía estar ahí parado, nada había que pudiera hacer, se sintió más inútil de lo que nunca se había sentido. Miró hacia otro lado sintiendo que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de sus amigos.

-Nunca lo haré. Vive mi amor…

-Yo también te am…

Al escuchar que Sakura se callaba volvió a mirar a Sasuke casi con desesperación. El Sharingan se desactivó y su cuerpo se relajó. Naruto supo que ya había terminado. Su amigo se había ido para siempre. No pudo impedir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero no las derramó en respeto a él. Sabía que el morocho odiaba esas muestras de debilidad. "Adiós mi amigo, nos volveremos a ver algún día, estoy seguro de ello" pensó.

-No, no, no… ¡¡nooo!!, ¡¡Sasuke!!

Los gritos de la mujer le devolvieron algo de vitalidad a su ser recordándole dónde estaban y que aún el enemigo estaba vivo.

-Aún no se termina… -dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ya no quería continuar.

No sabía si ella lo había escuchado o no, lo más probable es que no. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora todo dependía de él. Tomó la katana de Sasuke.

-Cumpliré mi promesa amigo… mi mejor amigo…

Los dejó allí. Quiso abrazarla y consolarla, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Ya nada le devolvería al hombre que amaba y él por supuesto que no podía. Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Pein y de una patada lo dio vuelta. El odio y la amargura se mezclaban y lo hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No hace falta que te mate a ti. Pronto morirás, sufre por lo que has hecho –dijo entre dientes.

La furia volvía a ser parte de él. La mano con la que aferraba con fuerza la katana le temblaba tanto que parecía que no podría manejarla. En realidad deseaba matarlo, pero él no era así, por alguna razón a pesar de todo su corazón le decía que lo dejara así. Ya no valía la pena, nada le traería a su amigo de vuelta. Pero en cambio, Madara aún era peligroso, y ese hombre sí podía quitarle más seres queridos, en especial a uno por el cual vivía.

Madara apareció en ese momento. Naruto lo miró de reojo. Ahora no podía perder, todo dependía de él. La miró por un segundo más y la vio allí estática como si fuera una estatua mirando el rostro de Sasuke. Sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Madara. El Uchiha corrió hacia él completamente furioso, había conseguido una nueva katana. Pero la que él poseía ahora era invencible. Chokuto, la katana de Sasuke, poseía su fuerza en su interior y era un arma muy poderosa, con ella podría acabar con cualquier otra. Le infundió su chakra. Y cortó nuevamente al medio la espada de Madara. Pero éste no se rindió, siguió usando el taijutsu. Naruto lo esquivaba con facilidad. Su determinación era ahora quien lo guiaba. Nada ni nadie lo vencería, porque tenía que regresar a Konoha con sus dos amigos.

Escuchó el grito de Sakura y eso lo reanimó aún más. A pesar de su dolor ella estaba allí para ayudarlo. La mujer apareció a su lado y lo ayudó a combatir. De nuevo sus ataques se combinaban a la perfección como si hubiesen seguido entrenando hasta ese día. Aún no olvidaban los viejos movimientos que había aprendido. Faltaba un integrante en el grupo, pero no perdían ni un segundo en dudas. Madara estaba cansado al igual que ellos, pero su desesperación era visible. Todo el lugar tembló. Pronto el techo les caería encima, tenían que acabar rápido.

Sakura luchó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. No se detuvo un segundo en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la batalla. Tenían que acabar con ese hombre y así todo terminaría. La guerra no continuaría si moría. Los países enemigos ya no contarían con su fuerza y entonces tendrían que rendirse, estaba segura de que así sería. Deseaba la paz, deseaba vencer por él. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Otra vez habían desaparecido dejando sólo el fuerte dolor en su pecho y esa sensación de vacío.

Sakura juntó el poco chakra que le quedaba en su puño izquierdo y corrió hacia el enemigo. Atacó primero con la katana que fue frenada por un kunai de Madara, y aprovechando su distracción trató de golpearlo, pero la detuvo. La lanzó al suelo y clavó el kunai en la palma de su mano. Sakura gritó por el dolor.

-Sufre, Sakura, porque pronto también perderás a tu otro amor.

La mujer abrió los ojos y vio a Madara ir contra Naruto quién corría hacia ella. La distracción del rubio por ella, casi le cuesta la vida, pero Sakura se quitó de un tirón el kunai ahogando un grito y lo lanzó contra el Uchiha, quien tuvo que detenerse para esquivarlo, esto hizo que Naruto volviera a la realidad y se fijara en su enemigo.

-¡Olvídate de mí y concéntrate en él! –le gritó la pelirosa. Naruto pareció algo afectado por su orden. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que así era a pesar de que no hubiese demostrado mucho cambio. Se vendó rápidamente la mano con un trazo de su remera y regresó junto al rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero para él era imposible olvidarse de ella, su concentración era máxima en el enemigo, pero jamás podía olvidarse de la persona que amaba y al ver que había sido herida casi se vuelve loco, aunque mantuvo la compostura gracias nuevamente a su terca mente que le decía que recordara la razón por que estaba allí. Extendió la mano hacia ella, quien entendió al instante el movimiento y tomó su brazo ayudándolo a dar una vuelta en el aire. El rubio extendió una pierna y golpeó al Uchiha entre el hombro y el cuello. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que no había logrado predecir el rápido ataque de ambos. Respiraba por la boca y aunque intentó levantarse las katanas de Sakura y Naruto se lo impidieron.

-Adelante, mátenme, si eso es lo que desean… acaba conmigo de una vez Haruno, porque si me dejan vivo volverá a buscarlos para destruirlos…

Sakura mantenía la punta de su espada en el cuello del hombre, Naruto hacía lo mismo pero desde su espalda. Ninguno se movió. Ambos dudaban. No les gustaba matar y no deseaban hacerlo, pero tampoco podían dejarlo con vida.

-Lo encerraremos –dijo Naruto. Sakura negó con la cabeza mirando los ojos del Uchiha, habían dejado de ser rojos para pasar a ser negros. Iguales a los de Sasuke, pero con ese toque de maldad que jamás podría desaparecer.

-Este hombre es demasiado poderoso, cuando se recupere, ninguna prisión lo contendrá –Madara sonrió con malicia. Ella hablaba con cansancio y también se notaba su dolor, pero su mano no temblaba, estaba firme, a diferencia de la de Naruto, a quien las emociones lo estaban superando.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad Sakura?, debes matarme, te guste o no. Clava tu espada en mi corazón, ya lo hiciste antes ¿por qué no puedes ahora?

-Porque me das lástima –respondió la mujer mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Lástima?, ¡lástima me das tú!, mujer tonta. Por tu culpa ha muerto mucha gente que amabas. Pero aquí estás. Sobreviviendo, como siempre. Pasaran los años y seguirás sobreviviendo a no ser que te quites la vida. Poco a poco el dolor te consumirá y enloquecerás. Ya lo has perdido todo…

-Todo no… aún me queda algo… en cambio a ti, no te queda nada…

-Yo nunca tuve nada…

-Es cierto… ¿y aún así te consideras más afortunado que yo? –Madara sonrió.

-Si tú no acabas conmigo, tendré que obligarte –dijo y tomando con ambas manos la katana de la mujer la enterró en su corazón para sorpresa de ambos ninjas.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo que tú debiste hacer, hace cinco minutos… -respondió el Uchiha antes de caer muerto.

Sakura se alejó tomándose la cabeza. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado y estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada. Naruto se acercó a ella. Y colocando una mano en su mejilla le habló.

-Sakura, vámonos ya… esto se derrumbará en cualquier momento… -sonaba triste y se veía así. Más que ello, estaba destruido.

-Sasuke… -pronunció la kunoichi aunque eso hizo que el corazón le doliera.

-Yo lo llevaré…

Observó a Naruto cargando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Pasó al lado de Madara y lo miró una última vez.

-Tal vez sea cierto lo que dijiste… no lo sé… pero hay algo de lo que estoy muy segura, jamás me quitaré la vida. No por cobardía, sino porque aún hay personas por las que tengo que vivir y a las que no quiero dañar. Eso he aprendido durante este tiempo. Adiós Madara…

Siguió a Naruto y luego de que salieran quitó el jutsu de tierra que había puesto en la cueva para sostenerla. El lugar se derrumbó tapándolo todo. Lo primero que sintió al salir de ese lugar fueron los brazos de Ino rodeándola. Le hablaba pero no la escuchaba. Luego escuchó su grito al ver a Naruto con Sasuke. Sakura cerró los ojos y se alejó de todos. El resto estaban bien, pero ya nada sería lo mismo sin Sasuke.

…………………………..

Durante el funeral la pelirrosa se mantuvo delante de todos junto con los padres de Sasuke. Ino era de las personas que más lloraban después de la madre del morocho. Kakashi también lloraba pero en silencio. Sakura no derramó más lágrimas. Miraba la tumba de su amado como perdida. Pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar que los demás comenzaban a irse. Ino colocó una mano en su hombro y apretó para tratar de infundirle fuerzas. Sakura la tocó, pero no le dijo nada. Le dolía demasiado verlos. Kakashi quiso acercarse, pero se arrepintió y mirando hacia una arboleda a lo lejos se fue.

Sakura despertó de su ensimismamiento al ver que la señora Uchiha se iba. Tomó la mano de la madre de Sasuke para detenerla. La mujer la miró asombrada. Sakura se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Lo lamento… lo siento tanto –dijo- yo no pude defenderlos, a ninguno de los dos… por mí ellos… lo siento… entenderé si no puede perdonarme, pero tenía que decirlo… señora Uchiha, perdón…

La mujer colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Y luego re arrodilló para poder mirarla.

-Ambos te amaban, y dieron su vida por ti. Yo no puedo renegar de ello. Fue su decisión. No te culpo, eres una mujer maravillosa y sé que podrás superar esto. Sakura, no dejes que su muerte te hunda más en las tinieblas. Él siempre se culpó por lo que te sucedió y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era volver a verte feliz. Estoy segura de que aún lo desea, no lo desilusiones… -Sakura asintió. La mujer la abrazó y luego se levantó- nos vemos, querida. Y gracias… -Sakura la miró sorprendida- por haber cambiado a mis hijos –le explicó con una leve sonrisa aunque triste, demasiado triste.

Sakura se quedó allí un tiempo más, hasta que nadie quedó. Nunca se movió. Arrodillada frente a la tumba de Sasuke, lo único que podía hacer era recordar. Pensar en los momentos en que estuvo con él. Trató de sólo pensar en esos días maravillosos en que era tan feliz a su lado.

-Las cosas no resultaron como pensaba cuando era chica… -le dijo en un susurro.

_-Sasuke-kun, por fin regresas, estaba muy preocupada, escuché decir que la misión se volvió muy peligrosa y… -la calló con un beso._

_-Estoy bien, sólo cansado. _

_-Me alegra tanto verte bien –se lanzó a sus brazos llorando._

_-Siempre llorando… nada me va a pasar. No podría dejarte sola, ¿quién te cuidaría?_

_-¿Sólo por eso es que no te rindes?_

_-Claro, eres demasiado débil para cuidarte sola y bastante torpe, con tendencia a correr riesgos… no, no puedo irme sin estar seguro de que estarás bien…_

-Sin embargo te fuiste… ¿acaso encontraste alguien que me protegería?, ¿sabías que iba a estar bien?... –Sakura suspiró y miró hacia la arboleda que había a lo lejos- sí… estaré bien porque él aún está aquí… tú sabías que pensaba quedarme a su lado ¿no es verdad?, lo sabías y por eso no te preocupaste por mí. No sé qué haré ahora de mi vida. Él no ha vuelto a hablarme y tampoco sé lo que quiero, pero supongo que estaré bien… te extrañaré, siempre lo haré… tú… me diste mucho Sasuke. Te amo –sacó de su mochila un protector frontal, no era el negro que usó luego de su rapto, sino el que tenía una cinta roja, el que pertenecía a la antigua y feliz Sakura- Adiós, contigo se queda la mitad de mi corazón.

Naruto miraba todo desde lejos. Estaba subido a un árbol y desde allí observó la ceremonia. El funeral de su mejor amigo. Desde ese lugar la vio arrodillarse frente a la madre de Sasuke. Sabía que le pedía perdón. Sakura se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, por supuesto. La vio quedarse allí cuando todo el mundo se fue. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con tristeza. Ella miró hacia donde estaba, era obvio que sabía que se encontraba allí, no era tonta. Pero no tuvo el suficiente valor para acercarse. Recién cuando se fue, él pudo bajar y caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Tocó la piedra donde estaba escrito su nombre y sonrió con tristeza al ver el protector frontal de Sakura.

-Los tres debíamos volver a Konoha, pero no de esta forma Sasuke, no así… tú no deberías…. Tú tendrías que estar a su lado. Ella te amaba a ti, demonios, ¿por qué no pudiste ser más fuerte?... ¿ahora qué hago?... ¿cómo le hablo?, ¿qué le digo?... esto es difícil… la vida es difícil… sigo viendo cómo entierran a mis amigos… y ya… demonios, estoy muy cansado amigo… pronto esta guerra terminará, pero nada volverá a ser igual… -las lágrimas salieron sin remedio por sus ojos. Ya no lo soportaba más y de alguna manera tenía que dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía- eras como un hermano para mí… mi mejor amigo…

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Mucha gente seguía trabajando para que Konoha volviera a ser la misma del pasado. Tsunade había vuelto a pedirle que fuera Hokage, pero él volvió a negarse, en su lugar, pidió que nombraran a Konohamaru y así lo hicieron. Él tenía aún la antigua fuerza, había logrado superar el dolor y ahora sería un buen líder, estaba seguro que llevaría a Konoha de nuevo al esplendor.

Las naciones en contra de Konoha se habían rendido ya que vieron que la aldea seguía siendo muy fuerte a pesar de haber sido atacada y casi destruida. Todos temían a la Hoja por haber vencido, con un grupo de tan pocos ninjas, a muchísimos ninjas enemigos entre los que se encontraban los más fuertes. Sólo quedaba la cuestión de papeleríos, pero ahora empezaban a transitar por ese momento entre la guerra y la paz que era más parecido a la segunda que a la primera. Aún así no estaba feliz, por supuesto que no lo estaría, su vida había vuelto a caer en picada.

Hitomi y Soujiro regresaron a Konoha muy unidos y como pareja, juntos superarían la muerte de su compañero y se darían mutuamente la fuerza que necesitaban. Estaba seguro de ello, porque conocía su fortaleza. Por ellos se sentía levemente feliz, y en cierta medida los admiraba.

Ken dijo que iba a dejar el ANBU y se uniría a ellos en el equipo. Naruto no tenía problema es más, siempre le había caído bien Ken, así que por supuesto no se negó.

Kakashi le había pedido disculpas por no haber podido ayudarlo en esa terrible lucha. Al rubio jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza culpar a su antiguo maestro por lo sucedido, por lo que le respondió que no tenía nada de que perdonarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que Kakashi seguía sintiéndose mal al respecto. Esperaba que luego de un tiempo pudiera superar eso. Cada uno hacía su parte, y lo importante fue que había ido a darles una mano.

El único culpable de todo lo sucedido era él. Todos habían depositado su confianza en su persona, pensando que era el ninja más fuerte y que vencería a Pein y a cualquier oponente que se le presentara, pero no había sido así. Madara y Pein resultaron ser enemigos mucho más fuertes de lo que imaginaban. Casi no había podido proteger a Sakura, quien había resultado bastante herida. Ni pudo salvar a Ikki, en su momento, ni a Sasuke… no era un ninja digno, no quería ser llamado "el héroe de Konoha" como lo habían hecho en su llegada. No se sentía así, todo lo contrario, se sentía un completo inútil. Alguien con más suerte que otra cosa. O tal vez con la habilidad de esquivar la muerte.

La muerte… eso es algo que sí merecería. Primero no había salvado a Sakura, luego había dejado que Ikki y Sasuke murieran. ¿Por qué él seguía caminando y respirando ese aire?, no se merecía más que el rechazo de la gente y su odio. Sakura… ella debería odiarlo… también Hitomi y Soujiro…

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el lago donde vio a Sasuke por primera vez. Bajó y se sentó en el pequeño muelle. Estaba atardeciendo.

Sakura volvió a su casa y se recostó sobre el sillón. Se acurrucó y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Habían logrado la paz, pero ¿para qué? Ahora nada sería como antes. Le dolía tanto el corazón que pensaba que jamás podría curarlo. Sasuke había sido su primer amor. La persona con la que ella pensaba que se casaría. Alguien en quien confió todos sus secretos y pensamientos. El hombre que le dio su primer beso, con quien estuvo su primera vez. Había olvidado lo importante que había sido en su vida. A pesar de que habían pasado por momentos difíciles como pareja, ella pensaba que jamás se separarían. El destino por supuesto le demostró que las cosas no son como uno quiere.

Naruto… Naruto se cruzó en su camino, por alguna razón comenzó a fijarse en él más que como un amigo. Lo veía de otra forma, se divertía a su lado y también se sentía segura. Eran más parecidos, siempre riendo de las mismas tonteras o queriendo hacer chistes. Muy distinto de lo que era Sasuke. Nunca dejó de amar al morocho, ahora lo razonaba como si su corazón se hubiera agrandado para darle lugar a una persona más.

Sonrió levemente. El rubio logró conquistarla sin que ella lo notara. La vez que le insinuó a Sasuke que ella había comenzado a sentir cosas por Naruto, él se había enojado muchísimo. Pero para su sorpresa no trató de hacerle daño al rubio. Ahora se daba cuenta que Sasuke también había sido muy bueno con ella. Por supuesto la había tratado con frialdad luego de saber eso, pero tenía sus buenas razones, le había dañado, ya que pensaría que ya no lo quería. Pero al mismo tiempo dejó de competir con su amigo. No lo molestó más. Él siempre había querido su felicidad. Le costaba aceptarlo porque era muy orgulloso y también posesivo, pero una parte de su ser la entendía. Y estaba segura de que la hubiese dejado ir con el rubio si Sakura lo hubiese querido. Tal vez hasta se culpaba de "perderla" porque no estaba nunca. Tal vez también eso había sido la razón por la cual comenzó a fijarse en Naruto. Se sentía sola y abandonada, y el rubio le daba algo que Sasuke no hacía.

¡Qué persona cruel había sido!, estando siempre al lado de Naruto sin pensar en lo que él sufriría por ella al tener que conformarse con ser su amigo. Y lo mucho que habría hecho sufrir a Sasuke al hacerle pensar que ya no lo quería como antes.

Suspiró y se tapó el rostro. Había dañado a tanta gente que pensaba que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para poder resarcir sus errores. Se había cerrado tanto a todos que ahora no los conocía, había perdido tantas cosas importantes de sus amigos haciéndose la pobre víctima. Lo que le había sucedido había sido terrible, pero debió de haberlo afrontado de otra forma, tendría que haber dejado que sus seres queridos se acercaran a ella. Tendría que haber cedido parte de su dolor para hacerlos sentir mejor. Por tantos años culpó a Sasuke que hizo que fuera infeliz. ¡Qué ironía!, había hecho infeliz a los dos únicas personas que desde niña juró proteger. Se arrepentía tanto…

Pero no iba a hacer nada estando allí tirada pensando. Debía empezar ese mismo día y por lo menos tratar de curar las heridas de los que aún estaban. Aún le quedaba Naruto, a él le debía mucho y además lo amaba. Quería estar a su lado porque no deseaba más la soledad. Además en cierta medida también cumpliría con el pedido de Sasuke. Viviría. Volvería a vivir. Y trataría de reparar sus errores.

Se levantó y salió corriendo, su corazón le decía dónde lo encontraría. No necesitaba nada más. Debía hablar con la persona más importante para ella y decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Ahora era su turno para decidir. Dejaría que él le tomara el camino que quisiera. En Suna le había dicho que no la amaba. Pero ella no había logrado decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, tal vez lograba hacerle cambiar de parecer. Tal vez lo dañaría más. No lo sabía, pero ya no podía callar más.

Naruto escuchó pasos a su espalda y se dio vuelta rápidamente, la costumbre de estar siempre alerta no se la sacaría jamás. Aunque ahora la guerra estuviera llegando a su fin.

-¿No vas a volver a hablarme, Naruto? –Sakura estaba parada allí, tan hermosa como siempre, pero con su tristeza habitual. Se retorcía las manos con cierto nerviosismo. Naruto volvió a mirar al frente dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que no soy tan fuerte como todos piensan… no tengo el valor para hacerlo…

-Soy yo la que he cometido errores y ¿tú te culpas por ellos?

-No llegué para poder protegerte, vi cómo Pein te llevaba sin poder hacer nada… si…

-¡Deja de culparte por todo Naruto!, yo también debería dejar de hacerlo, las cosas sucedieron así, ya no podemos hacer nada… -las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar silenciosas por su rostro- no se puede cambiar el pasado… yo… Naruto, te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado… si me dejas ahora, todo será tan difícil… por favor…

El rubio seguía sin mirarla y ella pensó que todo caería. Si no lo tenía a él, ya nada le quedaría. No era tan fuerte como para seguir sola. Ya no.

-Me dijiste… tú me prometiste que harías tu máximo esfuerzo para hacerme volver, para que fuera la de antes… ¿lo olvidaste? –el silencio de su compañero estaba haciéndole mucho daño, aunque tal vez se lo merecía, por todo el dolor que le había causado- ¿ya no me quieres?... entonces era verdad lo que me dijiste en el hospital de Suna…

Naruto recordaba a la perfección ese día. El fuerte dolor que había sentido al decirle adiós a Sakura. Pensaba que así ella por fin se decidiría por uno de los dos, por el correcto, por el que en realidad amaba y así podría ser feliz. Ahora Sasuke no estaba y se suponía que él debía quedarse con ella. Pero ¿cómo hacerla feliz cuando no era el hombre al que amaba?

-Yo no soy Sasuke, Sakura. Era a él a quien amabas, tú sólo estabas confundida conmigo… -respondió con sequedad. Pensaba que no soportaría más sufrimiento, pero allí estaba terminando de destruir su corazón.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo la mujer entre dientes, tratando de no demostrar el temblor en su voz- sé que es complejo de entender, no sé si estará bien o qué… pero yo amaba a los dos… sin embargo… contigo fue con quién me sentí mejor… -el rubio por fin se dio vuelta y la miró. El dolor que demostraba con sólo observar sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Sakura se encogiera aún más- en realidad deseaba quedarme a tu lado, lo deseo… fue una tontera haber estado con Sasuke, supongo que en ese momento estaba algo confundida y mal… pero…

Naruto acortó la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas y tomando su rostro con ternura la besó. Luego la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname Sakura, yo siempre te amé, pero pensé que sólo te confundía más… por eso te dije esas cosas, que por supuesto no eran ciertas, jamás podría dejar de quererte, lo eres todo para mí. Te amo mucho.

Sakura sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Una parte de su ser siempre amaría a Sasuke, y esa parte se quedaría con él. Pero la otra parte, la que amaba a Naruto, esa viviría y sería feliz, por los tres. Jamás olvidaría, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

-Escuché que no aceptaste ser Hokage –le dijo separándose de él y mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-No me sentía digno –respondió el rubio mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Eres el ninja más fuerte que ha existido, no importa lo que digan. Sasuke siempre me decía, que poseías una fortaleza increíble, y que era eso lo que a él le faltaba.

-¿De verdad Sasuke decía eso?

-Sí… por supuesto sólo a mí…

-Contigo era una persona normal… -Naruto sonrió- en cambio conmigo siempre se mostró frío y distante.

-Odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos, decía que eso lo hacía parecer débil…

_-Las debilidades deben existir, eso nos diferencia de ellos. Y así como el enemigo considera que los seres amados son una debilidad, uno debería considerarlo una fuerza. Una fuerza para poder seguir adelante, para siempre mantenerse en pie…_

-Por suerte al final entendió que eran todo lo contrario y me lo recordó –respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Supongo que yo también lo aprendí –respondió Sakura tomando su mano y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Creo que los dos te trajimos de vuelta Sakura-chan.

-Sí… fueron la luz que me guió de nuevo aquí, y he vuelto…

………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno he terminado! No esperen más caps, porque no los habrá, jaja, por mucho que me encantaría seguir escribiendo hasta la eternidad prefiero no arruinarlo y dejarlo acá que me gustó. Aunque quería un final más triste, pero bue, me iban a matar asi q me decidi por este que tb me gusta y me deja contenta. Por lo menos es esperanzador. Espero q les guste y me sigan escribiendo aunq haya terminado, me gusta saber que les parece a los q van leyendo.

Quiero dedicarle esta historia a una persona que fue muy importante para mí, aunque lo haya notado tarde. Y también a todos los q me siguieron por estos meses y me aguantaron cuando me atrasaba por mucho tiempo. De verdad muchas gracias!, si no fuera por ustedes y sus constantes ánimos me hubiese costado mucho más ponerme y seguir.

Espero seguir escribiendo, ya me estoy ideando una nueva historia SasuSaku que ojalá pueda plasmar por escrito y subir.

**Ike**: si, pobre Sasuke, no me terminaba de decidir si matarlo a él o a Naruto, pero uno no iba a vivir, asi q pensá cuál hubiera sido mejor, jeje. Espero q este cap tb te guste. Saludos y muchas gracias por escribirme durante tantos caps! Sasudos!!!

**Saku-chan94**: perdón por no revivir a Sasuke, pero sinceramente no quería ni q terminara bien la historia asi q por lo menos, dejame con mi alegría de tener un personaje q quiero mucho muerto. Sí estoy re loca, pero en realidad me gustan las historias donde un personaje q me encanta muere, aunq me dejen mal por un tiempo, jeje, re masoquista!. Espero no haber tardado mucho, en realidad ni idea cto fue. Y tb espero q haya sido lo suficientemente largo y te gustara. Muchas gracias por escribirme y seguirme durante tantos caps!, saludos!!!

**Ahsayuni15f**: te juro q se me ocurre muy poco para peleas en lo q se refiere a técnicas pero q bueno q te gustara la q usaron. Me parecía un poquito mal q lo mataran asi q preferi q se matara solo, tal vez es un poco obvio, pero como q matar a alguien no me parece la solución, aunq como decían, no podía tampoco seguir vivo. Pensé mucho en lo q me dijiste del epílogo, pero preferí q no fuera asi, quien sabe si un día no me agarre la loca y escriba una segunda parte?, pero por ahora no quería, la historia tenía q ser más bien dramática y ni siquiera terminó muy triste como quería, asi q ponerle un cap con gente feliz no quedaba a mi parecer. No sé si me entendes, soy muy complicada cdo quiero, jeje. En fin, a vos tb muchas gracias por seguirme y escribirme siempre! Saludos!!!

**Leonardo**: bueno a pesar de q no estaba el Kyuubi no terminó tan mal no?, jaja, prometo q si hago otro fic NaruSaku pongo al Kyuubi sí o sí jaja. Y sí es muy loco el fic, pero bue, coincide conmigo jaja. Nos vemos y nos estamos hablando a vos tb muchísimas gracias por seguirme aunq hubo partes q no te gustaran jeje. Saludos!!!

**Dana Haruno**: jaja si, me encanta dejarlo en suspenso, lástima q ahora está completo y no podré seguir haciendolo, pero bue. Pobre Sasuke, mucha gente no lo quiere, pero sigo diciendo lo mismo, el mío no era tan malo y tonto como el del manga! Jaja. Gracias por escribirme! Saludos!!!

**Hatake Nabiki**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, q me lo digas me deja re contenta xq es justamente lo q quería lograr, asi q me siento satisfecha. Sos de las mías con finales trágicos, pero al final no me animé a hacerlo así. Me agarró medio ataq y quise un final un poco feliz o esperanzador. Y sí muchos se han quejado de q ha faltado más SasuSaku y NaruSaku, pero no tengo tanta imaginación para hacerlo tan largo y las situaciones que daban para algo de eso no me surgían mucho jeje. Mil perdones! Muchas gracias por haberme escrito, no importa q sea una vez, es re importante para uno q le digan q les parece. Asi q muchas gracias! Saludos!!!

**PolinSeneka**: perdon!, no quería hacer llorar… aunq tal vez sí, jaja. Yo tb voy a extrañar escribirlo y recibir sus lindos comentarios, pero espero volver con algo nuevo pronto, asi q tal vez nos volvemos a leer. Y sí, en mi fic yo tb quise mucho a Sasuke, pero siguió ganando mi cariño hacia Naruto jeje. Muchísimas gracias por escribirme siempre y seguirme por estos 35 caps!, saludos!!!

**Pulga**: jaja me hiciste reír mucho con tu secuencia del rostro!, estuvo re buena! Agradecé q me agarró un ataq y lo terminé bien, xq mi idea original no era esta jeje. Pero bue, esto cambia conforme mi ánimo y mi ánimo me dijo la vez pasada q el q tenía q morir era Sasuke, jeje. Bueno a vos tb muchas gracias por seguirme y escribirme!, Saludos!!!

**X.x-Anmone-x.X**: jaja si pobres mate a los dos Uchiha, después me acorde de su flia y como q me dio bastante pena, por eso tb escribí un poco del funeral. Y sí, soy mala, y casi lo soy más, pero no jaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por escribirme siempre y x seguirme. Saludos!!!

Un beso grande a todos, prometo responderles si me siguen dejando reviews!. Y de verdad gracias! Los q escriben saben lo importante q es q siempre te dejen unas palabritas aunq sean pocas. Saludos y espero poder leernos de nuevo!!!


End file.
